Deseos Sellados
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: Mim sabia que tenia que hacer lo correcto. Pero para hacerlo tenía que hacer trampa. Una niña, un contrato inquebrantable y un deseo. Solo queda agregar que Aster jamas se vio en aprietos tan extraños. ¿¡COMO QUE SOY PADRE?
1. Chapter 1

_**OK! Soy nueva en este tema así que ¿Que tal una oportunidad?**_

Adelante lector!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: "Nacimiento"**_

Eran mediados de un tiempo bueno y próspero cuando MIM con su sabiduría extraña e inexplicable decidió que era el momento de abrirle los ojos a la guardiana que seguía esperando lo inevitable. La que había aceptado el trato, la que sabía que las segundas oportunidades eran raras y muchas veces imposibles, la que comprendía a ciencia cierta que esa no sería una segunda oportunidad. Pero ella había aceptado y él tenía que despertarla. Era el momento. Tenía que, pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

Su último tesoro. La última prueba de su propia existencia llevaba muchos años aguardando, oculto en el lejano abandono de un árbol hueco, durmiendo, impasible a las batallas del pasado o el presente, borrada de todo recuerdo….pero estaba …claro que estaba.

Mim en medio de su propio saber comprendía que era lo mejor. Lo entendía como si fuera contar dos más dos y saber que el resultado jamás dejaría de ser cuatro, pero aun así….pero aun así no podía desprenderse del sentimiento que se había alojado de manera incorrecta dentro de sí. Él le había dado vida a los espíritus. Les había dado dones y tareas. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad para redimirse y ser más. Pero la niña que dormía no poseería esa segunda oportunidad. Sus dones la abrazarían como la única manta de protección, y su consuelo no sería otro más que las herramientas con las que la enviaba. Su tarea a diferencia de todos los demás no sería duradera, ya que en cuanto terminara ella volvería a desaparecer con el viento, y volvería a sus brazos como la hija que jamás deseo que se fuera, a la que habría perdido en cuanto decidiera terminar con su cautiverio. Ella era una muestra de amor infinito hacia sus otros hijos. Una daga que pondría fin a una posible guerra, y a su propio mundo.

Ella detendría el tiempo, se llevaría todo rastro de dolor y lo devolvería hasta sus ojos. El lloraría por ella y por todos, pagaría el precio y se marcharía junto a su pequeña presencia. Ella marcaría un tiempo de paz eterno, en donde no habría más preocupaciones que de mantener las risas que por tantos siglos le habían alegrado su rostro marchito. Y solo la necesitaría a ella. Ella y nadie más.

La ultima Guardiana. Una chica. Una niña. Ella….

El hombre de la luna ocultándose tras la sombra de las nubes, bajo hasta la cama que sostenía el recuerdo de un alma, y espero paciente a que las palabras fluyeran de su boca.

-"Despertaras…"-

La voz que repercutió en sus oídos sonó triste e inocente, como algodón en la ceniza.

-"Esta bien…"-

Mim guardo silencio ante la voz sencilla. Aguardo un momento, y luego volvió a hablar

-"¿Confías en mí?"-Apretando los labios cerró su traicionera boca. La pregunta no era esa, nunca había sido esa, pero de alguna manera una duda más importante había surgido de la nada.

-"Si…."- El hombre se estremecido y bajo la cabeza, avergonzado de ese si tan seguro, avergonzado de sus acciones y de su propio deber que le impedía hacer algo al respecto.

-"Bien….estos son tus mensajes"-La niña dentro del árbol no se movió. No abrió los ojos, se mantuvo dormida, inconsciente y a la vez atenta a las palabras-"No habrá más guardianes…No habrá más espíritus, eres la última que me permitiré crear…"-un asentimiento mudo lo perturbo. Estaba tan resignada a que fuera así. Tan decidida. ¿Por qué?-"Pitch volverá…"-de nuevo el silencio y el mudo asentimiento detrás de la corteza, nada más.-"¿Entiendes?"- Tenia que preguntar

-"Si"-Mim suspiro. Sí, Claro que si….

-"Bien…ya conoces tus mensajes, y tu tarea"- Esta vez el árbol abandonado se agito como si sus ramas secas contuvieran hojas de sabiduría y flores de un presente que ya lo había olvidado.

-"Terminar con el miedo, detener la guerra de los grandes, impedir la destrucción, sellar el espíritu de Pitch"-Una frase larga, dicha de manera limpia.

-"¿Y sabes cómo?"-Mim sintió ganas de azotarse contra una roca. El sabia todas las respuestas, pero aun así hacia las preguntas

-"5 pilares, un sacrificio"-volvió a recitar el alma somnolienta, con una sonrisa ladeada contenedora de su destino sellado. El hombre volvió a sonreír, entremezclando sentimientos de orgullo y vergüenza

-"Niña lista…."-La muchacha volvió a caer semi dormida, esperando a por más palabras-"Te daré tiempo"-quería dárselo, de otro modo el peso de la culpa habría terminado por aplastarlo como un pie sobre un insecto rastrero-"Te daré tiempo y quizá puedas…."

-"Esta bien…Gracias…"-Tan suave tan resignada, tan decidida a todo por nada, ¿Por qué?. Mim sintió la culpa convertirse en líquido, y al líquido convertirse en fuego. Si se quemaba lo hubiera tomado a bien. Ni mil años bastarían para compensar el daño, _para borrar la culpa…., _pero ahí estaba, engañándola, _engañándose_. Tan llenos, tan vacíos.

-"¿Por qué aceptaste el trato?"-se sintió idiota, y muy dentro de sí pensó que ella también se sentiría así. Idiotas.

-"Por qué quería una segunda oportunidad"- Mim sintió como el fuego se lo comía. Fuego y culpa, rabia y dolor, tristeza, resignación.

-"Esta no es una segunda oportunidad"-La niña sonrió dentro del hueco. Al fin había dejado de hacer preguntas

-"Eso ya lo sé"-Mim volvió a sentirse confundido-"Pero no me importa, yo solo quería una cosa, no importa que suceda conmigo después, después es mañana, y mañana ya no estaré"-

Mim tomo su mano derecha y la puso sobre el tronco seco, deseo poder llorar, o poder expresar algo de su tristeza. Dentro del árbol la niña apoyo su cabeza contra la barrera que la dividía con la pálida mano y pensó en su deseo, pensó en Mim, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía. El hombre cerró los ojos y volvió a e escucharse

_-"¿Quieres verlo?..."._

_-"¿A quién?"_

_-"A quien deseas….yo puedo mostrártelo, pero hay un precio ¿Estas dispuesta a pagarlo?"_

_-"Si….lo que sea, si…si por favor…"_

_-"Bien…."_

Y el trato había sido firmado con una sangre llena de ilusiones

El viento y el tiempo habían avanzado a paso constante, y la niña aguardo bajo sus órdenes el momento en que todo comenzaría y terminaría. Y ahora era ese momento. La pálida figura retirando su mano, y preparándose para que todo terminara, escucho la voz que sin autorización hizo la única pregunta que necesitaba esa noche

-"¿Podre volver a hablar contigo?"-Mim sonrió. Asintió, y se fue.

Desde lo alto pronuncio la última pregunta que le haría hacia la niña por su parte

-"¿Estas lista?"- Sin notarlo, volvió a hacer una pregunta para la cual sabia su respuesta

_Como nunca, como siempre, si, DIOS SI…._

-"Si…"

-"Dime tu nombre entonces…"

-"Mi nombre es Aby….Aby De Gea"-

-"Aby…."-Tanta ternura, tanta culpa…-"te envió al mundo con una tarea específica, te entrego el Don de la tierra, te pido a cambio que cuides su origen y todo lo que habita en ella, no tengas miedo a nada, toda criatura que viva te obedecerá, quiera o no"-Min sonrió en su lugar mientras la niña se revolvía perezosa-"Aby…cuídate mucho"

La luna con un haz de luz partió el tronco a la mitad, revelando a su huésped. El tronco seco y quemado con un crujido dejo escapar su carga, y la joven sin fuerzas cayo hacia adelante. La voz melancólica de Mim resonó una vez más en su cabeza llena de felicidad y preguntas innecesarias

-"Niña lista…"-

Extrañamente, la chica sintió que Mim lloraba….

* * *

Norte estaba asombrado. Su sonrisa siempre altiva y alegre se habían esfumado, dejando solo la mueca seria de un hombre que conocía su trabajo. Sus brazos siempre llenos de emoción y acciones yacían lacios a sus costados. Su panza siempre llena de dulces volvió a rugir como si se hubiera tragado un león vivo. Y él estaba ahí, asombrado. Sorprendido por el que creía su talento legítimo.

Habían pasado dos décadas de perfecta harmonía. Veinte años de regalos, dientes, dulces, nieve y sueños buenos. Fantásticos años. Años que nuevamente parecía quedarse en el olvido ante la simple imagen que le mostraba la -caprichosa- luna.

¿Por qué?

Norte que jamás había pedido explicaciones volvió a preguntarse, ¿Por qué? Ellos estaban bien, no había sucedido nada, se había retrasado el año pasado con algunos juguetes pero todo salió bien, Aster había tenido las mejores pascuas de su vida, y Tooth tenía más dientes que un dentista en época de dulces. Jack se había estado comportando y hasta había pasado a ser parte de los niños buenos. Entonces…

¿Por qué?

La luna tan escurridiza como siempre solo volvió a mostrarle lo que él llevaba quizá media hora viendo con fascinación. En el frio concreto, justo donde la ventana de Norte permitía el reflejo, la luna dibujaba siempre las mismas cosas. Una niña, un árbol y su libro. Norte no era ningún tonto. Sabía el significado de esos tres ridículos dibujos. La niña significaba el espíritu de alguien nuevo que había nacido, en este caso una chica, el árbol indicaba más o menos el tipo de dones que tendría, y su libro…..su libro significaba que….

-"Es una Guardiana…"

Su voz, que confirmaba todo lo descrito sirvió para que al fin pudiera reaccionar, y para que la luna viendo su trabajo hecho se retirara. Norte arrugo el ceño, miro a la luna pero en vez de preguntarse algo que sabía no tendría respuesta, suspiro y se acercó a la palanca que llamaría a sus amigos. Al tomarla sus dedos cálidos y regordetes recordaron el sabor de la batalla anterior, la que les había entregado un nuevo miembro, la que los había unido más, la que les recordó que nadie en esta vida es inmortal. Ni siquiera ellos. Resoplando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado, así que tomando aire jalo de la palanca. Viendo ejecutado su deber, tomo su enrome sillón rojo, lo puso frente a donde antes habían estado los dibujos y se sentó a esperar.

El primero en llegar –y para su sorpresa- fue Jack. Venía con su poleron dado vuelta, y con los nudillos azules de tanto apretar su cayado. Norte solo le hizo una seña para que se callara ante el montón de preguntas que le lanzo y siguió esperando. Llego Aster, y aunque este gruño por lo bajo al verse ignorado no le quedo de otra más que esperar junto a su congelado amigo. Toothiana revoloteando de arriba para abajo acompaño al resto con las mismas preguntas, y cuando al fin llego Sandman nadie pudo seguir esperando.

-"Oye amigo ¿Se puede saber para que diantres nos has llamado?"-Norte miro fijamente a Bunny y se incorporó. Ya había tomado su decisión, si la luna había hablado no le quedaba más que escuchar y acatar. Era hora de repartir la información.

-"Ah nacido una nueva guardiana"

Su voz gruesa y seca dejo mudo conejo. Sus orejas parecieron rebotar y el mismo pareció saltar en su lugar. Tooth había dejado caer un par de dientes que la había mostrado a Sandman y Jack abrió su boca de par en par. Hay estaba. Querían que soltara la sopa, pues hay ahí estaba.

-"Dices… ¿Qué ha nacido?"- Norte también se preguntaba lo mismo que Bunny. Los guardianes no nacían así como así. Los guardianes eran elegidos de los espíritus que ya llevaban un tiempo prolongado en el mundo de los humanos. Jack era un ejemplo de esto. Norte pasándose la mano tras la nuca un par de veces y viendo la confusión de todos tomo aire y explico todo lo que había sucedido. Los dibujos. La ridícula luna. El libro. El significado. La egocéntrica luna. La niña. Cuando todos vieron asimilado cada punto, Toothiana fue la primera en preguntar lo que todos tenían en la cabeza en ese minuto

-"Norte… ¿Dónde está?"- El enorme hombre levanto los hombros y negó. Ni la más remota idea.

-"Am…Entonces… ¿No deberíamos salir a buscarla?"-Jack levantando el rostro se ganó una mirada curiosa por parte de todos. Nadie sabía que hacer exactamente, así que nadie le contesto-"¡Oh por favor!, ¿Se van a quedar mirándose así todo el día?"-Meme miro a Jack y dibujo un mapa del mundo sobre su cabeza. La pregunta era exacta.

_-"¿Y donde se supone que busquemos?"_

Jack notando este fallo en su plan de búsqueda y rescate dejo escapar un bufido de frustración. Ya no tenía más ideas para el confundido grupo. Aster luego de pensarlo demasiado, lanzó su opinión y su resolución. El tema ya parecía estar disgustándolo.

-"Sera mejor que esperemos, no podemos salir a buscarla por todo el mundo"-Toda la tropa asintió-"Quizá Mim cuando vea que no somos adivinos nos rebele su ubicación, o se le ocurra…"- Cada integrante del grupo se quedó estático en su posición. Aster aun con una mueca que intentaba parecerse a burla se había quedado paralizado en su lugar. Como si de pronto viera lo más asombroso de su vida, el guardián de la esperanza cerró la boca de golpe y abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban

-"¿Canguro estas bien?"-El conejo sin escuchar a Jack dio un paso y se desplomo a tierra con un sonido hueco. El grito alarmado de todos resonó por toda la fábrica

-"¡BUNNY!"- Norte sin demora y tomando al conejo por sus hombros comenzó a remecerlo. No fue necesaria mucha fuerza en sus movimientos, ni que fuera transportado a la enfermera, ya que al cabo de unos segundos el conejo abriendo sus ojos verdes miro impactado a todos los presentes. Había sido como un viaje en montaña rusa. Vio la fábrica de norte, vio la puerta principal, y luego nieve, mucha nieve, luego tierra, luego pasto, y finalmente un árbol seco en medio de un pequeño bosque. Todo a la velocidad de un rayo. Y todo había sido captado. Los olores, las sensaciones, la temperatura, todo en una fracción de tres segundos o quizá menos. El muy maldito de Mim, -susurro para sus adentros- lo había escuchado. Que amable…

Poniendo una mano sobre Norte se resignó a cumplir y a decir lo que había visto, pero no todo, sino más bien lo principal

-"Escuchen…ya sé dónde está"-

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo! Saludos y Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo Capi! **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: "Yo, ustedes"**_

Bunny odiaba viajar en el trineo de Norte. Era inseguro, se movía demasiado, y lo mareaba en todos los niveles alcanzables para un conejo de pascua. Dios, como odiaba el maldito trineo. Lo adiaba con tantas fuerzas que cuando a veces se le echaba a perder algo a aquel maldito aparato se sentía hasta un poquito culpable con el hombre rojo. Para él no había nada más seguro que su tierra. Dos golpes al suelo con su pata y entonces se hallaba en su agujero. Cómodo, seguro y en tierra. Jack siempre lo molestaba con eso. Cobarde era la palabra más utilizada y la más amable que se le ocurría al niño al ver la cara de terror del guardián cuando se subía a lo que él llamaba "Trasto del infierno". Extrañamente esta vez no había dicho nada al subirse. Norte, Jack y Conejo habían decidido compartir el silencio, cada uno demasiado metido en sus asuntos como para burlarse del compañero, o para asustarse, habían cerrado la boca como si fueran a un funeral.

Tooth y Meme, alos cuales el deber los llamo en cuanto conejo se pudo parar, habían partido rumbo a sus labores, no sin antes claro obligarlos a guardar todo en sus cabezas para luego poder hacer las preguntas pertinentes. Después de todo, ellos también querían saber. Conejo no estaba muy seguro de querer saber. Algo dentro de si parecía gritarle que todo cambiaría en ese momento, y eso como muchas cosas, no le gustaba. Al enorme conejo de casi dos metros le molestaban los cambios, se adaptaba, pero no le gustaba. Así como el trineo de Norte.

-"¿Canguro? ¿Sigues con nosotros o ya te perdimos?"-El nombrado gruño por la bajo ante el apodo y se enderezo en su inseguro asiento

-"¿Qué quieres Frosty?"- El niño se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la seriedad con que el hombre de rojo movía a sus renos. Ni risas ni explosiones, solo el constante viento en sus caras y uno que otro giro repentino

-"No sé qué les sucede…actúan raro, como si se fuera acabar el mundo"-conejo pego un respingo de cansancio-"¿Actuaban así cuando me eligieron?"

-"No"-Conejo deteniendo cualquier pregunta que viniera después de esa miro al chico mientras hablaba-"La verdad es que enseguida me opuse"-Jack sonrió de lado, ya sabía eso-"Pero igual decidimos que lo mejor era llevarte al polo"

-"Entonces me raptaste en una bolsa…"-recordó con una pequeña risa el más joven. Conejo igual resoplo con un falso fastidio

-"Si, pero de todas maneras todo salió bien"-Jack que por un segundo creía haber aliviado la tensión, volvía a sentirla caer sobre su cabeza como si de un bloque de hielo se tratara.

-"¿Ahora no crees que sea igual?"-Bunny lo miro de reojo y volvió a su postura callada. Al igual que Norte, quien parecía mitigar sus preocupaciones conduciendo de la manera más correcta posible, él no estaba seguro de nada. Quizá si, quizá no. Tal vez. Podría ser. Ni idea…

Para su suerte-o mala suerte- Norte interrumpió sus pensamientos con una voz impropia de él. Casi como si el silencio fuera una persona, y no un estado anímico.

-"Bunny… ¿aquí?"- el conejo parándose despacio saco la cabeza hacia afuera y diviso a menos de medio kilómetro el pequeño bosque. Un flashazo directo en su cabeza-nuevamente cortesía de Mim-le aseguro que ese era el lugar exacto. La imagen nítida de un árbol seco y partido por la mitad volvió a presentarse

-"Es por aquí amigo, será mejor que vallas disminuyendo la velocidad"- El enorme hombre solo asintió y comenzó a descender.

Una vez ya en el suelo las cosas no fueron tan rápidas. Conejo era el único que tenía "Visiones"-como le llama Jack-, así que él era el único que podía guiarlos hasta el lugar, pero el guardián de la esperanza no había recibido un mapa, sino simples imágenes que comenzaron a confundirlo en el mismo momento que puso una pata dentro del bosque. Todos los malditos arboles eran iguales, todas las rocas parecían tener el mismo tamaño, y ahí no parecía que viviera un alma.

_Demonios…_

-"¿Estás seguro que…?"

-"Por milésima vez Norte, ¡ya te dije que sí!"-su venita de tolerancia ya estaba por reventarse. Podía matarlos si seguían hostigándolo-increíblemente lo estaba pensando-, luego le contaría a Meme y a Tooth que los pobres habían tenido un trágico accidente, solo necesitaría un par de ramas… ¿Pero cómo se llevaba el condenado trineo? Lástima, no podía hacer nada-"Tu sigue caminando…"-ordeno

-"Oye canguro, no te quejes, tu eres el que se pierde a cada rato"-Jack afirmado de su cayado trataba de seguirle el paso al confundido conejo

-"¿Me estas echando la culpa?"-

-"No, como crees…, me estoy haciendo caldo porque me gusta, fíjate tu"- Norte entorno los ojos, hay iban de nuevo.

-"¡Repite eso paleta!"

-"¡Yo hago lo que quiero conejo transmutado!"

-"Oigan, oigan, ¿quieren discutir en otro lado?, ahora buscamos algo, ¿se acuerdan?"- ambos guardianes pegándose una última mirada de odio falso siguieron caminando.

Al cabo de diez minutos más Bunny comenzó a sentir que era mejor tirar la toalla. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, no había nada que se pareciera a sus imágenes, o al maldito árbol hueco. Solo arboles normales, pasto amarillo, y flores. A punto de dar el veredicto a un Jack ya hecho charco y a un Norte más que deprimido, volvió a sentir una presión en su cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, comenzó a correr.

Sus amigos notando este cambio y tratando de seguirle el paso le dieron alcance. Conejo se detuvo bruscamente y luego cambio de dirección, volvió a detenerse y avanzo hacia la derecha. El guardián de la diversión y del asombro, miraban extrañados como se internaban de manera cada vez más profunda en terrenos desconocidos, Bunny por su parte no podía detener el andar rápido de sus patas, las imágenes venían rápidas, y si no las aprovechaba no lograría llegar nunca hacia su destino y se quedaría estancado. Girando hacia todos lados, corriendo de aquí para allá, moviéndose de manera enloquecida, las imágenes seguían llegando. Y de pronto solo una imagen. El árbol. El árbol hueco. Solo que en este caso no era una imagen, sino parte de la realidad.

-"No puede ser…"-Bunny asintió ante las palabras de Norte. No podía ser, mas ahí estaban, ante el árbol que sabía que la luna había dibujado para el más robusto, ante el bendito árbol que lo había enloquecido segundos atrás. Ahí estaban…

-"Eso… ¿Eso es un oso?"-Jack fue el primero en espabilar. Había chocado contra la espalda de Norte cuando este se había detenido de pronto, así que sobándose la nariz había avanzado para ver lo mismo que había dejado tieso a los dos guardianes, pero diferencia de Bunny y Norte, Jack no se impresiono con el árbol, si no con lo que había a sus pies. Un oso. Un oso negro de tamaño colosal, tan grande como nunca lo había visto en su vida. Envuelto en sí mismo el animal parecía haberse hecho "bolita", como intentando protegerse de un frio inexistente, y yacía dormido junto al árbol seco sin más preocupaciones que el mantener su respiración apaciguada.

-"Eso no es una niña…"-aclaro extrañado el peliblanco mientras daba otro paso. Norte saliendo de su letargo pasó a Jack y se dirigió a la masa negra que dormía, pero en cuanto puso dos pies dentro del diámetro que cercaba el árbol, el oso despertó.

Bunny sacando sus bumerangs, se preparó para un ataque, Jack se afirmó como pudo de su cayado, y Norte solo se le quedo mirando. El oso les dedico una mirada somnolienta con sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, bostezo abriendo su gran boca de par en par y comenzó a estirarse. Nuevamente sorprendidos notaron como algo se deslizaba en donde antes había estado el centro de la bolita de pelos. Con el eco de un objeto cayendo al mullido pasto, notaron una figura mucho más blanca. Luego manos estirándose-así como el oso- y finalmente el claro sonido de un bostezo. Norte caminando hacia atrás espero a que el oso terminara de moverse, y cuando lo hizo la clara figura de una niña que se lanzaba sobre el lomo negro los dejo anonadados de nuevo.

La niña era tan blanca como el cabello de Jack, usaba un vestido largo -tan blanco como toda ella-, que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, un gorro que no les permitía ver más que sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, y atado a su cuello un collar con una luna llena. La chica que no representaba más haya de trece años, al notar sus presencias se quedó quieta y se apretujo un poco más contra el oso, como esperando a que alguien se acercara.

Norte nuevamente fue el primero en obedecer a sus impulsos. El oso gruño al verlo entrar de nuevo a su círculo, pero la niña tocándole detrás de la oreja derecha lo calmo enseguida. Bunny y Jack, cada uno con sus armas en mano esperaron pacientes a que el gran hombre de rojo estuviera cerca de la niña.

-"Hola pequeña… ¿Quién eres?"- Norte ya frente a la niña pensó que esa era la primera pregunta correcta que se hacía en el día. Pero la chica solo pudo ladear la cabeza como si no le entendiera-"¿Estas bien?"- La niña volvió a mirarlo sin entender-"¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?"- de nuevo nada. Norte girándose en redondo busco ayuda en sus amigos, Bunny lo miro como si se le hubiera olvidado que era el conejo de pascua, y Jack solo se encogió de hombros. El hombre bufando por la inexistente ayuda y dedicándoles una mirada de "Gracias por nada", volvió a girarse, solo para encontrarse con la chica justo frente a él.

La niña era bastante alta. Media casi lo mismo que Jack, pero en su rostro apenas descubierto se veía mucha más inocencia. Norte sintiendo la lengua acalambrada no supo que decir, pero para la pequeña no fue necesario que le dijeran algo más. En un movimiento rápido, y dando un paso tambaleante se aferró al viejo abrigo del que era santa, y enterró su nariz en las ropas. Aspiro madera y dulces, alegría y juguetes, respiro más y sintió a los yetis peludos paseándose con tarros de pintura roja y verde, vio a los duendes pelearse por las galletas, discutir por la leche; pego sus palmas al pecho del barbudo y sintió la mescla explosiva de vitalidad y energía. La niña sonriendo de lado se separo y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del otro al tiempo que enfocaba los ojos hacia arriba susurro la primera palabra que escucharía el trío

-"Norte…"-

El mencionado abrió su boca de par en par. No era necesario que le dijeran que la niña ahora sabía quién era él, donde trabajaba, que comía y hasta que hacía en sus ratos libres. Se sintió como un libro abierto, como una pequeña ardilla atrapada comiéndose las nueces del invierno antes de tiempo

-"¿Cómo…?"-La niña sonrió mientras jalaba del abrigo, ignorando la pregunta.

-"¡Norte!"- Exclamo feliz y tambaleante-"¡Norte, Norte, Norte!"-

Bunny tieso como una tabla solo pudo balbucear un par de letras, luego al sentir su arma en la palma de su mano la guardo enseguida, como recriminándose solo por el hecho de haberla sacado. Jack adelantándose al conejo avanzo hasta llegar hasta la niña que seguía repitiendo el nombre de Norte. La niña nuevamente ante el nuevo espíritu ladeo la cabeza y dejo de tirar del abrigo. El hombre sintiendo que le soltaban volteo a ver a Jack quien solo atino a apuntar hasta la chica, que apenas parecía sostenerse. Aun así la niña como sus piernas delgadas y cubiertas por la blanca tela se acercó hasta Jack. El oso siempre atento se sentó y volvió a bostezar. No hubo gruñidos esta vez, solo una mirada negra taciturna y tranquila

El espíritu del invierno al tener a la niña frente su rostro, alzo una mano temblorosa como su primer saludo. Pero la chica ignorando el gesto se lanzó contra él en un abrazo envolvente. Jack que no amaba el contacto soltó su cayado y levanto los brazos, asustado de helarla o de volverse un charco en segundos. Pero ninguna de estas cosas paso. La pequeña acurrucándose contra el poleron azul y sintiendo su temperatura disminuir comenzó a buscar información. Vio una sonrisa, escucho risas y vio la nieve caer, sintió tristeza, mucha tristeza, por mucho tiempo, y luego alegría. Vio de nuevo la fábrica de Norte, vio dulces y esferas echas de escarcha, vio un pingüino, sintió alegría otra vez. Separándose de su helado acompañante volvió a hacer lo mismo que con Norte. Una mano en el pecho helado, una mirada enfocada en la otra, y un nombre

-"Jack…Frost…"- El nombrado bajando sus manos, vio a los ojos de la niña y volvió a sentirse tan paralizado como en un principio-"¡Jack Frost!"-volvió a llamar

-"Tu…tu …"-intento hablar sin resultado aparente

-"OK, ok, ya fue suficiente de todo este melodrama"-La niña sobresaltándose giro la cabeza y vio al enorme conejo que no se veía de los mejor humores acercándose hasta ellos-"¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Acaso sabes por lo menos quién eres tú o que…?"-Jack y Norte hicieron un sonido ahogado cuando la niña sin siquiera avanzar salto contra Bunny. La niña tomándose fuertemente de su pelaje volvió a respirar. Tierra, sol, huevos, pintura, pasto fresco, chocolate, una cara feliz, una enojada, un ceño fruncido, tristeza, felicidad, vio pinceles, un numero que causaba enojo, sintió tranquilidad y a la vez cansancio…y un nombre. Bunnymund nuevamente paralizado ante el pequeño cuerpo que enterraba la cabeza en su pelaje, volvió a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Saliendo de su asombro y pasando rápidamente de un estado de letargo a uno de evidente molestia, se movió bruscamente, intentando separar a la chica de si

-"¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!?"- el conejo soltando las manos que los ceñían iba a volver a gritar cuando la niña con una sonrisa y dos pequeñas lagrimas grito con todas sus fuerzas. El conejo espero escuchar su nombre, o quizá su apodo, o quizá cualquier cosa, menos…

-"¡Papá!"

* * *

**Hasta aquí nomassss xD Espero sus comentarios *O***

**Invasor´s: Querida!gracias por tu comentario, esta germosso como siempre ajajaj xD Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: "Preguntas"**_

Bunny estaba tan asustado como molesto. Acababan de llamarle padre. A él que no podía cuidar ni un pez sin que se le muriera a la semana-y lo había intentado-, le acababan de decir papá. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Mim ahora? ¿No había sido mucho ya el tener todas esas imágenes en su cabeza? ¿Una niña? Tenía que ser un chiste

-"¿Quieres quitar esa cara de conejo degollado y ayudarme?"-

El nombrado levanto una pata en señal de escuchar, se azoto contra la puerta de gruesa madera y asintió. Norte solo volvió a mirarlo con reproche. Vamos, que él también estaba casi traumatizado con la noticia. Las palaras de la niña y el cómo se ferraba a Bunny habían sido la carta de presentación, lo que vino después fue un atado completo de problemas. Primero, descubrieron que la niña apenas y sabia caminar ¿Por qué?, al demonio con el porque. No podía y ya. Hablaba la nada misma, solo sus nombres y quizá un par de asentimientos habían sido todo su medio de comunicación. Llevarla con ellos no había sido tan difícil, ella "quería irse con ellos", el drama fue que el oso también era parte del equipaje. Muy bien. Oso al trineo. ¿Qué más da? Norte simplemente había dicho si a todo. Si la niña le hubiera apuntado el bosque, entonces él lo hubiera subido al trineo. ¿Cómo? Sepa Mim. Pero lo habría hecho.

Llegar a la fábrica no había sido la gran cosa, había acelerado a fondo, olvidándose del mareo de conejo y de los gritos de Jack. La niña simplemente no dijo nada. Viendo que su "padre" estaba en un mundo distante, se había abrazado a su oso y puesto a dormir. Una vez dentro de su hogar las cosas habían vuelto a enredarse. Toothiana y Sandman los habían estado esperando, y en cuanto vieron a la pequeña figura sentada en el lomo enorme de un oso las caras se la habían ido al suelo.

Que quién era, que cómo se llamaba, que qué hacía,Que cómo se llamaba el oso…

Norte jamás había sentido tantas ganas de gritar y ordenar silencio. Su cabeza estaba colapsada, sus nervios destruidos, y Jack y Conejo -sobre todo este último- no estaban mejor. Con un movimiento de su mano había callado al hada y borrado los dibujos de Meme. Pidió a Tooth que se llevara a la chica-luego de explicarle que no hablaba nada y no caminaba- y que le cambiara ropa, que le diera chocolate caliente y galletas, y que luego la dejara en la habitación de invitados. Luego de eso ellos tendrían una larga conversación.

Toothiana, batiendo sus alas de felicidad, enseguida se había acercado a la niña, feliz de poder verla más de cerca, y luego había sucedido lo inevitable. La chica sentada en el regazo del oso la había abrazado de golpe, así como a los tres que la habían ido a buscar y había susurrado su nombre luego de soltarla. Sandman quedo en estado de Shock, Norte solo lo empujo para que se apuraran con el asunto. Cuando la niña abrazo a Meme, este quedo grabado en su memoria y así pudieron llevársela al baño, dejando a un oso algo disgustado, pero igualmente tranquilo.

Pero luego había ocurrido lo impensable.

Tooth que se había llevado a la niña lejos del resto de los hombres comenzó a gritar espantada una vez entro al baño. Cuando estos forzaron la puerta para entrar-oso incluido- hallaron a la chica sin su gorro y su vestido. La escena era indescriptible

La niña tenía el cabello tan largo como el de un yeti. Rozaba el suelo y era del color brillante de la ceniza que no se extingue en su totalidad. Sus ojos color oliva resaltaron en medio de su faz blanca y su pequeña nariz rosada se movió de lado a lado como la de conejo. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo gritar al hada, sino las marcas en su cuerpo. Cada símbolo que tenía Aster en la espalda en los brazos, en el pecho y en las piernas, las tenía ella, y como si esto no pareciera ser suficiente dos pequeñas orejas de conejo asomaban por sobre su cabeza. Bunny había avanzado hasta ella, le había levantado el flequillo y comprobado que la marca de la frente también estaba. Cuando se desmayó, ninguno de los chicos pudo culparlo. Luego Toothiana los había echado a palos por estar mirando a una niña inocente. Los acuso de pervertidos y cerró la puerta como si nunca hubiera visto nada. El oso gruño, aunque Norte sabía que se estaba riendo.

La tarde más desastrosa de su vida. Una tarde que se había hecho noche.

-"Norte la niña ya está en la cama, el…el oso esta con ella…"- Agrego sin saber si eso estaba bien o no

El hombre asintió como si nada al Hada y le mostro un asiento. Sin más que hacer Tooth se sentó entre Jack y Meme y espero. Norte se pasó una mano por la cara, suspiro, se puso de pie y se enfrentó a su público "Expectante".

Contar todo lo que les había sucedido—incluyendo las interrupciones y que a cada rato tuvieran que detenerse porque Meme hacia un dibujo que ni Norte entendía y porque Tooth casi parecía desmayarse- le tomo menos de una hora. El sobresalto más grande había sido cuando explico que la niña había llamado papá a Bunny. Caras de sorpresa habían sido lo menos. Las preguntas eran lo que les tenía locos. Porque luego de contar su olímpica aventura, tuvo que explicar que al igual que todos estaba más confundido que burro en los Alpes.

El silencio fue todo lo que quedo en medio de la sala donde solían reunirse para hablar de temas de mundana procedencia. Todo era confuso. Nada tenía sentido o una aparente explicación. Bunny con una garra sobre su cabeza comenzó a taladrarse de ideas cada vez más espantosas. Mim tenía algo en su contra. Era eso. ¿Qué más podía ser? Darle a él una niña era como entregarle la navidad a los renos. Una catástrofe era lo menos que sucedería.

-"Bunny"- El nombrado levanto Su cabeza ante el llamado del enorme hombre. No era adivino, pero sabía lo que significaba ese tonito-"Si esa niña dice que tú eres su padre…entonces…"- o no….eso sí que no.

-"Oh no, olvídalo compañero"-corto el conejo parándose-"Esa niña no es mi hija"

-"¡Es tu responsabilidad!"- Norte estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar en buenos términos. Mim le había "Entregado" a la chica, el "tenía" que hacerse cargo- "¡Iras ahí, le hablaras a esa niña y te comportaras como un buen padre!"

-"¡Eh Dicho que NO!"-

Los otros tres guardianes que observaban la escena con cierto dejo de cansancio. Nadie tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba planeando Mim ahora, y cualquiera que fuera la razón para poner a Bunny como un padre, no era justificada. Toothiana suspirando llego a pensar que hasta Jack hubiera sido mejor padre. Conejo era muy estricto, no le gustaba el alboroto, ni menos estar pendiente cada segundo de otra persona que no fuera él. No es que no le gustaran los niños, es solo que le gustaban bien lejos. Bunny no era el ser más sensible del planeta.

Enserio… ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Mim?

La guerra mental del hada quedo sin combatientes cuando escucho un grito y un par de insolencias en ruso. Un agujero en el piso revelo lo que más temía. Bunny se había ido, dejando atrás a un muy molesto Norte. La reunión quedo disuelta en ese mismo momento. Norte no quiso hablar con nadie más y cada uno prometió volver al día siguiente. Quizá ayudarle un poco al alegre hombre con la niña, o averiguar quién rayos era ella. El espadachín de rojo solo asintió y se despidió de ellos con la mano. No más palabras por ese día.

Norte tirándose de la barba, luego de despedir a sus amigos se dirigió pesadamente a la habitación de invitados. Esa que no tenía ninguna decoración más que la de rojo y verdepor todas partes. Cada guardián tenía una habitación especial en su casa. Incluso Jack. Pasándose una mano por la cabeza llena de preguntas decidió que averiguaría como hacer otra para la nueva integrante. Pero no ahora. Su enorme mano encorvada en un puño llamo a la puerta tres veces. Espero un minuto, y entro. La primera imagen que tuvo le hizo reírse de buena gana, y por algunos segundos se olvido de sus dudas y temores

Toothian sí que tenía ese "algo" maternal que le faltaba a Bunny. La pequeña estaba echa literalmente un enrollado con todas las mantas que tenía en el cuerpo, el oso tirando de la que suponía era la segunda capa de muchas, trataba en vano de sacarla del budín de ropas. A los costados estaba rodeada de juguetes y peluches, los cuales seguían en sus lugares ya que claramente la niña no podía sacar los brazos de su cómoda prisión. En la mesa descansaban dos vasos de leche, y una cantidad de galletas que habrían alimentado a tres yetis hambrientos. El hada sí que se había preocupado demás.

La niña y el oso-que seguía intentando ayudarla a base de tirones-se habían quedado tiesos al ver al hombre de rojo riéndose alegremente. Luego de que este se secara una fugitiva lágrimade los ojos, se acercó a la chica y el oso soltó la manta.

-"Parece a que a Tooth se le paso la mano, ¿No crees?"- La niña como de costumbre no contesto, se limitó a sonreírle y a tironear de su propio cuerpo, como tratando de decirle "No puedo salir". Norte riéndose por lo bajo comenzó a desenrollarla-"Tooth es muy maternal, te iras dando cuenta con el tiempo de que todo lo que hace lo hace con buena intención"- Terminando de sacar la última cobija que envolvía a la chica, Norte observo extrañado que la niña estaba vestida con el mismo vestido. Golpeándose mentalmente recordó que lo más probable es que no tuviera más ropa, así que su deber como padrino seria darle algo más que ponerse.

Esperen un segundo… ¿¡Padrino!? ¿En qué momento se había entregado un titulo? Norte sin más remedio que acatar a su conciencia, se quedo con su nuevo título. Padrino no sonaba nada mal. Ya vería que cara pondría Bunny cuando le contara. Sin proponérselo su ánimo siempre alegre volvió a sufrir los percances de la pelea sufrida con Bunnymund. Ese conejo era más terco que las mulas.

-"¿Norte?"- La mención de su nombre nuevamente lo trajo de regreso a la habitación, junto a una niña tan pálida como la nieve y con el cabello tan gris como la ceniza. Norte sonrió de lado ante la cara de preocupación de la niña. Era extraño. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado que sentía cuando esos dos ojos le miraban, entonces tendría que contestar que se sentía descubierto, atrapado, sin poder mentir.

-"Tu papá es un cabezotas"- Explico mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, y alborotaba su cabello. La chica agacho las orejas y se dejo querer mientras Norte hablaba-"Se ah ido molesto conmigo, supongo que ambos dijimos cosas…bueno, yo sobre todo"-la niña guardo silencio, Norte suspiro-"No sé qué está pasando…No sé qué es lo que planea Min ahora…no sé quién eres tú pequeña…pero si él lo dice…"- La niña aun con la mano de Norte sobre su cabeza volteo a ver al oso, este tirado a lo largo al lado de la enorme cama de madera movió su cabeza con un asentimiento cuando se percato de la curiosa mirada. La chica con una sonrisa le devolvió el asentimiento, tomo la mano de norte y la puso sobre su pecho

-"¡Aby!"- El enorme hombre de rojo se sobresalto y miro atónito las manitas que sostenían su brazo, la chica volvió a insistir-"¡Aby, Aby, Abyyyy!"- Norte soltándose de las pálidas manos puso nuevamente su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, y pregunto con cautela

-"¿Te llamas Aby?"- La sonrisa de la chica le dijo todo-"¡Tu nombre es Aby!"- Norte estaba sorprendido. Tenían un nombre. Ahora por lo menos podía referirse a ella de otra forma que no fuera "Niña"

-"¡Kopahk!"-este nuevo nombre volvió descolocarlo, pero notando el pálido brazo extendido en dirección al oso comprendió

-"Bien, tú oso se llama Kopahk"- el oso al ser nombra soltó un bostezo y se acomodo mejor en el suelo-"Aby, necesito que me escuches, ¿Si?"-la niña sentándose al estilo indio asintió con la cabeza y sonrió-"Bien, escucha, ¿Puedes comprender todo lo que te digo?"- la niña sintió sin una gota de duda, Norte la miro extrañado-"¿Puedes hablar al igual que yo?"- en este caso la chica bajo la cabeza en señal de negativa y comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos.

Primero mostro su boca luego apunto hasta la de él, y luego hizo un gesto con el cual cualquiera diría que estaba vomitando. Nadie en su sano juicio le habría entendido, pero Norte luego de siglos traduciendo a Meme, entendió todo a la perfección. Al parecer Aby entendía. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se quedaban atoradas, no podía ordenarle a su lengua que las formara y por eso solo podía hacer señas. Norte dejando eso de lado-luego de asegurarle que le ayudaría-paso a otra pregunta

-"¿Por qué no puedes caminar?"- Esta vez las señas fueron más extrañas, y a Norte le costó un poco mas comprenderle. La chica se paro en su cama y mostro enseguida lo inestable que era sostenerse, apunto a la tierra y luego asintió, apunto a sus piernas y negó. El problema no eran sus piernas entonces, sino la tierra debajo de ellas. ¿Pero por qué? Norte partiéndose el cráneo buscando una respuesta, logro comprender que lo más probable es que el Don de la niña aun no se hubiera manifestado como correspondía, así que quizá eso la hacía ser una criatura inestable. Aby simplemente puso su mejor cara de "Ni idea". Norte eufórico por estar comunicándose al fin con la niña volvió a sonreírle sin prestarle más importancia de lo debido a este asunto. Ahora se venía la mejor pregunta de todas

-"Aby… ¿Cómo es que Bunny es tu padre?"- La chica sacándose el medallón que tenia oculto bajo el vestido apunto a la Luna. Norte bufo mientras tomaba el collar -"Hay Mim… ¿En que estas pensando?"-

Norte se quedo un par de minutos con el medallón en sus manos. Pensó en como contaría todo lo que tenía que contar, pensó en las marcad de Aby y en su parecido con Aster, pensó en si mismo y en el caos que se había armado en tan solo un día y cuando tuvo todo resuelto se lo comunico a la niña, quien espero pacientemente jugando con su cabello

-"Escucha Aby, soy tu padrino ahora, le guste a Mim o no, ¿A ti te gusta?"-la niña sonrió, Norte se sintió de la nada lleno de energía, y siguió hablando resuelto-"Bien eso es todo lo que importa, Bunnymund como te dije es un cabezotas y Mim no pudo darte un peor padre"- la chica hizo un mohín gracioso y suspiro como diciendo "¿Y qué quieres que le haga?", Norte al verla le hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió-"Mañana comenzare a ayudarte, comenzaras con ejercicios para caminar y para hablar ¿Está bien?"- Aby con una sonrisa explico que si-"Y no te preocupes por ese Conejo…ya veremos qué hacer con él, ¿Qué te parece?"- La chica poniéndose de rodillas en la cama alzo los brazos y grito feliz

-"¡Norte!"- la figura más grande se agacho y se dejo abrazar sin el menor atisbo de molestia. Habían progresado bastante, y su ánimo había mejorado de tal forma que en ese mismo momento –si no fuera porque ahora tenía ahijada a la cual cuidar- habría ido por Bunnymund a decirle un par de cosas o a traerlo de las orejas

-"Bien pequeña, ahora a dormir, ¡mañana es un nuevo día!"- y dejándola arropada salió rumbo al pasillo.

Aby ya sola, espero a Norte se alejara para correr las mantas que tenia encima. Afirmándosedel velador en donde aun había dos vasos de leche aguardándola, se acerco hasta su oso y se dejo caer encima. Kopahk hizo un extraño sonido- parecido a un ronroneo- y con una garra la acomodo contra sí antes de hacerse "Bolita".Aby espero hasta que Kopahk estuviera en el segundo sueño antes de ponerse a pensar, el oso era su familia y su piedra atada a la tierra, un amigo y un ser que la cuidaba, si la veía con esa cara de estar pensando a esas horas le llegaría un buen manotazo. Sumergida en su cálida manta viviente la chica pensó que todo había sido como esperaba. Su "padre" no la quería ver ni en pintura, y aunque Mim se lo había advertido e incluso le había propuesto que lo embrujaran o algo por el estilo, ella no accedió. Ella no quería tener un padre que fuera meloso con ella, solo quería tenerlo, saber que existía, verlo un par de veces, eso era todo. El problema residía en que ya no se acordabaelpor qué "él" tenía que ser su padre. Su pasado antes de Mim era una mancha borrosa en el firmamento, una estrella perdida en el espacio, y casi todos sus recuerdos no eran más que los que había conseguido gracias al tacto de los guardianes. Alzándose de hombros comprendió que mejor dejaba las cosas tal cual, así que borrando sus ideas como si su mente fuera una pizarra se dispuso a dormir. Sintiéndose protegida y a gusto bostezo, susurro el nombre del enorme mamífero como un "buenas noches" y se durmió.

El viento que hasta ese momento se había detenido comenzó a chocar con fuerza contra las ventanas, y una fina capa de nieve comenzó a caer desde lo alto. En su cama de pelos y orejas Aby ni siquiera se movió, y en medio de su modorra la voz de Norte siguió sonando con ruidosa alegría

"_¡Mañana es un nuevo día!"_

Lástima que Bunnymund no pensaba lo mismo…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!?-

Eran las cuatro de la mañana con quince minutos cuando la madriguera volvió a sentir la voz molesta y estruendosa de su dueño. Los huevos que se despertaban por los gritos se alejaban de la habitación lo más que se podía con sus cortas patas y trataban de dormirse otra vez una vez encontraban refugio, aunque enseguida eran despertados de nuevo.

-"¡Dije que no! ¡Y no, es NO!"-

No había caso. Estaba arto, cansado, y punto de noquearse a sí mismo para poder dormir. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría al irse a su casa dejando a Norte con la palabra en la boca, quizá…, tan solo quizá, se hubiera quedado. Luego de llegar a su hogar, bastante molesto por haber sido insultado en ruso en japonés y en alemán, se había quitado sus protecciones y lanzado a la cama como un proyectil. La cara de la niña y su voz le habían molestado por media hora antes de sumirse en un sueño ligero, pero todo intento de descanso se termino abruptamente cuando la nube negra de las pesadillas invadió su mente.

Todas las pesadillas eran iguales en tema. Todo de color negro, y luego rojo, todo cubierto de sangre, el mismo lleno de la sustancia roja y la niña que apenas conocía tirada a tres metros de distancia de sus patas, con su cabeza puesta en un ángulo antinatural y tétrico, con los ojos verdes abiertos en una mueca de terror puro.

Por Mim…

Despertaba sudando, con las patas agarradas a la almohada, y con la cabeza como si se la hubieran atravesado con un arma de pésimo calibre. Llevaba horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes aterradoras volvían a aparecer como invocadas por sus entrañas.

Y la culpa no era de Pitch señores. Claro que no. Todo lo que sufría el conejo era obra del mismísimo Mim. El cual luego de despertarlo como por novena vez le había dejado un mensaje escrito con pintura roja en la pared

"_Vuelve con ella"_

Aster luego de sentir que se le iba a la sangre a los pies y volvía a su cabeza había lanzado todas las injurias que se sabía y alguna nueva que habría escuchado por ahí cuando vio ese estúpido mensaje. El no recibía ordenes de nadie, y si él no quería ir con la niña, no iría y no iba a volver, el no iba a salir corriendo por una chica que ni conocía, y no iba a disculparse como un perro arrepentido con norte, no, NO, y ¡NO! Frente a su terquead Mim tomo medidas más drásticas. Las pesadillas se volvieron cada vez más terroríficas, comenzó a tirarle sus herramientas al piso y uno que otro huevo indefenso a la cabeza. Para las cuatro de la mañana con quince minutos y medio Bunny se dio por vencido. Tomo sus cosas, se puso sus protecciones y se dirigió hasta la salida de la madriguera como si cargara la muerte misma, aunque realmente solo cargaba a su orgullo abatido. Le dirigió una mirada estresada a la pared pintada y se perdió por uno de sus túneles, sin antes claro, maldecir eternamente a Mim…

* * *

**Y eso sería todo por ahora! Nos leemos! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: "Lecciones de la vida":**_

Bunnymund llevaba 603 formas de torturar a Mim – si es que algún día llagaba a verlo- cuando al fin logro llegar a la fábrica de Norte. Eran las cinco de la mañana aproximadamente y ya no hallaba donde caerse muerto. Necesitaba una cama con la misma ansiedad urgente con la cual un alcohólico busca emborracharse hasta los huesos. El sueño que se apretujaba en sus ojos lo hizo bostezar, y restregarse la modorra. Delante de su nariz estaba la condenada puerta que tantas veces le había mostrado Mim esa noche. Suspirando con pesadez y cruzándose de brazos pensó que aun podía volver. Sintiendo que la Luna lo miraba fijamente volvió a maldecir al viento. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser él?

La nieve que aun no se pegaba floto en aire y le hizo estremecer. La puerta espero con una sonrisa socarrona. _Maldición, maldición, y mil veces maldición…_¡Se estaban burlando de él!, eso no era justo, el debería estar durmiendo, el debería estar caliente bajo las mantas de su cama, en su humilde madriguera, no haciendo de nany en la casa de Norte. Como el frío que le congelaba las orejas parecía no ser suficiente como para animarlo a entrar, el viento volvió a levantarse tempestuoso. Bunny enojándose nuevamente soltó al aire una respuesta, sintiéndose algo tonto y más que enojado.

-"¡Ya te oí!, ¿¡quieres que entre!? ¡Pues estoy entrando!"- abriendo la puerta de un tirón se metió dentro de la tibia casa, y sin molestarse en parar su pataleta cerro de un portazo la puerta. Ya dentro se deslizo contra la misma y espero con los brazos cruzados alguna otra "amable señal"

AsterBunnymund que jamás le había hecho caso ni a su conciencia ahora estaba sentado en medio de la fábrica de Norte, a las cinco de la mañana, y sintiéndose como un completo imbécil. Su orgullo había quedado tirado tras el primer túnel, y sus ideas asesinas se congelaron cuando llego a pensar que alguna de esas pesadillas podía contener otra cosa más allá de la simple invención de Mim. Pasándose una garra por la cara se mentalizo en que la "niña rara que absolutamente no era su hija" estaba bien, y que de seguro lo mas que tendría sería dolor de estomago por comer galletas altas horas de la noche, fin de la historia.

Parándose de mala gana se encamino hasta el segundo piso. Una parte de él – una muy pequeña por cierto- se sintió culpable mientras subía los escalones. Le había gritado a Norte, a ese amigo algo demasiado alegre pero siempre bonachón que le aguantaba su malhumor y su seriedad desbordante, y además lo había literalmente abandonado con una niña que no sabía ni hablar. Pegándose una cachetada mental se susurro un "Que buen amigo eres orejón, que buen amigo…" Pegado con este pensamiento no se percato cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de madera del cuarto de invitados. La última vez que había dormido en casa de Norte, había dormido en esa habitación. No era que no le gustara la que su amigo había arreglado para él, pero es que Norte era por demás extravagante. Demasiadas luces, demasiado verde, y sobre todo demasiado de Norte en un cuarto que se suponía suyo. Suspirando abrió despacio la puerta y asomo su nariz dentro de la habitación. Si no mal recordaba la niña traía de equipaje un curioso oso negro del tamaño de un bunker. Mejor tener cuidado o perdería algo más que una pata.

Respirando profundamente, busco algún aroma no familiar. Primero olio las galletas. Luego la leche. Y así siguió hasta que sintió hasta el barniz de la madera. Pero ni rastros de la esencia del oso y menos aun la de la niña. ¿Pero qué Demonios? Abriendo la puerta de golpe se encontró con una cama vacia, y sin ningún ocupante dentro del cuarto.

_Ay No…_

Olvidándose del sueño y de todo su malhumor se precipito escaleras abajo. El cuarto del Norte era el más grande, por eso estaba en el primer piso, detrás de la fábrica de peluches. Acelerando a todo lo que daban sus patas, se abrió camino entre ositos de felpa y muñecas de trapo. No podía estar pasando. Sus pesadillas siempre comenzaban igual. Una puerta. Una habitación, y nadie dentro.

_¡DEMONIOS!_

Saltando un banco olvidado por algún yeti, y sin detenerse a pensar abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Norte, y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-"¡La niña no está!"

Norte abrazado a un oso teddy- que fue ocultado en un segundo- balbuceo un "¡Donde está el fuego!" que casi enloqueció a Bunnymund. No era culpa del pobre hombre, el simplemente estaba durmiendo y de pronto lo despertaban con trompetas y todo. ¿Que se le iba a hacer?

-"¡Norte reacciona y pone esos pies en movimiento, la niña no está!"- volvió a gritar el conejo casi queriéndole saltar encima. Norte quien seguía tratando de espabilar abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada ante esta nueva información. Eso no podía ser. El había dejado a la niña arropada y lista para dormir. ¿Cómo que no estaba?

-"¿De qué estás hablando? , yo…yo la deje acostada…"- El conejo al ver que el otro no se movía volvió a lo mismo

-"¡Que te digo que no está!, subí a su cuarto y…"

-"Espera…"-corto Norte-"¿Subiste?, ¿Al cuarto de una señorita a estas horas? ¿Y qué haces aquí a las cinco de la mañana?"- Bunny sintió ganas de arrancarse las orejas y de lanzarse del segundo piso hacia abajo, _realment_e estaba pasando a ser una prioridad cometer suicidio.

-"¡Eso que importa!, ¡No está!, ¿Me oyes acaso?, ¡La niña no está!"- Norte parándose de la cama de un salto tomo su abrigo rojo y alcanzo a Bunny en la puerta antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr al segundo piso. Entre jadeos y palabras cortadas ambos llegaron nuevamente a la habitación vacía.

Ni niña, ni oso. Excelente.

Norte sintiéndose como el peor padrino del universo entero, no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a recorrer la fabrica con Bunny. Dividiéndose trataron inútilmente de encontrarla, pero lo máximo que veían eran yetis trabajando en su rol nocturno y uno que otro duende adormilado. Ni rastros de los dos fugitivos.

-"¿¡Cómo pudiste perderla!?"-reclamaba Aster-"¡Es una niña que no camina, y tiene un oso gigante de mascota!"-seguíareclamando mientras se paseaba inquieto por todos lados

-"¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? ¡Y no me vengas a reclamar! ¡Tú eras el que debía cuidarla!"-Bunnymund deteniendo su alocado andar miro culpable a su mejor amigo. Norte tenía razón, quizá si se hubiera quedado, no estaría buscando una niña extraviada a las cinco con cuarenta minutos de la maldita mañana. Norte notando como el cansancio y la culpa caían como los bloques de hielo de Jack sobre la espada de Conejo, suspiro y trato de calmar los animos

-"Escucha, es imposible que haya salido de aquí, afuera hay una tormenta de los mil demonios, y no creo que nuestro amigo el oso haya querida sacarla, a menos claro…que Aby haya querido salir"-Bunny miro contrariado al de pelo blanco

-"Espera… ¿Dijiste Aby?"- El hombre sonrió notablemente y hablo con voz tranquila

-"Ese es su nombre amigo"- Norte observo como las orejas de Bunny que se habían pegado a la nuca en un signo de total cansancio y preocupación, se levantan despacio. Estaba sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo contento. Ocultando esta última emoción en lo más recóndito de su ser el conejo volvió a ser el de siempre

-"Tenemos que seguir buscando"-ordeno mientras se ponía en movimiento. Norte asintió y le siguió tras la puerta de madera oscura.

Luego de quince minutos más de búsqueda, nuestros amigos comenzaron a desesperarse otra vez. No estaba en ningún sector de la fábrica. Habían dado vuelta el sector de embalaje, casi desarmado el puente de armado, y revisado hasta el más pequeño de los contenedores en busca de la niña.

-"Soy el peor padrino del mundo"- Musito Norte por milésima vez mientras se dejaba caer agotado sobre una silla

-"¿Quieres dejar de decir eso compañero?"-Conejo sin otra forma de descargue que su mal humor miro molesto a su compañero nocturno. Norte había estado lloriqueando una tontería extraña en la que mezclaba la palabra padrino desde que se habían puesto a buscar a la chica. Pasándose una garra lentamente por la cabeza y aplastándose las orejas en el proceso comenzó a recapitular -"Haber pensemos, buscamos en toda la fábrica, les preguntamos a todos los yetis que vimos y agitamos a los duendes que estaban despiertos, ¿Dónde más puede estar?"-

-"¿Cómo saberlo?"-pregunto Norte alzándose de hombros-"La última vez que la vi estaba en su cama, arropada, y ahora se ha desaparecido como el polvo…"

-"¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te pidió algo?, no sé...lo que sea es bueno en este momento amigo…"-Norte puso su cabeza entre sus manos y negó. La niña no había pedido nada, todo lo que había hecho era hacerle un par de preguntas.

-"No, ya te dije que nada, …solo estaba ahí, sentada, con todas esas cobijas que le puso Tooth, rodeada de peluches, y con un cargamento de galletas digno de un yeti hambriento…-El silencio se hizo presente como una capa de pesar.

-"Y donde demoni- ¿Escuchaste eso?"- Norte parándose asintió. El sonido de la puerta que quedaba detrás de la cocina se había escuchado perfectamente. Avanzando atropelladamente el par de amigos se acercó hasta el lugar de los hechos y prendieron las luces sin ninguna vacilación. La cara les quedo echa un poema digno de Shakespeare cuando la luz invadio el lugar. Aby, empapada por la nieve, helada por el viento y sentada sobre su oso miro extrañada a los dos personajes, y luego de que ninguno dijera nada durante un tiempo se dio el gusto de sonreír. Como diciendo "Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?" Eso fue todo lo que Bunny pudo soportar

-"¡Donde se supone que estabas!"

La niña sin extrañarse por su actitud molesta miro hacia abajo y apunto a su oso. Kopahk que antes era negro como el carbón había cambiado su extraño abrigo por uno blanco como la nieve. En resumen, era el mismo oso pero con diferente traje. ¿A eso había salido?

-"¿¡Es que te has vuelto loca!? ¡Si querías matarnos del susto o tomar una pulmonía créeme que casi lo consigues!"- Bunny junto aire. No quería seguir gritando como un desquiciado. Pero la situación "era desquiciante". Esa niña había salido afuera, al frío del polo, con nada más que un vestido. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Norte anticipándose a mas gritos, tomo a Bunny por los hombros y lo hizo retroceder para poder avanzar hasta la niña. El oso agachando la cabeza se declaró culpable, pero Norte ni siquiera se percató de este gesto por parte del animal. Tocándole la cabeza casi congelada a la niña supo que tenía que empezar a moverse. La chica estaba temblando sin control y de manera cada vez más errática, su temperatura corporal seguía disminuyendo con cada segundo que pasaba y ya no se veía capaz de siquiera decir su nombre. Había que hacer algo. Y pronto. El conejo detrás de él seguía gritando.

-"¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió salir así a estas horas!? ¿¡Te falta un tornillo o algo pare-!?"

-"¡Bunny ya deja de gritar!"-ordeno Norte callando de golpe al conejo-"¡trae unas toallas!, despierta a Phil, necesito una tina con agua caliente, ¡Pero para Ayer! ¡Corre! ¡Now!"- Aster que ya se preparaba para declararle la guerra al ruso por el regaño, se quedó estático al ver a la chica ponerse de un tono casi azul. El oso debajo de ella la remeció con fuerza para mantenerla consiente, mientras ella intentaba sujetarse a su pelaje mojado. Estaba congelada, y si sus ojos no le fallaban entonces la chica estaba entrando en un estado de hipotermia por demás peligroso

-"¡Que te muevas!"-La voz de Norte agujereo sus orejas hasta hacerlo reaccionar. Saliendo de su trance corrió a hacer lo que le había pedido el hombre. Corriendo a toda prisa se lanzó contra la puerta del pobre de Phil como si esta tuviera culpa de todo lo que había vivido esa noche. El yeti saliendo de su cuarto puso su mejor cara de molestia –acababa de dormirse luego de haber sido despertado minutos atrás y no estaba muy contento-, pero al ver el semblante pálido de conejo se despejo el sueño con una garra y corrió a hacer lo que le habían pedido, no sin antes entregarle un par de enormes y mullidas toallas a Bunny, el cual sin dar ni las gracias volvió a correr.

Todo esto lo hizo en un tiempo record de dos minutos, pero dos minutos para una chica con hipotermia era demasiado tiempo. Una vez volvió a entrar a la zona de desastre, la chica apenas y resistía mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando vio al enorme conejo trato de sonreír pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue tratar de mantener el castañeo de dientes al mínimo. Norte arrebatándole una de las toallas, le quito el abrigo rojo que la había puesto a la chica y comenzó a secarla con toda la suavidad que se lo permitían sus enormes brazos. Bunny nuevamente se quedó quieto con una toalla en las manos y sintiéndose tan inútil como el sol en invierno. Había sido su culpa. Si se hubiera quedado. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Norte. Si se hubiera molestado en hablar con esa niña que seguía siendo una total desconocida…

-"¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ayuda!"-gruño norte con la chica cubierta por la toalla. Aster sacándose la culpa de encima se aproximó a la chica y comenzó a ejecutar las mismas maniobras que Norte, ya sin ninguna duda de estar haciendo las cosas mal. Había empezado con el pie izquierdo, era hora de poner la otra pata dentro del juego.

La chica tembló bajo el contacto de las toallas que a diferencia de la realidad se sentían ásperas y tan frías como ella misma. Salir con Kopahk no había sido una opción. Su oso no habría podido soportar la baja temperatura aún con el abrigo negro que traía. Ese pelaje estaba hecho para un lugar un poco más cálido, no para la zona del polo, se le habrían agrietado las patas y habría sufrido. Por eso cuando lo había sentido inquieto, incluso dentro de la tibia casa, supo que tenía que hacer algo. Así que despertándolo lo había obligado a llevarla hasta abajo y salir por la puerta de la cocina. Una vez afuera se había lanzado de cabeza a la nieve junto con él. De esta forma y con paciencia había comenzado a cubrir a su oso con nieve. Una vez que ya tuvo cada área cubierta, abrazo al enorme mamífero y conto hasta veinte mientras musitaba un par de palabras en una lengua que ni ella conocía. Cuando el tiempo paso, Kopahk se había sacudido y su pelaje negro fue cambiado por el blanco. Ahora era un oso polar. Aby sabía hacer este truco. Kopahk no era un oso negro cuando lo conoció. Su habilidad con los animales aún se mantenía más o menos controlada y ciertamente escondida, solo era cosa de seguir esperando para ver como explicaba en que consistían sus dones. Sería una explicación larga y quizá aburrida. Su padre quizá hasta se dormiría…

-"¡Oye compañero, esto no está funcionando!"- La voz de Bunny la saco de sus pensamientos y la regreso en parte a la conciencia. Se estaba durmiendo, tenía frío y quería dormir. Ella iba a dormir-"¡No te duermas!"-Hay estaba el conejo de nuevo. Mirándole con esos ojos verdes molestos, nunca felices ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Su cabeza aunque helada y confundida no dudo en culpar a Mim. De seguro no le había gustado el hecho de que le dejara con Norte. Lo había obligado a volver. Iba a matar a Mim. No era que le molestara la presencia de su padre,estaba feliz de verlo, pero era claro que él no estaba feliz de verla. Y ahora… ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar?

-"¡No te duermas niña!"- La chica afirmándose al oso balbuceo

-"A…Aby.."-por último que la llamara por su nombre no sería malo, pensó mientras el agarre de sus manos se soltaba un poco más de Kopahk, y una lagrima escurridiza y extraña escapaba de sus ojos

-"¡Norte, hay que despegarla de este oso!"-La chica al escuchar esta frase trato de negar con la toalla sobre su cabeza, pero todo intento quedo olvidado cuando alguien tomándola por los brazos la jalo hacia un costado. Su cuerpo tieso cayó sobre un mullido pecho y las ganas de dormirse se acrecentaron. El sonido de un rugido extraño la semidesperto, pero cuando sintió que todo se movía, y que sus ojos se cerraban, se olvidó de preguntar quién era el nuevo invitado.

En los brazos de Bunny, y a un par de metros de la tina con agua, Aby se quedó dormida.

* * *

wiiii, capi 4 xD! NOS LEEMOS!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: "Primeros pasos"**_

-"Bunny, si te quedas quieto te regalo un nobel a la paz, pero por Mim ¿¡Quieres sentarte!?"-

El conejo volvió a ignorar la petición de Norte y siguió moviéndose de un lado al otro. Las cosas no podían estar peor. La niña no había llegado consiente a la tina con agua. Se había dormido en sus brazos, congelada y con lágrimas.

¿Lagrimas? ¿Pero por qué?

Prendada de su cuello y sin poder soltarse de ella en una maniobra más o menos rápida, el conejo se había metido con todo y niña dentro de la bañera caliente al ver que esta se había dormido. La chica emitió un gemido de dolor antes de que sus nervios tensionados por el frio se relajaran y el silencio a veces interrumpido por los jadeos de Aster o por la respiración de Aby fue todo lo que quedo en el cuarto. Norte miro estupefacto la escena por algunos segundos y luego se marcho a por unas toallas. Bunny sin soltar a la niña había ayudado a su compañero a estabilizar la temperatura de Aby con toda la calma que pudo. Luego de quince minutos eternos Norte anuncio que la temperatura de la joven había vuelto a ser normal. Aliviados y con una niña inconsciente, tuvieron que hacer lo único que les quedo. Llamar a Tooth.

El hada era la única persona que podría cambiar a la niña de ropa ahora que estaba inconsciente y aunque se arriesgaban a perder sus muelas favoritas por el hecho de haberla extraviado en medio de la noche, no les quedo de otra más que llamarla. Esta apareció en el acto y antes de siquiera poder explicarle bien lo sucedido el hada se había puesto en movimiento. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Aster que cargara a la chica hasta su cuarto, desde ahí ella se haría cargo de todo. El conejo levantando sin ninguna dificultad el cuerpo dormido y delgado de Aby hizo lo que le pidieron y después fue echado a patadas por Tooth.

Y eso era todo. No sabía más.

-"¿Por qué Tooth se demora tanto?"-

-"Óyeme"-Norte sintiendo sus pobres nervios destruidos volvió a mirarlo con sueño y ganas de asesinarlo. Una combinación que junta no era muy atemorizante-"Ella está bien, Tooth la está cuidando, y tu sabes que no hay mejor enfermera"

-"Yo no pongo en duda eso compañero, pero ya han pasado veinte minutos, ¡y aun no sabemos nada!"-El espadachín lo miro por un segundo y luego sonrió extrañamente, Bunny le dedico una mirada confundida y molesta-"¿Por qué me miras así?"

-"¡Estas preocupado por ella!"-aseguro apuntándolo con un dedo-"¡Estas preocupadísimo por ella! ¡Por Mim! ¿Dónde habré dejado la cámara?"-Norte no podía creer que en media noche el conejo manifestara una preocupación así por una total y completa desconocida. Era digno de un Oscar si lograba grabarlo en ese instante.

-"¡Quieres parar con la ridiculez!, estoy algo preocupado, pero no es para tanto…"-Norte volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de apuntarlo-"¡Que lo dejes!"-grito apartando el dedo de su persona-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, esa niña casi se nos muere de una hipotermia y tú todo risas"-Norte volvió a suspirar, dándole razón al guerrero

-"Mira…"-se tomo su tiempo y aclaro sus ideas-"Aby ya está bien, lo que sucedió anoche fue peligroso y casi pudo transformarse en una desgracia"-Conejo asintió con los brazos cruzados-"Pero ya que estamos hablando de esto… ¿Qué hacías tu aquí a las cinco de la mañana Bunny?"- Nuevamente el conejo tuvo que dejar su pose seria y victoriosa para finalmente sentarse al lado de Norte. Luego de pensárselo decidió explicarle lo que había sucedido, y el viejo Nicolás no pudo sino quedarse helado ante todo lo que Bunny le conto. Las pesadillas eran una cosa, pero que le tirara las herramientas al suelo –además de los huevos a la cabeza- y que además le escribiera en la pared eran niveles nunca cruzados por Mim.

-"Así que no me dejo tranquilo hasta vine…y Norte puedo asegurarte que mientras caminaba hacia acá ese muy maldito seguía vigilándome…"-

-"Bueno Amigo…al parecer Aby tenía razón"-El conejo lo miro extrañado, Norte trato de darse a entender-"Pues ayer, luego de que te fueras y me dejaras hablando solo…"-el conejo al escuchar esto bajo las orejas avergonzado, y antes de que el otro pudiera continuar murmuro que lo sentía, Norte se alzo de hombros restándole importancia y siguió-"Como te dije, hable con ella, y le pregunte que como era posible que tú, un conejo cascarrabias, fueras su padre"-Aster suspiro ante sus adjetivos innegables-"Y ella apunto a su medallón, ya sabes, ese que tiene forma de Luna, al parecer Mim tiene todo esto planeado, y de alguna forma tú formas parte del proyecto, así que te aconsejo que dejes de ser tan cabezotas y aceptes lo que te toco"

-"¿Y si me niego?"-pregunto con una sonrisa irónica el conejo

-"Pues atiende a las consecuencias, ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer Mim, yo no buscaría enfadarlo más…"-Conejo volvió a pasarse una mano inquieta por las orejas

-"Compañero, yo tengo trabajo, cosas que hacer, ¿Es que Mim no ah pensado en eso?"-Norte lo vio con reproche

-"Han pasado apenas dos meses desde que fue Pascua, así que no me vengas con tonterías Aster Bunnymund"- El conejo volvió a suspirar derrotado y estaba a punto de preguntar por sus derechos cuando Toothiana apareció volando directo hacia ellos. La guardiana de verde descendió con gracia pero con una mirada fija, que decía mucho y la vez nada. Antes de que ambos amigos pudieran decir algo esta hablo

-"¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió Anoche!?'"-Ambos tragaron duro. Ver a la tierna de Tooth molesta no era algo simpático-

-"Pues veras…"-comenzó Norte

-"¿Cómo esta ella?"-pregunto Aster con cautela, a lo que el hada respondió eufórica

-"¿Qué como esta?, ¡tiene todas las manos llenas de heridas Bunny, he tenido que vendárselas!"-Ambos hombres volvieron a agachar la cabeza-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-

Amenazados de muerte y con sus muelas en la mira ambos contaron todo lo que había sucedido. Las pesadillas y tortura de Bunny-que Tooth humildemente agrego que se merecía- él como la chica había desaparecido para luego aparecer al borde de una muerte por hipotermia y del claro cambio del Oso. Tooth ante este último dato se vio sorprendida, y agrego a los datos que la niña estaba durmiendo y que el oso –ahora blanco-estaba con ella.

Para todos los presentes el Don de la chica parecía haberse manifestado con este cambio. Poseía la extraña habilidad de cambiar al aspecto de los animales y Norte aseguraba que no podía ser lo único que hiciera. Luego de miles de preguntas –que nuevamente no tuvieron respuesta-el grupo de amigos se encamino hasta la cocina por un café. Tooth revoloteando les conto lo que había pasado en la habitación.

Aby al parecer no se acordaba de mucho y no pidió explicaciones tampoco. Cuando Tooth le vendo las manos esta se vio un poco avergonzada y solo le sonrió para darle las gracias. El hada se había demorado porque había tenido problemas para vestirla. La chica no tenía ropa, así que con algunas cosas que le pidió a norte le hizo un sencillo camisón de color café para que anduviera cómoda. La niña al recibir la prenda se le había lanzado para abrazarla como si hubiera recibido el vestido más fino del mundo y esto la había dejado anonadada. Luego de vestirla, y secarle el cabello como correspondía, el hada le había preguntado si tenía hambre -ya que la leche y las galletas seguían abandonadas en el mismo lugar- pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. Y justo cuando estaba pensando en irse esta le había tomado la mano.

-"Aby…"-le había dicho con sencillez-"Toothiana…Aby"- Y el hada sin encontrar una razón o un porqué la había abrazado como a una niña pequeña. Le pregunto si ese era su nombre, y la niña entre sus brazos había asentido antes de comenzar a dormirse. El oso había hecho su aparición momentos después logrando que Tooth lanzara un pequeño grito ahogadode sorpresa ¿Cómo demonios había abierto la puerta un oso? La niña recostándose contra su regazo la había tranquilizado cuando esta misma murmuro un suave "Kopahk….Kopahk bueno…". Luego de eso se había dormido sobre el pecho del hada. Al finalizar su narración y con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos suspiro

-"Está cansada Norte…lo mejor será dejarla dormir y hablar con ella por la noche, cuando estemos todos"-Bunny con el café más cargado del mundo asintió junto a Norte-"Y a ustedes les recomiendo irse a dormir, es todo lo que puedo decirles…"-

Cuando Toothiana se fue, Bunny y Norte se quedaron encerrados en un silencio irremediable. Cada uno con una taza de humeante café pensaron en lo que había sucedido en tan corto lapsus de tiempo. Aby despierta en su habitación hizo lo mismo. Llevaba veinticuatro horas y fracción de nada absoluta. Aun seguía tan estancada como cuando había estado durmiendo en el árbol. Su voz se negaba a salir, y estaba imposibilitada para caminar. Frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza noto que comenzaba a verse en serios líos. Mim estaba cumpliendo su parte, a fuerzas y todo había logrado que Bunnymund volviera con Norte… y con ella. El tiempo que tenía para vivir con ellos de manera civilizada era corto, un mes como mucho, y en ese tiempo tenía muchas cosas que hacer además de cumplir sus pequeños sueños. Explicar quién era ella era solo la base de una pirámide enorme que seguiría elevándose. Sus dos mensajes seguían ocultos bajo su acalambrada lengua, y todo lo que podía hacer era seguir pensando que rayos hacer ahora.

Aburriéndose de discutir consigo misma corrió las sabanas y se sentó sobre la cama. Respiro y se puso de pie con todo el cuidado del mundo. Haciendo equilibro con las manos y girándose en dirección a la puerta dio un paso flojo hacia el frente, resuelta en que debía ponerse en marcha dio otro más, luego otro. Sin dejar de mirar sus pies Aby trataba de por lo menos mantenerse en pie por sí sola. Sonriendo ante su avance se enderezo para mirar a Kopahk –quien dormía en una esquina- y todo el mundo comenzó a girar. Sin nada a que afirmarse la chica termino por caer pecho a tierra. Bufando contra la madera Aby volvió a cuestionarse.

El mundo se movía, se movía y no para de girar. Sentía las pulsaciones, las placas emitiendo vibraciones bajo sus pies, sentía a Norte lavando las tazas sucias, sentía las patas de su padre rebotar en la cerámica, sentía al pajarito que había aterrizado en la tierra a kilómetros de distancia. Lo sentía, de verdad sentía todo.

Aby de Gea. Madre de la tierra.

Valiéndose de la fuerza de sus brazos volvió a ponerse de pie. Tenía que aprender a controlarse, tenía que ser capaz de absorber toda la información pero de retener solo lo necesario. Suspirando trato otra vez, se levanto del duro piso de madera. Esta vez sus pies se tambalearon menos, y pudo dar 5 pasos más antes de caer al suelo. Era un avance. Volvió a ponerse de pie, volvió a caerse, pero esta vez con 7 pasos en la cuenta.

_Vamos…Vamos…no te rindas…_

10 pasos, 15 pasos. Cada caída o raspón eran para Aby una prueba, una razón para levantarse y tratar otra vez. Se giraba sobre sus talones, trataba de llegar a una esquina y luego a la otra, rodaba si no tenía ya fuerzas en los brazos, pero ella no podía rendirse. Kopahk ya despierto solo podía mirarla en silencio. Si Aby había decidido que así fueran las cosas él no podía ayudarle.

-"¡AH!"-de vuelta al suelo. El sudor comenzando a caer en pequeñas gotas por su frente le sonrió, alentándola a que siguiera intentado, y ella no pudo sino obedecer. Corriéndose el cabello que estorbaba a su visión volvió a levantarse. Esta vez decidida a no caerse.

Aster mirando por una rendija de la puerta se había quedado sin habla. Había subido con la sola intención de decirle un par de cosas a esa niña. Algo así como que no era su padre y tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. Pero cuando escucho que algo se caía no había podido mantener su curiosidad a raya. La vio caerse y levantarse tantas veces que luego de perder la cuenta no supo si emocionarse u horrorizarse. Era obvio y claro que el cansancio seguía dándole batalla, pero ella no se rendía, no volvía a la cama, no pedía ayuda ni siquiera al enorme oso que tenía en frente. Suspiraba, se quitaba el cabello de encima y volvía a levantarse.

En sus ojos verdes vio frustración pero no tristeza, vio un enojo casi pasivo contra ella misma y sus piernas tambalearse hasta la pared otra vez. El esfuerzo corría como el sudor por su rostro, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su boca. Cada paso era obligado a repetirse infinitas veces. Sin detenerse, sin descansar. Terca como ella sola, aun sabiendo que no podía más seguía esforzándose. Terca, tan terca como él, como Bunnymund.

-"¡Gah...!"- El conejo se quedo mudo de nuevo. Aby en el suelo dio un puñetazo contra la madera y se quedo quieta. Bunny pensó que ya era momento de que se rindiera, Aby no pensaba igual. Por eso cuando la vio pararse irrumpió en la habitación

-"¡Déjalo ya!, ¡fue suficiente!"- Aby alarmada por los gritos se giro y cayó sentada, desde su posición y frotándose la retaguardia miro confundida y con la respiración acelerada al enorme conejo. Bunny abrió la boca y la cerro, sin saber que decirle. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella. Los ojos del oso le miraron con curiosidad, el siguió en silencio

-"¿Papá?"- hay estaba lo que no quería escuchar. Bunny se paso una mano por la cara y se dirigió a la niña

-"Escucha…Mi nombre es…"

-"Aster"-interrumpió y alzo una mano en forma de saludo-"Aby"- El conejo avanzo despacio y apretó la pequeña y delicada mano blanca. Una mancha incolora incluso contra su pelaje color nieve

-"Bueno, Aby"- La niña le dedico una sonrisa al oír su nombre, el conejo volvió a sentirse abrumado-"Mira, no sé qué te dijo el loco de Mim, pero yo no puedo ser tu padre"- Aster trato de sonar tan afable como pudo. La niña sonrió con tranquilidad y asintió, el conejo la miro extrañado, ella afirmándose de la pared se levanto y saco su medallón, lo miro por un segundo con tristeza, y luego se volvió a Bunny

-"30"-aseguro apuntando

-"¿Qué?"

-"...papá…mío…30…"-Bunny la miro sin entender

-"No te entiendo… ¿Podrías-?"

-"Te está pidiendo que seas su padre por 30 días Bunny"- El guardián de la esperanza girando en redondo se encontró con Norte. Este apoyado en el marco de la puerta le regalo una sonrisa de suficiencia, el conejo se volvió hacia la niña

-"¿Es eso?"-Aby asintió-"No, no…no…no…"- negó como si estuvieran jugándole una broma. La pobre niña bufo cansada y volvió a dejarse caer contra el suelo-"¡No puedo ser tu padre!, mira niña, yo soy un conejo y no tengo hijas"-

-"¡Papá, Mío, 30!"-reclamo esta desde el piso

-"¡Que no me llames así!"-Norte se regalo un golpe en la cara al ver la discusión. Bunny se ganaba un premio al mejor "Sin una pisca de tacto" -"¡Ya he tenido suficiente con todo esto! , primero Mim me tortura, luego tratas de morirte congelada, ¡y ahora…¡"- Bunny se quedo cayado, perdido en los ojos verdes e implorantes de Aby. La niña parecía rogarle con esa mirada perdida, rota en miles de pedazos

-"Por…fa…vor"-Aster y Bunny sintiendo que se les congelaba la sangre observaron el enorme esfuerzo que hacia la chica por hacerse entender-"Trei...nta…solo…trein…ta"- La resistencia del conejo se fue al infinito y prometió no volver luego. No era posible. El no quería ser su padre, no tenía por qué serlo. El era Aster –deja-de-joderme- Bunnymund. ¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué su arisca persona? Norte ya al lado del enorme conejo le puso una mano en el hombro para despertarlo. Cuando este le miro confundido solo pudo alzarse de hombros mientras reía

-"oh, vamos Bunny, ¿Qué son 30 días para alguien que ha vivido casi 900 años?"- el conejo al ver esta lógica miro de nuevo a la niña. Se le aproximo y está forzando a sus piernas se puso de pie, sin musitar por ayuda alguna.

-"¿Qué es lo que se supone que quieres de mi?"- La chica volvió a sonreírle con tristeza y bunny deseo poder arrancarse los ojos para no tener que ver más esa expresión ¿Por qué carajos lo miraba así? Aby negó con la cabeza, Norte miro asombrado a Bunny y contesto por la niña

-"No quiere nada Bunny…"

-"Entonces… ¿No tendré que hacer nada? ¿Solo aceptar ser tu padre y ya?"- La chica asintió-"¿Y solo por 30 días? ¿Eso es todo?"- Era increíblemente extraño. Bunny analizaba la situación y sentía que aquello no era posible, tenía que existir un truco, siempre era así, el asunto era que en este caso esa farsa con la que contaba no existía en lo absoluto. La niña miro impasible los ojos de su padre. El verde claro chocando contra un verde más oscuro. Ojos siempre tristes contra ojos siempre enojados. Ella mentalmente seguía rezando su credo. Ella no necesitaba un padre meloso, solo quería tenerlo, saber que existía. Solo eso, y si Bunny aceptaba entonces su deseo estaría completo. Aster luego de gruñir por lo bajo alzo una mano.

-"Solo 30 días, no hay días extra ni nada por el estilo ¿Me oyes?"-La niña volvió a verlo con tristeza. 30 días era justo, era exacto, y preciso, porque después de ese tiempo, su tiempo no existiría nunca más

Norte mirando la situación como si se tratara de una película observo como el rostro de Aby se contraía al escuchar "No hay días extra". Vio que sus ojos brillaban, pero que ninguna lagrima cayó de ellos. Ella no lloraría, no lo haría jamás, no ante ellos. Un pequeño brazo se alzo y tomo la garra que estaba frente a su nariz. Bunny al sentir el tibio y suave contacto se estremeció y se apuro a apretarla en respuesta para poder alejar su pata. La niña no dijo nada ante el pequeño rechazo. Se quedo hay, con su mano semi extendida y con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Si Bunny hubiera sabido los porque, si hubiera entendido lo que sucedería, quizá hubiera entendido el porqué Kopahk lloraba

* * *

_**Ya! gracias a todos por sus comentarios xD, espero les agrade la continuación! Nos leemos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: "Tiempo de cambios"**_

-"Entonces…déjame ver si entendí, ¿Eres su papá por un mes?"-

La cara de Zombie de todos era solo superada por la de Bunny a punto de matar a Jack. Explicar el trato que se había efectuado entre ambos guardianes era sencillo, algo vergonzoso pero sencillo. Pero Jack con su fantástica cara de "no entiendo una madre" los había desesperado hasta un punto más allá de cualquier paciencia. Tooth amenazaba con sacarse sus propios dientes.

-"¡POR MILESIMA VEZ TE DIJE QUE SI!"

-"¿Pero por que te esponjas conejito?"- Iba a matarlo, lo haría y luego de hacerlo lo reviviría y lo mataría otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces podría repetir ese ciclo sin cansarse?

-"¡Jack, Bunny!"- Norte imponiendo presencia les mostro el enorme sillón-"¡Sentados, ahora…!"-usando una voz que no admitía queja alguna los nombrados se sentaron entre codazos y una que otra mira de odio eterno y tras los gruñidos de Vendetta de Bunny todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Aby, sentada sobre Kopahk y con las piernas como si se hubiera revolcado en una canasta de moras suspiro despacio. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos de paz, siempre que trataba de hacerse entender alguien sacaba a relucir otro punto, se perdían en un tema distante y volvían una vez que Kopahk gruñía desesperado. No era posible mantener una charla decente con los cinco guardianes a la vez. Tooth quería escucharla – de verdad lo intentaba- pero se distraía y comenzaba a hablar de molares y sobre malos hábitos dentales, Jack se pasaba la vida haciéndole la vida imposible a su padre, y su padre…bueno él era un gruñón de primera, uno de esos que no tienen remedio, así que ya que. Norte había intentado imponer el orden, pero parecía que nadie estaba de humor para escucharlo, inclusive Sandy que ya llevaba tres puntos menos por haberse quedado dormido en medio de la reunión.

En resumen y sin nada que objetar Aby entendió que eran imposibles.

Kopahk ladeando la cabeza volvió a gruñir mientras se sentaba. Aby deslizándose un poco hacia abajo trato de pensar. El ruido de los demás y los gritos de Norte se agolparon en su cabeza

"¡Estate quieto!, ¡Tooth baja eso!, ¿Bunny quieres soltar a Jack por amor a la pascua?, ¡Meme despierta!, ¡No me interesa quien empezó, quiero que lo bajes! ¡No me hagas subir por ti!"- Aby sin nada más que hacer para solucionar el conflicto le tapo las orejas a su oso, respiro con fuerza y ejecuto el sonido más desgarrador que se lo permitió su garganta

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAH!"-

La cara de todos quedo crispada, Norte hizo una extraña movimiento y se quedo quieto, Sandy al fin despertó, Jack dejo caer un par de bolas de nieve y Aster se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto al diablo. La cara de Aby solo decía una cosa.

Habían cruzado su límite. No podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Sin si quiera disculparse la niña miro a Norte y le mostro el asiento rojo que lo esperaba. El guardián se alzo de hombros y se sentó. Jack abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero viendo la mirada verde toxica sobre sus ojos azules decidió cerrarla y ahorrase una paliza. Bunnymund parpadeaba sin comprender como esa criatura que se había visto tan adorable portara un carácter de tal magnitud. Aby era una cosa distinta cuando estaba seria y más vale que todos comprendieran niña luego de ver que todos estaban callados- al fin- respiro lentamente y saco nuevamente su preciado medallón. Reuniendo sus ideas y luego de ordenarlas comenzó a hablar, intentando sonar coherente

-"Yo…"-dijo apuntándose-"La ultima…"- todos alzaron una ceja de desconcierto, Aby suspiro resignada -"No mas…"-volvió a apuntarse-"Nunca más…"- El silencio callo pesado. Ninguno parecía haber entendido lo que ella explicaba. Ella era la última. ¿Se refería a los guardianes?

-"¿No habrá más guardianes?"-pregunto Norte, sintiéndose algo tonto. Aby asintió dudosa

-"Bueno…"-comenzó Jack-"No es tan terrible"- Los chicos asintieron, Meme mirando con seriedad a la chica vio como esta se movía nerviosa. Eso no era todo. Parándose y acercándose con su nube de sueños a la niña, hizo un dibujo con el signo de una pregunta, Aby lo miro desconcertada por unos segundos antes de sonreír y abrazarlo de golpe. Sandman se quedó quieto hasta que la niña lo soltó, luego de eso su rostro antes curioso y tranquilo se había transformado en uno de total perturbación.

No más guardianes. No más espíritus. La ultima. Esa pequeña niña era la última de su especie.

-"¿Sandy estas bien?"- Tooth mirándolo preocupada alzo despacio el vuelo. Meme sin poder contenerse comenzó a hacer dibujos a diestra y siniestra. Norte en medio de las cosas que dibujaba también entendió

-"¿¡No más espíritus!?"- Esta vez la reacción fue diferente. Las preguntas del ¿por qué? no tardaron, la inseguridad y la extrañeza se pinto en cada rostro como una marca de agua. Aby bajándose de Kopahk sin soltarlo completamente, se pregunto a sí misma como tomarían la segunda información. El primer mensaje no era absolutamente nada al lado del segundo. ¿Cómo lo haría?

-"¿Hay mas verdad?"- la pregunta de Bunny la tomo desprevenida. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda y deseo internamente decir que no tenía nada más que decir. Pero tenía mucho más que explicar. Mim desde lo alto sintió vergüenza nuevamente, ella no supo como tomar este nuevo sentimiento y se estremeció al sentirse sola y abandonada

-"¿Aby estas bien?"- No, no lo estaba, quería sin lugar a dudas salir corriendo de ahí con toda la fuerza que sus piernas moradas se lo permitiesen. Quería olvidarse del trato que ella misma había zanjado con Bunny y arrojársele al cuello desesperada, quería ver a Jack y decirle que no, que nunca se había sentido peor. Pero en vez de eso, asintió y trato de sonreír. Nadie en su sano juicio habría creído en semejante sonrisa falsa, ni siquiera el enorme conejo.

-"¿Segura?"- Otro asentimiento rápido para Aster. Estaba mintiendo, y por desgracia era mala en esto.

-"Pequeña quizá quieras dejar el resto para más tarde, ha sido un día largo"-Norte sin dudarlo había ofrecido lo que ella más ansiaba. Pero no podía decir que sí. Nerviosa y sintiendo cada mirada sobre su diminuta persona enterró sus manos en el pelaje de Kopahk, el oso girándose la cubrió de las miradas indiscretas. Bunny al ver este gesto entendió mejor lo que era aquel enorme animal para la niña. El oso no era una mascota, era su amigo, su puente a un lugar mejor, el lugar a donde podía huir si estaba asustada o si tenía ganas de que el mundo se olvidara de ella así como ella del mundo. Aby enterrando el rostro en el cuerpo de su oso respiro hondo, se recordó que ella había decidido hacer esto, se recordó que ahora era su deber, y mirando de soslayo a Bunny se recordó que ahora tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca. Apartando al oso, y dejando ver nuevamente su mirada neutra volvió a intentar hablar

-"Pitch"-el nombre le salió perfecto, tanto, que la cara de todos palideció-"el…"-¿Cómo explicarlo?

-"¿¡Regresara!?"- Jack olvidándose del espacio personal la tomo por los hombros y la acerco contra su rostro. Aby siendo consciente de la cercanía y de que se le congelaba la nariz con el aliento del muchacho solo pudo asentir-"¿¡Pero cómo!?"-Jack no pudo evitar sacudirla, ella no intento alejarlo o responder, ella no tenía todas las respuestas-"¿¡No dirás nada!?"-otra sacudida mas

-"¡Bien, fue suficiente!"-Bunny tomando al muchacho por el hombro lo echo hacia atrás. Aby con los hombros escarchados y la nariz azul miro curiosa esta acción-"¿estás bien?"- La mirada de Aster era de preocupación real, no había nada falso en su expresión, pero aun así mantuvo su distancia. Ni cerca ni lejos. Solo presente. ¿Por qué él rechazo dolía tanto? ¿Qué era lo que ralamente quería de ese enorme conejo?

-"No…"-No quería mentirle, no tenía por qué hacerlo-"No…"-volvió a repetir dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de quien no quería estar cerca de ella.

-"¿Quieres sentarte?"- No, ella quería correr, hundir sus pies bajo la nieve, tocar la tierra y fundirse con ella. ¿Sería posible que Norte pudiera ayudarla con eso?

-"¡Bunny la niña!"- El grito del hada, la devolvió a la realidad y entonces noto que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el mundo giro bajo sus pies lejos de su control y el grito lejano de su padre murió con su conciencia cuando se desmayo

* * *

El vacio y la sensación de caída que sufrió el espíritu de Aby fue más grande de lo que espero. Su cuerpo pareció flotar en las nubes para luego caer bajo la inmensidad del mar, y cuando al fin toco fondo Mim se sentó a su lado.

-"valla lío…"-Aby sin abrir los ojos asintió-"Aby…lo lamento"- la chica abriendo un ojo observo el rostro pálido del gran hombre de la luna. Un pez juguetón bordeo su rostro y la distrajo. Tal como había pensado, Mim había escogido las profundidades oceánicas para hablar con ella. Un lugar donde la luna jugaba a ocultarse

-"Mim…"-Aby con su cuerpo recostado trato de expresarse, sintiendo miedo de no poder hablar

-"No te preocupes, te entenderé, solo habla…"-de manera increíble su boca comenzó a soltar las palabras, sin necesidad de aire.

-"He sembrado el pánico"-Mi asintió recostándose a su lado-"Sus pensamientos eran tan tristes Mim, tan llenos de desesperanza…"

-"Es la primera impresión, lo superaran"- Aby enseguida paso a otro punto

-"Mim, no puedo caminar, no puedo hablar cuando estoy con ellos, ¿Qué me pasa?"- Mim la miro divertido.

-"La tierra está atada a tu espíritu, cada movimiento que esta ejecute llegara hasta ti, será difícil que lo controles, pero no imposible, ya lo estas consiguiendo"- La niña admitió que tenía razón. Cada caída había dejado un rastro de enseñanza-"Y no puedes hablar porque careces de actitudes humanas"-Aby lo miro por primera vez con extrañeza-"Pequeña, el don que te he dado, mas la habilidad de poder moverte entre los animales como una igual no es todo cuanto posees, eso que has hecho, lo de abrazar a Sandman y explicarle con el tacto lo que sucedía, es un detalle que no debes pasar por alto"- Aby lo pensó por un momento, dudando de sus propias conclusiones-"Tu vives y expresas lo que piensas a base de lo sientes, no era necesario darte una lengua parlanchina, tu eres la que tendrá que adiestrarla para aprender"

-"Comprendo"-Mim puso su mano consoladora sobre la cabeza más pequeña

-"Sigues preocupada…"- Aby suspiro sintiéndose melodramática

-"Estoy feliz, pero estoy confundida Mim…"-el hombre espero a que continuara-"Tengo un padre, pero al verlo…es como si hubiera olvidado algo, es decir, es gruñón, no quiere nada conmigo y no me extrañaría que me odie, pero a pesar de eso no puedo ver a nadie en su lugar, ¿Por qué?"- El pálido espíritu se paso una mano por la cara, evidentemente cansado

-"No me hagas decir te lo dije, porque yo te advertí cómo era Bunnymund, no me sorprende que actué de esa manera, te ofrecí hechizarlo pero tampoco quisiste"- La niña no pudo evitar verlo con reproche-"Vale, hechizarlo no era buena idea, pero el conejo no te odia, solo…está en una etapa de confusión"-la chica volvió a verlo molesta

-"Mim el me rechaza con todas sus fuerzas, mi presencia le es molesta…es decir, me tomo la mano por 5 segundos y casi se puso enfermo"

-"Te repito que te lo advertí"-la chica lo pensó un segundo y dejo de insistir con eso al ver el rostro cansado del espíritu, pero recordando el porqué de sus dudas volvió a mirar a Mim con dudas

-"Eso no contesta mi pregunta Mim, ¿Por qué lo escogí a él? ¿Por qué no Norte? ¿Por qué no Sandman o Jack?"- Mim la miro con risa

-"¿Jack? ¿Enserio?"- Aby bufo ante la burla

-"Bien, Jack no, pero ¿Por qué él exactamente?"- Mim negó con la cabeza

-"Eso es algo que averiguaras tú misma, yo no puedo hacer nada"- La niña que se había parado en alguna parte de la conversación volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó frente al imponente espíritu. Ella no se rendiría, averiguaría lo que había sucedido de alguna manera u otra. Mim al notar la mirada de la chica le dedico una sonrisa curiosa. Esa pequeña niña era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Lo lograrían, juntos de alguna manera lograrían salir de esta.

El mar siempre tranquilo comenzó a agitarse luego de esta pequeña charla entre ambos espíritus. Aby extrañada miro a Mim en busca de una explicación. Este se paro, sacudió su túnica grisácea y se alejo mientras hablaba

-"Tienes que volver pequeña"- la chica al sentirse abandonada corrió tras él

-"¡Espera!, ¡no te vayas!"- El hombre de la luna se detuvo y dejo que Aby le alcanzara, cuando la tuvo cerca volvió a poner una mano sobre su cabeza al tiempo que hablaba con seriedad

-"No estás sola, por más que tu cabeza diga lo contrario, tú no estás sola"- El mar se agito embravecido al no ser escuchada su penitencia y Aby se sostuvo de Mim al sentir que era jalada por la corriente como por un anzuelo invisible

-"¡Mim!"- Sujetando con fuerza a la chica, el espíritu logro retenerla por unos segundos más

-"Aby, escucha, debes ser fuerte, la tierra sufrirá, tu lo harás…" La chica asintió, abrazándose desesperadamente al espíritu-"Pero no estás sola, nunca lo estarás, Kopahk está contigo, yo estoy contigo, confía en mí"- y con estas palabras el espíritu libero la cintura de la chica, quien dejo escapar un grito ahogado al ver desaparecer la silueta del hombre mientras era tragada por el mar

-"¡MIM!"

* * *

Aby abrió los ojos de golpe. La respiración acelerada y el sudor frio que corría por su frente se detuvieron en el mismo momento en que abrió los ojos y noto que estaba sola, arropada y en el cuarto de visitas de Norte.

_No estás sola…_

Pegando un pequeño respingo al sentir la voz de Mim traspasar sus oídos corrió las mantas rápidamente y se bajo de la cama. El mundo giro pero ella obligándolo a seguir sus pasos giro con él y sin dudar corrió hasta la única ventana que tenía su habitación. Abriéndola de golpe y encaramándose al marco de esta espero paciente. Las nubes siempre grises dejaban caer pequeños copos de nieve sobre el techo de la fábrica, y el tiempo comenzó a pasar. La piel de Aby comenzó a sentirse fría, pero resistiéndose al cansancio y al creciente mareo siguió esperando. Cuando minutos más tarde la Luna se alzo sobre el Cielo como un farol en la oscuridad Aby se sintió tranquila.

Estaba ahí, tal como se lo había prometido.

Emocionada al ver a Mim cumpliendo su palabra alzo su voz y obligo a su boca para que soltara unas cuantas palabras decentes

-"¡Seré fuerte!"-y hablando mas para ella que para Mim volvió a jurar-"Seré fuerte, lo prometo"

Relajándose y sentándose sobre el enorme marco de madera dejo que sus pies descalzos colgaran, la luna siguió quieta ante la observadora mirada y Aby se pregunto si Mim sabía que ella era feliz. Bostezando y mirando dentro de la oscura habitación noto que Kopahk no estaba, cerrando los ojos sintió sus pisadas a lo lejos. La chica no pudo culparlo, los osos necesitaban comer, y Kopahk prefería que nadie le viera en esta faceta. La niña más alegre que nunca se estiro con cuidado de no caerse y volvió a sonreír hacia adelante, sin saber si Mim podría devolverle una sonrisa igual. Sintiendo con más fuerza el frío sobre sus piernas la niña se despidió de la Luna, se paro en el marco y se giro para saltar dentro de la habitación. Justo en ese momento la luz de la habitación se prendió.

Bunny no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Es que no podía descuidarse un minuto? Luego de que la chica perdiera la conciencia y de que la crisis hubiera estallado en los cinco guardianes presentes, Norte había cargado y llevado a Aby hasta su habitación, Jack –en medio de saltos y miradas extrañas- se había disculpado con él hasta el infinito luego de ver que la ropa de Aby se había congelado en varios sectores, Tooth había estado moviéndose histérica junto a Meme quien no dejo de hacer dibujos y él no había sabido que rayos hacer. Norte apuntando hasta la habitación le dio una tarea simple. _"_Cuídala" Le había dicho con cara de pocos amigos ante su lenta reacción. ¡Y lo había hecho! Se había quedado con ella en la habitación, la había visto pasar de la inconsciencia al sueño y se quedo aún cuando todos los demás se fueron. Con eso pensó que era suficiente.

¡El también tenía necesidades por amor a la pascua!, también quería comer y dormir. Así tratando de por lo menos cumplir lo primero había bajado a la cocina de Norte a por un refrigerio. Los guardianes se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares y solo se oía a los yetis trabajar, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y él se sintió cansado pero a gusto. Comió extrañamente deprisa y se giro sobre sus patas para poder irse a dormir, pero en cuanto lo hizo el recuerdo de la niña dormida sobre la cama volvió a su cabeza. Quizá tendría hambre cuando se levantara. Pensó al recordar que no había comido nada en casi dos días. Quizá querría preguntarle algo, o quizá se asustaría si despertaba en medio del cuarto totalmente sola…

Gruñendo ante sus ideas y su propia culpa había vuelto a subir. Si la veía despierta le preguntaría si quería comer y le daría algo si la respuesta era afirmativa, si no, pues hasta mañana niña. Lo que nunca pensó fue que se encontraría con la chica, en el marco de una jodida ventana del tercer piso y con su misma cara de sorpresa

¿Es que esa condenada niña quería matarse?

-"¿¡Pero que se supone que haces!?"- El grito de alarma escapo de su boca antes de que su mente analizara que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Aby nerviosa al ver al conejo casi temblar de ira había dado un paso en falso hacia atrás sin encontrar nada que recibiera su peso. El aire paso por su pie desnudo y se rio de ella al recordarle lo lenta que sería la caída

Bunny viendo que la chica caía lentamente hacia atrás cruzo la habitación de un salto, la tomo de la orilla del camisón y jalo con todas sus fuerzas. Con un efecto retardado Aby volvió a entrar de un tirón a la recamara, y como el esfuerzo del conejo había sido monumental no pudo evitar que su cuerpo cayera hacia adelante. Bunny y Aby cayeron dentro de la habitación con el corazón agitado y con todo el estrepito del mundo. Conejo sin percatarse de nada abrazo el cuerpo de la niña contra sí.

Por el maldito de Mim. Casi se había caído, casi no había alcanzado a llegar, casi se había ido a dormir dejando a esa niña sola en el marco de una ventana. Santo cielo.

Aby sumergida en el mullido pelaje del conejo se quedo estática. Era la segunda vez que lograba estar tan cerca de él. Aster era demasiado cuidadoso con todo lo que tuviera que ver con afecto y más aun afecto físico. El enorme conejo de pascua no era de abrazos ¿Qué hacia ella entonces con la cara contra su pecho? Asuntándose de molestarlo mas -si es que eso era posible- la chica se paró de golpe y cayo sentada, trastabillo un par de pasos hacia atrás en esa posición y espero que esa distancia fuera suficiente. Bunny con los brazos semi extendidos le dedico una mueca de sorpresa. La niña trago duro y se contuvo de mirar hacia todos lados en busca de su oso. Esta vez no había donde ocultarse

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Asintió sin pensar, Aster volvió a verla extrañado, pero recordando el suceso anterior se puso de pie sintiendo como la rabia ascendía por su sangre-"¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!?"-Aster era alto. Demasiado. Desde el suelo Aby se sintió diminuta, minúscula e insignificante

-"Yo…"-balbuceos, excelente Aby…

-"¿¡Que intentabas hacer!? ¿¡Romperte una pierna!?"-Bunny la miro inquieto esperando una respuesta

-"No"-

-"¡Pudiste haberte matado!"- Sin saber porque, el enojo paso a ser solo preocupación-"¡Casi te caes de un tercer piso! ¡Si te hubieras caído yo-!"-Y entonces el mismo se calló. Su pata antes agitada cayo ausente a su costado. ¿Tanto se había preocupado? Mirando hacia abajo vio nuevamente la mirada resignada de la niña. La misma mirada de siempre, esa que no pedía nada y la que parecía ser capaz de recibir de todo.

Sin detenerse a pensar-porque de hacerlo de seguro el mismo se lanzaría por la ventana- se agacho a la altura de la niña y le tendió un brazo. Con algo de dudas la niña lo cogió y Bunny la sentó sobre la cama con un solo movimiento.

-"Escucha…"-Bunny pensó y rogo por paciencia, cundo la encontró se sentó a su lado y trato por todos los medios de no enojarse otra vez- "Nunca, pero nunca más, vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Me has entendido?"- esta última pregunta dicha como una orden hizo a la niña sobresaltarse y asentir rápidamente, el conejo se golpeó la cara y se maldijo por ser un intolerable sin tacto alguno. Aby al ver este gesto lanzo una pequeña risa y se cubrió la boca al ver que el enorme conejo la había escuchado. Al rato y luego de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces Aster volvió a hacer una pregunta

-"¿Tienes hambre?"-La niña asintió rápidamente otra vez, acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero luego de recapacitar en la pregunta negó enseguida. No quería molestar mas, tenía hambre pero ya le pediría algo a Kopahk para comer. Bunny al ver este gesto suspiro. Excelente. Ahora la pequeña mocosa le tenía miedo. Bien hecho Bunny, bien hecho-"¿Qué tal un sándwich? No se comes, pero un sándwich no te matara, supongo…"- Aby intento negar nuevamente pero su estomago feliz ante el nombramiento de comida gruño contento. Aster no pudo evitar lanzar una risa al ver como la chica se cubría su estomago-"Eres la peor mentirosa que eh conocido"-le menciono con gracia

Aby le sonrió de lado, impresionada de ver en esos ojos siempre enojados algo más que molestia. Animándose termino por acceder

-"Sándwich"-dijo bajito. Bunny se puso de pie y se encamino hasta la puerta

-"Entonces eso será…"-Aby lo vio alejarse y quedarse quieto en la puerta. Vio sus orejas agacharse y su mano pasar repetidamente por su cabeza de manera indecisa. Aster sin saber si estaba bien o no hizo una última pregunta

-"¿Vienes?"- Aby parándose de la cama y caminando con dificultad hacia su padre, pensó que no era tan mal comienzo.

* * *

_**Ok, HASTA AQUÍ! XD**_

Ya, quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio mucho!, esta historia me encanta escribirla y espero que a ustedes igual les guste leerla, aprovecho de contestar comentarios...

Invaso´rs Queen: Dale con tu temporada de conejos! xD si no me dejas vivo a Bunny no tendré con quien seguir el fic. Paciencia con el señor orejas xD

danitoquero :No mueras! xD, me alegra que te guste la historia, si Aby es bien dulce pero también es muy fuerte! Bunny tiene su carácter xD de la nada es padre, (soy tan malvada jajaja xD), ojala te guste la conti! dele con el Rock! Nos leemos!

Hana skyle: que bueno que te guste el capitulo!, tratare de continuar rápido , xD gracias por el apoyo

lizbethsnow123: Que genial que te guste, bueno, aquí otro capitulo para las ansias, Nos leemos!

EvyNery: Gracias por el apoyo!, bueno de apoco iré haciendo a esta niña parte de la familia,xD, nos leemos!

_**Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: "Control"**_

A norte estaba que se la caía la cara. No era posible que sus ojos le mintieran, pero aun así se los refregó.

-"¿Quieres quitar esa cara de baboso?"- Bunny desde su asiento miro molesto al enorme hombre. Ya era suficiente que el mismo quisiera azotarse contra la mesa hasta perder la conciencia como para tener que abrir su carpeta de "caras traumáticas" e incluir la de Norte.

Aby desde su banquito y con una taza de leche blanca observaba en silencio mientras soplaba el contenido de su tazón. Su padre-le encantaba decir eso de manera interna- luego de ayudarla a bajar – y de espantarse al ver sus piernas moradas- la había sentado en uno de los bancos de la cocina, le había hecho el emparedado prometido y le había pasado una manta para que se envolviera al ver que tenía escalofríos. La taza de leche había llegado después, y ni siquiera pregunto cómo es que había adivinado que le gustaba así. Blanca y espumosa. Bunny por su parte había dudado en entregarle aquella taza de leche insípida. A él le gustaba así, sin chocolate ni nada de los abominables dulces de Norte. Y recordando los dos vasos de leche llenos en la cómoda de la niña decidió tantear su suerte. Para su sorpresa funciono.

-"¡Pero si no es mi ahijada!"- termino por decir Norte al ver la cara amenazante de Bunny. La niña se sobresalto ante el grito pero sonrió amable al viejo Santa

-"¿Quién te dio ese título compañero?"-pregunto entre divertido y serio el conejo

-"¡Yo mismo! Y a Aby le encanta, ¿¡verdad!?"- La niña aun soplando del tazón asintió-"¿Qué te dije?"- pregunto orgulloso. Bunny suspiro resignado. Ni modo, ahora la chica tenía padrino. ¿Qué le vendría después?

-"¡LLEGO EL TÍO JACK!"- No era posible…

Jack entrando por una de las ventanas a la velocidad de un rayo se posiciono frente a Aby y bajo avergonzado la cabeza. Tan solo la noche anterior había zamarreado a la chica como si de un mango se tratara. ¿Qué le diría ahora? Aby notando la inseguridad que sufría termino por dejar el tazón sobre la mesa, preparo sus músculos y salto sobre Jack. El pobre de Frostbite para nada acostumbrado a esas sorpresivas muestras de cariñocayó sentado junto a Aby. La niña enterrando su cara en el poleron azul pensó que quizá no eran necesarias las palabras para decir lo frio le refresco la cara y su nariz se volvió rosada al sentir como el inviernotraspasaba su ropa poco a poco. Aun así la idea de soltar a Jack no paso por su mente. El guardián de la diversión algo atontado y nervioso la miro curioso y pregunto

-"¿Estoy perdonado?"- La niña sin soltarlo asintió. No había nada que perdonar para ella. Jack sintiéndose más tranquilo se olvidó de quién era y correspondió con tranquilidad el abrazo de Aby. Norte sonrió ante la escena y Bunny espero pacientemente a que Jack la soltara. Minutos más tarde, el chico algo sonrojado libero a la niña y esta con paso tambaleante volvió a su banquito de la cocina.

-"Bueno, ¿y que planes hay para hoy?"-Aby al ver que la pregunta de Norte se dirigía más a su persona que a la de cualquiera de la habitación pensó un momento. Aun faltaba explicar un par de cosas, pero como siempre, prefería que estuvieran todos para no tener que repetir lo mismo varias veces

-"Los guardianes… ¿volverán?"- Norte en vez de contestarle se le acerco alegre

-"Veo que estas entrenando esa lengua, ¡así se hace!"-La chica sin dudarlo sonrió con éxito. Esa era una frase bien armada. Al fin estaba empezando a tener control sobre si misma

-"Si te refieres a Tooth y a Sandy…pues prometieron llegar tan temprano como se los permitiera el trabajo, quizá por la tarde estén todos"- La chica, dando por entendida la respuesta que le otorgaba Norte bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba de leche y apunto hacia arriba

-"¿Quieres subir?"- Aby a punto de asentir se detuvo al escuchar pisadas. Sus orejas antes caídas a los lados –en evidente pose de relajación- se levantaron para escuchar. Atentas, cuidadosas. Segundos más tarde su cara se ilumino, salto del banco y corrió hasta la puerta

-"¡Cuidado!"- Ignorando el grito de Bunny la chica trastabillo y cayó sentada. Mareada y todo Aby volvió a pararse presa de una loca y desbordante alegría y sin darle explicación alguna a los guardianes que estaban detrás suyo abrió de golpe la puerta de la cocina y se lanzo hacia afuera.

Norte y Jack se quedaron tiesos en su posición, Bunny por otro lado sintió que su paciencia volaba al carajo. No era posible que se metiera en problemas delante de su nariz, pero ahí estaba la mocosa, saliendo descalza a quien sabe donde en el frio del polo.

_Cuenta hasta cien Bunny, cuenta hasta cien…_

Gruñendo, el enorme conejo se acerco hasta la puerta. Si era su padre por 30 días pues estaría castigada ese tiempo y quizá un par de meses más. Deteniéndose ante este pensamiento se dijo así mismo que él no era responsable de nada, si esa niña quería tirarse de un puente era su problema, el no tenía porque preocuparse

_Estas mintiendo conejo Gruñón…_

-"¡Aaah!"-odiando a su conciencia termino por franquear la puerta. Enfocando la vista y tratando de resistir el brillante color blanco busco a la chica con la mirada. Pero no la encontró. Mascullando que su vida era una desgracia insufrible intento otra vez. Y de nuevo nada. ¿Cuántos sustos más tendría que aguantar? De pie en el alfeizar de Norte sintió como sus patas se congelaban. ¿Qué sentiría una niña que no tiene más protección que su propia piel?, mirando hacia abajo vio las marcas de unos pequeños pies en la nieve. Muy bien, eso era todo, si esa niña no aparecía en menos de quince segundos el mismo iría por ella y la traería de las orejas. Pero como siempre el enojo que sentía volvió a ser solo preocupación. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si se había caído en un hoyo? ¿Qué tal que no pudiera pararse? Después de toda la chica aun no caminaba ni remotamente bien.

-"¿¡Conejo que estás haciendo!?"- El nombrado miro a Norte y le puso su mejor cara de asesino en serie

-"¡No sé donde se metió!"-

-"¿¡Y qué haces ahí parado!?"-Conejo abrió la boca y la cerro al no hallar excusa-"¡Jack, trae acá tu trasero y ayuda a buscar a esa niña!"- Jack mirando a Norte en el marco de la puerta apunto con su cayado a un punto lejano y hablo

-"Eso no será necesario, hay viene"-

Bunny enarcando una ceja fijo su vista en el punto en donde el cayado apuntaba. A lo lejos una pequeña mancha gris comenzó a formarse.

-"¿Pero como corrió hasta allá?"- Bunny pensó que esa era una muy buena pregunta. La chica se tambaleaba sola, ¿por qué?, nadie lo sabía. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Otro misterio que agregaría a la lista de "Mim, Tenemos que hablar."

Segundos más tarde la macha gris se hizo más visible, y todos entendieron porque había corrido. Montada sobre su oso la niña se reía y enterraba las manos en el pelaje de Kophak, el oso feliz de verla también, aumentaba la marcha de sus patas y la niña reía mas al sentir que corría. Una imagen linda que Aster decidió suprimir al recordar que estaba enojado. Desde su posición los pies rojos de Aby resaltaban como el muérdago en una puerta. Una vez la chica llego frente a los guardianes y desmonto a Kopahk volvió a tambalearse

-"¿Por qué te pasa eso?"-Jack miro a la chica y apunto a sus pies-"¿Por qué no te sostienes?"-Norte interrumpió cualquier intento de interrogatorio al tomar a la niña en brazos y entrar a la fábrica

-"Adentro las preguntas"-Bunny girándose de mala gana y con deseos suicidas y homicidas le siguió de cerca, Kopahk bostezo y avanzo como Pedro por su casa. Aby desde el hombro de Norte le dedico una sonrisa al enorme animal. Cómoda de nuevo y con su oso a su lado comenzaron las preguntas. Bunny fue el primero para extrañeza de los otros dos

-"Mira, amaras mucho a ese oso"-Kopahk pego un bufido al ser apuntado-"Pero por lo que más quieras, ¡Deja de salir corriendo hacia a la nieve!"- La niña asintiendo rápidamente agacho la mirada. La mirada de Norte y de Jack fue la misma

-"Eres tan amable conejo del demonio…"- Musito Jack sentándose al lado de Aby en el enorme sillón.

-"¡No me miren así!"-reclamo este al ver a Norte negando con la cabeza-"¡Ya sufrió una hipotermia, casi se cayó de una ventana y ahora tiene los pies como frambuesas!"- La chica ante esto último miro sus enrojecidos pies. Extrañamente no le dolían.

-"¡Bien!"-exclamo Norte atrayendo la atención de todos-"Ahora si pequeña, cuéntanos, ¿Sigues con muchos problemas para sostenerte?"- la chica ladeo la cabeza antes de hablar

-"Si…No"-Jack miro a Norte

-"O sea que más o menos ¿No?"- Aby asintió

-"Niña…es decir Aby"-Bunny se corrigió enseguida al sentir como Norte se preparaba para darle un zape-"¿Quién eres tú exactamente?"- La niña lo miro confundida-"Es decir, yo soy el conejo de pascua, el idiota sentado a tu lado es el espíritu del invierno, y el hombre de rojo es santa ¿Tu quien eres?"- Los demás demasiado interesados en la respuesta olvidaron reclamarle a Bunny por su forma de expresarse

La niña bajo los pies del sillón y los puso en el piso. La tierra conectándose a ella como por un puente la sacudió. La voz sostenida en el tiempo de Mim se coló por sus oídos y ella no tuvo problemas para oírlo a él y a la tierra al mismo tiempo.

-"Mi nombre es Aby"-Bunny a pesar de oír esa frase con fluidez torció el gesto, la chica continuo antes de que este la interrumpiera-"Aby…De Gea"- Norte se quedo en blanco y Aster balbuceo algo inentendible

-"¿de Gea? Es decir, controlas la tierra y esas cosas"-Jack no parecía extrañarse

-" La tierra es mi…, soy…"-

-"La encarnación de la madre naturaleza…"-Norte saliendo de su asombro se aproximo hasta la niña

-"¡Eso es genial!"-

-"¿¡Es que eres idiota!?"-Bunny callo enseguida a Jack-"¿No lo entiendes? , ¡Ella es Gea! , La tierra, lo que te permite en este momento tener algo en lo que sentarte, la madre de todos los espíritus, ¡la vida misma!"- Norte miro a Jack tratando de sonar más amable que Bunny

-"Jack, la madre tierra jamás ha sido guardada en un espíritu que la represente, es peligroso"-Jack sintiéndose temeroso pregunto con la mirada el porqué-"La tierra tiene sus propios predicamentos, no es manejable, se mueve a voluntad propia, un poder así es muy difícil de conllevar, no es como el agua o como el fuego, ambos pueden apagarse entre sí, dominarse, pero la tierra puede destruir ambos elementos si lo desea"-

-"Por eso no camino"- la voz de Aby irrumpió en las sombrías miradas-"Se mueve, la tierra se mueve, ella….no quiere girar conmigo"- El silencio volvió a comérselos por segundos

-"¿Pero porque Mim enviaría un espíritu con ese don?"- Aby contesto esta vez a la pregunta del guardián de la diversión

-"Pitch"-otra vez el silencio-"Volverá, yo...yo estoy aquí para ayudar"-

-"¿Pero Gea?"-cuestiono Bunny-"Lo siento compañero"-dijo mirando a Norte-"Pero eso no es posible…"

-"Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, es que, ¡Yo pensé que tendría que ver con los animales!, pero esto…"-Aby sintió su corazón sangrar herido. No le creían, estaban dudando de su palabra. Kopahk puso su cabeza en las piernas de la niña, esta siguió mirando hacia el frente.

-"¿Puedes probarlo?"- Jack miro a la niña-"Yo puedo hacer nevar, ¿Qué puedes hacer tú exactamente?"- Ella negó. No sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. La puerta de sus Dones estaba entre abierta, temerosa de abrirla en su totalidad.

-"Bueno…supongo que si no puedes probarlo… ¿Estás segura que no tienes un Don con los animales?"-cuestiono Aster. Aby volvió a sentir su corazón romperse

-"Lo tengo…"-aseguro

-"¿Tienes dos Dones entonces?, mira niña si crees que somos tontos…"- Aby dejo de escuchar para este punto. La cara de perturbación de Norte, la molesta de Bunny al sentir que jugaban con él, la mirada extrañada de Jack. Ella en medio de su pena.

_No estás sola. No temas. Yo estoy contigo._

Mim siempre presente

_Abre la puerta Aby, demuestra quien eres…_

-"¿¡Me estas escuchando!?"-

Gritos.

-"¡Bunny ya basta, déjala tranquila!"

Más gritos

-"¡Esta jugando con nosotros!"

La tierra clamando por ser escuchada atreves de su boca. Las piernas moradas que no quisieron rendirse nunca. Sus ojos verdes como plantas intoxicadas. La tierra hablándole al oído como su más fiel amiga

_Muéveme, girare contigo, es tuyo, el Don es tuyo…_

La puerta de contención rompiéndose en mil pedazos…

-"¡YA BASTA!"-los dientes apretados, su cuerpo temblando así como la tierra, sus ojos verdes, todo de color verde, todo café, todo tierra

-"¿¡Que sucede!?"- Jack alejándose del sillón se apego a Norte. La tierra que en algún momento comenzó a agitarse siguió temblando aun después de su grito. Los ojos de la niña siempre verdes.

Estaba molesta. Molesta porque ella no mentía, molesta porque se sentía sola a pesar de tener a Kopahk a sus pies y a Mim sobre su cabeza. Estaba triste, dolida de que no le creyeran. Asustada. Vacía y a la vez llena de mil emociones incorrectas. Dolor, pena, rabia, frustración…todo aglomerado en una masa viscosa que se volvía tierra. Todo era tierra.

Era eso.

La voz de Mim volvió de la nada, atada a sus recuerdos

"_Sera un don difícil de controlar…"-_ era demasiado, la estaba sobrepasando, cada centímetro de su cuerpo amenazaba con explotar si no lo dejaba libre, si no desistía de querer dominarlo-_"Pero no imposible…"_

Suyo. El Don era suyo. Y ella lo controlaría a como dé lugar.

No supo como paso. Pero de pronto ya nada era verde y no todo era tierra. La voz oscura y suave de alguien desconocido la estremeció

"_Estoy a sus servicios…"_

La tierra dejo de temblar en el acto. Ella no quería que temblara, así que no lo haría, porque estaba bajo sus órdenes ahora. Sus piernas incapaces de sostenerla la dejaron caer y ella respiro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Con ansias, con necesidad, arrancando con cada jadeo un trozo de vida para seguir de pie.

-"¿Aby?"- Abriendo los ojos de golpe y levantando la cabeza los vio a todos. Sandy, Tooth, Jack, Norte...su padre…Con el cabello sobre el rostro trato de ocultar su mirada, Kopahk que se había alejado se sentó frente a ella y la cubrió.

_¿No quieres que te vean? Pues nadie te vera…_

Aguantando las lágrimas y sintiendo cada poro de su piel gritar ante la presión que se había ejercido sobre ella, Aby se puso de pie. Lo había logrado. Mim sintiendo la victoria de Aby como suya hizo una última pregunta antes de desaparecer de su mente

_¿Quién eres Aby?_

La guardiana, plantándose frente a los otros cinco sonrió llena de un vigor insospechado, y les hablo seria, con dolor, con fuerza y sin una gota de arrepentimiento

-"Yo soy Aby de Gea"- el conejo la vio asombrado cuando los ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, orbes que gritaron con fiereza por la injusticia, piernas que temblando de cansancio y se negaron a caer, brazos que negaron intentar sostenerse de alguien más que de sí mismos, y Aby siguió hablándole como si la hubiera traicionado-"Madre tierra…"- y por si no les quedaba claro agrego-"Guardiana del Coraje…"

* * *

_**OK! Aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por sus HERMOSOS comentarios xD, espero que me cuenten si les gusto o no, un Abrazote y nos leemos luego! *O***_

lizbeth snow: que alegria que te guste!, Bunny mejorara xD dale tiempo a este padre gruñón, gracias por tu comentario!

Hana Skyle: el sanwich de Aby es de queso xD, pancito con queso para la peque, bueno ahora sabes que pasa con Aby! Nos leemos luego y como siempre gracias por tu comentario!

invaso´rs Queen: QUERIDA! Ok tu me mataras a Bunny antes de que termine el fic xD, te recomiedno guardar la escopeta pues en algunos capis mas la utilizaras de seguro, Gracias por tu apoyo ! *O*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holas! Bueno, primero que todo gracias por sus comentarios, es genial saber que les gusta esta historia, espero que les agrade la continuación! y sin mas a leer!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: "Así son las cosas"**_

Aby miro hacia la puerta y pensó en que debería salir y decir algo. Recordando el cómo habían dudado de ella volvió a envolverse en sus sabanas. El oso gruño contra sus orejas, como alegando su comportamiento. Ella no le devolvió el gesto

Luego de que casi se abriera el piso bajo sus pies y de que la tierra se sometiera a sus deseos, había subido a su habitación con paso solemne, sin tambalearse ni una sola vez y había esperado a que Kopahk entrara a la habitación. No había aceptado balbuceos ni nada. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí la voz de Tooth irradiando perturbación le llego hasta los oídos y ella se preguntó si Sandy estaría haciendo dibujos con arena.

Arrimada a su cama y a Kopahk que de alguna manera se había subido también con ella, la voz de Mim cruzo sus oídos.

_Lo lograste…_

Claro que lo había logrado. Le había costado una muela y estaba segura de que los problemas no habían hecho más que iniciar. Aun así la voz de Mim sonó mortalmente feliz. Ella sumergida en su mundo acolchado se permitió sonreír, aun así dos pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Había dolido. La sensación de estarse ahogando y más aún la de perderse en medio de un abismo habían atravesado de golpe su inocencia y la habían regresado al mundo real como un cascaron vacío y roto. Negando se quitó cualquier rastro de tristeza del rostro. Ella sabía que su tarea no era fácil, pero también comprendía que alguien tenía que cumplirla.

-"¿Aby?"-

Norte. ¿Quién más llamaría a su puerta? Sumergiéndose más entre las almohadas se negó a contestar. Ella solo quería ver a una persona, quería que solo esa persona se disculpara con ella…y quería una pomada para sus pies quemados si se podía.

-"Aby… ¿me dejas entrar?"- cerrando los ojos enfoco a Norte, sus pies siempre firmes se movieron de un lado a otro. Suspirando pensó que no quería dejar entrar a nadie

-"¿Pequeña?"- Tooth. La buena y maternal Hada de los dientes. ¿Por qué no la había sentido?, esperando para confirmar sus sospechas de pronto sintió los pies pequeños del hada. Había estado volando delante de la puerta, por eso no la había sentido.

-"Está enojada…"-Aby negó ante la afirmación de Jack aunque nadie pudo verla. No estaba enojada, el enojo se había ido con sus fuerzas. Ella estaba cansada y dolida.

Otro par de pies se unieron a los del resto, demasiado pequeños para ser los que ella quería. Sandman de seguro, intentando como todos arrimarse a la puerta e intentar escuchar algo que saliera de adentro

-"¡Sé que nos oyes Aby!"- Sin poder soportar la sorpresa saco media cabeza fuera de las mantas y bajo un pie ¡Hay estaba! ¡HAY ESTABA BUNNY!-"¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!"- No es cierto. Reclamo internamente. No se había disculpado con ella. Nadie lo había hecho. Guardo silencio y estaba metiéndose otra vez a la cama cuando la voz de Aster interrumpió sus pensamientos-"¡Me disculpe con el pensamiento!"

Así que eso era. No pudo evitarlo. Se largó a reír. Desde afuera la cara de incomprensión de todos le llego como una ola de alivio. Sin dejar de reírse y poniéndose de pie se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Dando espacio para que entraran volvió a subirse a su cama y espero a que alguien dijera algo. Jack fue el primero

-"La culpa es de estos dos…"-expreso apuntando rápidamente a Bunny y Norte

-"¡Óyeme pero que te pa-!"

-"¡Que yo me disculpe!"- Aby volvió a reír esta vez con más control. Tooth al ver a la chica reír sonrió

-"Me alegra que estés bien, ¡Que susto llegar y ver como todo temblaba!"- El rostro de Aby se ensombreció. ¿La había asustado? El hada al ver la expresión de la niña se apresuro en arreglar el comentario-"¡No!, es que pensé que algo malo te había pasado…"

Sandman acercándose a ella – una cosa que ningún guardián había hecho pues todos estaban como en fila india a los pies de la cama sintiéndose culpables- abrió los brazos. Aby se estremeció y se lanzo contra el pequeño cuerpo de Sandy, aceptando algo tan necesitado como un abrazo. Kopahk ya le había dado uno, pero sencillamente necesitaba otra presencia que lograra entenderla. El guardián de los sueños sosteniéndola dejo que esta se perdiera en su túnica dorada, el había sentido su miedo, en cuanto había pisado la fábrica de Norte había escuchado a Mim, a la tierra y a Aby en medio de todo eso, tratando de controlar todo lo que le caía encima. De manera increíble esa pequeña había logrado dominar sus propios dones, los había obligado a guardarse y a esperar. Realmente increíble. Sintiendo a la pequeña niña esconderse el espíritu enredo sus dedos en el pelo color ceniza. Los demás guardaron silencio. Sandy era conocida por su aspecto tierno y amable, era dormilón pero muy serio y agresivo cuando lastimaban a los suyos. Pero un acto tan tierno como este era difícil de ver.

Bunny desde su posición sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. ¿Por qué Meme iba y la abrazaba? ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada a él? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de decir algo en voz alta para que ella le mirara?

-"Bueno…"-norte aproximándose y ganándose junto al oso puso una mano sobre Aby-"Yo de verdad lo lamento pequeña"- La niña izo un gesto con los hombros. Estaba bien ahora.

-"Yo igual…aunque yo creo que fue mas culpa de ellos"-tercio Jack. Norte mostrándole el brazo de los niños malos lo hizo callar y Aby le sonrió tranquilad.

-"Aby"-No pudo evitar tragar al escuchar a Aster. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan serio?-"Tus pies, muéstramelos"- Esa era una jodida orden. ¿Ahora qué? Como un acto reflejo los oculto. Estaban rojos y se estaban hinchando, no quería ser regañada otra vez. Realmente no había pensando antes de actuar, solo había querido abrazar a su oso, sentirse protegida por aquel montón de pelos andante.

-"¡Ah!"-El pequeño grito fue de sorpresa. Aster aburriéndose de esperar corrió la manta y alzo una de las piernas de la niña para ver la planta de sus pies

-"¡Bunny! ¡Eso no se hace!"-Alego Norte quitándole la pierna y moviendo a Aby en el proceso

-"¡Se lo pedí amablemente!"-Ahí iba su pierna otra vez a la pata de Bunny

-"¡Pero es una señorita! ¡Y tú no eres amable!"- Norte otra vez le quito su extremidad

-"Oigan…"-Jack trato inútilmente de llamarlos

-"Chicos la…"-Tooth se acerco pero fue ignorada

-"¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!"-seguía reclamando Bunny cogiendo su pierna

-"¡Soy el padrino y todo asunto suyo es mío!"- Aby cambiada tantas veces de posición se aferro a la cama

-"¡oigan ustedes dos!"- Aby ya casi de cabeza no supo cómo darle las gracias al hada-"¡Bajen a esa niña!"-Bunny y Norte notando que cada uno tenía una pierna diferente y que Aby se agarraba de la cama como si fuera un salvavidas soltaron sus pobres piernas.

-"Ups…"-susurro Norte

-"¡Solo dame el maldito pie!"-exclamo Bunny avergonzado

-"¡Que esas no son formas!"-Reclamo esta vez Tooth interponiéndose, Aster echando humos dejo que ella viera a la niña-"Haber peque, muéstranos el piecito"- Aby con un suspiro en vez de mostrárselo comenzó a hablar

-"Esta rojo, hinchado y arde"- Era la triste verdad. Bunny negando volvió a ponerse en frente

-"Muestra"- La chica bufo ante la orden. Como decirle que no a esa cara. Estirando la pierna dejo que su padre hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Se echó hacia tras y espero el regaño de su vida. Bunny esta vez con más cuidado tomo el pie de Aby y lo miro por todos los rincones, al rato dio el veredicto

-"No sé cómo, pero solo es una quemadura menor, considerando todo lo que caminaste así, cuando te duches te pondrás algo y… ¿Por qué me ven así?"- Girándose, el guardián de la esperanza se encontró con una escena para nada amigable a sus ojos. Tooth con las manos juntas y una sonrisa suspiro enternecida, Norte de brazos cruzados asintió, Jack le dedico una sonrisa de burla y meme solo hizo el símbolo de un pulgar hacia arriba

-"Tan paternal que puedes ser canguro…"-

-"¡Di eso de nuevo paleta!"

Aby viendo aproximarse una discusión monumental se levantó y se aproximó a Tooth sin que nadie más que esta se diera cuenta, tomo su mano y la aparto del pleito.

-"Tooth, me iré a bañar, puedo hacerlo sola"-agrego al ver como el hada ofrecía su ayuda-"¿Me puedes conseguir ropa?"- El hada de los dientes en vez de decir sí o no abrazo a la chica

-"¡Por Mim! ¡Estás hablando cada vez mejor!"- Aby solo pudo sonreír-"¡Te conseguiré lo que necesites!"- Dicho esto se giró sonriente, aunque la escena que encontró no fue la mejor. De alguna forma, Aster estaba cubierto de nieve y Jack de chocolate, meme tiraba de Jack mientras escribía injurias y Norte de Bunny mientras gritaba en ruso-"¿¡Que se supone que hacen!?"- Aby aprovechando la distracción y guiñándole un ojo a Kopahk salió del cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta todo sonido quedo opacado y ella respiro con todas sus fuerzas. El aire frio del polo limpio sus pulmones y revitalizo sus energías. Encaminándose a la ducha pensó en todo lo que había pasado, volvió a recordar lo sufrido minutos atrás y esta vez sonrió con gusto. Las palabras de Mim revolotearon en su cabeza y apurando el paso tomo una toalla que colgaba de un perchero-valla a saber a quién dejaba sin ella- y se metió al baño.

Aby tenía la mitad del proceso completo. Los guardianes ya sabían quién era ella, a que había venido y que Dones poseía. Pero Pitch aun no tenía idea de su existencia. Mim en una de sus muchas conversación al pie del árbol quemado, le había explicado que este sabia que intentarían detenerlo-igual que la vez pasada- y era claro que esperaba que se presentara otro guardián. Pero ambos concordaban en que no esperaba que fuera creado otro espíritu para esto.

Sería una sorpresa.

Quitándose el camisón y abriendo el agua caliente se metió dentro de la enorme ducha de norte. El agua limpio su cabeza y la aligero, sintiéndose a gusto y a los demás guardianes peleando todavía en su habitación, se tomo la libertad de relajarse. Se sentó bajo la regadera y cerró los ojos. Sus orejas cayendo a los lados por el agua y por su propia desconexión interna dejaron de escuchar cualquier sonido. Y sin darse cuenta se durmió…

* * *

Pitch sentado en una de las jaulas vacías saboreo su soledad. Las piedras negruzcas llenas de espanto le hicieron sonreír y su mirada siempre negra se volvió hacia el cielo cerrado de su cueva. Las pesadillas a su lado se alborotaron impacientes, el les dedico una mirada de paciencia. Sus hijos quería salir, y lo harían, claro que lo harían, solo tenían que esperar un poco más, tenían que aguardar, él aun tenía que seguir fortaleciéndose.

De pronto su tranquilidad antes perfecta se vio perturbada. El espíritu de Mim merodeo a su lado y se detuvo frente a él, aún así el no se digno sacar su mirada del techo. El grandísimo hombre de la luna podía irse al mismísimo infierno, volver y presentarse como el nuevo amo del inframundo y el seguiría odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Mim no era de su interés y menos aun de su aprecio. Pero como Mim era testarudo siguió rondándole perezosamente. El coco, cansándose de su presencia termino por deslizarse de la jaula. Cuando al fin se puso de pie Mim le miro con una sonrisa. Pitch necesito ver eso dos veces para comprobarlo. Mim sonriendo. En medio de su guarida. No era nada bueno, de seguro no.

-"¿A qué debo tu molesta presencia?"- Su voz era demasiado sedosa y sus pasos un desliz curioso entre las rocas. El gran amo de las pesadillas era un demonio, pero uno muy elegante.

-"Curiosa forma de tratar a tu único invitado en años, Pitch…"- Mim siguió sonriendo, evitando el contacto.

-"Un invitado es aquel que antes de llegar anuncia que vendrá, tú no eres un invitado…"-Mim no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel ser de oscuridad era más educado que los libros-"Eres un intruso en mi casa, así que si no te molesta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta…"- Y sin más que agregar se giro solemne y avanzo rumo a las profundidades de su hogar

-"Pitch"-Mim nuevamente lo detuvo, con su voz demasiado dulce y a la vez irritante-"¿Tienen que ser así las cosas? ¿Tienes que hacer esto?"- El coco no trato de impedir que la risa saliera de su boca.

-"¿Estas bromeando?"-Mim ni siquiera se movió-"Las cosas no podrían ser de otra forma"-Mim sintió la rabia emerger de la voz aterciopelada-"Tu me encerraste aquí, fui olvidado, mancillado por esos cinco espíritus debiluchos que creaste para detenerme, y aun así te preguntas ¿El por qué hago esto?"-

-"No te entregue las pesadillas para que las usaras en contra de los niños…"-Pitch sonrió, no supo si de rabia o de eterno rencor

-"Cierto"-acepto-"Me las entregaste para que las mantuviera encerradas, para que estas pobres pesadillas no salieran mas"-Mim asintió firmemente. Pitch tarareo entre sus dientes una mala palabra pero se arrepintió de decirla y prefirió acercarse más a aquel que creía culpable de todas sus desgracias-"¡Tú me encerraste aquí! ¡Me obligaste a vivir en la oscuridad por años!"- Mim permaneció imperturbable

-"Ese es tu trabajo"- el ser oscuro quiso revolverse de risa

-"¿Mi trabajo? ¿Mi trabajo es podrirme aquí?"- Mim suspiro, Pitch no se detuvo-"Pues tu y mi "Trabajo" pueden irse al infierno ¿Me oyes?"- La voz antes suave se volvió dos tonos más ronca, llena de rabia, como si arañas salieran por ella-"Te arrepentirás de haberme engañado Mim…"- El guardián de la Luna no tuvo miedo en desmentir sus palabras

-"Yo no te engañe, esto es lo que tu pediste"- El coco perdió su compostura y acerco su cara peligrosamente a la de Mim

-"¡Yo jamás pedí esto!"- El guardián sonrió

-"Pediste ser inmortal…lo eres… ¿No?"- Pitch se quedo helado. Si era cierto, el había pedido ser inmortal, pero jamás pensó que ese sería su castigo-"Fuiste egoísta, le temías tanto a la muerte que accediste a lo que fuese por ser inmortal, y lo eres Pitch, lo eres…"- El guardián de las pesadillas tuvo suficiente de sus palabras, y bramo rabioso

-"¡Te arrepentirás Mim! ¡LO JURO!"- De nuevo la Luna sonrió tranquila

-"¿Y qué harás?"- Pitch se quedo de piedra. Parecía una burla, casi una insinuación de que no importando que hiciese jamás ganaría.

-"¿Quieres sabes querido Mim?"-El mencionado no se inmuto siquiera ante el tono-"Antes intente hacer que los niños no pudieran creer en los guardianes, ahora haré lo mismo, solo que no será necesario meterme con esos debiluchos, esos pobres mocosos no tendrán tiempo para pensar en dulces ni fantasía cuando destruya todo a su alrededor"-Su voz sonaba soñadora-"Si, destruiré su mundo infantil, liberare todo el mal que se genera en la tierra y pudriré todo, desde el centro hasta la superficie…contaminare su agua, su tierra, y me beberé su desesperación ¿No crees que es maravilloso?"-Mim no se movió-"Nada podrá detenerme esta vez…"

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro"- de nuevo la blanca tez de Pitch se helo ¿A qué se refería con eso? Respirando y soltando una pequeña risa pregunto

-"¿Es que acaso nombraras otro guardián?"- Mim sonrió, como si fueran amigos en una comida, como si charlaran de la vida y sus vueltas

-"Eso ya está hecho"- El príncipe de las sombras negó con la cabeza y rio. Los espíritus que quedaban eran débiles ante él, unos pobres ingenuos que temían a su sola presencia ¿Es que acaso Mim no lo sabía?-"Te equivocas, este guardián no te teme, y está decidido a cumplir su trabajo"- Pitch alzo una ceja al ver invadida su mente, sus pensamientos pasaron por todos los espíritus existentes y no hayo a nadie importante, el no tenía nada que temer.

-"Lo siento, pero no hay nadie que no me tema"- aseguro girándose-"Quizá hasta ya haya huido"- rio con toda la ironía que encontró, de verdad divertido ante este tema

-"No Pitch, no ha huido"- El nombrado aun riéndose iba a preguntar cómo es que estaba tan seguro cuando la voz de Mim percutió en su cabeza como un disparo-"Ella está aquí"-Pitch se enderezo y miro hacia todos lados-"Siempre ha estado aquí, mirando, observando quien eres, como eres, leyendo hasta el último pedazo de tu alma llena de miseria y desesperación"- Girándose sobre sí mismo el coco siguió buscando, sintiendo una capa de miedo apoderarse de él. No era posible. Nada, ni nadie, entraba a sus dominios sin que él lo sintiera

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-pregunto molesto-"No hay nadie aquí"- esta vez fue el turno de Mim para sonreír con sorna

-"¿Estás seguro?"- Y entonces lo sintió. Una presencia minúscula, que poco a poco comenzó a crecer. Alguien que vivía para ahora detenerlo. Alguien que respiraba para decirle que nunca ganaría.

-"Esa es…"-Mim sonrió al ver su rostro

-"Te presento a Madre tierra Pitch"- Y girándose se había encontrado con el espíritu de la niña. Sentada sobre la jaula en la que él había estado perdiendo el tiempo y pensamientos, con una mirada fría y seria. Una mirada que amenazaba con partirlo a la mitad. Una niña. Una jodida niña era la última carta de Mim.

Aby jamás había tenido la intención de ir hasta haya. Pero se había dormido, y el espíritu de Mim la había atraído como un imán al metal. Frente a sus ojos verdes los negros de Pitch tiritaron llenos de cólera. La odiaba. Sentía su odio a mil kilómetros de distancia. En algún lugar de la fábrica de Norte su cuerpo se estremeció, pero ella permaneció ahí, seria, indomable, llena de coraje.

-"Maldito seas"- Mim miro extrañado a Pitch, quien jugando con una de sus mortales flechas negras siguió hablando, con su voz suave, con su voz amenazante, con su voz llena de todo lo que ere él-"Eres realmente un maldito, pero no importa, la destruiré, destruiré todo, no tendré piedad"-Mim torció el gesto-"¡Y tu será el primero!"- La flecha fue lanzada, pero jamás llego a su destino. Aby sin siquiera mover un dedo levanto la tierra, y esta se comió la flecha. Ella siguió mirando, atenta, en guardia, preparada para recibir tanto palabras como un ataque. Pitch sin perder el tiempo volvió a intentar atacar a Mim, pero la tierra protegiendo al guardián no permitió que nada le tocara. El guardián de las pesadillas lanzo una risotada estruendosa al verse acorralado entre un espíritu que apenas y estaba presente

-"Me agradas niña"-susurro de espaldas aun riéndose. Aby ladeo la cabeza. Mentía, mentía muy bien-"Pero el juego termino"- Aby sin poder moverse observo las pesadillas caerle encima como una manada hambrienta de lobos. Las imágenes que vio fueron rápidas, pero no menos horribles. En medio de su creciente pánico el espíritu de Pitch se le acerco peligrosamente y ella lo araño. Las imágenes se volvieron más bizarras, más oscuras, mas llenas de todo lo que temía, pero se negó a gritar. Mil pesadillas la atacaron, y ella siguió intentando apartarlas a patadas. Ya enloqueciendo sintió que Mim de alguna parte tomo su espíritu y lo lanzo de nuevo a la nada, devolviéndola a su cuerpo. Antes de partir la Voz rabiosa de Pitch golpeo su cabeza

-"Esto no ha terminado Mim"- El nombrado aun atado a ella suspiro.

-"Lo sé, no ah hecho más que empezar"-

Y entonces la oscuridad se la trago

* * *

-"¡AAAAAHHHH!"

El cuerpo de Aby recibió su espíritu con un grito de desgarrador. Al abrir los ojos las imágenes parecieron cobrar vida. Su mano alzada, preparada para atacar, aun vibraba al haber arañado a Pitch. Y las imágenes, las visiones que no parecían detenerse seguían llegando hasta su cabeza.

-"¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡NOOOOO!"- El agua que antes escurriera por su cabeza se transformo en sangre. La pared de azulejos blanco se torno negra y asquerosa, y la sensación de estar caminando bajo el lodo la hizo mirar sus pies. Todos sus sentidos se paralizaron y aunque su boca no lo hizo, ella volvió a gritar. Norte, degollado y con la cara llena de larvas aun mantenía su mueca graciosa, como si dijera "Jo jo jo". No era posible. Cayendo sentada y con los ojos llenos de espanto trato de hallarse a sí misma.

_Es solo una pesadilla, reacciona Aby, tú puedes…_

Su espalda dando contra la pared de la ducha la asusto. Las piernas se negaron a levantarse del charco de sangre. Ella misma pareció negarse a despertar. Hallando fuerzas de alguna parte y ayudándose de la pared se incorporo temblando. Pero cuando logro ponerse totalmente de pie su cabeza dio contra algo, mirando hacia arriba perdió todo lo que le quedaba de cordura. Bunny, colgado de la pared, y con una larga incisión en medio del estomago la miraba sin ojos.

-"¡NOOOO! ¡BASTAAAA!"-Desesperada se tapo los ojos, pero la visión siguió azotando su conciencia. Era todo, no podía más-"¡PAPÁAAAAA!"- y el fuego apareció como llamado de la nada…

Bunny sabía que había escuchado algo. Es más, se lo había dicho a los demás, pero estos negaron con la cabeza y lo acusaron de paranoico. Sumergido en el sillón de la sala de juntas gruño y Jack se burlo de él. La respuesta irónica que había preparado para responderle quedo atorada en sus labios cuando Aby volvió a gritar, y esta vez, si le escucharon todos

-"¡PAPÁAAAAA!"

Sin darse cuenta y sin esperar a nadie el conejo olvido su malhumor y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Ese grito desesperado, tan desgarrador que cualquiera que lo hubiera oído abría pensado que alguien estaba siendo acuchillado le heló algo más que la sangre.

-"¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAA!"-ahí estaba otra vez el grito. Sin saber porque contesto a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

-"¡YA VOY!"-No era su padre. Había accedido a serlo por unos días pero él no era su padre. ¿Entonces porque esa necesidad de responder al llamado? Olvidándose de todas la pregunta que pudo se lanzo contra la puerta del baño. Cuando esta le devolvió el golpe Bunny maldijo. Norte y su maldita puerta de caoba reforzada

-"¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAA!"-Al demonio la jodida puerta, pensó comenzando a azotarla

-"¡Aby Ábreme!"-tenía que tranquilizarse, o asustaría mas a la niña, esta solo siguió gritando desde adentro, ya sin siquiera llamarlo

-"¿¡Que sucede!?"-Norte al fin llegando al fondo del pasillo junto a los demás quedo estático al ver como Aster trataba inútilmente de tirar la puerta abajo, el oso pasando por entremedio de ellos se lanzo contra la puerta que Bunny aporreaba con el alma

-"¡No se que le sucede!"-Aby volvió a gritar, esta vez sin fuerzas, quedándose afónica y perdida en su mundo de pesadillas-"¡Ayúdame!"-rogo sintiendo como la chica lo llamaba desesperadamente con su espíritu. Los guardianes reaccionando al fin se lanzaron en montón contra la puerta. Bunny siguió gritando, tratando de que la niña le contestara-"¡Niña ábrenos!"-inútil, todo forcejeo contra la puerta era inútil, todo intento para que ella dijera algo mas aparte de los desgarradores gritos era inútil. Kopahk comenzó a emitir rugidos de miedo.

-"¿¡Que hacemos, Que hacemos!?"-Tooth ya no sabía qué hacer, solo veía que cada rostro se contraía cada vez mas. Ella misma comenzaba a poder los estribos al oír a Aby gritar

-"¡SIGUE EMPUJANDO LA ESTUPIDA PUERTA!"-Bramo Bunny y de paso le grito a la chica –"¡MALDICION ABY, ABRE!"- Pero Aby no podía escucharle, solo tenía ojos para los que yacían a su alrededor sin vida, solo tenía aire para intentar huir de las llamas que comenzaban a quemarla, solo podía seguir gritando.

-"¡Esto no funciona canguro!"- Jack sintiendo que por primera vez el ser flaco era un mal adjetivo siguió empujando con los otros

-"¡Claro que no funciona!"-Norte sudando y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza volvió a gritar-"¡Esta casa está hecha para que ni yo pueda tirarla!"

Meme alterado al sentir la presencia de las pesadillas trato que algo de su arena pudiera revertir cualquier cosa que la chica sufriera, pero al parecer esta no podía penetrar la burbuja de miedos que había consumido a la chica. Así que todo lo que le quedo fue golpear con los otros.

-"¡No tienes una llave para esta cosa!"- Bunny ya con medio cuerpo molido escucho otro grito lastimero. Cada grito era cada vez más bajo ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí dentro?

-"¡La tengo, pero no sé donde!"- Y entonces los gritos se detuvieron. Aby desde dentro susurro perdida, ya sin fuerzas para gritar. Ahogada ante la visión de los guardianes muertos.

-"Papá…ayúdame…"- Nadie pudo oírla. Pero Bunny si lo hizo.

-"¡MALDITA PUERTA ABRETE YA!"- Tomándose de un poste cercano se echo hacia atrás y pateo con todas sus fuerzas. Si este hecho le dolió jamás lograría recordarlo, solo supo que la puerta chirrió al fin y una de las bisagras de rompió. Con un último empujón la madera se rompió.

Aster rebasando a todos y entrando al baño pudo vislumbrar entre el vapor y el agua que escurría, a la niña aferrándose a sí misma, envuelta en su cabello y con una mirada perdida en la pared. Mirando en esa dirección sintió que algo dentro de él se volvía hielo solido en medio de esta habitación que parecía hervir. Escrito con sangre había una inscripción en los azulejos que antes eran blancos

_Me Las Pagaras Mocosa…_

Sin escuchar a Tooth- que hablaba de encargarse y no supo que mas- tomo la toalla que se había caído del lava manos, se metió dentro de la ducha, envolvió a la niña que pego un grito al sentir que la tocaban y cargándola la saco corriendo de ahí. El aura de pesadillas obligo a la niña a revolverse inquieta, a pesar de sentir que su mente colapsaba no quería dejar de luchar. Sangre, viseras, dolor y fuego. No había nada más ante sus ojos. Aster siguió caminando hasta la habitación de la niña, escuchando como esta se quejaba y como una tropa de pasos le seguía

Bunny sentándose con ella en la cama y quitándole la toalla de la cabeza la tomo de los hombros inquietos y la llamo

-"¡Niña ya basta, deja de moverte!"-Pero ella seguía luchando, tratando de huir del fuego, tratando de huir de las imágenes-"¡Niña!"-Nada-"¡Aby reacciona!"-No supo que fue. Si el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre o la propia desesperación de su voz. Pero de alguna forma Aby pareció despertar. Tomo una bocanada enorme de aire, pestañeo un par de veces y a fin sus ojos parecieron volver a enfocarse. Kopahk avanzando lentamente se gano detrás de la chica y puso cómodamente su cabeza sobre una de las piernas de Bunny. El conejo ignorando este hecho siguió esperando respuestas.

-"¿Está bien?"-Tooth con el corazón en la mano se acerco despacio. La niña comenzó a temblar

-"Muertos…"-susurro. Norte y Jack se miraron entre ellos y Sandy haciendo a un lado a Tooth y al oso, se levanto un poco con su arena y toco la cabeza de la niña y como si esta le quemara la retiro, mirando a Bunny comenzó a hacerle gestos para que la moviera, tan alterado como en la puerta

_-"¡Has algo, despiértala, si se duerme ocurrirá otra vez!"_

Aster entendió la información

-"¡Aby, reacciona vamos!"- ella apenas y abrió los ojos

-"Muertos…"-volvió a susurrar-"Todos estaban muertos…"-Bunny se estremeció

-"Escucha"-elevo su rostro, mas la niña no lo miro-"Vamos mira, todos están aquí"-ella se negó a creer

-"Pequeña, todo está bien"-Norte se aproximo y todos fueron consientes cuando ella con ojos temblorosos lo miro de pies a cabeza

Aby parecía ir y volver de un mundo a otro. Sentía que estaba viva, luego sentía que estaba muerta. Norte estaba vivo, justo ahí frente a él, sin larvas, sin esa maldita mueca bizarra. Mirando hacia arriba vio a Bunny. Le miraba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Ella lo miro con cuidado, paso su mano por el estomago del enorme conejo, este se sobresalto y pregunto algo, pero ella no le escucho, reviso bien que no hubiera nada y luego lo miro a los ojos. Ojos siempre enojados contra ojos siempre tristes.

Estaba bien. Y ahora que estaba segura pudo liberarse al fin de las pesadillas. Serenándose, y sintiendo a todos a su alrededor se bajo despacio de Bunny mientras sostenía la toalla. Si se quedaba ahí corría el riesgo de soltarse a llorar y Bunny quizá que cosa le diría luego del escándalo que sabia había armado. No más malas imágenes por un día. Escucho más preguntas y algunas exclamaciones, ella se alejo hasta que su espalda volvió a dar con una pared y hablo tan fluidamente como si fuera posible; goteando agua y con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Kopahk a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba no la cubrió esta vez.

-"Ya…ya estoy bien"-definitivamente era una mala mentirosa

-"¿¡Es un chiste!?"-El grito de Bunny la sobresalto y todos miraron al gruñón con cara de pocos amigos

-"¿Quieres…?"-

-"No"-Aby se sintió mal al interrumpir de manera brusca a Norte, pero ella no quería nada, quería estar sola, quería que la dejaran con Kopahk, quería buscar en esos ojos negros algo de consuelo, o por lo menos algún motivo por el cual seguir manteniéndose de pie.

-"¡Suficiente!"-Aster de dos zancadas la había vuelto a tomar de un brazo para obligarla a sentarse-"¿Qué se supone que haces ahora?"-Nadie dijo nada ante la actitud del conejo-"¿Crees que te creeremos eso de que estas bien? ¡Por favor!"-La niña ahogo un sollozo mordiéndose la lengua-"¡Estabas gritando! ¿¡Y qué carajos era eso que estaba escrito en el baño!?"-Aby no pudo mas ante la presión y los gritos, su voz salió llena de lágrimas, de dolor, de angustia.

-"¡No me grites!"-Aster tropezó ante la orden dicha en un grito-"¡Te vi muerto y colgando del baño!...sin sin…sin" -Nadie supo que cara poner ante esto y ella volvió a gritar, sintiéndose miserable, sin tener la fuerza para completar con frases la imagen que había visto-"¡Lamento haber gritado ¿Si?!"-las lagrimas siguieron cayendo entre su cabello, y los gritos se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que así no podría quitarse el miedo del cuerpo-"No volverá a pasar…lo siento…de verdad lo siento…no…no te enojes…"- Rogo mientras limpiaba rápidamente las traicioneras gotitas de su cara. Bunny sintió que le caía un ladrillo en la cabeza

Ella creía que el estaba enojado porque había gritado. Ella creía que él estaba molesto porque lo había llamado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo pensaba que era? El estaba molesto consigo. Enojado de no haber ido antes en su ayuda, enloquecido de rabia al ver como ella lo llamaba y el no podía llegar hasta ella. Ardiendo en furia al ver que alguien le había hecho daño y más aún amenazado. Actuando de forma arrebatada –porque así era el- levanto a la niña y la atrajo contra su pecho de un solo golpe. Aby no pudo seguir huyendo de quien no quería huir, así que enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, trato inútilmente de retener su dolor. Cuando Bunny acaricio su cabeza todo intento se fue al demonio y comenzó a sollozar. Entrelazando entre sus dedos el pelaje grisáceo que se fundía con su cabello, Aby volvió a sentir pintura, tierra y enojo, pero un poco más al fondo encontró cariño.

Sandy mirando a todos les ordeno que salieran, no quiso escuchar a nadie y siguió apuntando a la puerta hasta que Norte con un 'Bah' se digno a salir tras de Tooth. El se encargaría de explicar lo que había visto la niña, el podría dar a entender todo lo que había pasado en el baño. Pero antes de irse no pudo evitar mirar con enorme admiración a la chica. Una pesadilla era una cosa. Pero enfrentarse a mil demonios era digno de admirar. Dejando un mensaje en la pared, deseando que así pudiera borrar el que estaba escrito en el baño, se fue al lado de Jack

Aby rompió en llanto al leer en letras doradas

"_Siéntete orgullosa pequeña…"_

Bunny abrazándola y sintiendo como esta trataba de acallar sus sollozos, se dio cuenta de que ahora no podía seguir negando la verdad. En dos días, esa niña, esa extraña desconocida que dormía junto a un oso, la misma que ya le llevaba tres infartos en la cuenta, le había arrebatado el corazón.

Sentándose en la cama y abrazando con su alma a la pequeña, Aster se pregunto, ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

* * *

YAAAAAA! No me maten xD!, espero sus comentarios! *O* nos leemos!

PD: Pocito, Aby es una chica casi tan alta como Jack, su cabello es muy largo y roza el suelo, el cabello es de color gris, como la ceniza, es blanca y tiene los ojos verdes como Aster pero mas claros. Es de contextura delgada y si, tiene las orejitas de Aster xD, espero te haya servido!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de la película EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES no son míos, no lo serán y uno tiene que acostumbrarse a leñazos xD. Aun así, esta historia si es mía xD. No gano nada con escribir esto excepto entretenerlo un rato. Gracias por los comentarios y por los lectores igual! Ahora si! que empiece la función *O***_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: "La vida es una lucha"**_

Aby se miró frente al espejo y no supo que pensar. Es decir, su pelo estaba ordenado, lacio y caía perfectamente al piso en una cascada grisácea. Sus ojos antes rojos ahora parecían brillar bajo el resplandor verde, el problema...era el vestido. No sabía cómo es que había accedido a ponerse semejante conjunto, pero ahora que se miraba al espejo se daba cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande que se conozca hablando de moda. Kopahk a su lado hizo un sonido parecido al de un gato escupiendo una bola de pelos. Ella con una mirada le explico que ya había captado el mensaje. El vestido rojo no era para ella.

Quitándoselo volvió a mirar la docena de vestidos que reposaban en la cama. Ningún era de su gusto, todos eran demasiado pomposos, demasiado exuberantes demasiado…No Aby. Con esa ropa no podía moverse con facilidad y era visible desde el espacio. No podía bajar con eso. Jalándose de las orejas y sentándose contra la pared vio de nuevo todos los paquetes que estaban en su cama. Mostrándoles la lengua Aby se resignó a quedarse encerrada en su habitación, sin saber que ponerse.

-"¿Vas a salir para hoy?"- La vos de Bunny la sobresalto y la hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Luego de su incidente en el baño y después de que ella hubiera votado por las lágrimas el miedo, Bunny avergonzado-al darse cuenta de que la niña apenas y tenía una toalla encima-la había dejado sola para que se cambiara con las miles de cosas que le había dejado Norte. Pero no se había ido, sino que se había sentado a esperarla tras la puerta, demasiado nervioso como para dejarla totalmente sola otra vez.

-"Papá…nada me queda bien"-argumento desanimada, mientras el conejo se estremecía de nuevo al oír su título-"Todo…todo es tan…"

-"¿Rojo?"-Pregunto Bunny cortándole las ideas, riéndose tras la puerta

-"Si…como la navidad…"- Bunny suspiro, a él tampoco le había gustado ninguno de los atuendos, el fucsia casi lo había hecho vomitar. Norte era demasiado extravagante

-"Solo...solo ponte algo"- estaba aburrido de estar sentado en el suelo esperando

-"¿Pero qué cosa?"- el conejo se pasó la mano nervioso por las orejas

-"¿Cómo voy a saber? Solo...no sé, solo sal y ya"- Aby obediente se sumió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Aster sintió que le daba un paro cardíaco al verla solo con el cabello gris cubriéndole. Girándose comenzó a hablar, sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a sufrir una transformación de conejo a tomate-"¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡No puedes salir desnuda!"- Aby ladeo la cabeza, confundida

-"Pero papá…..tu siempre estas desnudo"- Bunny sintiéndose ahora avergonzado de si mismo se tapó los ojos y se giró para contestar-

"¡Porque yo soy un conejo! ¡Metete a dentro!"- Aby volvió a suspirar y se metió. Aster más calmado volvió a suspirar, y luego de pensárselo mucho volvió a hablar-"Espérame aquí, ya vengo…"- Aby solo asintió, aburrida de no poder vestirse

Aster por su parte bajo hasta la fábrica de Norte, y al ver a los guardianes acercársele solo levanto una pata y dijo

-"Quiero tela"- Norte le quedo mirando extrañado

-"¿Para qué?"- Bunny gruño mientras caminaba hasta la sala de costuras

-"¿Quieres que esa niña se pasee desnuda?, lo siento pero no lo permito"- Norte y todos se miraron extrañados

-"Pero si…"-

-"Compañero"-corto Bunnymund girándose para sonreírle irónico-"Esa niña no es ni farol ni árbol de navidad, y mucho menos un muérdago andante, TELA"-volvió a remarcar.

A regañadientes y algo ofendido el enorme hombre ayudo con todo lo que le pedía Bunnymund, y cuando el conejo sitio que tenía lo necesario se puso manos a la obra, Norte a su lado le reclamo cada hilo que utilizaba, alegaba de los colores y Aster al final tuvo amenazarlo con mandarlo a dormir con los osos de peluche si no se callaba. Treinta minutos más tarde volvió a subir.

-"¿Niña?"- Nadie contesto y Bunny ya nervioso por todo lo que había vivido en tan corto lapsus de tiempo volvió a llamar esta vez más insistente-"¿Aby estas bien?"- La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Aby tomándolo por la correa de su cinturón lo jalo hacia adentro. Bunny tropezando con sus propios pies solo escucho la puerta cerrarse tras sus orejas-"¿¡Pero que te-!?"- Aster se quedó reclamándole a la nada cuando Aby con sus enormes ojos verdes lo miro ensimismada

-"Te tardaste"- El enorme conejo trato de pasar saliva al oír ese mohín con un toque de molestia y se giró enseguida al verla aún sin ropa. Valla niña la que le había tocado. Sin perder más tiempo Bunny tiro su pata hacia atrás y le paso un atado de ropa a la niña. Aby atenta a sus movimientos y notando como su padre volvía a ponerse rojo tomo el pequeño bulto entre sus manos y lo miro confundida

-"¿Qué es esto?"- cuestiono

-"Tu ropa"-vocifero nervioso

-"La... ¿La has hecho tú?" –Bunny no supo sin sentirse ofendido o no ante esa pregunta.

-"Oye, que se coser"- Aby volvió a mirar el bulto en sus manos. Bunny aburrido de no escuchar nada se giró un poco solo para observar como la niña veía con enormes ojos lo que le había confeccionado. Gruñendo trato de no ponerse a vociferar enloquecido. ¿Es que a esa niña le importaba acaso andar sin ropa?

-"Mira, si no te gusta-"-

-"No es eso"-corto enseguida. Aster bufo desesperado

-"¿¡Entonces que es!?"-

-"Es que… es el primer regalo que me das…"- Bunny de nuevo sintió una oleada de ternura que suprimió bajo sus nervios. Enserio ¿Por qué a él?

-"Solo...Solo póntela"- Aby obedeciendo enseguida, asintió saliendo de su aturdimiento. Las calzas grises y la polera blanca enseguida le calzaron como un guante, pero no había cara más sorprendía que la de Aby cuando vio el abrigo gris con dibujos celtas. Apresurándose se puso todo y corrió a mirarse al espejo. Cuando miro su reflejo una enorme sonrisa apareció

-"¿Y?"-Bunny al oírla y tomándose la libertad de voltear contemplo su trabajo. Aby se veía tal como era ella. Sencilla, tranquila, seria. Incluso se atrevería a decir que se veía linda. Aby volteándose le confirmo lo que él pensaba

-"Esta…si soy yo"- Aster miro con detenimiento esa sonrisa y no pudo evitar imitarla. Ambos ojos verdes brillaron con fiereza

-"Entonces bajemos…Hay cosas de las que hablar…"- Aby asintiendo corrió hasta la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir

-"Papá"-Bunny trato de no gruñir al oír el apodo que tendría durante los siguiente 28 días. Seguía sin acostumbrarse, la chica simplemente sonrió de lado ante su cara molesta-"Gracias…por todo"-El conejo sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse trago rápidamente

-"ok, ok, basta de melosidades, ahora abajo que tengo que verte unos zapatos"-Aby sin darle explicaciones pego un salto, le abrazo y luego salió corriendo por la puerta. Kopahk desde su esquina favorita le gruño, Aster solo suspiro mientras le hablaba-"Tú no opines…"-y sin más cerró la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Aby tal como se lo esperaba se enfrentó a miles de preguntas una vez piso la sala de Norte. Los guardianes demasiado conmocionados por lo que Sandy con arena les había estado explicando, necesitaron oír de su propia boca lo que había sucedido. Asi que ella tranquilamente les explico lo que había pasado en el cuarto de baño.

Las caras de todos formaron un enorme signo de pregunta cuando todo finalizo. Para ellos era bastante extraño el hecho de que Mim se comunicara de manera tan directa con uno de ellos y más aun que la pequeña e inocente niña pudiera ir y venir sin moverse. Aster desde una esquina observo el semblante de la niña que en ningún momento había cambiado. Aby suprimiendo sus emociones había guardado sus miedos dentro de la misma caja sellada en la que guardaba su más terrible secreto. No más llanto, no más tristeza, por lo menos hasta que todo finalizara.

-"¿Pero cómo es posible que hagas eso?"- Aby se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Norte

-"No lo sé, solo, cierro los ojos y comienzo a moverme, pero mi cuerpo se queda aquí, no sé decirlo de otra forma"-

-"¡Eso es genial!"-Farfullo Jack, ella le dedico una sonrisa triste

-"No, no lo es"- Bunny alzo una ceja ante la negatoria-"Aun no lo controlo, y la verdad ya tuve suficiente de eso, vi…demasiado"- El conejo entendiendo que se refería a las imágenes miro curioso a la niña

-"¿En tus pesadillas te atacaban? Te movías como si estuvieran golpeándote"- Meme le mostró una mueca de descontento, no era buena idea recordar algo de ese calibre, aun así Aby respondió como si nada

-"No, yo me estaba quemando"-Aster sintió que se ahogaba con su saliva-"Estaba envuelta en llamas…"-Norte carraspeo sonoramente, el no necesita oír nada más.

-"Bueno, ¿y ahora que sucederá?"-Aby inconscientemente acerco su mano a donde colgaba su medallón, ahora oculto tras su ropa y analizo la situación, al cabo de un rato comenzó a hablar

-"Pitch ya no quiere arruinar sus fiestas, piensa que no necesita hacerlo si no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, él quiere destruir la tierra, envenenarla, causar muerte y destrucción"-Tooth ahogo un grito de espanto y Norte arrugo el ceño

-"¿Alguna idea de que aremos?"-Jack afirmándose de su cayado al fin se dignó a hablar. Luego de lo sucedido en el baño había estado inusualmente tranquilo

-"Ustedes deben seguir con lo que hacen, cuidar a los niños, yo me encargare del resto"- Aster miro incrédulo a la niña antes de vociferar

-"¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Ese tipo casi te mata, no voy a dejarte hacer esto sola!"-Aby suspiro

-"No entra a elección, son ordenes de Mim"-Bunny no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese idiota hijo de la gran Luna le había pedido semejante cosa ¿a una niña?

-"¿¡O sea que si te pide que saltes de un precipicio lo harás!? ¿¡Has perdido la razón!?"- La niña lo miro con sus ojos tristes y el conejo sintió que su rabia desaparecía. Aby literalmente había saltado al vacío y eso no podía importarle menos

-"Pitch está intentando matarlos, los debilitara y les cortara el cuello si tiene la oportunidad"-La mirada de los guardianes se posó sobre la menuda figura que les hablaba, Aby seria y neutral parecía crecer ante los ojos de todos-"A mí no puede hacerme tanto daño, así que repito, no entra en discusión"-Aster balbuceo incrédulo, Norte tomo la palabra

-"Pequeña, Pitch es muy fuerte, ya tuvimos problemas con él, no podrás sola"

-"Norte tiene razón"-Tooth miraba insegura a la niña-"¡No podemos dejar que te haga daño, eres una niña!"-

-"¡Ese tipo esta demente! ¿Cómo se supone que lo harás?"-Meme mirando la tranquilidad que mostraba la chica ante los alegatos se aproximó y alzo una mano, Aby sin dudarlo la tomo. El guardián de los sueños enseguida arrugo el ceño.

-"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?"-Jack miraba extrañado como Sandman y la chica se miraban fijamente, tomados de la mano, como si fuera un saludo eterno que no quisieran terminar

-"Él y yo"-comenzó Aby al rato-"Podemos comunicarnos por el tacto, él puede ver lo que yo desee mostrarle si me toca"-Meme la soltó y enseguida comenzó a dibujar mil cosas, Aby se disculpó-"Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo mostrarte Sandy"- Meme volvió a escribir una mala palabra sobre su cabeza, Aby sonrió de lado. Era incorregible.

-"¿Puedes hacerlo con todos?"-cuestiono Jack mirándola emocionado, Aby sonrió

-"Solo si quieres"-Jack iba a pedir una de las extrañas sesiones cuando Aster saliendo del aturdimiento se acerco

-"Quiero que entiendas una cosa, ¡me vale un reverendo huevo lo que diga Mim!, ¡no vas a hacer esto sola!"-La chica solo pudo suspirar. Ya no sabía quién de los dos era más terco

-"¡Aster, cuida tu boca!"-sentencio Norte-"Con lo que a mí respecta pues pienso lo mismo, así que si no te molesta ayudaremos"-Jack tomándola de las manos la hizo girar

-"¡Ese idiota sabrá que lo que es meterse con los guardianes!"-expreso riéndose. Ella entre giros sonrió

-"Ahora sí que le volare los dientes"- Mencionaba Tooth con su mano alzada y recibiendo aplausos de Sandy. Aby sintiendo la energía de todos miro hacia la distante luna en medio de la revolución de la casa. Mim no estaba mirándola, quizá avergonzado aun por lo que había sucedido, ella le dedico una sonrisa que con el paso de los días sabia desaparecería. Cerrando los ojos sintió como Pitch reía en alguna parte, ella no pudo darse ese gusto.

-"¿Estás bien?"- La pregunta de Jack aunque curiosa le sonó llena de preocupación. Aby tratando de sonar natural asintió

-"¡Claro!"- Esta vez sintió que le creían. Estaba mejorando.

-"Aby…este…"-Tooth volando a su lado le dedico una mirada extraña, como si hubiera hecho algo malo-"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Tu nombre siempre ha sido Aby?"- La mirada de todos se posó sobre el Hada

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- Aster quien intentaba armar algo sobre sus piernas puso su mejor cara de "¿Y ahora qué diablos?"-

-"Pues…"- Toothiana se estrujo las manos nerviosa-"¡Es que busque por todos lados! ¡Y no están!"- Todos los presentes alzaron una ceja de desconcierto

-"Tooth"-corto la niña, dándose cuenta del porque tanto jaleo-"No busques mis dientes, no los encontraras"- La cara de todos volvió a ser de sorpresa, ella miro de soslayo a la luna y suspiro- "Mim los tiene, y no me los devolverá hasta que esté lista para verlos"- El hada miro perturbada a la niña

-"¡Pero es tu pasado!"- Aby asintió

-"Si, pero supongo que mi pasado no es algo importante ahora"- Jack se paso una mano distraída por el cabello

-"¿Te han dicho que eres muy extraña?"- Aby sonrió ampliamente esta vez sin necesidad de mentir

-"Pues eres el segundo"-soltó mientras reía despacio. Todos los presentes sintieron esa diminuta risa como un pequeño escape a todo el stress sufrido en esos días. Norte viendo mejores caras que las de hace un par de horas se levantó de su sillón y se echó a andar, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la chica. Era hora de ser un buen padrino

-"¡Vamos!, ¡no todos los niños tienen la posibilidad de ver la fábrica de santa!"- Aby abrió sus ojos verdes por el impacto. Una parte de su corazón latió enloquecidamente y ella no entendió porque

-"¡Alto compañero!"-Bunny aun sentado alzo su pata en protesta, los demás le miraron con ganas de asesinarlo-"¡No me miren así!"- exclamo exasperado-"¿Es que le han mirado esos pies?"- Aby enseguida dirigió su vista hacia sus pies blancos y todos por inercia hicieron lo mismo

-"Pero yo no tengo frío…"- Aby nuevamente vio el ceño fruncido de su padre

-"¡No vas a pasearte por toda esta casa sin zapatos!"- Para sorpresa de todos Aby comenzó a reír. Rio con todas sus fuerzas y tentada de abrazar a Bunny decidió abrazar a Jack para no lanzarse sobre el enorme conejo. El guardián del invierno sintió a la niña estremecerse de la risa contra su ropa y todos volvieron a mirarla

-"¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!?"- Bunny sonrojado por su actitud miro extrañado como la chica abrazaba a Jack, intentando ocultar su risa.

-"Es que…"- dijo luego de recuperar el aire-"Me estas regañando, y eso…me hace feliz"- Bunny dejo caer las orejas y los guardianes le dedicaron una sonrisa burlesca y enternecida a partes iguales

-"¡QUE NO ME MIREN ASI!"-

-"¡Que tierno eres canguro!"

-"¡AHORA SI PALETA!"

-"¿¡Quieres pelea colita de algodón!?"

Norte dejando a los dos guardianes peleando tomo a Aby en brazos y se la subió a los hombros en completo silencio, ya era hora de alegrar un poco el ambiente, si la lucha llegaba sería mejor que los pillara riendo. Meme y Tooth rieron bajito y se alejaron rumbo a la fábrica. Ya los alcanzarían después los otros dos. Aby dejo sus protestas en alguna parte- si es que existieron al ser tomada por sorpresa- cuando al fin la puerta principal se abrió.

Juguetes. Miles y millones de Juguetes. Algunos volaban y pasaban por sobre su cabeza, otros corrían entre los pies de Norte. Pequeños, casi invisibles. Juguetes. Rodeada de juguetes. Sin comprenderlo su pecho se oprimió, como si ver aquella maravilla no fuera justo, era extraño, aterrador, irracional y perturbador. Su cabeza agitada miro hacia todos lados, sus ojos abiertos de par en par observaron los coches hechos a mano, las enormes muñecas, el montón de peluches, los globos aerostáticos en miniatura, el tren de hielo y aun así siguió sintiéndose enferma. Dolía. Dolía porque sentía que había esperado demasiado para ver algo así. Dolía porque sentía que una sola de esas maravillas hubiera sido suficiente para reconstruirle el alma tiempo atrás.

¿Pero que era? ¿Qué había sido?

-"¿Asombrada?"- Aby trago, respiro y ahogo todos sus miedos, un par más que se juntaría en su caja sellada. Mim tenía razón. No estaba lista para ver sus recuerdos

-"¡Es asombroso!"-Claro que lo era. Norte contento por esa respuesta y sin poder ver a la niña a los ojos ignoro que si la hubiera soltado esta hubiera salido corriendo de allí.

Con ayuda de Tooth y Meme, Norte le mostró toda la fábrica a una ausente Aby. Jack se les unió más tarde, y aun después conejo, quien luego de explicar que tenía que esperar a que el pegamento de los zapatos se secara accedió de mala gana a seguirlos. Ella sonreía y decía que todo era lindo, increíble, o demasiado maravillo. El viejo Santa sonreía complacido y continuaba mostrándole cosas, llenando de colores su vista, sin darse cuenta de los ojos ya opacos. Luego de casi hora y media de recorrida, Norte se detuvo, bajo a la niña y le dio una última sorpresa

-"Ya has visto toda la fábrica pequeña, ahora viene lo mejor"- Aby trato de no ahogarse ¿Existía algo mejor?-"Quiero que elijas de toda esta fábrica… un regalo para ti"- El sonido de miles de exclamaciones fue todo lo que Aby escucho después de eso. Un regalo. Un juguete para ella, que nunca tuvo nada. Trago duro. Tratando de recordar de dónde venían esos pensamientos. ¿Quién había sido ella? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor?

-"Un regalo... ¿Para mí?" – Estaba dudosa, demasiado confundida para comprender el privilegio que se le había dado

-"¡Lo que tú quieras!"- Aby miro a todos lados, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, a la derecha, a la izquierda y no supo que podría elegir, no supo cuál de todos esos puntos de luz seria el indicado para ella. No supo y por eso miro a Bunny. El conejo algo malhumorado por la pelea que había tenido con el guardián de la diversión, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido miro desconcertado a la niña. Norte le estaba dando una oportunidad inigualable a la niña. Le había dado un cheque en blanco y había sonreído recomendándole poner muchos ceros. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-"¡Adelante!"-Susurro Tooth al ver como ella no se movía

-"¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir? ¡Hay juguetes increíbles!"- Le animaba Jack. Aby volvió a suprimir sus emociones y sonrió. Era hora de ser fuertes y dejar su pasado para otro día. Dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás le grito a Norte antes de subir por la escalera

-"¡Ya sé lo que quiero!"- Y sin explicar nada, subió al segundo piso. Paso de largo a un par de yetis, doblo peligrosamente contra la baranda para no pisar a los revoltosos duendes y se encontró frente a su regalo, nerviosa y algo renuente al pensar que quizá no era buena idea lo miro por unos segundos antes de tomarlo decidida. Jack que la había seguido en cuanto la oyó gritar, se quedó en shock al ver lo que la niña cargaba en los brazos

-"¿¡QUIERES ESO!?"- Aby asintió, algo herida por el tono del muchacho. Jack solo se limitaba a mirarla desconcertado. De todo lo que había en la fábrica, de toda la inmensidad de cosas que podría haber escogido la chica, había tomado lo que él no habría ni mirado más de dos segundos. Los demás guardianes detrás de Jack también se sorprendieron. Aby algo nerviosa miro a Norte

-"¿No puedo tenerlo?"- Norte enseguida se aproximó con las manos alzadas nerviosamente

-"¡No, no es eso, no es eso...!"-Jack volvió a mirar el objeto y sin pensarlo se lo arrebato de las manos a la niña

-"¡Jack!"-Reclamo enseguida Tooth al ver la acción. La cara del chico volvió a ser de total sorpresa

-"¡PERO SI INCLUSIVE ESTA EN BLANCO!"- Bunny estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo que Aby quería. Lo que había tomado casi como si lo estuviera robando, era un enorme libro con tapas de cuero verde. Tenía algunos detalles pero eran mínimos, un broche dorado y una pequeña llave en forma de sol atada a este mismo eran todo lo que podría ser llamativo, y para sorpresa de todos estaba vacío. En blanco, totalmente desprovisto de cuento o figura alguna. ¿Para qué quería ella esa cosa?

-"¿No quieres otra cosa?"- Norte intento disuadirla del extraño regalo

-"¡Sí!, Hay muchas muñecas en el otro salón de enfrente, ¿No quieres ninguna?"- Tooth intento convencerla de que eligiera otra cosa al ver que el libro no contenía nada en absoluto. Meme solo se limito a mirarla con total confusión

-"Es lo más raro que he visto, 500 hojas de nada…"-Jack ojeo el libro desinteresado. Aby miro a todos sin saber que decir. Ella de verdad quería ese libro, pero al parecer no era bien visto que tomara ese objeto. Aster que prefería omitir su comentario vio como todos juzgaban la decisión de la niña y por extraño que parezca esto lo lleno de rabia. Si la niña quería el condenado libro, ¿Por qué no le daban el maldito libro? ¿Por qué no se conformaban con su decisión honesta? ¿Por qué pedían que eligiera cualquiera de las otras estrafalarias porquerías de Norte que de seguro no le gustaría? Sin darse cuenta avanzo entre la multitud, le quito el libro a Jack y se plantó frente a la niña

-"¿Esto es lo que quieres?"- Aby asintió, nerviosa pero decidida-"Pues que no se hable más"- Y sin derecho a ninguna replica se lo puso en las manos- "Ahora es tuyo, cuídalo y dale las gracias al barrigón detrás mío..."

-"Pero Bunny, hay más cosas que de seguro…"- Bunny se volteó molesto

-"Oye compañero, le diste a elegir, ella quiere eso, no se lo cambies"- La mirada de todos fue de sorpresa, Aby acaricio con cuidado y admiración las tapas de su libro en blanco. Todos notando este gesto dejaron de hablar

-"Bueno…"-farfullo Norte-"¿Feliz navidad?"- Aby abrazando su regalo y saltando sobre Norte le dio las gracias. Bunny suspiro. No era muy difícil hacer feliz a esa niña. Tenía gustos extraños, pero que se le iba a hacer.

Jack miro de nuevo el enorme libro ahora en brazos de Aby y soltó un bufido. Él ahora tenía varios juguetes de Norte, pero era extraño que a pesar de que a esa niña le dieran carta blanca para escoger lo que quisiera, se quedara con el grueso volumen. Suspirando se encogió de Hombros y acepto que cada uno tenía sus gustos. Aby más feliz que nunca no paraba de mirar el enorme objeto rectangular en sus manos. Era suyo. Totalmente suyo. Bunny desapareció por un momento y volvió con lo que le había prometido a la niña. Poniéndole en frente del conmocionado rostro un par de extrañas botas peludas alzo una ceja

-"No sé cuanto calzas pero más vale que te queden"- Aby tomo el otro obsequio con el mismo cuidado que tomaba el libro de Norte. Palpo la suave tela y recorrió con los dedos las tiritas cafés. Bunny como siempre, con su increíble capacidad para impacientarse la apuro-"Bueno, te los pones tú, o te los pongo yo"- Aby negó rápidamente y se apresuró en ponérselos. Aster al ver que le quedaban como anillo al dedo sonrió orgulloso

-"¡Ahora si estas lista!"-Tooth a su lado la abrazo como un peluche. Aby dejándose abrazar por el hada y sintiendo la cercanía de todos no supo qué hacer. Mim le había advertido que se encariñaría pero nunca pensó que sería tan rápido. Abrazando al hada se dijo a si misma que no importaba, que disfrutaría cada día, no importando lo que viniera después. Tristemente la felicidad de los guardianes no duro tanto como la de Aby.

-"Bueno…Yo me voy"-Las caras de todos se fueron al piso, menos la de la niña que seguía sonriendo

-"¿Cómo que te vas conejo?"-Jack miraba a la niña por si esta decía algo, pero Aby en vez de quejarse miro como si nada al enorme conejo. Ella entendía demasiado bien que su padre quisiera sus momentos de soledad, después de todo su presencia le era infartante. Era mejor dejarlo descansar.

-"¿Te vas a ir? ¿Así nada más?"-Tooth revoloteo al lado de Norte, sin saber si indignarse o preocuparse

-"Oye compañera, yo tengo casa"-Norte cruzo en ceño ante la respuesta

-"Si, una de la cual Mim te hecho a las 5 de la mañana hace dos días"-Bunny bufo, aun le dolía recordar ese episodio de su vida

-"¡Pero ella ahora está bien!"- Aby detuvo la mano de Norte que amenazaba con matar a Bunny y silencio con la mirada a todos

-"Por mi está bien, él está cansado…ya es suficiente"- Bunny por alguna razón no pudo sonreír triunfante. Una ligera capa de culpa cayó sobre su persona, pero eso no iba a detenerlo

-"Ya hablo la niña"-Dictamino-"nos vemos mañana"-

-"Buenas noches papá"- Se despidió la chica. Aster se detuvo, trago y siguió caminando. No iba a regresar, no iba a poner cara de cachorro pateado otra vez. Todos miraron a Aby al ver que Aster se alejaba, para ver si ella detenía a su supuesto padre, pero esta solo sonrió tranquila. Bunny sintiendo una extraña mirada sobre su espalda se negó a voltear y se apresuró a encontrar el túnel que lo llevaría a casa. Una vez lo encontró piso con fuerza dos veces y un enorme agujero se abrió en el piso. Girándose una última vez hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció. Cuando pasaron unos segundos Tooth rompió el silencio

-"No puedo creerlo..."-Jack bufo despacio, y contesto sin sentirse ni remotamente culpable por sus palabras

-"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es un idiota?"- Norte suspiro y estaba a punto de hablar cuando el mismo agujero por el cual se había ido Bunny volvió abrirse y el pobre conejo fue lanzado hasta los pies de Aby. La niña miro impactada este suceso. Bunnymund también lo hizo, aunque su etapa de sorpresa le duro la nada, ya que enseguida se encolerizo

-"¡DIJE QUE ME VOY Y ME VOY!"- Intento irse de nuevo, y luego trato otra vez, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la madriguera y el túnel era desviado hasta la fábrica de Norte. Desesperado y resignándose a caminar – ya que no permitiría que Mim ganara- trato de salir por una de las puertas, pero ninguna de estas se dignó a abrirse-"¿¡Pero por qué!?"-alegaba mientras tironeaba con todas sus fuerzas-"¡Me he portado bien, hice todo lo que se podía por hoy! ¿¡No me puedes dejar volver a mi casa!?"- Aby dejando su regalo sobre una mesa se aproximó a la puerta que Bunny jalaba con desesperación

-"¿Puedo tratar?"-El conejo exasperado le dio el paso, extrañamente la niña en vez de jalar la puerta alzo su cabeza y comenzó a hablar, totalmente molesta

-"¡Manny, no puedes hacer esto!"-Hubo un silencio y un pequeño sobresalto por parte del conejo, al rato la niña continuo-"¡Me vale, dije que no quiero hacer eso, ahora se bueno y abre la puerta!"-Meme hizo un extraño dibujo y Norte lo miro perturbado

-"Esta… ¿conversando con Mim?"-Sandy asintió lentamente. Jack sintió que le temblaban las piernas, no era posible. Los guardianes estaban estupefactos. Meme dejo que su boca cayera hasta el suelo y no tuvo ni ganas de recogerla. La niña siguió hablando hacia el cielo

-"Yo estoy bien"-trato de explicar serena-"No puedes hacer esto, ya lo hablamos"-Bunny miraba extrañado este dialogo en forma de monologo. La niña estaba hablando sola, pero no lo estaba. Parpadeando se dio cuenta de que era absurdo hasta intentar explicarlo. La niña suspirando se giró hasta Bunny-"No dejara que te vayas"- Aster tardo en digerir la información, pero cuando al fin hubo recepción y señal en su cerebro su cara se transfiguro

-"¿¡PUEDES HABLAR CON MIM!?"-la niña asintió como si nada-"¿¡Así nada más, hablas al cielo y ya!?"-Aby enfocando al resto de los guardianes suspiro y trato de darse a entender

-"No, no es tan fácil, solo puedo hablar con el cuándo él quiere, su presencia tiene que estar fija, como ahora por ejemplo"- Meme corriendo hasta ella le tomo la mano, Aby asintió

-"Pues… él siempre escucha, que no conteste es otra cosa, pero si quieres decirle algo puedes hacerlo Sandy"- Jack antes que todos grito hacia arriba

-"¿¡Por qué jamás nos contestas!?"-Silencio. La niña negó

-"No va a contestarte eso"-La cara de Jack se crispo de frustración

-"¿¡Y por qué a ti si te contesta!?"- La chica se sumió de hombros

-"No lo sé"-Mintió, tratando de alejar de su mente sus propias tareas. Mim hablaba con ella solo por el hecho de que necesitaban de esa conexión y porque su tiempo era corto. Extremadamente corto. Debía ser por eso, ¿No?

-"¡Pero es que eso no es justo!"- Norte tomo del hombro a Jack y lo hizo guardar silencio

-"¿Esta escuchando?"- La niña ladeo la cabeza

-"El siempre escucha"-determino-"Pero ni él puede responder algunas cosas, lo siento…"-Aby bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que ella tenía algo que los guardianes añoraban

-"Tengo mucho que preguntarle"-explico Norte con tranquilidad-"Pero eso tendrá que esperar, ¿No?"- Aby asintió a medias. Jack volvió a cuestionar al lado de un Sandman demasiado perturbado. Tooth era la única que no decía nada.

-"¡Eso no es justo! ¿¡Sabes cuentas veces le he preguntado el por qué estoy aquí!?"-La chica negó, aunque conocía el número exacto-"¡Miles! ¿¡Por qué a ti si puede contestarte!?-Aby suspiro- "¡DIMELO!"-Aby le dedico una mirada seria y fiera, los gritos de Jack murieron cuando esta abrió la boca

-"Mim no puede contestarte algo que tú debes buscar Jack Frost, si se te asigno un talento y aún más el cuidado de los pequeños de la tierra no deberías preguntarte el por qué tú, te preguntare algo yo a ti, ¿Por qué no tú?"-Jack se quedó de piedra, los demás solo pudieron poner atención-"Haber sido malo o bueno en el pasado no tiene relevancia, el pasado es pasado, no queda nada de él, solo el recuerdo, Mim te dio la posibilidad de vivir más allá de un simple recuerdo, una segunda oportunidad, el porqué de esto debes dártelo tú mismo, no Mim"-Tooth dejo de volar y Aster que había estado pasando de la sorpresa al enojo en un ciclo interminable no dejo de mirar a la niña, quien seguía hablando con dureza-"A diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo un día especial y menos aún niños que deseen verme, quizá por eso me habla, o quizá no, no tengo la menor idea, y te prometo que no tengo ganas de averiguarlo"– Norte miro confundido a la chica, esta trato de morderse la lengua pues Mim trataba de callarla, de decirle que eso no era necesario, que él estaba acostumbrado, pero ella continuo, tratando de hacerle por lo menos algo de justicia al asunto-"Solo puedo decirles que el a ustedes les quiere, si no fuera así…"

_Yo no estaría aquí… _

El silencio quedo flotando en el aire. Tenso, lleno de rabia contenida. De Jack, de ella, de todos. Aby no pudo terminar esa frase, una que se perdería en el tiempo, una que jamás lograría terminar. Mim lanzando un destello de luz hizo brillar la fábrica con fuerza, segundos más tarde desapareció, Aby sintiendo su presencia alejarse suspiro, como si hubiera tenido todo el peso de Mim sobre sus hombros

-"Se ha ido…"-susurro. Y como si con esto hubiera roto el hechizo de la bella durmiente, como si de esta manera hubiera detenido el mordisco de la manzana envenenada, los guardianes parecieron despertar. Jack enseguida comenzó a balbucear

-"Yo…yo no quería…es decir, yo no estaba enojado contigo, yo solo quería…"

-"Una explicación"-corto Aby al tiempo que sonreía con ternura-"Una explicación para tu soledad, una explicación al porque de todo…"-Jack agacho la cabeza avergonzado-"Lo siento, pero hay verdades que tienes que buscar tu solo, aunque…"-acercándose y tomándole la mano le dedico una mirada llena de alegría-"Muchas veces la verdad está a tu alrededor"-Sin saber porque Jack se sintió lleno de nuevo, como si no hubiera existido antes de llegar a ese punto. Tironeando de la niña la atrajo contra sí y la abrazo. El cayado entre ellos fue el único expectante de tan tierno arrebato

-"Entonces él te habla"- Aby sin separarse de Jack asintió ante la pregunta de Bunny-"Y no puedo irme"-volvió a asentir-"¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE!?"-Aby escondió el rostro en el poleron del guardián de la diversión y negó. La respuesta era simple, pero no podía decírsela. No porque Mim se lo hubiera prohibido o algo por el estilo, sino porque tratarían de detenerla si conocían el final del cuento de hadas. En su mundo no había finales felices.

Y mucho menos días extras.

Ese era el punto. Mim quería que ella pasara todo el tiempo posible al lado del que ella veía como su padre, sin excusas y sin derecho a réplica. Quería verla feliz, quería verla reír, quería darle todo lo que se pudiera en tan poco tiempo que sin darse cuenta abrumaba al pobre guerrero de los boomergs. Ella suspiro mientras decidía soltar a Jack, el niño extrañado se decidió a soltarla también

-"Pero… hay una forma de que te vayas a tu casa"- Los guardianes la miraron curiosos. Meme la miro fijamente y enseguida comenzó a reírse. Bunny lo vio caer al piso y rodar. No era algo bueno, definitivamente no era algo bueno

-"¿Cómo?"- Pregunto secamente. Aby hizo una mueca y cerro un ojo

-"Pues…tienes que irte…"-trago, no quería seguir, Bunny poniendo su mejor cara de asesino en serie la obligo-"Tienes que irte conmigo"- Norte se le unió a Meme en el piso, el hada también hizo lo suyo y Jack se echó sobre los otros dos guardianes que rodaban. Aster enfureció

-"¡NO TE VAS A IR CONMIGO!"-La niña se alzó de hombros

-"Eso lo sé, pero de verdad no hay otra forma, puedes intentarlo, pero no funcionara, yo hice todo lo que pude"- y levantando la mano izquierda y poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón agrego-"Lo juro"

Aun así, el arrogante conejo no se rindió, intento una y otra vez de diferentes maneras largarse de la casa de Norte; finalmente contusionado y con un dolor de cabezas colosal-luego de lanzar uno de los sillones contra una ventana y que está en vez de romperse le devolviera el mueble a la cara- él se resignó y partió en busca de la niña. Meme luego de reírse hasta que le dio un tirón en el estómago se había ido, y Jack también había decidió marcharse luego de abrazar a la niña otra vez-Una acción que comenzaba a hacerse una costumbre-. El hada y Norte eran los únicos que estaban con ella cuando ingreso a su habitación

-"¡OK, ok, tu ganas!"-Aby lo miro con tristeza-"¡Agarra tus cosas y nos largamos!"-La niña suspiro, tomo el regalo de Norte y llamo a Kopahk a su lado, no tenía nada más que llevarse consigo

-"Ya está"-Bunny enseguida negó

-"¡A, no, eso sí que no, ese oso no es parte del equipaje!"-Norte poniéndose entre el ya histérico conejo y la niña hablo ya cansado de su actitud

-"Escúchame Bunny, si se me da la reverenda gana esta niña no se va de mi casa y tú y todo tu malhumor tendrán que irse a la habitación de enfrente ¿Me oyes?"-Bunnymund tomo aire para hablar pero Norte siguió impasible-"Y más aún, si Tooth quiere llevarse a la niña a su casa entonces lo hará y tu tendrás que perseguirlas como un condenado hasta allá, porque con esa actitud no te llevare ni a la puerta"- El hada parándose junto a Norte y cruzando los brazos le siguió

-"No es culpa de ella nada de lo que pasa, es de Mim, así que si quieres alegarle a alguien es a él"-mirándolo fijamente agrego-"No te descargues con ella o te arrancare los dientes mientras duermes"- Aby abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, Bunny también lo hizo

-"¿¡Quién les dio el derecho de decidir donde se queda!?"- Ambos guardianes sonrieron cuando hablaron a la par

-"Somos sus padrinos así que te aguantas"- Bunny se golpeó la cara. De verdad no era posible.

-"Y Meme es su tío regalón y quedamos en que Jack es un primo hermano por la edad"-Agrego Tooth como si fuera una acotación innecesaria.

-"¿¡Se han vuelto locos!?"-Tooth parpadeo extrañada

-"Pero si tiene padrino es claro que tendría madrina… ¿No?, como es tu hija teníamos el derecho"- Bunny deseo con todas las fuerzas algo con lo cual azotarse para despertar de su eterna pesadilla. El sofá de Norte hubiera servido

-"¡Ella no es mi hija!"- Y todo su enojo se disipó de golpe cuando sus palabras cobraron sentido en sus oídos.

Norte y Tooth se voltearon deprisa, horrorizados ante la declaración. Aby sentada sobre la cama trato de sonreír y extrañamente lo logro. Pero su corazón sangrante no perdono esa sonrisa, las piernas le temblaron y algo, una cosa muy minúscula, se rompió. Su ilusión siempre fue tener padre, su deseo era tan grande que jamás pensó que eso causaría daño. De manera irónica solo se había hecho daño a sí misma. La cuenta regresiva de pronto le pareció demasiado larga, su carga pareció más pesada y sus ganas de llorar se intensificaron de golpe. Pero ella era fuerte. No sabía porque tampoco. Solo sentía que debía serlo. Por ellos, por ella, por Mim.

-"Yo…"-Bunny no sabía que decir ahora. Una disculpa no sonaba bien, pero el silencio tampoco parecía mitigar el peso de sus palabras. Norte se volteó furioso al igual que el hada, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, ya que Aby reponiéndose – a duras penas- comenzó a hablar mientras salía de la cama

-"Esta bien"- la verdad no lo estaba, estaba realmente muy mal, pero una mentira mas no la mataría, o eso esperaba-"Yo comprendo"-sí, pero eso no mitigaba el dolor-"Solo quedan 27 días, ya es de madrugada"-Bunny se estremeció cuando lo miro con esos ojos verdes que aparentaban tranquilidad-"Así que…por 27 días tu serás mi papá, no tienes que hacer nada"- se alzó de hombros y miro al cielo de la habitación, deseando ver a Mim-"Así que ¿Qué tal ser una familia?"-Norte no podía articular palabra. Esa niña seguía de pie, como si fuera indestructible. Bunny se quedó quieto, con las palabras atragantadas, con el "lo siento" acalambrado bajo su lengua-"Es sencillo, Norte será mi padrino, Tooth mi madrina, Sandy mi tío, Jack será mi primo hermano y tu…"-Aby se detuvo, y su sonrisa desapareció por segundos, pero volvió a tragarse cualquier impulso que denotara su tristeza-"Tu mentiras, y dirás que eres mi padre por 27 días más"- y sintiendo que lloraría mostró una enorme y radiante sonrisa, tan falsa como toda su alegría embotellada-"Y después nunca más volveré a molestarte"- El silencio gobernó la habitación por minutos que parecieron eternos, Aby intentando moverse con normalidad tomo el libro en blanco que reposaba sobre su mesa, se puso al lado de Kopahk y volvió a hablar con serenidad

-"Lista"-Expreso como si nada hubiera pasado. Bunny realmente perturbado y sin saber que decir asintió y se alejó al pasillo sin mirar a nadie. Antes de seguirlo Aby abrazo a Norte y a Tooth, les prometió que volvería si pasaba algo y de paso el viejo santa se disculpó por Bunny. Ella solo negó con una sonrisa y corrió tras el conejo. De mala gana el oso la siguió. Ya listos el conejo se volteó una vez más para ver a los otros dos guardianes. El rostro de Norte específico las horribles cosas que le haría si algo le pasaba a esa niña, Tooth simplemente negó con la cabeza, evidentemente decepcionada. Aster piso dos veces y Aby sintió la tierra hundirse bajo sus botas, Kopahk emitió un débil gruñido y ellos desaparecieron por el túnel. Segundos más tarde Aby aterrizo en la madriguera.

Bunny aun sin decir palabra observo como la niña se sacaba con rapidez los zapatos. La nieve ya no estaba y su necesidad de conectarse con la tierra se hizo evidente cuando se lanzó pecho a tierra sobre el pasto. El olor de la madre tierra era único y especial, y le sirvió como una morfina para su corazón herido a muerte. La había extrañado tanto, que aun podía verse tirada de esa misma forma al lado de su árbol seco y roto. Enterró los pies, pego su nariz a la polvosa superficie, y se llenó la cara de mugre, pero se sintió mejor, quizá estaba oscuro pero la tierra era tierra en la luz y en las tinieblas, así que se conformó con sentirla. Aster al fin carraspeo para llamar su atención. Aby sin avergonzarse por su comportamiento se sentó y espero.

-"Yo…"-su orgullo detuvo sus palabras. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? El no había mentido, quizá había firmado un trato, pero la realidad no cambiaba en absoluto, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía como escoria?

-"Esta bien"-Aby se alzó de hombros como si nada. Bunny termino por ablandarse, sintiendo su resignación como una daga.

-"No, no lo está, yo…es que esto es demasiado extraño, no entiendo nada y Mim…"- Aby volvió a interrumpirlo

-"Lo lamento, de verdad"-el silencio volvió a interponerse como una barrera y finalmente Bunny suspiro, demasiado cansado para pensar decidió dejar la charla para mañana

-"Mira, hablaremos por la mañana, ahora a dormir, solo tengo una cama, así que si gustas…"-Aby sonrió y detuvo a Aster

-"Yo duermo con Kopahk, así que no importa"- El oso enseguida ganándose tras la niña emito un bostezo

Bunny siguió sintiéndose fatal. Todo lo que escuchaba era "No importa" o "Esta bien". La actitud de la niña parecía suprimida, y todo lo que parecía ver no era más que su carácter dejando una estela de tristeza que se veía a leguas de distancia. No estaba bien y definitivamente importaba. Aun así, decidió esperar a la mañana, realmente necesitaba dormir

-"Bien…Buenas noches"- La niña asintió

-"Buenas noches"-

Aster espero unos segundos, pero el típico "papá" que acompañaba cada frase dirigida a su persona no llego. Abrumado por este hecho no pudo moverse. Aby deseo decirla, pero temió seguir metiendo los pies dentro del mismo balde con agua, así que acepto – al igual que todo- esa simple despedida. Minutos más tarde el enorme conejo al fin despego sus pies y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin decir palabra

Kopahk sin demora envolvió a la niña y la dejo oculta en el centro de la común bola de pelos y se durmió enseguida. Bunny no pudo dormirse tan deprisa. Sus propias palabras seguían revotando en su cabeza sin control, la mirada de Norte o la de Tooth pasaron a segundo plano y solo quedo la voz de Aby que repetía sin cesar "No importa, está bien", en medio de sus culpas y sus preocupaciones el cansancio termino por llevárselo prisionero. Aby abrazando a su oso trato de consolarse a sí misma y repitió internamente

"_No importa, está bien"_

Mim desde lo alto no pudo evitar preguntarse una vez más, si dos más dos podrían llegar a ser cinco algún día. Mirando a los ya durmientes guardianes intento tener esperanza. Aby entre sueños, intento recuperarla también.

* * *

_**OK! Hasta aquí!, este capitulo fue mas largo xD Asi que espero le haya gustado. Nos leemos!**_

invaso'rs Queen: QUERIDA! ok, subi el 9 xD, yo se que odias a Pitch y Mim , y a mi tampoco me caen muy bien, EL LLAMADO PATERNAL! kjasskajs xD te e dicho que me encantan tus comentario? xD La mejor! Ojala te guste la conti (yo se que la amaaaassss *O*) gracias por tu apoyo!

Hana Skyle: Aby no la a pasado muy bien que digamos xD, creo que mejor te traigo una caja de pañuelos por que as cosas iran como en una montaña rusa, espero que te guste esta continuación! SALUDOS!

Pocito: actualizo apenas se puede xD, tranquis, en unos días actualizare otra vez! Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**OK!, lamento la demora! Tuve un drama pero ya estoy de vuelta! xD, disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: "Juguemos a mentirnos"**

Aster pensó que dormiría mal, de verdad pensó eso. Pensó que tendría pesadillas monstruosas y que se levantaría a las tres de la mañana cubierto de sudor y buscando a la niña como un condenando a muerte. Pero se equivoco. No fue un sueño extremadamente reparador, pero fue dormir, le bastaba con eso. El problema en si fue despertar. Cuando uno duerme pierde la conciencia de todo lo que ah pasado o de todo lo que pasara, se te olvidan las preocupaciones y cuando abres los ojos te sientes increíblemente liviano, pero luego la piedra que cargabas antes de irte a dormir vuelve a aparecer y se encarga de arruinarte la fiesta así como de enterrase en tus costillas. Te recuerda lo que no quieres recordar y te oyes a ti mismo diciendo mil tonterías. Algo parecido a los flashazos de una resaca. Bunnymund tuvo que soportar su resaca emocional y escucharse a si mismo gritando "No eres mi hija", durante aproximadamente quince minutos. La cara de Norte y la de Tooth le golpearon la memoria y la sonrisa falsa de Aby termino por noquearlo. Pateando con fuerza la sabana no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantarse, aún con todas esas voces y miradas siguiéndole.

Se ducho e intento calmar su cabeza alborotada. El agua caliente siempre le ayudaba a aclarase, o por lo menos lo despertaba, en esta ocasión eso tampoco dio resultado. En medio de la ducha Bunny intento armar una frase coherente, que no fueran un "Lo siento" explicito pero quizá si un "Lo lamento" Finalmente cuando estuvo listo trato de mirarse al espejo de su habitación y darse algo de ánimos. Pero solo vio como sus ojos verdes le recodan otro par de ojos verdes mucho más tristes que los suyos

Ojos enojados. Ojos tristes. Ojos verdes.

Suspirando se encamino al centro de la madriguera. Necesitaba un café y quizá unas tostadas o lo que pudiera encontrar pera no sentir ese vacío en el estomago. Pero primero tenía que enfrentarse a las verdades de su vida. Verdad que con algo de suerte se encontraría durmiendo junto a un enorme oso.

Aby tirada en el suelo y con sus extremidades extendidas por el pasto respiraba a plenitud. Ella había estado despierta desde hace un par de horas, había sentido el piso vibrar bajo las patas de Bunny cuando este se dirigió a la ducha. Lo sintió mascullar algo y luego devolverse para salir. Así que cuando sintió su cercanía no se molesto en siquiera abrir los ojos. La madriguera era hermosa, la había inspeccionada antes de que Aster despertara, temerosa de que este no quisiera que anduviera curioseando por ahí. Los pequeños huevitos le habían seguido y ella no pudo evitar jugar un rato con ellos, pero pasados 45 minutos donde su vista trataba de memorizar cada forma u objeto volvió a sentirse enferma.

No había resultado. No había podido olvidar lo del día anterior. Seguía pensando en que estaba mal, pero luego pensaba que estaba bien y luego no sabía que pensar. El saber y el sentir se mezclaban, se peleaban y ninguno parecía querer rendirse. Pero como en cada batalla hay un perdedor decidió entregarle el trofeo a su cerebro. Extrañamente nadie sonrió con victoria. Así que sin más que hacer se había tirado en el pasto a esperar.

-"¿Qué haces?"-Aby abrió un ojo y lo enfoco en Bunny. El enorme conejo la miraba con curiosidad, ella levantándose dejo de aferrarse a la hierba en la que había enterrado los dedos

-"Solo…pensaba"-Aster se ahorro el preguntar en qué estaba pensando

-"Buenos días"-Saludo

-"Buenos días…"-contesto Aby con suavidad

El conejo se paso una mano por la cabeza y se sentó al lado de la chica. Ya era hora. Tenía que hablar con ella, dejarle claro que lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido una metedura de pata colosal y solo eso. Decirle que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y otras cosas más que se le ocurrirían en el proceso. Aby viendo como Aster entraba a pensar guardo silencio, pero al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a hablar

-"Anoche soñé algo"-Dijo como si nada. Bunny enseguida se apresuro a preguntar en cuanto la imagen de los azulejos con sangre volvió a su memoria

-"¿Una pesadilla?"-Aby suspiro

-"No, es decir, no se"-el conejo alzo una ceja, confundido -"Sé que soñé, tengo un par de imágenes en la cabeza, pero no tienen sentido, eh olvidado todo y…es raro, sentí que era importante"- El silencio volvió a caer entre ambos guardianes. Aby entretenida con el pasto comenzó a jugar con las hebras verdes de la tierra, Bunnymund al fin encontró las palabras que buscaba

-"Lo que paso ayer…"-Aby se detuvo su jugueteo pero no lo miro, el conejo no supo si agradecer esto o molestarse, aun así continuo-"fue un error, no debí decir eso"-Aby apretó el pasto y aguardo-"Estaba molesto, uno dice cosas cuando está molesto"- Ella sintió que eso era cierto, todos tenían sus arranques-"Lo lamento"- La niña se mordió la lengua. El no tenia que disculparse. Había sido su culpa, era su deseo el que causaba problemas. ¿Por qué había pedido eso? ¿Por qué él exactamente?-"¿Está bien?"- Aster espero paciente a que Aby dijera algo, pero ella continuo en silencio, sin mirarlo, jugueteando con el cabello de la madre naturaleza.

-"Estoy confundida"-Bunny espero por mas-"He olvidado algo importante, que no sé que es, si soy sincera"-y quiero serlo, pensó-"No creo que sea tu culpa…"-Aster levanto las orejas evidentemente sorprendido-"Lamento molestarte"-Esta vez el conejo tuvo que interrumpirle

-"Oye, oye, no es que molestes"- La niña finalmente lo miro. Verde y verde chocando. Aster de alguna manera encontró la forma de sincerarse al ver los ojos tristes-"No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas"-farfullo cruzándose de brazos-"No es mi estilo"- Aby agacho el rostro y comenzó a reírse sin poder contener la alegría dentro de su organismo. Aster no pudo sentirse más aliviado. La niña tirándose hacia atrás volvió a sonreír y detuvo su risa. Bunny haciendo acopio de su escaza pero a la vez necesaria paciencia se tiro a su lado. Por minutos solo miro el techo de la madriguera, Aby aunque hacia lo mismo pensó en varias cosas. Al rato volvió a hablarle a su padre

-"¿Cómo puedo llamarte?"-Bunny ladeo el rostro y contemplo a la niña que con los ojos cerrados seguía portando una sonrisa ladeada-"Ya sabes, para no incomodarte"-corrigió al sentir la mirada sobre si. Aster miro de nuevo al techo y se lo pensó. Podía decirle como le antojara, incluso canguro, pero solo al imaginarla diciéndole "Buenas noches Aster" o "Buenos días Bunny" le hacía sentir que le jalaban de las orejas con desesperación. Sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer se tapo la cara con algo de vergüenza

-"Solo…Solo dime papá"-Aby abrió los ojos como dos enormes fuentes de agua verde

-"¿Qué?"-Bunny se levanto y le dio la espalda

-"¡No volveré a repetirlo!"-exclamo tratando de serenarse. Aby no pudo evitar sonreír, parándose hizo lo que trataría de no repetir a menudo

Aster, nervioso y sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir,sintió de pronto que le abrazaban por la espalda. Aby apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Bunnymund junto sus manos en el estómago de este con total tranquilidad, enterrando sus dedos en el suave pelaje. Respiro un par de veces y se dejó envolver por el olor a tierra, y pintura fresca, que parecían combinarse con el olor dulce y especial del chocolate. El calor corporal de Bunny se pegó a su ropa, traspaso la tela, y se alojó sobre su pecho como un farol prendido en medio de las tinieblas. Apegando más su rostro contra la espalda del conejo volvió a pensar que estaba mal, y luego pensó que estaba bien, y finalmente ambas partes decidieron que ya no importaba. Una sonrisa real y reconstruida apareció en su rostro. Quizá solo debía dejar de pensar un segundo.

-"Te quiero papá…"- Aster que jamás pensó escuchar tal frase dirigida hacia su persona sintió que algo, una cosa muy pequeña, se rompía. Pero a diferencia de Aby, esto no lo dolió, sino que lo hizo sentirse más liviano, como si hubiera escupido una piedra que llevaba años alojada en el corazón. Aby respirando una última vez el peculiar aroma de su padre lo soltó despacio y se alejó un paso, lo suficiente como para que Bunny se girara y le revolviera el cabello con algo de bochorno

-"Bueno"-dijo finalmente-"¿Qué quieres para desayunar?"- Aby sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos

-"Cualquier cosa estará bien"-Aster no espero ninguna otra opción. Con energías renovadas y sintiéndose a gusto con el clima de la madriguera - y con el hecho de no estar enclaustrado en la casa de Norte- se puso en movimiento. Aby en la entrada de la cocina de Aster miraba fijamente cada objeto, memorizaba los colores y trataba de retener todo lo que le fuera posible en su cabeza

La cocina de Bunnnymund era más bien pequeña -otro hecho que demostraba que prefería estar solo-, pero era tan linda que te daban ganas de quedarte a vivir entre la alacena y el cubo de basura. El lugar entero era la expresión exacta de acogedor. Bunnyluego de pensarlo preparo un platón de emparedados, sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y puso una manzana al lado de cada plato. Ya listo se giró y vio como Aby miraba sorprendida el desayuno. El conejo torció la cabeza y volvió a mirar la mesa. Era tan sencillo que a Norte le habría dado un infarto, no tenía nada de especial, ¿Por qué esa cara?

-"¿Estas bien?"-La niña asintió y se sentó en la mesa

-"¡Se ve estupendo!"-Aster levanto una ceja pero ignoro la emoción que irradiaba la niña, se sentó frente a ella y tomo un poco de jugo, Aby tomo uno de los emparedados y grito antes de comer

-"¡Gracias por la comida!"-y sin más mordió el pan. El conejo no dijo nada ante el grito exagerado, ya lo había escuchado antes cuando le dio de comer en casa de Norte, aunque en esa ocasión se demoró más en decir las palabras. Aby se comió el primer sándwich y bebió la mitad de su jugo en tiempo record, Aster viendo que haría falta un poco más de este último se paró y fue por otro vaso, en el proceso y escuchando como la niña casi devoraba la comida hizo una pregunta

-"¿Por qué no comías así en casa de Norte?"-Aby con la boca llena de pan trago y explico al tiempo que tomaba otro

-"Es que solo me daba dulces, y pan de navidad, y frutos de gomita…"-Mordió el sándwich y volvió a saborear cada migaja que entraba a su boca-"¡Esto sabe fabuloso!"- Repitió mientras volvía a masticar y miraba alucinada la manzana. Bunny cambiándole el vaso de jugo ya vacío por uno colmado vio de nuevo como la niña comía con fascinación, como si nunca hubiera comido un simple emparedado en su vida

-"Pareciera que nunca hubieras comido"- soltó como si nada mientras el mismo se echaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

Aby guardo silencio y paro de masticar de golpe. Era cierto. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía. Que jamás había comido. Aster mastico su propio pan con queso y miro de reojo a la niña, y en cuanto lo hizo dejo escapar sin querer parte de lo que tenía en la boca. Aby con los ojos fijos sobre el pan a medio masticar sintió que una mano invisible y enorme comenzaba a oprimirle el corazón. Una imagen fija y algo triste se formó poco a poco en su cabeza. Una habitación gris, con una mujer gris adentro. Una mujer gris que lloraba lagrimas grises de impotencia y frustración. Ella no siempre había tenido que comer y esa mujer lloraba porque esa era la realidad, porque sencillamente no podía darle algo que no tenía y solo podía ofrecerle sus lágrimas avergonzadas. Y la mujer de la imagen lloraba y ella la oía llorar, y ella le sonreía y decía que estaba bien, que no tenía hambre, que ella estaba feliz así, que la amaba, que no importaba.

-"¿Niña estas bien?"-

Y lo más triste era que estaba mintiendo. Ella tenía hambre, mucha, sentía un hoyo en el estómago, una vacío inllevable. Pero no era capaz de expresárselo por miedo a que más lágrimas salieran de ese rostro que no llegaba a ver. La espalda que temblaba era todo cuanto veía, y los sollozos, los sollozos interminables y devastadores que parecían ser la única esencia de la habitación.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué ella estaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué tenía tanta hambre?

-"¡Aby!"- La voz de Bunny al fin llego hasta ella. La imagen se disolvió y la habitación gris desapareció al tiempo en que emergía la mirada verde más oscura-"¿Qué te sucede?"- Aby no sabía a qué se refería, Aster dándole tiempo para que regresara del mundo donde había estado la movió un poco por los hombros-"Te quedaste callada y con la mirada fija, ¿Qué sucedió?"- La chica al fin reaccionando dejo caer el pan que sostenía.

-"Mis recuerdos"-Bunny pestañeo confundido, Aby trato de expresarse-"Veo cosas, pero luego se van"-El conejo no supo que decir ante la respuesta sincera, así que tratando de zanjar el asunto asintió rápidamente y le puso el jugo frente a los ojos. La niña ladeo la cabeza y trato de sonreír

-"Bueno, por lo menos termina de desayunar"-La niña asintió pero no fue capaz de probar otro bocado. Cada vez que veía la pila de emparedados pensaba en la mujer. La mujer gris que lloraba lagrimas grises. Aster prefirió no decir nada.

Luego de comer y de limpiar lo que se había ensuciado Aster se encamino a su lugar de trabajo con bastantes preguntas, pero ya acostumbrándose al hecho de jamás recibir respuestas las guardo como si nada en su cabeza. Algún día podría rendir cuentas, por ahora los huevos de pascua lo esperaban. Aby siguiendo sus pasos junto a Kopahk espero pacientemente a que Bunny llamara a los huevitos y que los agrupara junto a los pinceles y frascos de pintura. La niña observo todo cuanto pudo otra vez. Las cascadas de pintura, el cielo brillante de la madriguera, el pasto verde y perfecto. No era la asombrosa fábrica de Norte, pero olía a hogar y esperanza.

Para Aby el solo hecho de poder apreciar su entorno tomaba un significado diferente. Los colores y formas se aglomeraban en su cabeza y no podía evitar sonreír de gusto. La naturaleza era hermosa, variada y atrayente. En la fábrica de norte solo había visto maquinas funcionando y cochecitos de cristal sobre ruedas de madera, lindo y asombroso, pero no así maravilloso. Lo que ella mas amaba era ver la tierra misma manifestándose. Cosa que ahora podía ver gracias a su nuevo- y temporal- "Hogar".

Bunny quien seleccionaba los pinceles, miraba de vez en cuando la cara llena de emoción de Aby. Era curioso y más bien extraño para él, tener a esa niña en su casa y no sentirse incómodo. Bunnymund vivía solo desde tiempos inmemoriales. La soledad era parte de su vida y él la cuidaba con maña. Estar solo le ayudaba a concentrarse y le servía para poder hallar un punto en el cual sentirse tranquilo. Solo él y los huevos blancos. Por desgracia su soledad no le había traído solo cosas buenas, ya que por culpa de esta no podía controlarse la mayoría de las veces. Para él la gente externa era molesta, ya que siempre tenían problemas o algo trágico y desgarrador que contar y él no sabía cómo tratar con esa clase de personas. Como resultado era tachado como un frio insensible o casi como una persona inhumana. ¡Y eso no era verdad! Aceptaba que a veces era un poquito frio, pero realmente todo lo que buscaba era ser objetivo y entregar el consejo más lógico posible. Pero la gente no quiere escuchar ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos sin un adorno previo que amortigüe el golpe. Bunny lanzaba golpes bajos con sus palabras y enfrentaba lloriqueos interminables. Por eso prefería estar solo.

Lo curioso de todo esto, era que Aby que entraba en la categoría "Mocosos"-la que mas odiaba- no se comportaba como uno y una forma simple de comprobarlo era recordando lo sucedido el día anterior con Jack. Sin siquiera alzar la voz la niña había detenido su rabieta infantil contra Mim, lo había puesto en su lugar y dejado en claro una que otra cosa. La chica en cuestión era diferente y eso más que molestarle le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué clase de niña tenía en ese momento dentro de su casa?

-"¿Vas a pintar?"- Aby notando el trance en que Aster había caído hablo despacio y con cuidado, temiendo sobresaltarlo.

-"A…"-tardo en procesar la pregunta-"¡Sí!, si claro, ¡Eso are!, la pascua no se hace sola ¿Sabes?"-Bunny sintiéndose atrapado con los pensamientos en otro lado se apresuro a revisar la bolsa de pinceles y de paso se cacheteo mentalmente el descuido

-"Papá…"-El conejo dio un respingo y soltó la bolsa. Realmente era difícil acostumbrarse a que le llamaran así, pero haciéndose el desentendido con su propio sobresalto se giro y le puso atención a la niña, Aby tomo aire antes de hablar-"¿Me prestarías una lápiz?"-Bunny tuvo que repetir la pregunta un par de veces en su cabeza antes de entenderla. La palabra "Papá" seguía rebotando en su mente con un cartel ridículo y fosforescente

-"¿Un lápiz?"-La niña asintió despacio, permitiéndole procesar la pregunta, Bunny genero una mueca frustrante segundos después-"Solo tengo pinceles"-Aby e vez de entristecerse sonrió como si nada.

-"Esta bien"-Expreso alzándose de hombros con tranquilidad. Aster por su parte se rasco la cabeza, no muy conforme con su respuesta ni con la de la chica

-"Quizá…"-tercio no muy convencido-"Si voy donde Norte de seguro…"

-"No"- corto Aby-"Esta bien, enserio"-volvió a sonreír, queriendo darle fuerza a sus palabras-"Me las arreglare"- Bunny suspiro resignado y comenzó a trabajar

Tomando uno de los pequeños huevos que saltaba junto a los otros, reviso con cuidado la superficie. El pobre e indefenso huevito debía pasar por la fija mirada de Aster si quería ser pintado. Como primer requisito debía estar limpio, blanco en su totalidad, además de claro, no tener ninguna trisadura que pudiera afectar la pintura. Si alguno no superaba las pruebas eran enviados de vuelta a las cascadas a por un baño que arreglara ambas cosas y debían volver a esperar su turno en una extensa fila. El conejo era estricto y sus pequeños huevos lo sabían. Pero para felicidad del pequeño huevito Aster asintió satisfecho. Había pasado las pruebas.

Bunny Sentándose sobre un banco de madera y frente a una mesa que tenía todo cuanto pudiera necesitar comenzó a trabajar. Aby embelesada y sin percatare de cómo se echaba sobre la mesa miro asombrada cada pequeño movimiento que salía de la mano de su padre. El pincel se movía con gracia, con lentitud, con perfección digna de un maestro. Cada línea era perfecta y del grosor exacto al que se necesitaba. Cada mísero punto era una estrella en la constelación de esa pequeña obra de arte. Cuando el huevo estuvo listo Aster reviso errores y sonrió. Levantando la mirada no pudo evitar lanzar un sonido ahogado al tiempo que el huevo corría por su brazo. Aby con los ojos fijos sobre su persona lo miraba impresionada, realmente "Asombrada". Bunny sintiéndose demasiado observado trato de llamar su atención

-"Este…ajam"-carraspeo-"¿Estás bien?"- Aby como saliendo de una terapia de hipnosis miro confundida a Aster. Cuando reparo en que tenia ambas piernas sobre la mesa y la cabeza casi incrustada en la superficie de madera no supo que decir. Su cerebro recordándole que era una idiota le señalo que lo primero era bajarse de la condenada mesa si quería dejar de hacer el soberano ridículo. Haciéndolo apresuradamente y caminando hacia atrás trato de disculparse

-"¡Sí!, estoy bien…Lo…lo siento…am… te daré espacio"- Y antes de que Bunny pudiera decir algo la niña paso a su lado velozmente para instalarse al lado de su oso, a unos metros tras su espalda. El huevito sobre su hombro le toco la cara. El conejo suspiro

-"Ni me preguntes, que ni yo la entiendo"

Las siguientes horas se hicieron interminables para Bunnymund. No era posible, o por lo menos no era normal que esa niña no se moviera ni medio milímetro del lado del oso. Aby no solo había omitido cualquier movimiento que ameritara salir de su círculo cerrado de "Mi oso y yo" sino que además se había reservado hasta las palabras. El enorme conejo pensó que tendría como máximo una hora de silencio para poder trabajar en paz antes de que Aby se aburriera y comenzara a crear un desastre. Porque ella estaba en la categoría de mocosos. Y eso es lo que hacían los mocosos, volverse locos, agitarse, correr como demonios destruyendo todo a su paso y ser unos procreadores de canas para los padres. Pero pasaron 2 horas y Aby ni siquiera se pronunció. Bunny de vez en cuando se giraba al sentir los ojos de la menor clavados en su espalda, pero siempre que miraba se encontraba con la chica sobre el oso, o jugando con las orejas del oso, o jugando a las manitas calientes con el oso, o poniéndole flores al oso o haciendo lo que fuese para el oso. Pero definitivamente su cara llego al suelo cuando los vio sentados frente a frente, y mirándose fijamente. ¡Estaba jugando a guerra de miradas con el bendito oso! Teniendo kilómetros de madriguera para correr, huevos que perseguir y tarros de pintura que voltear ¡Ella prefería jugaba con el oso!

Para cuando llegaran a la tercera hora y el oso hubiera pasado por toda la gama del arcoíris hasta quedarse en café, Aster se volvió a girar una vez más al no escuchar ni un mendigo sonido. Su compostura recta se fue al demonio con lo que vio. Kopahk evidentemente aburrido se había puesto a dormir, y Aby recargada junto a él se había puesto a jugar con un trozo de pasto. ¡Con un pedazo de pasto! ¿¡Pero que carajos estaba pasando!? ¿¡Donde estaban las cámaras!? ¡Todo debía ser un plan en su contra y de seguro Norte se estaba agarrando la barriga de tanto reírse! Dejando el huevo que pintaba con brusquedad sobre la mesa se le acerco molesto a la niña

-"¡Donde están mis canas!"-Aby dejando caer su pedacito de césped miro sin entender a Bunny, el oso mirándola negó saber de qué rayos hablaba. La niña habiendo analizado la pregunta sin obtener resultados no le quedo más que preguntar

-"¿Qué?"-Aster tomando aire para repetir la pregunta se quedó en ascuas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué diablos acaba de preguntar?-"¿Te hice enfadar?"-El conejo no supo que decir-"¿Tomo eso como un sí?"-cuestiono Aby al no obtener respuestas. Bunnymund sintiendo avergonzado y algo tonto solo pudo ejecutar una pregunta aún más imbécil

-"¿No deberías estar corriendo por ahí o haciendo destrozos?"-aAby se le fueron las ideas al oír esa pregunta

-"¿Que qué?"-El conejo moviéndose de un lado al otro trato de explicarse

-"¡Eres una niña, lo que haces no es normal!"-Aby miro a Kopahk, el oso puso su mejor cara de "ni jodida idea" el conejo siguió hablando-"¡Los niños corren, saltan, molestan y por sobre todo no se quedan quietos por 3 horas!"-Aby parpadeo confundida

-"¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?"

-"¡Ese no es el punto!"-Aby no supo que decir. Su idea de vida no involucraba volver loco a su padre o mucho menos dejarlo blanco como un oso polar, además que ella comprendía que el silencio era algo bastante apreciado por su padre, ¿Entonces por qué molestar?Bunny tampoco sabía que más agregar a la conversación. Estaba tan confundido como Aby, solo que más histérico para variar. ¿Es que esa niña tenía un trauma? ¿Cómo se quedaba quieta por tres horas sin decir ni pio? ¿Cómo demonios podía contentarse con jugar con el césped? ¿¡Pero que ostras!?

-"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?"-La pregunta de Aby lo dejo nuevamente perdido

-"¿Cómo?- La niña parándose se dio a entender

-"No quiero destrozar nada, no puedo perseguir a los huevitos ya que podrían romperse y no podrías pintarlos, y no quiero que estés canoso…aunque si quieres te puedo dejar blanco"-Aby ladeo la cabeza y espero

-"Yo…"-Aster se le quedo mirando extrañado y una idea brillo en su cabeza-"No quiero estar blanco…pero quizá…"-no tenía idea de cómono se le había ocurrido antes-"tú quieras pintar huevos…"-La cara de Aby se ilumino pero enseguida se apagó, temerosa de una mentira

-"¿Es...es enserio?"- El conejo no entendió porque dudaba de él

-"¡Claro que sí!"-asegurotomándola del hombro-"Vamos, primero te explicare como elegir los huevos"- Aby dándose cuenta de que la proposición no era una vil mentira no pudo evitar abrazar a Bunny

-"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"- El conejo sintiéndose apretado la separo lo más despacio que pudo de si

-"Muy bien"-dijo ya al lado del mesón-"Toma uno de los huevos"-Aby apresurándose a obedecer tomo el primer huevito de la fila, los de atrás parecieron suspirar de decepción al no ser elegidos, pero una rápida y severa mirada por parte de Aster los mando a callar-"Ahora tienes que mirarlo, verificar que no tenga algún trozo descascarado y que además este limpio"-Aby mirando con cuidado al pobre huevo que ya amenazaba con desmayarse ante ambas miradas verdes suspiro. El huevo estaba manchado, no podía pintarlo, pero le daba tanta pena mandarlo de vuelta a las cascadas que no quiso abrir la boca y revelar la verdad. Bunny captando todo esto con solo un pestañeo le quito con cuidado el huevo, lo puso en el piso y con un dedo lo mando de vuelta. El huevito con el cascaron bajo se fue rápidamente. Bunnymund se giro y le hablo seriamente a Aby-"Escucha, sé que es difícil decirles que no están listos, pero tienes que hacerlo, si no se sublevaran y no respetaran el orden"-La niña asintió cabizbaja y Bunny le sonrió paternal-"Toma otro"- La incito al verla entristecer. Haciéndole caso la chica tomo otro huevito saltarín, mirándolo tranquilamente se cercioro de que estuviera en perfecto estado

-"¡Este!"-exclamo feliz. Bunny que también miraba el huevo asintió satisfecho ante el buen análisis

-"Bien, ahora"-poniendo un banco frente a la mesa apunto-"Siéntate y busca una posición que te acomode"-Aby lo hizo y miro expectante los utensilios-"Ahora elige un pincel y algunos colores, no transformes el huevo en un arcoíris pero tampoco en una cosa lúgubre"-aclaro. La niña tardo en segundo en asimilar lo que estaba haciendo. Ella. Aby De Gea estaba decorando huevos de pascua con su padre. Sentada en su mesa de trabajo, en su banco personal y con un huevito inquieto en su mano derecha. ¿A quién debía dar las gracias? Bunny ya con su propio huevo en la mano miraba extrañado como la niña no se movía ni por gracia de Mim. ¿Y ahora qué?-"Tierra llamando a Aby, ¿Aby me escucha?"-pregunto tratando de aligerar un poco los nervios, la chica reaccionando y tomando rápidamente un pincel y un frasco con pintura verde respondió sonriente.

-"Houston, ¡pintemos huevos!"-Bunny mucho más contento con esa respuesta se puso a trabajar en un silencio ahora aceptable para él. Aby tomando su trabajo con seriedad tomo con cuidado el frasco de pintura y lo destapo, miro bien al pequeño huevito y luego de revisar como por octava vez la superficie hundió el pincel en la pintura y comenzó a pintarlo con todo el amor del mundo. Aster que "hacia cuenta" de que pintaba miraba atento todos los movimientos de la niña. Cualquier otro mocoso habría actuado casi por impulsividad e instinto, metiendo el huevo dentro del bote con pintura hasta la cabeza, pero la chica volvía actuar de forma anormal. Tomaba la fracción justa de pintura, pasaba solamente una vez el pincel por la superficie de forma recta y concisa y a cada rato verificaba que el huevo estuviera bien. Antes de siquiera reaccionar Aby había terminado con la primera capa de pintura. Un huevo perfectamente verde se presentó ante sus ojos. El conejo haciéndose el ocupado giro el rostro para que no lo pillaran embobado con un simple huevo.

La niña relajándose al ver la pintura en forma pareja limpio su pincel, tomo uno más pequeño y mientras el huevito se secaba busco otro color. Tomo el amarillo y luego el blanco. Bunny volvió a asentir ante los colores y esta vez Aby se percato de esto, así que con más seguridad volvió a tomar el huevito y respiro hondo para ejecutar lo que venía. Si resultaba quedaría hermoso, si no, pues mero desastre. Tomando el pincel delgado entre sus manos lo mojo en pintura blanca y comenzó a moverlo. La primera línea la sintió como una prueba que estaba perdida, pero decidida a avanzar siguió moviendo en forma zigzagueante el pincel, hizo lo mismo un poco más arriba dejando el espacio necesario como para formar rombos pequeños y sin molestarse en mirar si estaban bien las líneas, tomo otro pincel lo mojo en amarillo y dio unas vueltas al contorno del huevo justo en la parte superior, un par de puntos adornaron el centro de cada rombo y Aby soltando al huevo en la mesa cerró los ojos. No quería ver, no quería observar en lo que se había convertido el pobre y feliz huevito que había lucido un hermoso color verde.

-"¿Quieres abrir los ojos?"-Aby dejo caer la cara contra la mesa. Había quedado horrible, la voz de Bunny lo decía todo-"¡Esta perfecto!"-No podía ser verdad, y como no podía ser verdad sigui enfocada en las hermosas y rusticas líneas de la mesa. Aster por su parte miraba sorprendido a más no poder el trabajo de Aby. Quizá para la niña había sido un parpadeo de acciones y pintura, pero la realidad había sido muy diferente. La chica había actuado con un pulso excepcional, de manera lenta y precisa, las líneas estaban parejas y el grosor era igual en todo el huevo, la pintura amarilla hacia resaltar el blanco y lo hacía ver adorable y alegre. Era totalmente perfecto, no tenía ni siquiera algo que corregir.

-"Debe haber quedado horrendo"-Bunny parpadeo confundido y miro a Aby que parecía intentar fundirse con la mesa-"No quiero ver…"-suspiro-"Las líneas de seguro quedaron chuecas, ni si quiera vi si tenía espacio, solo lo hice…"-Aby se lamentó contra la tabla-"Lo siento papá"-susurro.

El enorme conejo guardo silencio, miro el huevo en su mano y lo dejo con cuidado sobre la mesa. El pequeño huevito al verse libre corrió con sus cortas patitas a la cabeza de Aby y se puso a saltar. La niña siguió mirando hacia abajo. Quería ser buena, quería tomar las cosas con calma, demostrar que no solo era una mocosa, pintar son serenidad y hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero por alguna razón su corazón no había escuchado al cerebro, había movido el pincel sin verlo, había pintado a ojos cerrados, literalmente sin ser consiente, simplemente sintiendo en el pecho que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. El huevo siguió saltando y Aby se disculpó de paso con el huevo-"Lo siento huevito…"

Bunny suspirando terminó por detener al huevo sacándolo con cuidado de entre el cabello de la niña, y luego de ver como esta seguía con la cabeza a ras de la mesa se volteó molesto.

-"¡Levanta la cabeza!"-Aby obedeciendo la orden se incorporó de tirón. Aster trato de calmarse, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil-"Oye, quiero que entiendas algo, yo no miento ni tengo compasión ni digo las cosas por pena, si algo no me gusta no me gusta ¿Entiendes?"-Aby asintió de forma mecánica-"A sí que si digo que el huevo está bien, el huevo está bien"- cruzándose de brazos espero, Aby al fin armándose de fuerza busco al huevo con la mirada, el cual enseguida se subió a su brazo contento de ver a su pintora más que repuesta. El huevito sobre su hombro comenzó a saltar

-"¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto Aby al verlo inquieto. Bunny sentándose con su huevo a medio pintar le contesto

-"Quiere que lo sigas pintando, algunos pueden ponerse muy regalones"-Una última línea y dejo su propio huevo en el césped-"¿Por qué pensaste que había quedado horrible?"-Aby haciéndole cariño al huevo suspiro

-"Es que no lo veía, simplemente movía el pincel, no vi las formas, elegí los colores y de ahí…nada, solo sé que después sentí que había hecho un desastre…y no quería decepcionarte"-Argumento bajando al emocionado huevo. Bunny sin pensarlo cogió dos huevos más, los hizo girar bajo su vista y le entrego uno a Aby quien lo tomo al vuelo

-"No estoy decepcionado, estoy asombrado"-explico tratando de no mirarla a los ojos. Era raro, para él estar hablando tan sueltamente con esa niña. No había pasado una semana y ya estaba viviendo con él y pintando huevos. ¿Cómo es que había burlado sus barreras?, dejando el pincel la miro fijamente y comenzó a hacerle un par de preguntas-"¿Dónde aprendiste a pintar?"-Aby miro al cielo de la madriguera e intento pensar, pero ningún recuerdo fluyo

-"La menor idea"-contesto

-"¿Cómo elegiste el diseño?"-Aby le devolvió la mirada tranquila

-"No lo elegí, simplemente sentí que tenía que ser así"-Aster sintió que hablaba consigo mismo y no pudo evitar hacer más preguntas

-"¿Lo viste en tu cabeza?"-Aby asintió y trato de explicar algo que ni ella comprendía

-"Como si no fuera mi elección….sino…"

-"Sino la del mismo pincel"-La niña levanto los ojos, extrañada por el hecho de que su padre completara sus palabras. Bunny pintando otro huevo tuvo que aceptar un par de cosas y firmar un par de actas declarativas para su conciencia. Aby no era una mocosa, no era un desastre y compartían la misma sensación de euforia cuando se trataba de entregarle color a algo. Su habilidad era innata.

-"¿Papá?"-El conejo levanto el pincel justo a tiempo, y reviso no haber dejado alguna mancha al sobresaltarse de nuevo ante su simple mención en la boca de la menor

-"Dime"-sonó serio pero paternal. Bunny se palmeo el hombro mentalmente. Estaba mejorando

-"Tengo hambre"-Bunny mirando enseguida a la niña la vio sonrojarse hasta las mismísimas orejas. El gesto le pareció tierno. Recordando que él también tenía estomago término el huevo, cerró los frascos, dejo los pinceles ordenados y acercándose a Aby para revolverle el cabello sonrió

-"Pues supongo que yo también tengo hambre"-La niña le dedico una mirada tranquila y se levantó del banco para seguirlo a la cocina-"¿Qué quieres comer?" -Aby no lo pensó

-"¿Sándwiches?"-Aster la miro de reojo sin parar de moverse

-"¿Otra vez?"- la niña se detuvo y espero a que el conejo también lo hiciera

-"Es que no conozco otra cosa, y dudo que a esta hora me dejes comer dulces…"-Bunny asintió y se detuvo al razonar lo ultimo

-"¿Dulces? ¿Y de dónde piensas sacar?"-La niña sonriendo se delato

-"Pues…."-El conejo torció el gesto y suspiro

-"Dime que no has aceptado nada de Norte…"-Rogo al cielo, pero Mim ocupado no escucho su plegaria

-"Pues, me ha dado una bolsa con algunos caramelos"-soltó así como que no quiere la cosa. Su padre bufo en respuesta

-"¡No vas a alimentarte de dulces! Ahora, trae acá esa bolsa y hablaremos luego del asunto, por ahora tendrás que conformarte con pastel de verduras"-Aby asintiendo rápidamente fue por lo que le habían pedido. Bunny bufando se adentró en la cocina

Norte era un malcriador. Eso es lo que era. Un malcriador sádico que provocaría uno de los peores dolores de estómago que hubiera sufrido la niña si no cuidaba en lo que esta ingería, o peor aún le generaría una caries, caries que Tooth repararía arrancándole sus propios dientes. Masajeándose las sienes volvió a pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Una Aby muerta de hambre apareció en su cabeza, una muy muy hambrienta. ¿Quién habría sido ella? ¿Por qué estaba con ellos exactamente? Sacando el pastel del refrigerador y metiéndolo al horno trato de ordenarse. Aby no llevaba mucho tiempo existiendo como un espíritu. Era más bien la nada. ¿Que sabían de ella? Recapitulo y analizo

Aby había llegado con ellos sin saber hablar o caminar, tenía un extraño don que le permitía conocer a una persona mediante el tacto, Meme y ella se comunicaban así. Había casi muerto congelada el segundo día, por no agregar sus propios dramas- como que fuera condecorado padre de la noche a la mañana y por un plazo de 30 días-. Luego había venido la escena del baño -una que por cierto no quería recordar- y finalmente su extraña forma de comportarse habían coronado el plato. El que pudiera hablar con Mim como por teléfono y que además de esto representara a la naturaleza fueron factores que quizá no le hubieran importando tanto si no fuera por pitch-quien al parecer buscaba una bonita revancha- y lo más interesante del cuento era que ahora esa niña estaba viviendo con él. Con él que no aceptaba ni a las hormigas de compañía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La pequeña campana del horno finalmente sonó, anunciando que la comida ya estaba lista para servirse. Bunny sacando el pastel y poniéndolo sobre la estufa apagada, movió su cabeza de lado a lado para sacarse los pensamientos negros o misteriosos de la cabeza. La pregunta de Norte apareció de pronto, llenando la habitación"¿Qué son 30 días para alguien que ha vivido casi 900 años?" Era una buena pregunta. Pero mejor aún era la pregunta de ¿Qué eran 30 días para alguien que podía vivir más de 900 años? ¿Qué eran 30 días para Aby? Nada, una fracción de la vida tan minúscula que no merecía ni calculo. ¿Entonces porque la petición? ¿Por qué un margen tan pequeño? ¿Por qué él en primer lugar? No es que su presencia le molestara demasiado, pero estar acompañado no era normal. Era…

-"¿Qué es eso?"-El conejo casi lanzando por el aire la fuente que aún tenía en las manos miro hacia la puerta. Aby con una bolsa entre las manos miraba curiosa a su padre. Bunny se quedo de piedra, sus sentidos siempre habían sido agudos, pero la niña realmente se movía como un fantasma

-"Es…es el pastel…"-contesto apenas-"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí parada?"- Aby viendo el rostro algo preocupado de su padre decidió mentir. Llevaba más tiempo del que Bunny se podía imaginar.

-"No mucho"- Aster trato de evadir la mirada neutra y fija de la niña enfocándose en su pastel de verduras. Esa mirada casi intoxicada de verde le estaba perturbando. Se sentía observado y descubierto

-"Entonces… ¿Comemos?"-Tenía que decir algo para salir del aprieto

-"No sé quien fui"-El conejo se quedo de piedra. ¿Acaso le leía la mente también? Aby mirando hacia el techo mientras apretaba la bolsa con golosinas trato de procesar lo que diría a continuación-"No sé cómo es que morí, no sé porque necesito que seas mi padre, no lo sé, pero siento que si no eres tú nada estará bien"- Aster espero a que siguiera hablando-"No puedo explicar muchas cosas, pero si deseas que me vaya lo haré"-Bunny la detuvo de golpe al oír esto último, ya había sido suficiente hasta para él

-"¡Oye, oye!, para tu carro"-Aby le siguió viendo taciturna, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro-"Yo no te estoy echando"-La niña sonrió con tristeza

-"Pero te gustaría ¿no?"- El conejo sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva. Era oficial, esa niña había estado parada desde hace bastante tiempo en la puerta, definitivamente más del debido. Recuperando su seria postura se enfrento a la inexpresividad de la niña

-"Yo jamás he dicho que te vayas"-repitió tratando de calmar el ambiente, sintiendo que si metía la pata en el hoyo equivocado la chica saldría corriendo por esa puerta-"Hey"-la llamo al ver como esta seguía en un mundo distante, pero con sus ojos siempre fijos en él-"¿Quieres dejar de poner esa cara?"- Aby suspiro, tiro la bolsa de golosinas sobre la mesa y se sentó del golpe en el suelo

-"No puedo evitarlo"-Aster no supo si acercarse o no a su persona, Aby mirándole volvió a sentirse mal al reconocer cada gesto

-"Puedes acercarte o dejarme sola si quieres, cualquier cosa esta bien"-Aster sintió que su paciencia se disolvía. Entonces sí que podía leer su cabeza

-"¡Deja de meterte en mis pensamientos niña!"-Para su sorpresa Aby se incorporo de un salto y se enfrento con fiereza a su mirada

-"¡No puedo evitarlo!"-Bunny se quedo tieso y Aby sin saber que hacer comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro-"¡No puedo, no puedo!, ¡no es que te lea la mente!"-reclamo-"¡Es tu cuerpo, es tu cara!"-El conejo la miro totalmente desconcertado, ¿es que acaso…?-"¡No estoy loca!"-No podía ser cierto, lo había vuelto a hacer. La niña tratando de calmarse se giro y busco llenarse del color verde de la pared, solo verde, ni caras ni sensaciones transmitidas, verde, verde, rogaba, solo cálmate Aby, se pedía cerrando los ojos. Hablándole a la pared con los ojos cerrados trato de explicar lo que sucedía. -"Puedo saber lo que sientes, se cuándo mientes, cuando algo te preocupa o lo que sea, solo…Solo tengo que verte y ya está, no es tu cabeza, eres tú…es…"-No supo como continuar. Aby entendía con facilidad el lenguaje facial, incluso más que las palabras. Bunny estaba confundido, casi aterrado por la promesa que había hecho con ella, ya que no entraba en su cabeza una petición más ridícula, y sus dudas siguieron creciendo hasta el punto de volverse abismales dentro de su cabeza. No quería herirlo, no quería preocuparlo, no podía soportar molestarlo. Por esa razón, tenía que alejarse, volver a sentarse con Kopahk y jugar guerra de miradas hasta que los ojos serios y nerviosos de su padre desaparecieran de los suyos. Hasta que ella dejara de sentirse una pieza sobrante del ajedrez.

-"¿Puedes leer el lenguaje corporal?"- Aby asintió sin sobresaltarse por la creciente cercanía. Estaba justo detrás de ella. Abriendo los ojos noto que el verde se había oscurecido en una silueta en forma de conejo. Suspiro.

-"Me comunico así con Kopahk"-explico sin voltearse-"Es sencillo, pero no lo justifico, me siento una intrusa"-Aster no pudo evitar un resoplido. Esa chica era un torbellino de sorpresas

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"-Aby se alzo de hombros

-"Porque siempre expresabas lo mismo"-El conejo levanto las orejas impresionado-"Siempre que te veía sentía lo mismo"- Bunny se sintió tentado de preguntar

-"¿Y qué sentías?"-La niña sonrió de lado a la pared

-"Que estabas enojado, primero conmigo y luego con Mim y así sucesivamente en un circulo eterno"-El conejo trago sintiéndose atrapado y avergonzado-"Pero ahora…"-Aby no supo si continuar, notando como su padre seguía sin moverse termino por destapar la olla-"Pero ahora buscas respuestas, respuestas que no puedo dar, respuestas que yo también busco"-torció el gesto, miro a la pared verde y decidió ser sincera-"Pero tengo miedo de encontrar algo que quizá deba permanecer oculto…"-

-"¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que encontraras será malo?"-Aby al fin tomando algo de fuerza logro voltearse. Los ojos enojados de Aster seguían ahí, fijos, verdes. La respuesta a esa pregunta le saco una sonrisa algo dolorosa

-"Mim se ha robado mis dientes, ¿Crees que sea buena señal?"-El conejo tuvo que aceptar que era el peor indicio del mundo.

-"Escucha"-puso una mano sobre su hombro y Aby logro reprimir un salto-"No te voy a echar, y no tienes que preocuparte de tus recuerdos si no quieres, esa decisión es tuya, yo, Norte y quien sea pueden pensar lo que quieran e irse al demonio, ¿Está bien?"-La chica asintió despacio, no muy convencida-"Ahora…"-hablo mientras se dirigía a la estufa-"¿comemos?"- Y para su remota sorpresa la niña negó

-"Esta bien así"-El conejo alzo una ceja disgustada

-"Pero dijiste que tenias hambre"-Aby se trago su sonrojo y continuo con su mirada fija. Si, era cierto, tenía hambre y más que a la hora del desayuno, pero al entrar en la cocina el rostro de Aster había dicho muchas cosas y su estomago había decidido que era mejor comerse la tierra del jardín a decir que si

-"Ya no tengo"-Bunnymund acercándose a ella agacho el rostro y la miro fijamente, Aby sintió el impulso de retroceder pero se contuvo mientras se dejaba escrutar. El guardián de la esperanza no tuvo que descifrar la mirada de la menor. Mentía, mentía y trataba de mentirse a sí misma. El conejo no supo cómo ni por qué, pero tomando del brazo a la chica la jalo hacia el centro de la cocina, arrastro una silla, la sentó y sin meditarlo puso la mitad del pastel en un plato, se lo acerco junto a un par de cubiertos y se cruzo de brazos totalmente serio

-"Come"-La niña abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante la orden endurecida en los labios de su padre. Bajando la mirada ante el apetitoso y humeante plato se pregunto cómo mentir cuando sentía su boca echa agua. Aun así intento negarse

-"Yo…"-Bunny sentándose frente a ella con lo que quedaba de pastel volvió a ordenar

-"No te estoy preguntando, come"-Aby viendo como Aster seguía con la mirada fija en su persona tomo el tenedor de forma temblorosa y aventuro el cubierto al suculento pastel. Pero se detuvo. No podía comer, su estomago se cerraba a medida que las preocupaciones de su padre ascendían por su garganta. El tenedor volvió a caer a un constado

-"No puedo"-se tapo los ojos con un brazo y comenzó a hablar antes de que Bunny pudiera decir algo-"No quiero molestarte"- Aster se exalto

-"¡Yo no estoy molesto!"-La niña enderezándose volvió a leer cada signo que salía de su cuerpo

-"Si lo estas"-Aster se masajeo con fuerza la cabeza y la dejo descansar entre sus manos. Hablando en dirección al jodido pastel de verduras dejo en claro una cosa

-"Yo siempre estoy molesto"-alego avergonzado.

Y entonces ocurrió. Aby comenzó a reírse. Aster primero oyó un sonido y levantando la cabeza vio a Aby con la cabeza inclinada y con un temblor de hombros incontrolable. Nervioso de haberla hecho llorar-ya que era lo último que quería- iba a pararse cuando Aby, al fin levantando el rostro, comenzó a reír sonoramente. Era una risa contagiosa y Aster no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado.

-"Tienes… ¡tienes razón!"-Aby siguió riendo agarrándose el estomago. Bunny tratando de hacerse el serio musito mientras pinchaba su pastel

-"Claro, ríete del cascarrabias"-Aby se limpio una lágrima y rio un par de veces más antes de tomar el tenedor y dirigirlo a su boca. Aster mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba jugo sonrió victorioso ante el primer bocado de la niña. Quince minutos más tarde Aby miraba a Aster lavar los trastes mientras pelaba con algo de dificultad una naranja

-"Entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Aster medito eso unos instantes y contesto cuando todo lo que habían utilizado se hallaba seco a un costado de él

-"Si quieres podemos pintar mas huevos o puedes jugar con ese raro oso tuyo"-seco sus manos y se volteo-"Yo creo que… ¿¡Pero qué-!?"-Aby con la cara llena de jugo de naranja y gajos de la misma sobre su cabeza y otras partes, miraba igualmente sorprendida a su padre-¿Qué…que hiciste con esa naranja?-La niña abriendo sus manos mostro la pobre fruta exprimida y echa puré

-"Esto…parece que no se apretaba… ¿O sí?"-Aster miro a la niña y lo que quedada de la naranja, una risa mal disimulada comenzó a aparecer

-"La... ¿la apretaste?"-Aby asintió como si nada

-"La cascara sabia feo, y como no podía pelarla pensé que….te… ¡¿Te estás riendo de mi?!"-Bunny girándose y apoyándose en el lavaplatos negó al tiempo que trataba de detener sus carcajadas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?

-"¡Apretaste esa pobre naranja!"-balbuceo apoyándose en el mueble

-"¡No sabía cómo se comía!"-Aby avergonzada miraba el puré de frutas que tenía en sus manos y a Bunny que trataba de controlarse. Su vergüenza se disipo y sus ojos verdes decidieron guardar ese momento, ella avergonzada y su padre tratando de disimular su risa burlesca. Su corazón pareció bombear alegría por cada vena y una sonrisa tranquila curso su rostro. Notando que Aster tardaría algo de tiempo en recuperar la compostura se dirigió al bote de basura, voto lo que antes había sido una naranja y lavo sus manos. En ese pequeño proceso el enorme conejo se calmo y le quito los trozos de cascara que quedaban en su cabeza

-"Recuérdame enseñarte comer naranjas"-musito mientras suspiraba por tanta risa. Aby inflo sus mejillas tratando de parecer enfadada.

-"No es justo, no sabía pelarla…"-El conejo volvió contener su risa

-"Eso ya lo note"-Bunny se quedo en silencio mirando a la niña que no se comportaba como una niña. Aby no entraba en la categoría mocosos. No era una mocosa. Pero tampoco era una adulta. Ella era una Aby, así tal cual. Llena de sorpresas, llena de preguntas, curiosa pero silenciosa. Y eso estaba bien para él. No más preguntas por ese día.

El resto de día Aby se entretuvo pintando huevos y haciendo preguntas. Aster la molesto con la naranja hasta entrada la noche y ella se quejo también hasta esas horas. Cuando fue hora de irse a la cama la niña volvió a hacer una extraña petición. Como los pinceles que ocupaba Bunny no eran eternos, muchos de ellos ya con las hebras todas dobladas reposaban en un costado de la mesa esperando irse a la basura. Aby pregunto si podía quedárselos. Aster asintió sin preguntar el para qué y dejo que se los quedara. La chica feliz de la vida había tomado los pinceles rotos e inutilizables y se los había llevado a Kopahk, quien amablemente acepto cuidarlos. Bunny entonces la mando a la cama

-"¿Dónde dormirás hoy?"- La niña apunto al oso-"¿Segura?"-El conejo miro hacia su propia habitación lejana. Su cama era más cómoda que un oso

-"No es la comodidad"-Aster volteo para ver como la niña abrazaba a Kopahk-"Es seguridad"-Bunny miro al enorme oso y comprendió lo que decía, así que sin más dejo de insistir.

-"Bien, entonces…Buenas noches"-Aby asintió

-"Buenas noches papá"-El conejo asintió pero no se movió. Esa despedida seguía siendo muy seca para sus oídos ¿Por qué? La pregunta quedó respondida cuando la menor soltando a su oso abrazo con cautela a su padre. Aster jamás respondía sus abrazos, así que no se sorprendió al oírlo tragar con fuerza. Separándose de él tras unos segundos volvió con su oso. Bunny al fin saliendo de su aparente vacio mental miro a la niña y juntando coraje dio dos pasos, le revolvió el cabello y volvió a repetir

-"Buenas noches…Aby"-Las ganas de abrazar a su padre se hicieron enormes, pero Aby conteniéndose solo respondió con un "Tu, también papá", antes de observar como el conejo se alejaba veloz. La niña escuchando como la puerta se cerraba abrazo a su oso a punto de morir de alegría. El no había querido decir Aby, iba a decirle hija, se había arrepentido, pero lo había intentado. Kopahk dejándose abrazar musito un leve gruñido pasado los quince minutos de silencio. La señal de que su padre se había dormido la hizo reaccionar

Esa noche ella no podía dormir. Esa noche tenía que ver a alguien más. Poniéndose el abrigo procurando ocultar sus orejas tras la capucha de este mismo y obligando a Kopahk a quedarse para cuidar a Aster-el cual acepto de malas su tarea-, se alejo a toda velocidad por uno de los túneles subterráneos, la tierra siempre en movimiento guio sus pasos y alumbro el camino oscuro por el que avanzaba. Su corazón latiendo desbocado le recordó que estaba siendo poco razonable, pero su cerebro respondió que no se podía hacer mucho al respecto. El día en que se fue de casa de Norte y un poco antes del anochecer había leído una pequeña nota en el muro de su habitación. La carta casi demasiado elegante para su vista solicitaba su presencia para la siguiente noche en las afueras del bosque de los pinos. Un lugar demasiado familiar para ella. Un lugar bastante oscuro hasta para la luna y un sitio que era peligroso si no sabias donde te estabas metiendo. Una sonrisa cruzo su pálido rostro cuando recordó la interesante posdata.

"Ven por mi o iré yo por ti"

Con esas palabras nadie podría negarse, y como ella era educada, pero al parecer no tenía sentido común, acepto ir al encuentro sin siquiera avisar a alguien. Su vida era parte de un juego de ajedrez y todas las piezas estaban en su lugar. Los guardianes eran el rey y la reina, los alfiles y las torres, su enemigo un simple caballo negro algo escurridizo, y ella un peón. La carne de cañón, la vanguardista irremediable, la primera en gritar "¡A la batalla!" aun sabiendo el destino cruel que le aguardaba el tablero. Pero el peón cumplía una meta, y eso era proteger a las otras piezas, las importantes, las necesarias para que el rey cantara victoria sin sentir que perdía algo importante.

Perdida en sus pensamientos apenas y noto que había llegado al punto de reunión. El bosque se quedo esperando a su espalda, mientras que su mirada franqueaba el desolado paraje del frente. Ese era el lugar. La frontera del bosque de los pinos. Mirando hacia arriba miro con curiosidad a la luna. Mim no se había pronunciado y sabía que era su deber no estar molestando mas de lo debido, así que sentándose sobre una de las rocas al lado de los arboles se permitió contemplarla sin hacer preguntas. Minutos más tarde la llegada de su compañía la saco de su ensoñación. El aura fuerte y algo colérica de su anfitrión, le hizo suspirar al tiempo en que ella misma endurecía su postura. No se dejaría vencer por nadie. El espíritu acercándose hasta estar a seis pasos o menos de su roca le hablo con cierto tono áspero, pero con la voz siempre sedosa, perfecta, armónica y tétrica

-"Así que has venido…"-Aby dejo de ver la luna y se enfoco en los ojos negros que brillaban debido a la ira, la sonrisa chueca, el pelo tieso negro y tenebroso, así como todo él-"Debo decir que te felicito, estas entera aun después de que mis niños trataran de comerte, realmente estoy impresionado"-Aby puso su mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-"Pensé que el anfitrión debía llegar primero, o que por lo menos se debía saludar antes, creo que no estoy relacionada con sus bajas costumbres"- El oscuro personaje soltó una risa trémula y se le acerco un poco mas mientras hablaba

-"Brillante, encantadora, realmente fantástica…"-Farfullo con cada paso-"Buenas noches querida dama, lamento haberle hecho esperar"-Y como queriendo disculparse efectuó una pequeña reverencia sin apartar esa sonrisa espantosamente macabra. Aby incorporándose de la roca e imitando el patético movimiento sonrió con furia y energía, dejando a su acompañante más que petrificado

-"Muy Buenas noches para usted…Pitch

* * *

_** woooo , aqui la dejo kajsa xD maldad pura no?, subiré pronto el siguiente, asi que atentos todos! xD Agradezco cada comentario!, me animan a seguir con esta loca historia que se me a ocurrido, les mando un abrazo colosal y espero les guste el capitulo!, nos estamos leyendo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AAAAHHHH! La universidad me consume! *salgo arrastrándome*Lamento la demora! aquí les traigo el otro capitulo, ya estaba escrito pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar. y sin mas los dejo para que lean!**_

_**Capítulo 11: "De secretos y mentiras"**_

Pitch no sabía cómo tomarse a la figura enana que tenía en frente. Su presencia era fuerte, casi aplastante, y era mucho más serena de lo que incluso había imaginado. La primera vez que había visto a la niña apenas y había podido vislumbrar su silueta, pero era imposible olvidar unos ojos verdes tan furiosos como los suyos. Era increíblemente impresionante. Pero era una enana. Una jodida niña que parecía ahogarlo con esa fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-"Desde aquí siento tú odio…"-Aby lo llamo burlesca. Llevaban quizá cinco minutos de miradas amenazantes y otros diez de estúpidas sonrisas irónicas. ¿Qué lo tenía tan nervioso? Pitch no entendía porque la sensación de amenaza. Era una jodida niña, ni más ni menos.

_Sí, pero una jodida niña que sobrevivió a todas tus pesadillas juntas_

Maldita sea….

-"¿Y puedo saber para que me llamaste?"-Aby ya estaba que se lanzaba por un balcón. No quería perder su tiempo y menos con un ser como ese. Pitch volviendo en sí, le dedico una sonrisa de tiburón. Ella volvió a mirarlo sin expresión alguna. ¿En qué momento dejaría de analizarla?

-"Teníamos que conversar, querida"-La niña arrugo el ceño. La voz aterciopelada solo ocultaba el grito de un demonio

-"No tengo nada que decirte Pitch"-Y en justa medida era cierto. No tenía que responder nada, ni siquiera debía estar parada ahí, y lo más probable es que si no se dignaba a ser claro, se mandaría a cambiar en ese mismo instante

-"Eres una niña curiosa"-El oscuro espíritu dio un paseo de derecha a izquierda para poder apreciarla mejor-"Tienes algo que… ¿Cómo le llaman?"-Pitch divagaba, tratando de suprimir la ira que lo invadía minuto a minuto, encerrándose en su propia y demencial locura. Cuando al fin hayo la palabra se volteo victorioso a la chica-"¡Valor!, claro, como pude olvidarlo, que niña más valiente, tan fuerte…."-Su sonrisa desapareció-"Tan odiable…"-

-"Repetiré la pregunta, ¿Qué quieres?"-Aby aburriéndose se planto de golpe frente a Pitch, quien cobardemente retrocedió dos pasos. Su energía era aplastante, toda ella era aplastante. Su ira fue camuflada bajo el susurro de una risa

-"¿Se te ah pasado la hora de dormir pequeña?"-Para la niña fue suficiente. Girándose se dispuso a marchar. Lo había intentado, Mim lo sabía-"¿¡A dónde vas!?"-Pitch apenas y creía lo que estaba viendo. Esa niña. Esa jodida niña no solo lo había ignorado, si no que estaba dándole la espalda, ¡ha él!, ¡al guardián de los demonios! Aby a pesar de sus ganas de largarse se detuvo ante el grito. Al fin se veía algo de la verdadera personalidad de ese fatídico hombre

-"¿Seguirá filosofando y mirándome como un tarro de chocolate?"-El rey de las tinieblas se quedo estupefacto ante la voz tan seria y desinteresada-"¿O me dirás de una vez que diablos hacemos aquí?"- El silencio huyo ante las firmes palabras y la rabia que emanaba del segundo personaje. Esa conversación no acabaría bien.

-"Querida…."-Sonó a insulto, a un montón de insultos aglomerados en una sola palabra-"¿Porque tan aprisa?"- El amo de las sombras trato de serenarse mientras acotada un ligero cambio en las preguntas de Aby-"Y no eres chocolate, si pudiera definirte serias un bizcocho, uno muy blandito"-Aby sonrió con suficiencia, no tenía idea de con quien estaba tratando, pero al igual que ella, Pitch pensaba igual. La mirada verde y furiosa termino por molestar a Pitch. Adiós etiqueta-"Muy bien niña, aquí van tus preguntas"-Voz hastiada, sin seda que cubriera el rencor-"¿Qué están planeando tu y el imbécil de Mim?"- La niña lo miro con ganas de reírse

-"¿Y por qué te diría algo como eso?"-El guardián de las pesadillas se alzo de hombros, ocultando bajo la mentira y el engaño todo aquello que demostrara su verdadero sentir

-"Porque quizá de esa forma tendré algo de piedad y no torture a tus nuevos amigos"-El oscuro ser sonrió con ironía-"O por lo menos no mucho…"- Agrego con una corta risotada. Aby no movió un musculo. A diferencia de muchos espíritus, prefería pensar un poco antes de lanzarse en picada. Racional, tranquila, exacta. Sin sangre que le perturbara la visión.

Pitch comprendía su posición, también entendía cómo funcionaba el juego. El tablero de ajedrez estaba en frente de su puntiaguda nariz. Pero se había equivocado. Pitch creía que ella era un alfil más, una torre, un caballo, una fuerte atacante. Qué tontería. Ambos conocían el juego, solo era cosa de moverse, pero no lo haría guiada por un insulto estúpido, a si que ignorándo lo anterior dejo en claro un par de cosas.

-"Tu no harás tal cosa"-El hombre oscuro sonrió imperturbable

-"¿Planeas detenerme?"-Y entonces ella fue la que sonrió. Pitch se quedo helado. Esa sonrisa era tan extraña, escondía tanto pero parecía hablar por si misma

-"No dejare que le hagas daño a nadie"-avanzo hasta él, sintiendo la tierra abrazar sus pies descalzos con fuerza, escuchándola gritar en una lengua que solo ella entendía, comunicándole su supremacía absoluta sobre sus terrenos. El guardián de las pesadillas no se dio cuenta de que retrocedía y ella volvió a mirarlo con furia, con fuego verde y con dientes blancos y sagaces-"Yo no te tengo miedo"-El espíritu se quedo tieso ante esas palabras tan directas, tan llenas de valor-"Pero tu si me tienes miedo a mi…"- Y entonces Pitch noto que lo había acorralado contra un tronco. La mirada seria de Aby paseo por su rostro ladino y cuando estuvo segura de haber dejado las cosas claras se alejo un par de pasos. Siempre tranquila, siempre constante. Pitch no podía creer lo que había pasado

¡Él no le tenía miedo a una mocosa! ¿Cómo osaba dejarlo en ridículo?

-"Yo no te tengo miedo"-Le espeto amargo y rabioso-"¿Quien te has creído que eres?"-La rabia salía de su cuerpo, el aura negra y brillante parecía tragárselo cada vez más, los ojos como carbones encendidos le miraron sin contemplaciones. No podía contenerse más, era increíble. El había ido para amedrentarla, para pararle el cabello y oírla llorar, pero el que había sido asustado no era otro más que él, y no conforme con eso le había humillado, dejándolo agazapado contra el tronco de un mísero árbol de ese condenado bosque. Aby ni siquiera se inmuto. Ella siempre lo había visto así, loco, rabioso, molesto, a punto de estallar, la capa de mentiras no servía ante sus ojos, y le molestaba ver como trataba a sí mismo de esconderse, así que sonrió al verlo así. Enojado hasta la medula, ese si era Pitch

-"Te prefiero así"-Pitch la miro incrédulo-"Eres un mal mentiroso, te ves mejor como tú, sin esa sonrisa de niño bueno"-Pitch sintió que su rabia se desvanecía de golpe. Estaba siendo sincera, sus ojos eran demasiado sinceros. Sin dejar de observarla sintió que si le sacaba un brazo y luego se disculpaba ella sería capaz de perdonarlo ¿Pero Por qué? ¿Por qué no había odio en su mirada? La había amenazado. A ella. A los guardianes. Y si, quizá reacciono ante estos últimos, pero su propia existencia parecía importarle la nada.

-"¿Qué clase de niña eres tú?"-Aby se alzo de hombros

-"Cuando sepa te digo, aunque tengo una vaga idea"-La niña le sonrió con cuidado. No odiaba a ese tipo de negro. No podía hacerlo. Por lo menos no aún. No dejaría que tocaran a nadie que amara, no se dejaría vencer, pero la batalla aun no había comenzado. Aquella era solo una reunión entre dos desconocidos, una reunión entre dos seres que se matarían a golpes más adelante. Pero no Hoy. Pitch simplemente se quedo sin habla. Aby girándose levanto una mano en son de despedida y comenzó a alejarse. Ya era hora de volver, las reglas del juego ya estaban escritas, nadie podía cambiarlas, ni siquiera ella.

-"Nos volveremos a ver"-La niña se detuvo y miro de reojo al guardián de las pesadillas, un caballo negro apareciendo de las sombras relincho al lado de su amo y se movió inquieto ante la presencia más pequeña. Aby asintió ante las palabras del espíritu. Se volverían a ver, eso era un hecho más que consagrado, solo que…

-"…para la próxima…"-Pitch sobre su caballo se detuvo. Ambos guardianes dándose la espalda en medio de esa noche de luna, sintieron que quizá, si no hubieran sido enemigos a muerte, si no hubieran sido puestos en bandos distintos, si tan solo les hubieran dado la oportunidad para conocerse, hasta habrían podido llevarse bien. Pero eso no era el caso. La próxima vez que se vieran la guerra habría comenzado, la próxima vez no habría palabras ni miradas tontas e irónicas. La próxima vez…

-"Te matare"-Termino por completar el más alto. Aby cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y asintió. Bromas de la vida. Vueltas del destino. En un mundo paralelo ella estaba sentada a su lado jugando con caballos negros y voraces, riéndose de la Luna y votando los días sabiendo que mañana habría otro más para ella. En ese mundo estaban con las dagas en el cuello, y con menos tiempo que la vida de una mosca.

-"Estaré esperando ese momento entonces"-Pitch sonrió de la misma forma y se acerco a la chica que seguía de espaldas

-"¿Con ansias?"-Aby se alzo de hombros. Todo lo que empezaba tenía que terminar, de una u otra formas. Así que en vez de contestarle se giro e hizo una ridícula reverencia

-"Buenas noches para usted Pitch…"-El coco desato una risa enloquecidamente gustosa y respondió su propia pregunta

-"Te esperare con ansias"-saboreo sus palabras y la batalla a muerte que vivirían. Seria fantástica, gloriosa, y solo el más fuerte quedaría de pie. Sin dudarlo se corono vencedor y sonrió con sorna mientras se inclinaba-"Buenas noches para usted…Mi dama…"-Una sonrisa más tarde ambos guardianes desaparecieron como un soplo de brisa. Mientras Aby corría y su corazón se agitaba movió su peón hacia segunda base, Pitch puso su caballo y giro la pieza entre sus dedos antes de ponerla delante de la torre.

El juego había comenzado.

* * *

Aby suspiro como por millonésima vez en una fracción de tan solo dos horas. Quizá su noche había sido difícil, pero nada tenía comparación con lo que estaba sucediendo en la madriguera de Bunny. Ella comprendía que existieran los llamados "días fatales", típicos días donde todo sale horrible, días en que amaneces maldiciendo y te acuestas maldiciendo. Días malos donde te quemas con el agua caliente y hasta prepararse un café es un suplicio. Días de catástrofes supremas. La catástrofe de esa mañana era su padre para variar. Norte le había especificado que el conejo era más gruñón que el enanito de blanca nieves, pero es que eso ya era mucho.

-"¡Donde deje el condenado pincel!"- Aby suspiro un millón uno.

Aster se conocía. Sabía que estaba de un humor infernal, y también sabía que su día no podría empeorar más de lo que ya estaba- o eso deseaba pensar-. El desayuno había sido un desastre, por no agregar que Aby decidió huir de la cocina y comerse una manzana antes que ver como insultaba a la cafetera. Bien, tenía que controlarse. ¡Pero es que controlarse lo enfermaba más! Bunny acostumbrado a su soledad podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana al estar solo, insultar, patear ramas y mandar todo al carajo cabía dentro de la lista, pero estando Aby ahí, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera el único ser del planeta tierra, todo lo que podía hacer era sulfurarse consigo mismo y maldecirse mentalmente, y eso no ayudaba.

-"Papá…"-Todos los músculos del conejo se contrajeron y la niña retrocedió un paso. Era oficial. Hasta hablarle era peligroso, aun así continuo-"El pincel...esta sobre tu cabeza"- Bunny a punto de reclamar que eso era una reverenda estupidez palpo enseguida como un objeto delgado estaba atorado en su oreja derecha.

Era oficial también que se sentía como un reverendo idiota.

-"Gracias"- Espeto lo más amable que le salió. Aby asintió y se dirigió a su rincón. Era hora de ponerse en marcha y quisiera aceptarlo o no, el malhumor de su padre harían mas fáciles las cosas. Con ayuda de los pinceles rotos, un par de hojas enormes y unas cuantas lianas sueltas Aby armo un morral sencillo pero utilizable, puso su libro, metió dentro la manzana que debía ser su desayuno y se acercó a Aster quien parecía exprimir con la mirada al pobre huevo que intentaba pintar.

-"Papá"- el guardián de la esperanza volvió a sobresaltarse y fue su turno de suspirar ¿Y ahora qué quería? ¿Su esencia homicida no era suficiente como para que se alejara? ¿Tenía que pintarse un letrero que pusiera "aléjese del conejo enojado"?-"Tengo que irme"-Las palabras de la chica funcionaron como un enorme balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Aster. Parte de su enojo se disipo de golpe y un extraño estremecimiento cruzo su columna ¿Si iba? ¿A dónde? ¿Y con el permiso de quien?

-"Espera, ¿Qué?"-La niña le miro sonriente, mientras trataba de aparentar felicidad. No era fácil, pero por lo menos lo estaba intentando

-"Estas ocupado, además estarás mejor si no te molesto"-El conejo volvió a quedarse sin palabras-"Volveré en tres días, ¿Vale?"- Bunny quien seguía viendo a la chica como si se le hubiera caído un brazo reacciono de golpe ante la elevada cifra

-"Espera, espera, ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y a donde?"-Aby sonrió de lado

-"Donde mi padrino"-Aster se rasco impaciente la cabeza. Era buena idea. Si la niña se iba con Norte por unos días el lograría calmarse y recuperaría un poco de su maltratado buen humor, no obstante no se sentiría tranquilo. Norte la cuidaría, pero no sabría que darle de comer, no sabría ponerle horarios y de seguro le pondría un vestido enorme y rojo. Arrugo el ceño con evidente molestia. Si la niña le hubiera dicho eso hace dos días él le hubiera asentido encantado, le abría ayudado hasta con el extraño y curioso morral que había armado y le habría alargado el tiempo de estadía en casa de Norte. Pero ahora no se sentía igual.

-"No…sé si sea buena idea"-Aby se encogió de hombros

-"Si Norte dice que está ocupado regresare"-Bunny volvió a soltar el aire. No era eso exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

-"Yo…"-La niña avanzando hasta quedar prudentemente cerca, le tomo su mano entre las suyas. El conejo al sentir el suave contacto se sobresalto

-"Nos vemos en tres días papá"-Y sin esperar respuesta pego un pequeño salto, beso la frente de su padre y se giro para salir corriendo tras uno de los túneles. Kopahk emitió un gruñido y siguió a su ama, las pisadas de Aby y el movimiento de su cabello fue lo último que logro ver a través de la oscuridad. Bunny se quedo con un pincel en la mano derecha y con la cálida sensación de una manita en la izquierda. Algo dentro de él le grito que la siguiera y no le dejara marchar, la parte más antigua de su ser le obligo a quedarse solo en la madriguera.

Y el día pasó lento

Sin muchas ganas, Bunny pinto cada huevo que se le puso en frente, erro varios y tuvo que mandarlos de vuelta a las cascadas. Algo no estaba bien, pero no se atrevía a aceptar lo que era. Aby había alterado su mundo. En solo 24 horas, había puesto su tranquila jornada patas arriba. El que podía pasar horas sentado solo hablándole a los huevos se sentía inquieto, con ganas de correr o de escuchar la tranquila risa de la niña en el fondo de la madriguera. Dejando a medias uno de sus huevos se recargo contra la mesa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Mirando hacia atrás observo el lugar donde Aby había pasado 3 horas sentada. Donde había jugado con su oso hasta hacerlo marearse. El lugar donde tuvo que aceptar que no era una simple mocosa

_Le tomaste cariño_

Eso era una estupidez. Cariño a una niña que apenas conocía. Lo que tenían ambos no era más que un trato. Un trato que expiraría pronto y entonces él volvería a ser libre como un ave. No había nada más que discutir con su conciencia. Y así el día mas largo de su vida le dio paso al siguiente.

Para su alegría la cafetera funciono, los huevos estuvieron tranquilos y el comió como de costumbre. Pero esta vez, se sintió solo. Aby no era ruidosa, su presencia pasaba inadvertida muchas veces, pero él sabía que estaba ahí, pero como ahora simplemente sabía que no estaba, se sentí ridículamente abandonado. Sin ganas de nada se dedico a pasear por la madriguera, y haciendo aparecer una faceta curiosa jamás vista merodeo por donde la niña se había dedicado a jugar. La hierba algo mas plana en esos sectores se veía mucho más verde, y aburrido de extrañar a la chica se recostó en el mismo lugar donde había estado ella. El aroma de la tierra se sintió más dulce y las preguntas comenzaron a flotar en el aire.

¿Por qué la había dejado irse? Su conciencia le contesto enseguida, tan llena de verdad como de cachetadas mentales. Porque él quería estar solo, porque quería volver a lo que conocía como normalidad, pero ahora que probado lo que era estar acompañado, se había dado cuenta que normalidad no era lo mismo que estar feliz.

Un punto para su conciencia

¿Por qué no iba por ella? Su cabeza volvió a responderle enseguida, con ganas de hablar en medio de ese silencio que se hacía molesto. Porque él era un gruñón orgulloso. Si la niña había dicho 3 días el respetaría esos 3 días como si fuera una corte marcial. No podía llegar a casa de Norte preguntando por la chica cuando apenas y había cruzado la tarde del segundo día, parecería paranoico, preocupado, y Norte no dudaría en refregarle que ahora le importaba esa chica. No. Orgullosamente no. El problema es que su orgullo se estaba yendo al demonio en medio de su soledad. Siempre había estado solo. A él le gustaba estar solo. ¿Entonces qué le sucedía?

Incorporándose Aster medito la posibilidad de dirigirse a la casa de su amigo. Podía ir a verla y decirle a Norte que algo se le había olvidado en el taller, o que a Aby se le había quedado algo en casa. Con una mueca reconoció que era la peor excusa de la vida. Aby no poseía más objetos materiales que el regalo del viejo Nicolás y su propio morral hecho a mano. ¿Y qué diría exactamente?

"_¡Aby, estas castigada, volverás a la madriguera inmediatamente!"_

No, eso no funcionaria, por no acotar que Norte le jalaría de las orejas hasta pasada la noche buena, además, ¿Cómo la castigaría si no había hecho nada malo?

"_¡Aby, volverás a la madriguera, y es una orden!"_

Eso estaba aun peor. Pasándose una mano por la cara se dio cuenta de que por más que lo negara quería volver a ver a la niña. Verla comer su pastel de verduras y exprimir naranjas con las manos, observar como pintaba huevos y volverse loco con sus juegos con el oso. Aby en justas dosis le había enseñado que vivir solo no era la solución a todo. La gente quizá era una desgracia andante, pero él no era mucho mejor si lo pensaba seriamente. Todo lo que había hecho era aislarse de lo que no le gustaba y se había olvidado de que fuera de su casa de huevos y pintura había una posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que aceptara su malhumor y sus palabras secas. Aby había aceptado todo eso. Con una sonrisa, con pequeños abrazos y besos en la frente. Bunny dejando escapar un bufido de frustración sintió ganas de azotarse contra una roca. Aby se había ido por su culpa. Simplemente porque él no pudo calmarse y ordenar un poco sus ideas antes de gritarle a objetos inanimados o a la misma Aby que pasaba por ahí. Era huraño, un gruñón con orejas y pelo, pero Aby le quería así, le había dado el espacio que pedía con la mente y él en vez de seguirla tras el túnel la había dejado marchar con Norte.

Aburrido de compadecerse a sí mismo y a su estupidez, Aster acepto pasar el segundo día de soledad. Faltaba menos y ya para el día siguiente vería a la niña entrar por el mismo túnel por el que se había ido, gritándole "papá" llena de alegría y dulces. Solo tenía que ser paciente.

Ayudado de sus tareas el segundo día pasó silencioso y monótono.

Cuando el añorado tercer día llego Bunny se levanto como si fuera la mejor mañana de su vida. La cafetera no funciono, pero él no tenía tiempo para pensar en nimiedades. Si Aby llegaba ese día a la casa pues no lo encontraría gritándole a un aparato como la última vez. Pero la niña no llego al desayuno. Aster algo nervioso trato de serenar su propia cabeza. Quizá Norte le había pedido que se quedara un día más o por lo menos al desayuno, quizá estaba jugando con Jack y meme y se le había pasado el tiempo, quizá Tooth la había llevado a ver su casa en medio de las cumbres, quizá le había sucedido algo…

Esta última idea latió con fuerza sobre sus sienes.

La niña se había ido sola a Santoff Clausen. SOLA. Cuando Pitch la había atacado hasta dentro de un jodido baño en esa misma casa. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?Su última gota de orgullo se esfumo y sin pararse a pensar – ya que de otro modo el mismo se detendría- se puso los boomerangs en la espalda y se dirigió a la casa de Norte. En el proceso en que corría desesperado se pregunto cómo era posible que no hubiera notado algo tan evidente. Pitch estaba de casería y Aby era la primera en su lista. Corriendo por los ductos un enorme golpe de racionalidad y temple le llegaron de pronto. Se estaba comportando mal de nuevo. Sacaba hipótesis de la nada absoluta por un simple retraso y de seguro nada había sucedido en realidad. Bunny se detuvo a mitad de camino, sin saber si continuar o no.

¿Quería ver a la niña?, Si, claro que sí. ¿Quería parecer desesperado? No, claro que no.

Aster se encontró en una frontera jamás cruzada. Podía volver y esperar hasta que se sintiera freír por los nervios, o ir a casa de Norte sin una buena excusa. El Aster de hace una semana habría vuelto a su casa, se habría dedicado a pintar huevos y a reclamar cosas a la nada. El Bunny actual dejo de pelear consigo mismo y siguió corriendo. Tenía que ver a Aby, saber que estaba bien y sacarse de encima ese mal presentimiento que le destruía el estomago. Cuando llego a su destino el conejo tuvo que armarse de valor para entrar. La puerta no le sonrió de manera socarrona esta vez, pero algo no le gusto. Había demasiada quietud en la fábrica de Norte. Ni ruidos del ruso haciendo juguetes ni extrañas explosiones controladas. Su estomago volvió a retorcerse y abrió la puerta sin más. Todo seguía como siempre, por lo menos a su vista; los duendes parecían estar peleándose por las galletas y los yetis trabajan tranquilamente mientras trataban de no pisar a nadie en el proceso. Bunny seguido por su instinto se fue directo a la oficina de Norte, sintiendo aumentar el bloque de concreto en el que se había trasformado sus tripas.

-"¿Bunny?"- el nombrado girándose de golpe se encontró de frente con el viejo Nicolás, quien sosteniendo una taza de chocolate humeante le miraba sorprendido-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Aster trago despacio. Esa era justo la pregunta que no quería contestar, de seguro ahora le diría con una sonrisa maliciosa un "viniste por la niña ¿No?" y se largaría a reír en su cara, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Norte se quedo ahí, quieto como un trozo de madera, esperando una respuesta por parte del conejo. Aster empezó a balbucear unas palabras

-"Am...Yo…veras…quería saber…"-Norte lo detuvo con la mano y le sonrió con suficiencia, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante toda su vida.

-"Cuesta criar niños ¿No?, no están difícil, te daré consejos, Aby se ve tranquila, ¿se ha metido en muchos líos?"- Aster trato de procesar sus palabras y detuvo al barrigón antes de que continuara hablando. ¿Cómo que líos? ¿No estaba en Santoff Clausen?

-"¡Espera, espera!, ¿Aby no vino para acá?"-Norte le sonrió de la forma más natural del mundo

-"¡Claro que vino!, me pidió un par de cosas y se fue de vuelta"- Sorbió el chocolate terminada la explicación y miro de reojo a Aster. El chocolate caliente subió entonces a su garganta de golpe al ver al enorme conejo con cara de espanto. Bunny como si lo hubieran petrificado trato de conservar la esperanza y pregunto

-"Norte… ¿Aby no está aquí?"-Norte negó con cautela, Aster trago y volvió a preguntar-"¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?"- Nicolás alzo una ceja

-"Hace tres días…..Bunny, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso?"-El conejo sintió que se desmayaba y que la rabia se mezclaba con la preocupación de manera infinita. Agarrando a Norte de la camisa lo atrajo mientras gritaba histérico

-"¿¡TRES DÍAS!?"-Norte se quedo de piedra-"¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NADIE A SABIDO DE ABY EN TRES COCHINOS DÍAS!?"- Bunny soltando a Norte comenzó a pasearse inquieto, no podía estar ocurriendo, no podían estar jugándole una broma de tan mal gusto-"¡Se suponía que estaría aquí, contigo!"-

-"¿¡CONMIGO!?"-La taza resbalando de los rechonchos dedos de Norte se dio contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos. Norte solo atino a gritar-"¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTARÍA CONTIGO!"- Bunny estaba desesperado. Tres días. No sabía que había sucedido con Aby en tres malditos días.

-"¡Dime qué fue lo que te dijo!"-

Norte hecho un atado de nervios trato de explicar lo que había pasado. Hace tres días Aby había llegado a su casa, sonriente y muy tranquila le había pedido un par de cosas algo extrañas para su gusto. Lápices, cuerdas, y un par de guantes negros a los que más tarde vio como le quitaba los dedos y parte de la palma. Con eso y luego de saludarlo se había ido. Pero claramente no regreso a la madriguera. Bunny en medio de su crisis y tratando de no arrancarse el pelo a tirones le explico que Aby le había dicho que ella estaría ahí por tres días antes de volver. Norte, perturbado y más pálido que un muerto, enseguida le reclamo su total falta de preocupación, Aster demasiado conmocionado solo lo ignoro mientras rogaba por que apareciera pronto. Los demás guardianes alertados de lo que había sucedido acudieron enseguida a Santoff Clausen y comenzaron a cuestionarse entre ellos el paradero de la niña. Norte que jamás creyó que al dejarla ir esta se perdería no se podía sentir más culpable, Toothiana histeria remecía a todo aquel que se parara a su lado. Sandman hacia mil dibujos, reclamaba a Bunny su falta de criterio y seguía lanzando injurias hacia el techo de la fábrica. Jack solo había podido gritarle a Bunnymund totalmente estupefacto. Todos comprendían que el conejo amara su soledad y fuera un gruñón intransigente, pero realmente no comprendían en que estaba pensando cuando dejo a la niña irse sola a la casa de Norte. Niña sola con un oso camino al polo. Había que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta del error en esa simple frase.

-"¿¡Como se te ocurrió!?"-Tooth volaba de arriba abajo, sin poder estarse quieta

-"¿¡Y si le paso algo!?"-Jack trataba de controlarse, pero era inútil hasta para él. Toda su alegría parecía haberse esfumado con la reciente noticia

-"¡Me hubieras avisado!"-Norte estaba espantado. Era una niña, aunque hubiera sido la reencarnación de la muerte era una niña para sus ojos y no cabía en su cabeza semejante abandono por parte de Bunny.

El conejo con la cabeza gacha aceptaba todos los gritos y esperaba que fueran más. Había sido descuidado, sabía que no debía dejarla sola, sentía dentro de su pecho una culpa inigualable y unas ganas tremendas de tirarse a sí mismo por la ventana del tercer piso. Si algo le sucedía a esa niña seria su total y completa culpa. El tenía que cuidarla, el tenia que protegerla, se suponía que en eso consistía un padre, se suponía que el trato sellaba sus responsabilidades. Pero Aby no había dicho nada, simplemente se había marchado para que él tuviera o que tanto anhelaba. Soledad. Y había sonreído en el proceso.

-"¿¡Bunny quieres reaccionar!?"-Norte a su lado grito con tantas fuerzas que todos los demás guardianes se callaron enseguida-"¡Deberías estar afuera, buscándola, no sentado en esa silla como un miserable!"- El conejo se paró de golpe. Claro que quería hacer eso, ¿Pero dónde buscar?

-"¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?"-Nicolás guardo sus insultos al ver la cara descompuesta de Aster-"¡Esa niña esta a mi cargo, si le sucediera algo yo mismo me arrojaría por la condenada ventana!"-Su pecho subía y bajaba, tenía miedo, miedo de haber perdido a esa mocosa que no era una mocosa. Miedo de no ver más esos furiosos ojos verdes, miedo de haber metido la pata y de no poder sacarla-"¡No sé ni dónde buscar!"-Bunny se paseo nervioso, sobándose la cabeza-"¡Se suponía que estaría aquí!"-Al ver la cara idiotizada de Meme volvió a desesperarse-"¡No me miren así, ella dijo que vendría para acá!"

-"¿¡Y tu le creíste!?"-Tooth se paro al frente-"¡Aster, esa niña a jurado no molestarte!"-Bunny abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, mirando a Norte vio enseguida como este asentía con tristeza-"¡Lo ha jurado mientras tratabas de huir de aquí hace unos días! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Lo ha jurado por su vida!"- El conejo se volteo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien

-"¿¡Que qué!?"- Norte viendo a sus amigos no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a hablar. Ese día negro en el que Aster había gritado que Aby no era su hija, la niña había prometido algo antes de irse

"_Si le molesto o se siente muy incomodo me iré, no quiero molestar, ni siquiera tiene que actuar como un padre o hacer algo por mí, solo necesito saber que lo tengo, solo quedan 27 días, ni se dará cuenta cuando todo haya acabado, solo quiero tenerlo, es todo, pero no lo molestare,si lo hago me marchare, lo juro….por mi vida"_

Aster tuvo que apoyarse de la santa silla que tenia detrás para poder resistir la mirada abrumadora de todos y no perder la compostura. La culpa le cayó como un balde de ladrillos. Aby era demasiado sincera, demasiado amable, demasiado todo para él. ¿Se había ido al verlo de malhumor? ¿Se había marchado así sin más? No, así no era la niña que conocía. Ella no se echaría a correr ni le daría la espalda a quienes la habían estado cuidando. Pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Ignorando las miradas recriminatorias el conejo avanzo hasta el cansado dueño de la navidad

-"Norte, ¿Ella fue a algún lugar cuando estuvo aquí?"-El enorme y risueño hombre negó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Bunny medito. Si Aby era como él creía, entonces sabría que en caso de emergencia tendría que dejar algún plan de contingencia, una alerta, un escrito, o algo que rabelera su posición actual. Y si el fuera Aby ¿Dónde dejaría una nota?

-"¡En mi habitación!"-El sorpresivo grito dejo a todos pegados al techo. Cada uno estaba tan tenso como un gato en una bañera.

-"¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!?"- El conejo sin explicarle nada a Jack subió corriendo las escaleras, paso de largo a los duendes y a los yetis y se fue hacia su propio dormitorio, abriendo la puerta de golpe se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo cierto. El aroma dulce y fresco de Aby inundo su nariz junta el aroma húmedo de la tierra. Había estado allí

-"¿Bunny?"-El nombrado volvió a ignorar al guardián del invierno mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación-"¿Qué se supone que haces?"-Aster ayudándose de su olfato siguió el aroma hasta su cama, levanto la almohada con toda la esperanza del mundo y dio un grito ahogado

-"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que encontraste!?"- Bunny ignorando el momento en que todos los guardianes había decidido meterse a su habitación alzo victorioso una tarjeta ante los ojos histéricos de Tooth, el hada casi arrebatándole la tarjeta leyó apresuradamente y en voz alta

_Papá, si lees esto, pues lo siento, no tuve la fuerzas para llegar. Acepto cualquier castigo, me lo merezco. Kopahk está conmigo, no te preocupes. Si quieres encontrarme las coordenadas están detrás de la hoja, perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Aby_

_PD: si alguien más a parte de Aster Bunnymund encuentra esta tarjeta, pues pido que no le avisen a mi papá (me ahorrarán un castigo) y que dejen la tarjeta en su lugar, gracias. _

-"¿¡Y donde se supone que estas!?"-Grito Tooth al inanimado papel. Aster quitándole la tarjeta giro la hoja y observo un par de número. Era una chica lista, una muy lista. Pero de todas maneras estaría castigada hasta que fuera más vieja que él.

-"Si tenemos la ubicación ¿¡Que esperamos!?"-Norte quitándole la hoja a Bunny ordeno las coordenadas en su cabeza, Bunny antes de escuchar las palabras de Norte supo a donde tendrían que ir.

-"¿¡Pero qué-!?"-Bunny solo le quito el papel antes de perder más de su valioso tiempo. La nota era casi una sentencia de que algo había pasado, si la chica no era capaz de volver por sus propios pies las cosas no estaban ni remotamente bien.

-"¡No preguntes y vámonos!"-Norte asintiendo y siendo seguido por todos corrió en dirección al trineo. Para sorpresa de todos, el primero en subirse fue Bunnymund. El conejo sobre la enorme estructura, bendigo al mal nacido trineo por existir.

* * *

Bunny deseo por segundos ser un conejo calvo. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y llovía. Era la combinación más abismalmente rara de la tierra. Desde que habían pisado un lugar estable no había parado de llover, y no había esperanzas de que dejara de hacerlo. Estaban en medio de una montaña, en un lugar casi inhóspito y muerto. Chocó de Colombia. Uno de los lugares más húmedos de la tierra. Las preguntas de por qué Aby había decidido quedarse en ese lugar eran tan raras como su elevada preocupación. Jamás en la vida pensó que pediría que aceleraran el condenado trineo a todo lo que daba. Se había mareado, pero ahora que estaba en tierra el resto le valía un pepino.

Niña. Tenía que encontrar a esa niña.

-"Me voy a derretir…"-Jack recargado en Norte se había negado a quedarse en SantoffClausen y perderse la maravillosa aventura. Su hubiera entendido que se sentiría enfermo nada más pisar ese lugar lo habría pensado dos veces

-"Aguanta Jacky, ya falta menos"-Norte sin ushanka ni abrigo, avanzaba como podía en medio de esa selva de hojas y arboles. El lugar era hermoso, pero agotador. Era peligroso caminar pues apenas metían un pie este se hundía entre césped o barro, por no agregar que llovía como en un diluvio. Tooth que apenas y se mantenía a flote había tenido que recargarse en el conejo. Meme también colgaba de Norte

-"Norte"-El nombrado se detuvo ante la voz de Bunny pero no se giro-"Regresa con los demás, yo la encontrare"

-"¡No te dejaremos!"-Tooth se soltó de Bunny voló un par de metros antes de ser interceptada por el guardián mas grande, Bunny aprovecho de alzar una ceja en señal de que ya había sido demasiado-"Es que… ¡No podemos dejarte!"- Meme trato de hacer dibujos pero termino por mostrar su pulgar en alto al darse cuenta de que de nada servía intentar expresarse de otra forma

-"Aguantaremos conejo"-Jack levanto el cayado en dirección hacia el frente-"No falta mucho"-Aster no pudo evitar sonreír. Cargando a Jack y a Meme en la espalda ayudo a Norte con el peso y siguieron avanzando. Como por arte de magia la lluvia se detuvo a los dos minutos

-"Bunny, debería ser aquí"-El conejo asintió al hombre de rojo y dejo a sus amigos bajarse de su espalda. Algo más repuestos los guardianes inspeccionaron la zona. Bunny tratando de ver por sobre la vegetación se subía a los arboles y miraba desde arriba. Tooth acostumbrada a volar se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mejorar la condición física de sus piernas. Apenas daba un paso se cansaba, pero necesitaba tanto ver que la niña estuviera bien, que siguió buscando pese al cansancio. Jack, sintiendo que se haría sopa de un momento a otro se movía con cautela y trataba de no marearse demasiado, Meme y Norte movían hasta las rocas en busca de la desaparecida niña. Bunny al no encontrarla comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo. ¿Se habrían equivocado de coordenadas? Los guardianes reagrupándose tuvieron que darse las malas noticias. No había rastros de Aby, y por más que Aster tratara de percibir su olor, todo lo que sentía era el olor de la tierra mojada a su alrededor.

-"¿Estás seguro que es aquí?"-Jack miraba en todas direcciones, pero todo lo que veía era vegetación sobre vegetación. Un mundo verde y húmedo

-"¡Jamás me equivocaría!"-Norte sin dejar de mirar la tarjeta de Aby paseaba la mirada por cada árbol que había en ese lugar, y valla que eran muchos.

-"¡Quizá esta mas lejos!"-Tooth con las alas húmedas se paseaba inquieta de un lado al otro, el agua antes tibia se había vuelto fría y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Sandy a su lado y encaramado al hombro de Norte movía sus manos frenéticamente. Norte ocupado de la nota, no se molesto en traducir y realmente esto no era necesario. Estaba enojado y eso ya era bastante decir.

-"¡voy a seguir buscando!"-Aster no podía quedarse quieto y menos aun lamentándose por algo que era su culpa. Pero era claro que Norte no pensaba dejarlo irse solo

-"¡Tú no te vas!, si te pierdes tendremos que buscar a dos en vez de a uno"-Bunny se detuvo. Tenía razón. Pero a pesar de tener razón, el conejo seguía deseando salir corriendo de ese lugar. No estaba ahí, ¿Para qué quedarse en ese punto entonces?

-"¡Entonces movámonos!"- Tooth asintió y comenzó a avanzar, pero apenas hubo dado un paso un enorme rugido repercutió contra las espaldas de los cinco

-"Ese es…"-Jack se quedo quieto mientras todos giraban la cabeza esperando otra señal. Todos sentían lo mismo y deseaban estar en lo cierto. Pasaron un par de segundos y nada sucedió, pero ninguno de los guardianes se movió de su lugar. Bunny estaba atento. Un rugido, solo un mendigo sonido mas y sabría a dónde dirigirse, y sin pensárselo se echaría a correr. Y entonces ocurrió. Un gruñido bajo y ronco que se transformo en un rugido animal lleno el ambiente. Jack sin dudarlo esta vez grito lleno de emoción

-"¡Es Kopahk!"- Y Bunny no necesito más. Olvidándose de sus amigos y de que el lugar era peligroso se lanzo colina abajo. Los guardianes quedando rezagados trataron de seguirle la loca carrera a Bunnymund

-"¡Bunny, vas a matarte!"-El conejo apenas y presto atención a las palabras de Norte, siguió corriendo, enterrándose en el barro, al fin sintiéndose dentro de su cuerpo y no como un enjambre de nervios. Aby tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo, y en cuanto volviera a verla la castigaría y después la abrazaría. Ese orden era necesario para él y Aby de seguro se reiría y diría que sí, que estaba bien. Sin pintar huevos una semana, sin dulces por lo que quedaba del año. No importaba el castigo realmente, todo que quería era verla a su lado, ver esos ojos furiosos pero felices. Pero cuando al fin logro descender y llegar hasta el enorme oso negro sus ideas de castigos se esfumaron así como la emoción de haberla encontrado. Si hubiera podido articular alguna palabra hubiera gritado, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, ya que Tooth lo hizo por el

-"¡ABY!"-Aster se paralizo en su lugar. No sabía si acercarse o salir corriendo. No sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar y sentirse como un completo y total imbécil. Su corazón amenazo con dejar de latir y un dolor aplastante se trago su pecho. El lugar se veía destruido. La tierra levantada, las rocas rasguñadas y las ramas rotas parecían evocara una pelea donde todo intento por ganar había sido inútil. Aby boca abajo contra el suelo aceptaba la inminente derrota. Kopahk a su lado había aceptado caer junto a ella. Juntos hasta en las más malas

-"¡ABY!"-Un grito más fuerte, proveniente de Norte, lo saco al fin de su letargo. Casi amenazando con caerse el conejo corrió lo más rápido que pudo al cuerpo caído de la niña, intentando recordar como respirar en el proceso. Ella había estado bien. Tres días atrás había estado con él, riéndose y comiendo pastel de verduras, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Ahora yacía boca abajo como si hubiera muerto.

-"¡NIÑA!"-Llegando al fin hasta el cuerpo de la chica Aster la tomo de los hombros para girarla, pero su sorpresa fue inmensa al darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Por más que trataba de voltearla todo lo que conseguía era que el cuerpo inconsciente se hundiera más en el barro. Si seguía así, la chica se ahogaría-"¡Norte Ayúdame!"- El enorme hombre pasando por entre los demás guardianes, junto toda su fuerza y adrenalina en los brazos para girarla con ayuda de Aster, los demás notando el increíble esfuerzo que hacían para darla vuelta ayudaron tomándola de un costado. Bunny no entendía que sucedía. Aby pesaba una tonelada. Quizá dos. ¿A quién le importaba la cifra? El asunto era que pesaba, pesaba lo suficiente como para que un hombre rudo y fortachón como Norte necesitara ayuda para cargarla. Luego de casi batallar contra el barro, Aby cayó como peso muerto contra la tierra, solo que esta vez con la cara hacia arriba.

-"¿¡Por Mim!?"-Tooth volvió a ejecutar un grito asustado al ver al fin a la chica. Aster trago saliva y evaluó con la mirada las posibles contusiones que tendría, recuperando algo del color al notar que tenia pulso y respiraba. La cara de la chica estaba rasguñada, tenía un corte pronunciado en uno de sus parpados, y de su cabeza nacía un hilo de sangre que se escurría por su rostro. Jack al lado de Bunny miraba asustado todos los moretones y rasguños. Jamás había visto un Guardián o un ser espiritual en ese estado. Norte apenas y contenía las ganas de golpearse a él o a Bunny. El conejo por su parte no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a remecer a la niña

-"¡Aby, vamos reacciona!"-Pero la niña no abrió los ojos, se mantuvo quieta contra la superficie mojada, con las orejas caídas y con todas las marcas de una guerra en su rostro. Aster notando que no podría despertarla opto por el plan B-"¡Hay que sacarla de aquí!"-Todos asintieron enseguida, pero de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo. Aby como anclada a la tierra parecía inmovible pese a todos los esfuerzos de su padre y los demás por levantarla

-"¿¡Por qué pesa tanto!?"- Bunnymund trato de pensar en la pregunta de Jack mientras seguía jalando desesperadamente. Aby se veía igual, más delgada incluso. ¿Cómo es que pesaba tanto?

-"¡Bunny, mira!"-Jack cansado de tironear había dejado caer el brazo de Aby, pero cuando lo hizo escucho enseguida un eco metálico,siguiendo a su curiosidad levanto la manga del abrigo, y entonces la cara se le transfiguro-"¿¡Son pesas!?"- El conejo sin contestar soltó a la chica y sin pudor le desabrocho el abrigo y le levanto la ropa

-"¡Bunny!"-Tooth a punto de cachetear al guardián de la esperanza por su comportamiento se quedó petrificada-"¿¡Que es eso!?"- Aster No pudo contestar algo de lo que no tenía ni jodida idea. Aby debajo de su ropa parecía llevar una enorme armadura de metal. Círculos negros atados entre sí cubrían desde la parte baja de su cuello hasta el estomago. Sacándole el abrigo por completo luego de luchar para levantarla un poco, noto como había más en sus brazos, y Tooth revisando sus piernas encontró el resto. La chica era una muñeca de plomo e iridio.

-"¿¡Pero como carajos consiguió esto!?"-Bunny seguía mirando sin creer el cuerpo de la niña, mientras gritaba eufórico. Norte se ahogo con su saliva y confesó el crimen

-"Eso…. ¡Eso es de mi taller!"-

-"¡No me importa si son de san Benito, hay que sacárselos!"-Ordeno el conejo y enseguida procedió a quitarle las pesas a la niña. Tooth encargándose de las piernas comenzó a soltar las correas que la ataban y Bunny se ocupo del pecho. Jack, Meme y Norte apresuraron la marcha quitando las muñequeras de metal. Cuando cada pesa fue retirada Bunny volvió a ver el cuerpo de la chica y palpo con cuidado algunas zonas. Si los moretones de su cara estaban en mal estado, no quería averiguar cómo curaría los que tenían en el resto del cuerpo, no tenía fracturas pero lucia terrible. Aby parecía una mora con pintas blancas. Al fin libre del peso extra, el conejo volvió a intentar cargarla y esta vez la chica se despego del suelo como una pluma. Aster volvió a aterrarse. No pesaba nada sin esos condenados medallones. Le apostaba su madriguera a quien fuese, a que una bolsa de huevos tenía más peso que esa niña.

-"¡Hay que llevarla a Santoff Clausen!"- Bunny asintió deprisa a Tooth y miro de reojo a Norte. Este levantando al oso con toda su fuerza lo puso sobre su espalda. Kopahk emitió un leve sonido antes de volver a callarse

-"¡Listo el equipaje!"-clamo el hombre eufórico, como si la caminata no le hubiera restado energía-"¡Ahora vámonos!"-

El regreso al trineo fue lo más tedioso para el conejo. Por más que trato de despertar a la niña en el camino no obtuvo ni medio quejido por parte de la menor. Tooth con ayuda de unos paños que cargaba detuvo el sangrado que nacía de la cabeza Aby, sin dejar de reclamar cosas al viento y al propio Aster. Bunny al ver que no conseguía nada hablándole de los castigos que sufriría en cuanto despertara se dedico a cargarla y a remecerla de vez en cuando. Aby se sentía liviana en sus brazos, como si su existencia apenas y estuviera presente aun estando en cuerpo y alma. Aster sin dejar de caminar tuvo que admitir que estaba asustado, si hubieran llegado una hora más tarde ¿Qué habría sucedido con la niña? Cuando lograron llegar hasta el trineo de Norte, Nicolás puso al oso dentro, espero que todos estuvieran instalados y con una última mirada rápida a la niña arranco a toda velocidad. Bunny abrazando a Aby contra si resistió la onda expansiva del arranque y apretándola más contra su pecho cruzaron la burbuja que los llevaría hasta el polo.

Bunnymund mirando como Aby seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos pensó que tendría mucho que decir, y ella mucho que explicar. Habían sido tres largos días. ¿Qué se suponía que había estado haciendo? Estaba morada, llena de rasguños y con la cara llena de barro. Mirando hacia los lados y viendo que nadie le mirara ordeno los enredados cabellos, saco un poco del lodo que tenía en las mejillas con su pulgar y sonrió con preocupación y ternura mientras acariciaba el pequeño y maltratado rostro. Había tenido tanto miedo, pero ahora estaba de nuevo con él. Inconsciente y quizá con algún dedo roto, pero másallá de eso Aby estaría bien. Ahora que conocía sus deberes, no volvería a dejarla escapar.

Norte siendo el único que observo tan extraño gesto por parte del arisco conejo sonrió ampliamente. Quizá no todo era tan malo. Mirando hacia la oscuridad del cielo enfoco a Mim y asintió quedamente. No había sido la mejor forma pero había dado resultado.

Lección aprendida

* * *

Aby jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida. El solo hecho de haber abierto los ojos le había provocado una jaqueca enorme, pero sin fuerzas para nada ni siquiera pudo quejarse. Lo primero que noto una vez hubo aislado el dolor a una parte más lejana de su cabeza, fue lo cómoda que se sentía a pesar de que le dolía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. No tenia frio, no estaba mojada, y por más que apretaba su mano en un puño no sentía la soga que usaba para dormir.

¿¡Pero qué rayos!?

Abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente Aby trato de incorporarse de un salto. El resultado fue un mareo digno de un dios griego y un montón de puntitos de colores que parecían estallar a medida que los calambres subían por sus piernas. Obligada a permanecer recostada Aby palpo la cama y lo que tenía alrededor. Cuando estuvo segura de saber donde se encontraba suspiro frustrada y nerviosa.

La habían atrapado.

Un castigo la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tendría que aceptar no uno sino cinco sermones. Agradeció en silencio que uno de ellos fuera por escrito. Dejando de intentar razonar consigo misma cerró los ojos y tensiono los músculos. Dolió más de lo que esperaba pero funciono. La casa de Norte se proyecto en forma física ante sus ojos y los guardianes también. Con los ojos aun cerrados sonrió ampliamente. Había logrado su objetivo. A base de técnicas algo rusticas y medievales había logrado entrenarse hasta ser capaz de digerir el acero y pasar a ser uno con él. Todo era tierra, incluso las personas eran tierra. Un quejido escapo de su boca al dejar escapar una leve risa. Definitivamente había dolido más de lo que esperaba, pero había funcionado, eso era lo importante ¿Verdad?

Las pisadas blandas pero severas de su padre la alertaron de que lo peor estaba al llegar. La idea de hacerse la dormida cruzo su mente. Le dolía todo y los gritos no ayudarían en nada a su creciente dolor de cabeza, pero realmente era mejor tragarse rápido el menjunje de maldiciones que estar macerándolo en la boca por tiempo indefinido, por lo que se resignada acepto quedarse con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo y contando los puntos de colores frente a sus ojos. Pero contra todo pronóstico la puerta se abrió sin enormes ruidos. Bunny sin saber que Aby había despertado entro arrastrando los pies.

No había dormido nada. Quizá un par de horas por orden de Norte, pero nada más. Luego de llegar a la casa del guardián del asombro, había tenido que entregar -a regañadientes- a Aby en manos de Tooth. Espero paciente al lado del baño, luego con aun más paciencia espero que la vistieran y le vendaran las heridas, y cuando al fin pudo entrar a su habitación decidió quedarse hasta verla abrir los ojos. Lo cual no fue aceptado de mala manera al principio, pero cuando paso toda una noche y media mañana todos consideraron que había sido suficiente. El conejo fue obligado a abandonar la habitación y amenazado con Meme si osaba volver sin haber dormido. Y había dormido. No mucho, pero había servido como excusa para que apenas y podía levantar la cabeza vio con culpa el rostro afligido y cansado de su padre. Se merecía el castigo. Pensó. Y quizá una paliza, pero dudaba que en ese estado fueran a dársela, o quizá si la pedía...

-"¿Aby?"- Sus autos castigos quedaron a la deriva cuando noto a Aster a dos pasos de ella. La niña sintiéndose responsable de todo lo sucedido y notando la cara de aflicción del conejo, trato de incorporarse para hablar, pero apenas intento hacer un pequeño movimiento sus tendones y nervios volvieron a contraerse, de forma que en vez de poder disculparse o decir papá, lanzo un sonoro gemido-"¡No te muevas!"-Bunny precipitándose contra la cama volvió a Aby a su lugar, La niña tomando aire como condenada maldijo por lo bajo su mal estado-"¿¡Que estás pensando!?"-Era una buena pregunta, pero Aby no podía responderla. La cabeza le zumbaba como metida dentro de un panal

-"Pa…"-La voz le salía demasiado rasposa, le dolía pensar, le dolía hablar. Si hubiera sido atropellada por un tráiler quizá se hubiera sentido mejor, pensó con ironía

-"¡No hables!"-Bunnymund desesperado trataba de detener a base de palabras a la inquieta niña. Tooth le había informado que le dolería hasta el alma cuando se levantara y las vendas sobre el 80% de su cuerpo no decían menos. Aby aun así intento moverse. ¿A quién demonios había salido tan testaruda?-"¡Aby, deja de moverte!"-La chica dejando de agitarse miro de reojo a su padre y espero el sermón, no podía decir nada en su defensa, y aunque hubiera podido no eran muchos los argumentos a su favor. Cerrando los ojos espero la reprimenda más grande de su existencia, pero en vez de eso sintió una mano sobre su frente-"Si te sigues moviendo te amarrare a la cama, ¿Me oíste?"-La niña abrió los ojos de golpe y no se arrepintió pese al dolor. Bunny no sonaba enojado, sonaba… ¿Angustiado? Olvidándose de ella y recordando como un golpe en la sien a su amigo tan maltrecho como ella volvió a moverse. Kopahk la había sostenido cada vez que había caído de los barrancos, había soportado su peso bajo la espalda y no se había movido ni para comer. Su oso quizá estaba peor que ella, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, y si no tenía respuestas en menos de diez segundos ella misma iría a por su oso.

-"¿Ko….pahk?"-El conejo volvió a callarla, tratando de evitar que siguiera luchando contra las mantas

-"¡Que no hables!, él está bien, hablaremos más tarde y lo veras después, descansa"-La niña negó intentando detener el sueño que la envolvía, y Bunny volvió a hacerla callar con la mirada, Aby resignada a no poder hablar alzo con todo el esfuerzo del mundo una mano y la dirigió hacia su frente. El conejo enseguida entendió el mensaje-"No estoy enojado…"-Tratando de tranquilizar a la niña puso su mano entre las orejas de Aby, como un acto reflejo estas bajaron al sentirse a gusto-"Duerme"-Ordeno esta vez con voz más suave pero igualmente severo. La chica pelando consigo misma trato de quedarse despierta, no podía dormir, había mucho que hacer, mucho que decir, ¿Cómo iba a dormirse así nada más?

-"No…"-Musito mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la almohada se hundiera de a poco bajo su cabeza-"Yo…no…quiero…..dor…"-Aby detuvo la palabra a medias. No podía ser posible que no pudiera hablar de forma decente otra vez. Aster finalmente suspiro mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama, era más que obvio que la menor no descansaría hasta haber cumplido su propósito, que en este caso, era hablar con él. Una media sonrisa curso su cansado rostro. Era tan terca.

-"Lo aremos así, yo pregunto, dos parpadeos es un no, uno parpadeo es un sí, ¿Estamos?"-Aby mirando hacia el techo dio un parpadeo. Mensaje captado. Bunny comenzó con las preguntas-"Supongo que sabes que estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso"-Aby no tuvo que parpadear, lo sabía desde el momento en que había abandonado la madriguera-"¿Intentabas matarte?"-La chica sonio de lado, su padre estaba usando todo su auto control para no ponerse a gritar como un histérico a su lado

-"No"-Respondió tranquila, tratando de alejar el dolor que crecía en su pecho

-"¡Pues casi lo consigues!"-Aby no pudo evitar pegar un sobresalto. Bueno, Bunny lo había intentado, pero había fracasado-"¿¡Por qué me mentiste!?"-La chica suspiro apenas, jamás había sido su intención andar de mentirosa por la vida, pero no había tenido más opciones que hacerlo. Aclarándose la garganta y sintiendo como el sueño se disipaba hablo mientras no dejaba de cerrar y abrir su mano derecha. Un tic nervioso que le costaría quitarse

-"No tenía…."-Tomo aire, el pecho le dolió al subir y se resintió al bajar, por lo que no pudo evitar quejarse antes de proseguir-"Opciones…"-Aster que había jurado mantenerse calmo estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su malhumor. Lo había asustado, le había mentido y más en encima la había encontrado casi muerta en medio de un lugar pantanoso y alejado de toda civilización. Castigarla era lo de menos. Ahorcarla por descuidada y masoquista era lo que quería hacer

-"¿¡Cómo que no tenías opciones!?"-Aby volvió a cerrar los ojos. El mundo había comenzado a girar desde que había abierto los ojos y demasiado cansada como para querer controlar ese giro se había sentado en medio de los engranajes que se movían sin control. Sintiendo como Aster respiraba agitado se tomó su tiempo para contestar, lo que diría tenía que entenderse bien y a la primera

-"Mim Hablo conmigo"-Bunny miro con sorpresa esta afirmación-"Dijo que yo era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, que Pitch podría vencerme si me atacaba…..que no podría protegerlos"-Trago despacio, la tierra giro, y ella afirmándose del disco que se movía continuo con toda la energía que pudo reunir-"Tenía que entrenar…irme, tu no me habrías dejado"-Le miro cansada, con ganas verdaderas de dormir una semana o dos-"Perdóname papá"- El conejo que llevaba una tanda de gritos de cinco kilómetros en su cabeza se quedó perplejo y sin ganas de seguir molesto, aun así trato de rebatir

-"Asi que Mim, ¿¡Y qué fue lo que te dijimos!? ¡Maldición Aby…!"-La niña volvió a sentirse abrumada. Esperaba gritos histéricos, castigos, palizas y esas cosas dignas de un conejo enojado, no esa aflicción en su voz. Prefería que se enojara a tenerlo preocupado-"Pudiste herirte de gravedad, ¿Y si no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo?"-La niña miro hacia la pared, lejos de esos ojos siempre enojados-"¡Mírame!"- Y ella lo miro, avergonzada pero sin arrepentimiento. Aster notando esto la hablo claro y firme-"¡Nunca más lo hagas! ¿Me oyes?, ¡No volveré a correr como un lunático y menos sobre ese condenado trineo!"-Aby se encogió entre las sabanas. Bunny notando este gesto se acercó hasta la cama y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza mirando hacia la pared con bochorno y con ganas de azotarse-"Sabes que no es verdad….si…iría…"-La niña abrió los ojos ¿Iría por ella nuevamente? Con un simple vistazo al rostro rojo de Aster comprendió que sí, volvería a correr por ella. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue volver a disculparse

-"Lo siento…"-Susurro a penas

-"Pudiste decirnos algo, Norte y yo casi nos hemos golpeado entre nosotros cuando descubrimos tu mentira"-Aby a punto de disculparse otra vez observo anonada como su padre se recostaba a su lado con cuidado. Mirando hacia abajo sonrió al ver como sobresalían sus patas de la cama. Bunny era realmente alto-"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en esos tres días? ¿Y porque carajos te ataste pesas al cuerpo?"- Para Bunny lo más extraño de ese extraño puzle eran las pesas que se había atado la niña. Norte no había intentado traérselas de nuevo, pero Jack y su curiosidad innata le habían hecho llevarse una de recuerdo. Un medallón gigante de metal era objeto de miradas perturbadas y nerviosas. Más de cien pesas en un delgado y pequeño cuerpo. Ni él hubiera podido cargar tanto peso

Aby trago duro y pensó como decir la verdad sin traumar a nadie. Su entrenamiento había requerido tanto de su fuerza mental como física. Como había tenido que entrenarse en un corto lapsus de tiempo, la única manera que hayo de progresar rápidamente fue poniendo su cuerpo al límite. Las pesas la obligaron a sacar fuerzas de lugares desconocidos y eso no fue lo único que uso. Para mejorar su concentración se sentaba sosteniendo una cuerda en sus manos, cuerda que sostenía una roca suspendida sobre su cabeza. Si se dormía o por error soltaba la cuerda la roca se precipitaba sobre su persona, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que soportar el dolor de una piedra cayendo a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza. La roca con cada caída se hacía más grande como castigo, pero ella se negó a rendirse. Su mano derecha que no paraba de cerrarse y abrirse delataba lo dura que había sido consigo misma, pero la sonrisa que cruzaba su cara decía mucho más. Luego de casi romperse las manos levantando las piedras y sintiendo la tierra en cuerpo y alma, ejercito el comportamiento de sus dones. Todo lo que podía agregar a eso es que la naturaleza ya sabía quién mandaba en casa. Las cascadas de agua fría la habían despertado y entumecido, pero bajo esas condiciones había seguido entrenando. Bajo la cascada, en terrenos altos, en medio de la neblina, cubierta de barro, mojada hasta los huesos, Aby había salido a delante y no solo había perfeccionado cada técnica que había logrado adquirir, si no que ahora tenía una nueva forma de defenderse. Una muy curiosa forma de defenderse. Había tenido miedo y ganas de regresar, había gritado, maldecido y llorado de dolor, había pasado hambre y frió, pero había funcionado. Había dejado su huella en esa jungla y solo Mim sabía que era capaz de hacerlo otra vez si con eso lograba que las visiones de sus amigos muertos desaparecieran de una vez. Era más fuerte. Más fuerte que nunca.

Aster que observaba de soslayo a la chica solo suspiro al ver la mirada furiosa. La había echado de menos, pero definitivamente no esperaba verla en esa ocasión. ¡Casi se había matado joder! Se gritó mentalmente. Esa no era razón para sentirse orgullosa. Pero demasiado cansado como para reclamarle solo bostezo mientras se acomodaba.

-"Tienes mucho que explicar"-Susurro molesto y con el ceño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aby solo asintió y girándose como pudo entre gemidos, le dedico una sonrisa enorme. Bunny se quedó perplejo ante la sonrisa y la pequeña mano que se enrosco a su brazo con necesidad

-"Te extrañe Papá…"-El conejo que había tratado de ignorar el pequeño toque mirando hacia otro lado abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban. Apoyada contra su costado y aferrada a su pata la niña encontró un cálido refugio donde dormir a gusto, y sin nada más que decir por el momento opto por hacer caso y dormir un poco más. Aster notando como su respiración se acompasaba se pasó una mano inquieta por la cara. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Girándose antes de que la vergüenza lo hiciera arrepentirse, atrapo a la niña en un abrazo y fue sincero consigo mismo mientras susurraba a la ausente habitación la triste verdad.

-"Yo también te extrañe…"

* * *

_**OK! HASTA AQUÍ! Que tal?, muy cursi muy dramático? xD espero de verdad que me puedan decir. **_

_**AGRADEZCO CADA COMENTARIO! DE VERDAD ADORO SUS PALABRAS! *O* espero que les haya gustado TWT y no me maten! xD Abrazo y nos leemos!**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Y aquí vamos de nuevo! xD Gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo incondicional! espero les agrade esta continuación, y sin mas! aquí vamos!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: "La verdad a medias"**_

Aby no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Solo comprendía que tenía que aprovechar ese momento que quizá no viviría otra vez. Luego de discutir y arreglar las cosas a medias con su padre, recordaba haberse dormido abrazada a su brazo, una técnica que le había servido para sentirse segura lejos de Kopahk. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, su entrenamiento no había disipado sus mayores angustias, así que aferrada a Aster pensó que al fin podría dormir. Y funciono. El problema era que nunca pensó que al despertar se vería apretada contra el mullido pecho del conejo. El pecho tranquilo de Bunny subía y bajaba sin mucha ceremonia, Aby presa del pánico no podía ni respirar. Por más que quisiera prendérsele a Aster del cuello hasta el fin del mundo, conocía sus límites, y si el conejo despertaba y se daba cuenta de que literalmente la estaba apretujando de esa manera, luego no podría ni mirarlepor la vergüenza. La niña haciendo caso omiso a su cerebro por algunos minutos enterró su nariz en el pelo del conejo. ¡Al demonio la lógica! Había estado sola durante 3 días en medio de la naturaleza cruel e indomable, había sufrido y extrañado a su padre mucho más de lo pensado. No estaba tan mal recibir algo de cariño, y si Aster estaba dormido, pues aprovecharía cada segundo.

_Estas actuando deliberadamente_

Si, lo estaba. ¿Pero a quien le importaba? Mientras nadie le viera pues todo estaría bien. Quedándose en un estado semiinconsciencia y sin soltar a Bunny la chica volvió a repasar mentalmente todo lo vivido. Los tres días en medio de la montaña húmeda se sentían tan lejanos que apenas y podía creer que hubiera estado ahí hace solo una noche. Su cuerpo ahora liviano parecía flotar en las mantas con el resentimiento de haber sido maltratado hasta puntos inaguantables, y el recuerdo de que las cosas no podían detenerse solo por el hecho de estar en casa le hizo suspirar. Tenía que seguir entrenando, tenía que seguir estando alerta y ya no podía seguir aferrándose a su padre de manera egoísta. Ella había nacido con un único propósito, y tenía que completarlo, se lo había prometido a Mim.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Aby soltó a Bunny con un dejo amargo en la boca. Se incorporó a duras penas y observo por un tiempo indeterminado la faz dormida de su padre. La menor no pudo quedar más embelesada. El siempre fuerte y molesto guardián de la esperanza parecía haberse esfumado de ese rostro tranquilo de dormía abrazándose a una almohada a falta de la niña. La niña sin dejar de verlo por si se despertaba – y porque ahora sería un deporte verlo dormir- se bajó lentamente de la cama. La tierra conectándose a ella le sonrió feliz, ella algo mareada solo pudo saludar sin deja de sostenerse de la cama. Le dolían las piernas de una manera categóricamente colosal. Cada nervio parecía chillar en cuanto daba un paso, y su pecho igualmente maltratado se quejaba hasta cuando le pedían que se hinchara con aire. De manera increíble noto que estaba temblando por el sobresfuerzo. Era increíblemente aterrador ¿Tanto se había excedido? Aby mirando hacia la cama pensó en subirse otra vez, pero enfocando de soslayo la puerta suspiro y se puso en marcha. Los primeros pasos fueron los más difíciles, debatiéndose entre caer por el mareo o por el dolor Aby llego con la respiración agitada hasta la puerta. Tomo el pomo, se giró para cerciorarse de que Bunny seguía durmiendo y la abrió con rapidez. El aire frio se comió su sueño y le devolvió una sensación de malestar. La niña cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, comenzó a evaluar posibilidades.

En cuanto había puesto un pie fuera de la cama había sentido a los guardianes moverse inquietamente por la sala de juntas. Arriba las pisadas tranquilas de los yetis la desconcentraron y los duendes con sus campanillas le hicieron sonreír. Realmente les había echado de menos y si no hubiera sido por que el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo estaba morado hubiera bajado de un salto las escaleras. Pero como su situación era diferente se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del taller y del durmiente conejo. Antes de dar respuestas a preguntas o de pedir disculpas ella tenía que cerciorarse de algo

Abriendo la puerta que quedaba al fondo del pasillo y moviéndose como un fantasma la niña entro tambaleante al interior y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta se lanzó con cuidado a la mota de pelos que le esperaba despierta en una de las esquinas. Kopahk gruño de gusto y felicidad. Aby no supo si largarse a reír o llorar. Lo último que recordaba de su estadía en las montañas era a su oso gruñendo contra su oreja, intentando girarla, llorando al sentirse inútil, rogando que despertara. Kopahk había soportado cada día de miseria auto impuesta a su lado. Sin comer, sin dormir, sirviéndole de soporte cuando rodaba cuesta abajo, de grúa cuando ya no podía moverse y de paño de lágrimas y sangre cuando ya sentía que se desvanecía. Uno al lado del otro. Siempre. Desde el momento de su nacimiento.

-"Lo siento Kopahk, me eh excedido"-El oso refregándose contra la cara de la niña le explico sin palabras que no estaba molesto. Sus ojos negros centellando en la oscuridad de esa habitación sin ventanas solo demostraron una eterna preocupación. Aby no pudo evitar sonreír-"Eres el mejor amigo del mundo…"-Susurro quedamente, dejándose caer a su costado-"¿Qué haría sin ti?"-El oso gruño contra su oreja y le lamio la cara con tranquilidad. Todo estaba bien. Norte le había vendado las patas y una sección del estómago que se había raspado al arrastrarse por las piedras una de las tantas veces que intento detener una caída mortal por parte de la niña. Heridas menores, si considerábamos las de la misma Aby. La niña más tranquila que nunca se dejó envolver por el par de garras y comenzó a hablar. Para ella hablar con su peludo amigo era mejor que cualquier terapia.

-"Tengo que disculparme, ¿Sabes?, no debe irme así, tenías razón como siempre"-El oso guardando silencio solo junto su nariz con el cabello de la niña. Aby suspiro con dolor-"No tenía opciones…lo sabes tan bien como yo"-El oso soplo el aire a través de su oreja y refregó su pelaje contra la niña. En su lenguaje eso era un te escucho y te comprendo. La niña acariciando con cariño su cara pego su rostro contra el pelo café. Su voz atrapada por la angustia al fin fluyo-"Tengo miedo Kopahk,…tengo miedo de no lograrlo"-El oso ocultando a la niña entre sus patas y pecho permitió que siguiera desahogándose. Solo ellos sabrían lo que había sucedido y lo que sucedería más adelante-"No sé qué hacer…"-Dos lagrimas traicionera cayeron de sus ojos con impotencia-"No soy tan fuerte, no lo soy, tengo miedo Kopahk, no puedo dejar verlos…a todos ellos…"-Cerrando los ojos y apretándolos trato de calmarse, pero solo sintió que la grieta de su corazón se hacía más ancha-"¿Qué voy a hacer…?"- Aby comenzó a temblar de impotencia. No podía con todo eso. El secreto que guardaba su corazón era más pesado de lo que había imaginado. Las pesas que se había atado al cuerpo no eran nadas comparadas al peso de su alma asustada y nerviosa.

Kopahk siguió escuchando, lamiéndole la cabeza, la cara, limpiando las lágrimas que ella no quería que cayeran de sus ojos. Aster se había equivocado, era fuerte, pero era una niña, aún era una niña, y su corazón no podía con tanto peso, lo estaba intentando, había creado una muralla que contuviera su dolor frente al resto, se había hecho más fuerte, había sacrificado un par de cosas en el camino, pero frente a su único amigo no podía seguir mintiéndose. Por lo que refugiada con el enorme oso permitió liberar su presión y su tristeza. Kopahk abrazándola prometió no dejarla caer, porque él también tenía una promesa que cumplir. Cuidarla para siempre. No importando el cómo. El silencio y la oscuridad siendo los únicos expectantes de la escena, hicieron oídos sordos y sellaron sus labios. El oso sin dejar de ocultar a la niña asintió a las paredes. Aguantarían juntos. Aby sonriendo entre lágrimas tomo el rostro de su oso y lo elevo hasta que ambos ojos chocaron. Verde y negro. Fuerza y tristeza a partes iguales.

-"¿Siempre juntos?"-Pregunto con la voz rota y desafinada. Con ganas de quedarse para siempre en esa habitación oscura pero tan llena de cariño, sintiéndose segura, feliz, y al mismo tiempo rota, pero de pie. El oso sentándose en sus patas traseras abrazo a la chica de golpe, provocando un pequeño gemido en ambos por los moretones. Eso era un sí que no todos habrían logrado entender. El miedo de Aby no era sencillo. No era por ella quien sentía miedo, era por el resto, el mañana no existía, pero para los que estaban con ella sí. ¿Cómo lograría protegerlos? ¿Sería capaz de soportar todas las pruebas? ¿Qué tan fuerte era? Kopahk gruño contra su oreja. La chica rio con dolor. Era momento de dejar de pensar.

-"¡ABY!"-Un sobresalto por parte de los dos amigos rompió el emotivo momento. Aby notando que aúntenía un pequeño rastro de lágrimas se lo limpio enseguida y volteo en el momento exacto en que se abrió la puerta de golpe. Bunnymund no se veía del mejor humor

-"¡Quieres infartarme!"-Grito acusadoramente a penas la vio. Ya era demasiado para él haberla perdido por tres días y sumarle el hecho de que había despertado abrazando a una almohada. Aby demasiado nerviosa siguió temblando como si fuera una gelatina, y como un acto reflejo se giró contra kopahk.

_Tienes que ser fuerte. No puede verte así. Sonríe carajo sonríe…no te atrevas a llorar…_

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza tomo tanto aire como pudo. Su pecho la hizo jadear a la mitad pero decidida se tragó todo rastro de tristeza. Tenía que aguantar. Girándose de nuevo y como si nada hubiera pasado sonrió con tranquilidad. No más llanto. No por ahora. Kopahk a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza suavemente en uno de sus hombros gruño despacio en señal de apoyo. Juntos para siempre. Era una promesa.

-"¿Qué…que sucede?"-Aster no era un idiota. Era un conejo histérico y gruñón al que de seguro le saldría una ulcera, pero no un idiota. La chica se había puesto a temblar, luego se había girado, había respirado y vuelto a girar con una sonrisa. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

-"Nada…"-Expresó Aby haciéndose la desentendida, disimulando junto al oso que asintió rápidamente. Bunny no supo a quién darle el premio de la academia al peor mentiroso del siglo

-"¿Crees que soy idiota?"-Prendiendo las luces e iluminando la habitación de golpe se acercó. Aby ante la luz se apegó a Kopahk y conto hasta diez antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Bunny frente a su rostro se veía aún más enojado que antes-"¿Por qué te saliste de la cama?"- La niña dio un respingo involuntario

-"Quería ver a kopahk"-Contesto en un susurro apenas audible, sintiéndose pequeña

-"¿Con el permiso de quién?"-Aby por primera vez en su vida y para sorpresa de Aster le dedico una mirada seria. Era su oso y hacia lo que se le viniera en gana si algo tenía que ver con él.

-"Con el mío"-Respondió cruzándose de brazos. Bunny se quedó de piedra. Esa mirada furiosa y verde, esa pose de brazos cruzados y piernas separadas, esas orejas levantadas y la nariz torcida ligeramente a la derecha. ¡Era verse a sí mismo! Ahora si estaba castigada hasta que Jack fuera un viejo y él una marmota

-"¡A tu habitación jovencita!"–Aby reaccionando ante el grito dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás y cayó sentada. El dolor subiendo por su columna se repitió hasta su cabeza en miles de ondas. El cuerpo realmente le dolía horrores, por no agregar que apenas y se podía sentar. Aster helado se apresuró a levantarla-"¡No puedes salir así como si nada!, ¡Mírate nada más!"-Aby en vez de contestar se soltó de Aster y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. El conejo volvió a mirarla asustado-"Oye… ¿Estas bien?"- Su pregunta quedo contestada enseguida cuando la niña haciendo claros movimientos de arcadas trato de caminar lejos de él y del oso. Bunny tomándola al vuelo y cargándola se la llevo corriendo a un baño. Aby sintiendo su estómago arderle como en el infierno intento contener sus ganas de vomitar, y apenas se sintió de nuevo en tierra, se precipitó al baño. Desde fuera el claro sonido del vomito lleno el ambiente. Bunny nervioso no supo si entrar o no, Aby desde dentro contesto por el

-"No…entres…"- Y de nuevo tuvo que aferrarse al baño como si fuera un salvavidas. No entendía que estaba pasando. No había comido nada en tres días. ¿Qué carajos iba a vomitar? Su cerebro le envió un golpe mental que no le dolió tanto. No tenía nada en el estómago, era por eso que este se estaba sublevando. Tenía que echarse algo a la boca o acabaría muy mal. El dilema era que no podía dejar de aferrarse al baño. Sintiendo la garganta ardiendo por el reflujo trato de serenarse, pero solo pudo seguir tosiendo acido. Bunny cansado de maldecir fuera del cuarto entro de un tirón y recogió el pelo de la chica para que no se ensuciara mientras veía hacia otro lado. Aby creyó morir de vergüenza, pero no puedo detenerse tampoco.

-"No me digas, no has comido nada en todo este tiempo"-Soltó con evidente frustración e ironía el conejo. Por respuesta Aby solo pudo abrazarse a la taza-"Me lo imagine…"-

Los minutos fueron pasando y Aby infinitamente más repuestas se alejó a cuatro patas de la condenada taza y se recostó contra una pared enfocando su vista en el fascinante piso. Aster a punto de cargarla para llevarla a su habitación vio como la chica lo detenía y apuntaba hacia la puerta con cansancio antes de hablar hacia el techo.

-"Sé que están ahí…entren…"-Bunny apenas y capto el mensaje antes de que la puerta se abriera y entraran los guardianes en pelotón. No tuvo tiempo de detenerlos y supo que era tarde para hacerlo cuando Tooth con solo tirársele encima le saco un agudo gemido a la chica.

-"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"-Se disculpaba el hada tratando de comportarse pero sin dejar de abrazar a la niña. Aby algo mareada y con un dolor punzante en el pecho trato de calmar a su verde amiga. Pero sus intentos se fueron a otra parte cuando cayeron otros dos cuerpos a sus costados. Conteniendo un quejido de dolor vio de soslayo a Sandman y Jack. El chico de cabellos blancos se aferraba a la manga de su camisón y Sandy del otro lado le veía preocupado y feliz. Norte generando sombra y de pie frente a la niña estaba a punto de cargarla y abrazarla con todo y prole cuando Aster se interpuso

-"¡Oigan, tengan más cuidado!"-Por inercia los guardianes miraron hacía la niña, la cual con una sonrisa torcida y los dientes apretados trato de explicar que si seguían apretándole dejaría de pensar y se largaría a gritar como una posesa. Bunny viendo que nadie se dignaba a reaccionar comenzó a mover gente-"¿¡Qué no me escuchan!?"-Avanzando entre los guardianes separo a Jack, Meme se movió por su cuenta a regañadientes y Tooth se negó a soltar a Aby. La niña levantando una mano en señal de alto hacia su padre permitió que el hada le abrazara y enterrara su cabeza entre su cabello. La pobre Tooth con su aura maternal no podía estar más conmocionada. Para la chica era claro que la guardiana de los dientes había limpiado sus heridas y revisado cada marca, de seguro estaba más que asustada

-"¡Casi nos matas del susto!"-Aby asintió y acaricio con cautela la espalda del Hada-"¿¡En que pensabas!?"-Mirándola al fin de frente observo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un par de ojos verdes y tristes

-"Tooth…tranquila"-Los guardianes que no habían escuchado la voz de Aby en un tiempo de cuatro días y fracción dieron un respingo involuntario. Tooth se soltó a llorar al tiempo en que atraía a Aby contra su pecho

-"¡Nunca más, nunca más…!"-repetía sin dejar de abrazarla. La menor viendo hacia arriba vio los rostros entristecidos del resto. Con un suspiro levanto sus manos y las alzo hacia arriba. Iba a doler. ¿Pero qué más daba? Jack aceptando enseguida la invitación se lanzó contra la niña y el Hada, Sandy volvió a esconderse contra su lado izquierdo y Norte al fin sintiendo que tenía los permisos pertinentes levanto a todos y los estrecho contra su pecho. Aster se quedó perplejo. No era un doctor altamente calificado, pero si era un conejo que había tenido heridas similares a las de Aby. ¿Cómo permitía semejantes movimientos? Con un vistazo rápido vio a Aby apretando los ojos y torciendo el gesto mientras no dejaba de abrazar a los guardianes. Bunny volvió a sentirse mal. Si él hubiera estado herido, si Norte hubiera estado herido, o cualquiera de los guardianes hubiera estado en la condición que estaba la niña, habrían mandado a comprar el pan a cualquiera que osara ponerles un dedo encima. Pero Aby no había hecho eso. Había cerrado los ojos, había abrazado a los guardianes y aguantado cada punzada de infinito dolor, cada calambre y apretón necesitado de una respuesta. Para la niña hacer eso era más que normal. Sus brazos no dolían tanto como había dolido su corazón estando sola en esa jungla, así que no le había importado abrazar o dejarse abrazar. Luego de un tiempo interminable y notando que la niña se ponía cada vez más roja Aster intervino otra vez.

-"Bien, bien, suficiente, esta entera, habla y le duele todo, así que si la bajan les doy un premio"-Norte le miro con ganas de hacer brocheta de conejo, pero sabiendo que Bunny tenía razón opto por soltar al nudo de personas que tenía contra el pecho. Aby no supo si suspirar de alivio o extrañar el calor que antes tenía contra si cuando los guardianes se alejaron unos pasos de ella. Una vez de pie y frente a las miradas interrogantes de todos hizo un gesto de cansancio. A mal paso darle prisa.

-"¿Qué desean saber?"-Pregunto con tranquilidad.

-"¿¡Por qué te fuiste!?"-Aby sobresaltada ante el tremendo grito de Tooth se pegó como una calcomanía a la pared del baño

-"¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste!?"-Norte quien se veía tranquilo dejo escapar un grito de histeria y preocupación.

-"¿¡Qué demonios te hiciste!?"- Cuestiono el guardián del invierno con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar su cayado. Esa sí que era una curiosa pregunta. Aby viendo cada rostro suspiro y se anotó mentalmente no hacer caso a su lógica en momentos como ese. ¿En qué pensaba cuando pregunto lo que deseaban saber?

_Bien hecho Aby, te ganaste un Nobel Aby, excelente Aby, suerte con eso Aby…_

-"¿¡Se quieren calmar!?"-Bunny estaba que los asesina a todos. La niña no llevaba más de un par de horas despierta y ya había desobedecido, vomitado y gritado. Un poco de consideración no estaba de más. Sintiendo de pronto una mano en su costado giro en redondo, Aby moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro trato de explicarle que era lo mejor hablar enseguida y antes de que olvidara algunas cosas. Aun así el conejo farfullo algo contra sí mismo y la humanidad antes de asentirle secamente a la chica.

-"Les explicare todo"-Aby con una mirada neutra evaluó cada semblante y prosiguió-"Pero no el baño"- aclaro con una sonrisa a los guardianes quienes sonrieron tranquilos-"Y tampoco en mi habitación"-Norte fue el primero en ver el error en esa frase

-"¿Acaso quieres bajar?"-No era por ser malo, pero realmente la niña no se veía en condiciones de bajar una escalera y menos aún de resistir subirla otra vez.

-"Algo así…"-Contesto a medias. Aby a paso tambaleante comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta ignorando la cara de trauma de sus amigos y la de furia de su padre. En el caso de cualquiera habrían pedido ayuda al verse en esa situación de dolor y cansancio, en el caso de Aby ella no necesitaba que le hicieran de enfermeros, lo que necesitaba era llegar hasta la maldita puerta y eso era lo que iba a ser. Bunny conto hasta cien, hasta mil, y llego al millón. Esa niña le sacaría canas verdes. Esta molida y no decía ni pio de nuevo. Había querido vomitar y en vez de pedirle que la cargaran había intentado caminar por su cuenta igual que ahora. Sus piernas temblaban y una pequeña gota de sudor caía de su frente por el esfuerzo, pero aún así ella seguía avanzando, ignorando hasta los quejidos que se le escapaban. Aby no era masoquista, simplemente no sentía la necesidad de pedir ayuda. Si se había arrastrado por más de cincuenta kilómetros con una piedra atada a la espalda y con pesas de más de veinte kilos por todo el cuerpo, ella podía llegar sola hasta la puerta.

-"Me sacaras canas"-Aby no logro captar el mensaje. Cuando sus pies se levantaron del suelo y se hayo cómodamente recostada contra el pecho de Aster comprendió con algo de lentitud lo que había sucedido-"Te llevare a tu habitación"-La niña enseguida negó

-"¡Espera, puedo caminar!"-Aster ignorándola siguió caminando-"¡No quiero ir a mí habitación!"-Reclamo intentando moverse. Bunny afirmándola siguió contando hasta el infinito

-"No te estoy preguntando si quieres, vas a ir, y te quedaras quieta"-Aby arrugo el ceño

-"¡Pero papá!"-El conejo negó ya sin paciencia

-"¡Sin peros, recuerda que estas castigada!"-La niña a punto de reclamar de nuevo escucho unas risas y luego el claro sonido de una foto. A Aster se le fueron los colores cuando se giró. Norte con una cámara y sin parar de reír le había tomado una foto mientras reclamaba con Aby en brazos, Tooth sonreía como si estuviera viendo dientes de leche que no han probado azúcar y Jack se recargaba en meme sin parar de reírse.

-"Eres ajajaaj el mejor padre jajaja del mundo canguro jajajaaj ¿Dónde estrenan la película?" –Bunny se sintió de golpe avergonzado de sí mismo, como pensando que su estatus de guerrero y fuerte Pooka había sido manchado. Aby sintió su corazón achicarse, Bunny podría ser su padre por contrato, pero eso no implicaba que alguien más se burlara de ello. En su boca se formó una línea recta y sus ojos fríos como dos témpanos de hielo verde se enfocaron en el insolente muchacho. No aceptaría ver a su padre entristecido otra vez por las burlas.

Lo que sucedió después fue un flash de emociones y gritos más rápido que el de una cámara. Norte solo alcanzo a gritar y Tooth y meme se quedaron de piedra y abrazados en una esquina del pasillo. Aby con una sonrisa miro el fruto de su trabajo. Jack solo pudo comenzar a balbucear mientras Bunny apenas y creía lo que estaba viendo. Aby aprovechando la distracción de Jack había movido la techumbre de Norte con la mirada, sintiendo como el hormigón se resentía espero paciente, y cuando Jack alzo la cara para seguir burlándose del conejo, un montón de nieve, mezclada con arena y barro cayó sobre su cabeza. Ningún escombro, solo dulce nieve con mugre. ¿El resultado? Un Jack sucio y sorprendido con solo la cabeza y las manos afuera de su mono de nieve personal. A eso se le llamaba escarmiento. Todos los presentes, luego de mirar al atrapado guardián del invierno miraron a Aby. Una sonrisa furiosa apareció en el rostro de la chica sin que pudiera controlarlo. Hacer eso ni siquiera le había dolido a su conciencia, pero evito reírse, algo de modestia le quedaba. Norte la apunto sin recato

-"¿Fuiste tú?"-Todos esperaron que la chica respondiera, y valla que Aby quería responder

-"Quizá"-Soltó al aire volviendo a su tranquila y misteriosa personalidad-"Tan solo quizá…"-Repitió enterrando la nariz en el pelaje de Bunny. El conejo en vez de poner atención a esto rompió a reír.

-"¡Ah eso llamo una paleta ajajaj!"-Aby sintiendo el pecho de su padre subir y bajar sonrío con gusto. Le gustaba más verlo reírse que verlo irritado.

-"¡Bunny no es gracioso!"-El hada ayudando a Jack a salir del montículo miro molesta al conejo-"¡Pudo pasarle algo!"

-"Solo es nieve Tooth"-Argumento el mismo Norte evaluando la tierra y su techo

-"¡De todas maneras está mal!"-Seguía la guardiana de los dientes, limpiando a Jack como podía. Aby no pudo evitar mirarla con frustración. Jack podía burlarse de Aster, pero Aster no de Jack, ¿en qué mundo eso era justo?

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"-Cuestiono Jack una vez logro salir, sin rencor o rabia en su tono de voz. Aby miro hacia el techo y volvió el hormigón a su lugar al tiempo que contestaba

-"Pues al parecer el hormigón se ha roto un poco"-un sonido parecido a un hueso rompiéndose finalizo la oración. El techo estaba intacto-"De toda formas, no creo que vuelva a suceder"-Aseguro mirando a Tooth y luego a Jack-"Espero…"-y sonrío de nuevo con picardía. Esa acción dejo en claro dos cosas. Nadie se burlaba de su padre en su presencia. Y nadie conocía lo que ahora era capaz de hacer.

-"Bueno, como decía"-volvió a retomar Bunny tratando de no reírse-"Te vas a tu cuarto"- Agrego guiñándole un ojo. Esta vez la niña asintió.

Había tanto que explicar…

* * *

-"¡Aby, baja ese tenedor, si te atragantas no correré contigo al baño!"-La niña asintió pero siguió comiendo. Realmente ni sabía que estaba metiéndose a la boca. Solo sabía que era sólido, que sabía bien y que quería más. El monstruo que tenía en las entrañas estaba hambriento y parecía ser insaciable. Norte sentado a su lado en vez de gritarle que se ahogaría si seguía echándose así la comida a la boca, limpiaba sus mejillas con un enorme paño blanco cuando la chica se detenía para respirar o masticar con las mejillas hinchadas como las de una ardilla. Si había algo que adoraba era ver a los niños comer golosinas. Quizá el plato de fideos de Bunny no era una galleta, pero Aby se veía igualmente adorable y feliz.

-"¡Oh, vamos Bunny, déjala!"-Reclamo el guardián del asombro al ver que este levantaba una pata para detener a la chica

-"Se ve… ¿Adorable?"-Aby ignoro el comentario de Jack y volvió a clavar el tenedor en la pasta mientras tomaba otro emparedado. Por Mim que vendía su alma si con eso la dejaban seguir comiendo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste sin comer? ¿Acaso desayunaste por lo menos antes de irte?"-Bunny sentándose frente a la niña la vio negar y tragar rápidamente. El conejo volvió a sentirse culpable. Él y sus arranques con la bendita cafetera. La menor terminando de comer y sintiéndose mucho mejor alzo su plato.

-"¿Me darías otro?"-

-"¿¡Otro!?"-Todos miraron al conejo con ganas de lincharlo. Si la niña quería comer, comería, ¿Cuál era el problema?-"No, te harás daño y después tendré que limpiar el regadero"-Se cruzó de brazos y miro desafiante a todos. Aby ladeando la cabeza aclaro el asunto

-"No es para mí, es para Kopahk"- Las orejas de Aster cayeron contra su nuca de la impresión. ¿Para el oso?

-"No te preocupes por el pequeña, los yetis ya se han hecho cargo"-Aby asintiendo a Norte dejo el plato en la mesa y suspiro. El cuerpo aun le dolía una barbaridad, pero estaba bien para ella. Su estomago ya se había calmado. Terriblemente este volvió a apretarse cuando noto que ya no podía seguir posponiendo la charla con los guardianes. Ahora se venía la parte simpática.

-"Y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-Lo que estaba diciéndose.

-"¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?"-La niña enfoco la mirada hacia el techo y recapitulo lo sucedido en esos tres días. Ordeno sus ideas y luego de decidir qué cosas decir y que cosas era mejor obviar por traumáticas o sangrientas comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido

-"Hace tres días, Mim y yo hablamos"-De manera inconsciente apretó con sus manos vendadas el vaso de jugo, acción que Aster no paso por alto. Esa conversación había sido más que cualquier cosa una reprimenda. Los Guardianes sentándose a su alrededor esperaron atentos-"Mim estaba algo molesto…más que eso diría que estaba preocupado"- Y estaba enojado. Pensó Aby. Muy, muy, enojado-"El me dijo que en mi condición actual los estaba poniendo en peligro"-

-"¿En peligro?"-Aby miro a Jack y asintió secamente

-"No estaba a la altura del problema, tenía la fuerza…pero no sabía usarla"-Mirando sus manos sintió el control que nacía de ellas. Nada se movería si ella no lo pedía. Todo su esfuerzo había dado resultados, pero el precio a pagar...

-"Espera, Entonces… ¿Te fuiste a entrenar o algo así?"-La niña volvió a asentir al muchacho sin mirarlo

-"¿¡Pero acaso estás loca!?"-Bunny había intentando mantener su boca cerrada, pero viendo la actitud de la chica se había enfadado más de lo quetenía calculado-"¿¡Dejarse el cuerpo como saco de boxeo es entrenar para ti!?"-Aby no pudo evitar suspirar mientras apretaba los dientes para detener cualquier quejido que pudiera escapársele

-"No tenía de otra"-Bunny se desespero.

-"¿¡Cómo que no tenías de otra!?"-La niña agacho la cabeza. Tenía que soportar los gritos. No podía confesar la verdad que la había llevado a obedecer esa orden impuesta por Mim-"¡Mírame!"-Ordeno Bunny al ver como la chica esquivaba todos los rostros y se enfocaba en el piso. Aby hubiera querido poder obedecer, pero no podía hacerlo. Si levantaba la vista toda su lógica y fortaleza se irían al demonio. Ella no había querido irse, pero las pesadillas y el peso de las palabras de Mim habían sido demasiado para ella. No había podido hacer otra cosa

-"¿Aby…Pequeña?"-Tooth revoloteando a su lado puso una mano consoladora en su hombro, la menor trago duro y comenzó a contar mentalmente del uno al cien. ¿Cómo explicarles la verdad? Solo un propósito. Su existencia solo tenía un propósito, uno que no era lindo, uno que no entregaba risas ni esperanza. Pero ese no era el problema. A ella no podía importarle menos lo que le sucediera. Era el miedo a perder a alguno de sus amigos lo que le helaba la sangre. Miedo a fallar. Miedo a no poder mantenerse de pie. Miedo de ver esas horribles imágenes echas realidad. No tenía de otra. De verdad que no había tenido de otra.

-"No podía hacer otra cosa"-Susurro de nuevo contra el piso, mientras apretaba contra si el vaso-"Se que les mentí y lo lamento"-Al fin reuniendo fuerzas levanto el rostro-"De verdad lo siento"- Aster en silencio evaluó la sinceridad de esos ojos verdes. Estaba realmente confundido. Siempre que se molestaba algo dentro de sí le obligaba a seguir enojado por un tiempo indeterminado, pero con Aby simplemente no podía mantener esa postura de huraño que tanto le había costado formar-"Papá, se que estas molesto…"-Aby suspiro mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa. Saltando con cuidado del banco en donde estaba sentada se alejo de Tooth y le planto cara a Bunny-"Así que enfrentare cualquier castigo"- La mirada fiera y decidida que alumbraba sus ojos se apago y sonrió con tristeza. Aceptaría cualquier cosa si con eso dejaban saldadas las cosas, si con eso su padre lograba sentirse mejor. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. Esperando gritos y una buena zurra. Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra.

Bunny no atinaba a nada. Su cabeza seguía tratando de procesar lo que acababan de decirle. ¿Le estaba diciendo que la golpeara? Mirando hacia abajo y viendo como la chica apretaba los ojos esperando que su castigo iniciara volvió a atragantarse. No podía estar sucediendo ¿¡Estaba pidiéndole un castigo físico!? Aster comenzó a respirar agitadamente, y sin saber que hacer o decir pidió ayuda con la mirada a sus compañeros. Norte tan choqueado como el solo miraba a Bunny y a la niña como si estuviera viendo lo más fascinante y aberrante de toda su vida, Tooth había dejado caer las alas evidentemente impresionada mientras que Meme y Jack habían abierto la boca a todo lo que daban. Todas las miradas que se había posado sobre Aby volvieron hasta el conejo. Aster se sintió abrumado, y las palabras le salieron llenas de espanto.

-"¿¡Quieres que te golpee!?"-La niña que no había recibido una respuesta y que por lo tanto no había abierto los ojos, retrocedió un paso al oír tremendo grito. Abriendo los ojos encontró al conejo hecho un atado de nervios punzantes. ¿Qué sucedía?

-"¿Eh…hecho algo malo?"- Bunny no pudo evitar tomar a la niña de los hombros mientras la agitaba

-"¿¡Malo!? ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que me pides!?"-Aby le miro confundida.

-"Pero dijiste que me castigarías"-farfullo sin entender porque tanto escándalo

-"¡Pero eso no incluye molerte a palos!"-Aster comenzaba a pensar que esa niña venia de otra dimensión-"¿¡De donde sacaste esa idea!?"-La menor teniendo miedo de meter la pata otra vez pensó en guardar silencio, pero viendo que su padre ya estaba que la volvía un batido se decidió a contestar

-"Es que…estas enojado, pensé que así se te pasaría…."-Bunny sintió que un balde de agua helada le corría desde las orejas hasta la espalda

-"¿¡Que qué!?"-¿Es que caso pensaba que si se descargaba contra ella, las cosas mejorarían?-"¡A si no funcionan las cosas niña!"-Aby le miro con curiosidad desmedida

-"¿A no?"-Aster mandó su paciencia con el diablo

-"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡nunca dije que te haría daño!"-La niña retrocedió de forma espontanea cuando el conejo avanzo hacia ella. Sus pies, poseídos por una fuerza sobrenatural siguieron retrocediendo hasta que choco con una pared. Su cara. Su rostro. Todo él. Tan enojado. Tan malditamente enojado. Sus ojos que leían facciones como a cualquier libro, se quedaron titilando asustados. Aster tenía que descargarse con algo o alguien. Con ella si era posible. Pero tenía que liberar esa energía. El conejo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba enojado, frustrado, quería romper algo, o muchas cosas. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por idiota, y también con la niña por ser una idiota masoquista. ¿En que estaba pen...?

-"¡Bunny!"-El grito enérgico de Norte reboto en las paredes y libero la rabia que se contenía en el conejo

-"¿¡QUE QUIERES!?"-Lo que sucedió después dejo a todos pasmados. Aby corriendo hasta él lo abrazo por la cintura y evito que se moviera mientras hablaba a los gritos

-"¡Con él no, con el no!"-Bunny se quedo perplejo-"¡Conmigo!, ¡No con él!, ¡Aquí estoy!"-Sin recato se llevo una de las patas de conejo hasta su cabeza y la dejo caer-"¿Ves?, ¡aquí estoy aquí estoy¡" –Aby sin proponérselo trago duro y trato de controlar su voz y el temblor que la dominaba-"con el no….por favor…" –

Aby no tenía explicación para su forma de actuar. Solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. En su mente se vio así misma recibiendo castigos una y mil veces, escucho un llanto que no era de ella en la lejanía y el sonido de la goma elástica contra su espalda. Su plegaria dicha al viento era lo único que repercutía. "Ellos no por favor, yo, yo, solo yo" Y el dolor. El dolor y la impotencia, las ganas de llorar y las de seguir apretando los dientes para que sus ojos asustados no le traicionaran. La sangre salpicando las paredes, el llanto lejano de un niño, y las lágrimas que jamás salieron de sus ojos.

_Yo. No ellos. Yo._

-"¡Eres una…!"-Aby cerró los ojos. Aquí venia, eso era lo que estaba esperando. Solo faltaba lo esencial. Una brisa fría y luego el calor cubriéndole una mejilla. De manera automática, apretó los dientes. Pero el calor no llego a su mejilla, llego a su cuerpo completo. Cuando reacciono sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Bunny sosteniéndola de los hombros e inclinándose para estar a su altura le miraba realmente perturbado. Con sus ojos profundamente verdes. Esmeraldas oscurecidas por la preocupación-"Aby…por Mim, yo no voy a… a…Cielos, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría...?"-Bunny era consciente de que no terminaba ninguna frase, era consciente de que estaba balbuceando y tratando de explicarse sin mucho éxito, pero no podía evitar . Esa niña había estado esperando golpes desde que había abierto los ojos; Norte mirando la escena no supo cómo reaccionar. Tooth a su lado observaba con cuidado cada detalle de esa imagen que se proyectaba ante sus ojos. Eso lo había visto antes. Como guardiana de los recuerdos infantiles sabia reconocer el maltrato, y esa niña parecía no haber tenido una infancia común. Su forma de expresarse, su seriedad y neutralidad aun en medio del caos denotaban una madurez que había nacido por necesidad. A pesar de ser una niña Aby se comportaba como un adulto. Jack podía corroborar esto, en años de soledad había visto a muchos niños como Aby, solo que jamás tuvo a uno tan cerca. Bunny sin dejar de mirar los ojos siempre impresionados de la niña trato de ser firme pero no brusco al hablar

-"Aby, escucha"-La niña obedeciendo la orden levanto sus orejas caídas-"No voy a hacerte daño, nadie de aquí va a hacerte daño ¿Lo entiendes?"- Aby asintió con cautela-"Sé que soy algo malhumorado…"

-"¿¡Algo!?"- Aster se dedicó a sonreír torcidamente ante el grito de los guardianes. Merecía un premio por no lanzárseles encima.

-"¡Bueno, Sí!"-De alguna manera tenía que aceptarlo-"¡Soy un gruñón de lo peor y de seguro me teme hasta el diablo!¡¿Felices?!-Los guardianes asintieron conformes y él pudo volver a dirigirse a la niña-"Pero eso no significa que voy a liberar mi rabia contra ti, eso es…"

-"Ridículo"-intervino Norte

-"Imposible"-aseguro Tooth acercándose

-"Tonto"-reclamo el duende del invierno, quien acercándose a la niña le miro sonriente-"El canguro es más brusco y seco que papel lija"-Bunny sintió ganas de matar al chico-"Pero no es malo"-Norte asintió al tiempo que todos sonreían. Aster agacho la mirada al verse descubierto. Una roca con centro de algodón. Aby miro a los guardianes y sintió como el peso de su pecho y la propia ira de Aster se disolvía como el viento. ¿Realmente no le pasaría nada?

-"Entonces… ¿No me castigaras?"-para su sorpresa y dicha Bunny volvió a incorporarse con una pequeña risa adornando sus labios

-"Por supuesto que lo haré, no comerás dulces en 3 meses, y no podrás salir"- La risa de los guardianes fue todo cuanto necesito para darse cuenta de lo errada que estaba su forma de pensar. Aster no la había castigado como ella pensaba. No hubo ni gritos ni sangre en las paredes, solo risas y un pequeño regaño. ¿Pero por qué? Tooth acercándose le abrazo con una necesidad tremenda.

-"Pequeña, nadie te va hacer nada"-Aby sintiendo los brazos de Tooth tuvo el súbito impulso de llorar. Las pobres imágenes distorsionadas que había recibido de su pasado mientras estaba en la montaña le habían dejado ese mismo sabor, entre dulce y amargo. Reaccionado y olvidándose del dolor sus brazos apretó al hada contra sí. Solo Mim sabía cuánto los había extrañado. Toothiana sorprendida por el apretón acaricio con cariño el cabello de la niña. Norte acercándose puso una mano entre las orejas de Aby y suspiro

-"Pequeña, nos has dado un susto de muerte"-Aby en vez de disculparse enterró mas su cara en el pecho del hada, intentando contener sus ganas de comenzar a llorar sin sentido aparente. Norte con una sonrisa continuo mientras miraba a sus amigos -"Te extrañamos mucho"-Jack y meme captando la señal abrazaron a Aby por la espalda. Norte sonrió y luego le dedico una gruñona mirada a Bunny. El conejo cruzado de brazos solo agacho la cabeza antes de abrazar a Aby junto a sus amigos. Norte completo el sándwich brazos. La niña debajo la manta cálida de pelos, pluma y ropa aspiro con fuerza el olor inconfundible de la tierra, el amor y los sueños. Cada inhalación era volver a vivir, cada recuerdo tortuoso pareció borrarse de su mente y sin pensar deseo quedarse así para siempre. Sin temor, sin miedo, sin tener que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes. Feliz y totalmente completa.

-"y… ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?, ya sabes...con tu entrenamiento"-Jack a su lado le devolvió a su confuso presente y la obligo a sacar la cabeza de entre los brazos de Tooth, los demás alejándose le dieron espacio a la chica y a la pregunta del guardián del invierno. La menor enfocando bien noto como aquellos orbes azules y curiosos chocaban con sus ojos verdes llenos de fuerza. Una combinación interesante que amerito una sonrisa. Claro que había conseguido lo que quería.

-"Creo que logre más de lo que yo esperaba…."- Jack sin atisbo de vergüenza se acercó a la chica y le tomo de las manos

-"¡Muéstrame!"–Aby mirando al resto dudo

-"Es que…"-

-"¡Vamos pequeña!, todos estamos impacientes"-Norte cruzándose de brazos y con mucho mas animo que antes la invito a jugar. Aby con seriedad negó

-"No, aquí no"-Bunny sonrió con orgullo. Esa niña sabía usar la cabeza y no los pies

-"¡Entonces vallamos a fuera!"-Grito Jack mientras se elevaba con todo y niña. Esta vez el que se negó fue el conejo

-"¿Debes estar jugando?"-Jack bajando a la chica miro al conejo con sus ojos irradiando molestia

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?"-El conejo conto hasta un millón y se perdió frente a tantos números

-"¡Tú eres mi problema!, ¿Cómo le pides eso?"-Jack bufo enfadado-"acaba de llegar de tres días de hacerse pedazos las manos"-le recordó hastiado-"acaso estas…"

-"Papá"-la voz de Aby rompiendo la discusión le hizo mirar hacia abajo. La niña con una sonrisa negó-"Esta bien, quiero hacerlo"-Bunny bajo las orejas

-"Pero…".La niña negando le tomo una pata y la apretó. Aster helado, vio como la mirada fiera de Aby regresaba. Una mirada llena de emoción y fuerza que no pudo evitar imitar-"Esta bien, pero solo mostraras lo que puedas y dentro de esta casa"-La niña asintió contenta y volvió a apretar su mano antes de girarse hacia los demás

-"Primero necesito que entiendan algo"-Todos los presentes fueron conscientes de como la chica se ponía seria y vaciaba sus ojos de toda emoción-"Si les digo que no se acerquen, no lo hagan, no pueden pasar el perímetro que les dé y sobre todo no intenten detener lo que vean, yo me encargare de todo, ¿Hecho?"-los guardianes asintieron y Aby enseguida les indico el sofá de dos piezas. Con algo de molestia Jack se sentó entre Norte y Tooth, meme al lado del Hada hizo un pulgar gigante de arena en señal de que estaba listo y Bunny de pie espero impaciente.

Aby de pie en medio del salón respiro profundamente, el olor a tierra siempre presente se amplió mil veces, y las sensaciones se pegaron a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Una sonrisa más tarde estuvo lista. Era hora de ver que tanto había mejorado. El grupo que esperaba en el sillón miraron atentos y nervioso cada pequeña respiración, y cuando al fin vieron esa sonrisa blanca y los ojos verdes llenos de la viva naturaleza se quedaron estáticos, lo que paso después no tuvo explicación ni nombre. Sin siquiera mover un dedo Aby levanto un par de ladrillos del suelo y la tierra como si fuera agua comenzó a salir a borbotes del suelo, la chica espero hasta tener una cantidad más o menos equilibrada y poniendo sus manos dentro de la tierra dejo que esta la envolviera como una capa. Segundos más tarde tenía una fangosa protección sobre sí, y enderezándose la endureció de golpe. Ella en un segundo paso a ser literalmente una roca

-"¡Genial!"-Jack no pudo contenerse y lanzo ese pequeño grito. Los demás contuvieron el asombro

Aby dejando caer la armadura volvió a dejar la tierra en su forma lodosa y miro sus manos sucias. Si era honesta eso no era más que un juego, para esas alturas ella podía hacer más cosas con un dedo que lo que acababa de mostrar. Con un suspiro acepto la limitación de estar encerrada en la casa de Norte, pero sonriendo mostro su nuevo y más reciente truco. Sentándose en el medio de la habitación cerró los ojos y se concentró, el exceso de nieve la molesto un poco pero al cabo de dos minutos logro su cometido y sonrió victoriosa. Jack miraba a todos lados esperando un cataclismo o algo para dejar de sentirse aburrido. Aby al notarlo soltó una leve risa

-"Jack"-llamo-"¿Abrirías la puerta?"-El duende del invierno enarcando una ceja se levantó y fue a hacer lo que le pedían, los guardianes miraron extrañados como el muchacho se perdía en esa dirección. Aster rompiendo la regla de no acercarse se ganó al lado de la niña

-"¿Qué hiciste exactamente?"-Aby sonrió con suficiencia y solo atino a responder

-"Deberías cubrirte las orejas"-Aster le miro completamente confundido

-"¿Qué?"-Y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito

-"¡AAAHHH!"-Tooth y Norte pegaron un salto antes de ver como Jack volando a toda velocidad se escondía detrás de Aby. La niña se sintió satisfecha. Bunny mirando la gelatina en la que se había convertido el chico miro con severidad a Aby

-"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"-Por toda respuesta, la menor apunto al fondo del salón. Detrás de las cajas y con paso seguro avanzaba alguien, o mejor dicho, avanzaba Aby. Una Aby compuesta de tierra y ojos brillantes-"¿¡Pero que...!?"-Aster retrocediendo miro a Aby y a su gemela de color café, volvió a ver a la niña y todo rastro de temperatura se esfumo cuando ambas sonrieron. La misma jodida sonrisa. Los mismos ojos brillantes. Una réplica exacta de sí misma. Norte y Tooth se abrazaron a un impresionado Sandy. Aby dándole un asentimiento a su doble le permitió ganarse a su lado mientras trataba de explicar lo que sucedía

-"Ella es Aby cero"-La delicada forma de Aby compuesta de tierra mojada y motas de nieve asintió-"Ella es un clon vivo proyectado por mi energía, pude hacer todo lo que yo le permita"-Expreso con simpleza mientras tanto el clon como ella sonreían con furia. Crear a Aby cero había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. La tierra aunque vivía y latía a través de sus propias pulsaciones, no era fácil de manejar. Controlar sus dones había sido idiotizante, y darle forma al clon había sido algo más haya que complicado, pero mirando a su gemela de tierra y nieve sonrió con evidente gusto. Tanto esfuerzo había dado sus frutos

-"¿¡Ella eres tú!?"-Jack afirmado de sus hombros y detrás de ella miraba con cautela a la chica que no hablaba. Aby girándose le sonrió a Jack y corriéndose un paso lo dejo frente a su doble

-"No te hará nada"- Jack en vez de calmarse la miro eufórico mientras apuntaba

-"¿¡Como hiciste esto!?"-Aby suspiro

-"Jack…es solo tierra"-Y como una prueba a sus palabras trono sus dedos y la figura de niña desapareció, dejando a sus pies un pequeño montículo de tierra-"¿Ves?"-Girándose para ver al resto de los guardianes solo pudo quedarse fría. Norte y Tooth le miraban con la boca totalmente abierta, y Bunny y Jack se miraban entre ellos sin comprender que había sucedido exactamente y Sandy solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos como dos platos dorados. La chica suspiro mientras se sentaba de golpe en medio de sus montoncitos de tierra.

Excelente. Ahí iba otro trauma.

-"¿Cómo demonios la hiciste?"-Bunny sin dejar el montón de tierra que antes había sido la réplica de una niña trataba de serenarse. Eso realmente era otro nivel. Uno que no había visto en años y ni en las más fuertes estaciones. Aby con las manos en la cara y enfocada en el suelo se sumió de hombros

-"Solo la hice, la necesitaba así que la hice"-El conejo volvió a verle extrañado

-"¿La necesitabas?"-La menor asintió pero sin dejar de ver hacia el piso

-"Con alguien tenía que luchar, no podía poner en peligro a kopahk, menos algún ser vivo"-El enorme Pooka comprendiendo a que se refería sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-"¿¡Luchaste contra ti misma!?"-En su mente esa pregunta sonó normal, pareja y sin tanto énfasis, en la cabeza de Aby reboto como una orquesta con todo y bombos

-"¿¡Y contra quien más!?"-Parándose de un salto se enfrentó a las esmeraldas siempre enojadas, sin importarle la tristeza que invadía sus ojos-"¡Estaba sola!"-Sin notarlo aquella frase sonó angustiada, como un reproche-"¡Tenía que hacerlo!"-Aby no entendía por que gritaba exactamente. Cuando estaba entrenando ella oía en su imaginación a Aster lleno de orgullo, lo veía casi de forma tangible, acariciando su cabeza y sonriéndole mientras le decía que era muy fuerte. Bajando la cabeza enterró esos sentimientos, pero el dolor no quiso irse. Un genial o un, felicidades por tu éxito, hubieran sido suficientes.

-"¿Aby?"-La voz suave y armoniosa de Norte la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo reaccionar a tiempo. Un segundo más y su armadura de cristal se habría roto ante todos. Solo un segundo más y las dagas de vidrio le habrían perforado el corazón

-"Lo siento"-dijo sin pensar y sin dirigirse a nadie en específico-"No quería asustarlos. Yo…no lo hare más"-Apretando los puños espero que eso calmara a los cinco, no quería más problemas ni miradas de perturbación.

-"¿Bromeas? ¡Pequeña eres increíble!"- Tooth que de alguna forma llego a su lado levanto su rostro y le miro con sus orbes rosadas-"¡Eso fue de otro mundo!"-Norte a su lado le desordeno el cabello con fuerza digna de un hombre de su calibre

-"¡Jamás vi algo como eso más que en libros de leyendas!"-Hablo hacia arriba, como si solo con el hecho de recordar esos viejos y polvorientos libros pudiera hacerse más joven-"Estas destinada a ser grandiosa"-Completo una vez Aby logro enfocarlo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par

¿Qué habían dicho?

-"Eso fue perturbador"-Las palabras de Bunny como agua fría destruyeron sus pobres esperanzas y la hicieron agachar la cara-"Jamás vi algo como eso"-La niña apretó los labios y espero un adjetivo digno de la boca del conejo. Rara era lo más suave en su lista-"Eres…"-cerro los ojos, conto hasta un millón en un segundo y pensó en tele transportarse a otra parte con su mente, con tal de huir de sus palabras, pero su lado orgulloso la obligo a quedarse. Maldita fuese su terquedad-"Eres asombrosa"- Sin notarlo una lagrima delicada e invisible recorrió su sucia mejilla. ¿Había oído bien?-"Eso realmente ha superado has todas mis expectativas"-Aby trato de contener un grito eufórico que nacía de lo más profundo de su pecho. Bunny la estaba reconociendo, estaba aceptando su fuerza y le había dicho que era asombrosa

-"¿Enserio piensas eso?"-La niña con sus ojos verdes enfoco lo mejor que pudo a su padre entre las hebras de callo que caían sobre su rostro, Aster acercándose y corriéndole algunos mechones le dedico una sonrisa ladeada. Esa niña era realmente un paradigma en su vida. Una gota de misterio y adrenalina, pero también la paz que inundaba su corazón cada vez que le decía papá. Algo avergonzado por su primera reacción solo pudo suspirar y enfocarse en los tumultos de tierra mientras hablaba, para él, haber visto ese avance y esa fuerza en tan solo tres días de entrenamiento era más que un logro, y aunque le asustaba la idea de lo que había tenido que hacer la chica para conseguir tal progreso, solo podía sentirse malditamente orgulloso.

-"Creo que jamás vi algo como eso"-dijo al fin, provocando que Aby soltara el aire retenido dolorosamente en sus pulmones-"Realmente te has superado"-Y sonrió con su pecho inflado. Aby aun toda desordenada y sucia no tuvo miedo de arrojarse a los brazos de Bunny. El dolor de sus moretones se hizo minúsculo y sin medirse apretó a su padre. Tanto tiempo. Tantas lagrimas. Tanta rabia. Tanto dolor. ¿Y que importaba ahora? Aster nervioso ante la muestra de afecto frente a tanto público solo pudo ponerle una pata sobre la cabeza para calmarla mientras trataba de no comenzar a enrojecer.

-"¡Deben estar bromeando!"-La voz de Jack como un cuchillo penetro el ambiente. Aby sin entender que sucedía soltó a Bunny y miro al duende del invierno con inseguridad. El cuerpo del muchacho era como un libro abierto, incluso más que Bunny o Norte, más que Sandy, más que Tooth. Jack era legible desde el espacio mismo y lo que vio no le gusto. El guardián del invierno estaba molesto por alguna razón que no comprendía ni él mismo, estaba frustrado y parecía avergonzado de haber gritado con esa fuerza, pero su orgullo le hacía seguir de pie y con esa cara de homicida en serie. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Sandy que había permanecido en silencio mientras felicitaban a la niña miro a Jack con cierto recelo y comprendió al vuelo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aby en tres días había hecho lo que Jack no había conseguido en 300 años. Lo había superado con tan solo un truco. Era normal que estuviera enojado. Porque aunque lo negara, todos podían notar que Jack con todo y su cayado, estaba celoso. Celoso desde la planta de sus pies hasta la punta del cabello.

-"¡Eso fue lo más extraño del mundo!"-Alego nuevamente el invierno, tratando de encontrar fundamentos en sus palabras-"¿Quién se hace un doble?, ¡es rarísimo!"-Aster que había permanecido en silencio apretó los dientes. Una palabra más y le arrancaría la cabeza. Aby era fuerte, más que todos ellos, más que él incluso, ¿Cuál era su jodido problema?

-"Jack… ¿Por qué estas molesto?"-cuestiono Aby con tranquilidad mientras avanzaba hasta él. El muchacho ofuscándose volvió a reclamar a la nada y a todos.

-"¡Porque eso que has echo es raro! ¿Cómo pueden felicitarte?"-Jack armando frases cada vez más estúpidas se vio de pronto paralizado. De alguna forma Aby se había movido hasta quedar a centímetros de su nariz y ni si quiera noto como o cuando lo hizo. Los ojos verdes chocando contra las amatistas azules buscaron la verdad dentro de lo más profundo de su ser y cuando al fin hayo la respuesta la chica sonrió comprensiva y le abrazo de golpe, llenándose de frio y ensuciando a Jack de paso

-"Jack"-Hablo contra su cabello-"Tú también puedes hacer lo que hice yo" –El cayado cayo de golpe contra el suelo, generando un eco en toda la fabrica-"No te enojes…."-rogo Aby enterrando la nariz en el frio polar que la consumía de a poco.

Jack olvido donde estaba parado con esa frase. El estaba celoso. EL quería hacer lo que hacia ella. Quería ver esa sonrisa enorme en la cara de Norte, ver el pecho inflado de Bunny, los ojos de Tooth brillar emocionados y notar a Sandy moviendo la arena como un loco. Se había enojado, pero hora que tenia a la niña contra si todo lo que podía sentir era rabia contra sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios había estado diciendo? Sus celos se disiparon de golpe con aquel cálido abrazo y todo lo que quedo fueron las palabras de la chica contra su cabello. "No te enojes" Y Jack no pudo enojarse. Reaccionado al fin levanto los brazos y estrecho con fuerza a la niña contra sí.

-"Perdón…"-Aby sonrió con tranquilidad. La rabia que antes emanaba del cuerpo de aquel niño se había esfumado como un soplo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo más. No había nada que perdonar.

-"¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está sucediendo?"-Bunny mirando hacia la niña giro a la cabeza buscando alguna respuesta en sus amigos, Norte se alzo de hombros y negó

-"Vallas tu a saber"-respondió mientras observaba como ambos guardianes se abrazaban desesperadamente

-"Pues, eso es simple"-Acoto Tooth volando delicadamente entre los otros tres guardianes mientras miraba con dulzura a sus amigos-"Dejémoslo en que todo está solucionado"-Sandy asintió quedamente sin dejar de ver a los dos niños que sequian hablando contra el cabello del otro-"Después de todo…son como hermanos"-Bunny para nada conforme con esto se aproximo a la pareja que parecía reírse

-"Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa ahora?"-Jack levantando la mirada se hizo el desentendido

-"No sé de qué estás hablando canguro, aquí no paso nada, ¿O tu sabes algo Aby?"-La niña rio contra su poleron escarchado y trato de usar el mismo tono

-"¿Yo? ¿Saber? ¿De qué hablas?…"- Y ambos niños volvieron a reír. El conejo notando que no recibiría más respuesta que esas risas bufo molesto

-"Bueno, entonces si no hay nada más que decir o mostrar te vas a la cama"-ordeno esperando que así la chica soltara a Jack, pero para su sorpresa Jack elevando a Aby y cargándola en sus brazos le sonrió con aire digno y divertido

-"Entonces yo la llevo"-Dijo como si nada, esbozando su infantil sonrisa

-"De eso nada compañero, no quiero dos niños rodando por las escaleras"-Bunny estiro los brazos para que le pasaran a Aby. La niña abrazada del cuello de Jack sonrió

-"Jack puede llevarme"-Aster sintió subir su temperatura corporal ¿Cómo eso de que Jack podía llevarla? ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

-"Si canguro no seas aguafiestas"-Pidió el chico encaminándose a las escaleras con Aby, Bunny volvió a interponerse y les miro desde arriba con ganas de arrojar a Jack por la ventana

-"Yo no estoy preguntando eso"-expreso con un cierto tono de molestia que no logro controlar-"Dame a esa niña"-ordeno. Por toda respuesta Jack sonrió ampliamente

-"¿Estas celoso canguro?"-Aster rojo como un tomate negó el hecho

-"¿¡Celos!? ¡Ja!, Solo no quiero que se maten entre ustedes dos"- Aclaro cruzándose de brazos. Aby y Jack se miraron cómplices, eso sonaba a mentira

-"Vamos Bunny, ¿que tiene de malo que Jack la cargue?"-Aster se atraganto, Norte y sus ideas

-"Se ven lindos"-Agrego Tooth soñadoramente. Sandy solo les guiño un ojo a ambos. Era claro que solo estaban jugando y que por desgracia el conejo era el centro de ese juego. Meme los había oído desde que habían empezado los planes

_¿Aby, crees que Bunny pueda ponerse celoso?_

_¿Cómo saberlo Jack?_

_Juguemos hasta averiguarlo_

Y ahí estaban ahora. Jugando al tire y afloje con los nervios de Bunnymund. Conteniendo su risa pensó que sería genial tener una cámara a mano en esos momentos

-"¡No subirás con él la desgraciada escalera!"- Y Aby hacia pucheros y se apegaba a Jack

-"¿Por qué?"- Y Bunny se desesperaba y rogaba a Mim que no estuviera durmiendo porque mataría al chico si no soltaba a la niña de una descriteriada vez

-"¡No dejare que se maten!"-Y Jack enterraba su nariz en el cabello de Aby y lo miraba con burla ¿Quién se creía que era?

-"Pero yo la quiero subir"-Norte riéndose por lo bajo trato de controlar sus impulsos risueños y siguió avivando el fuego

-"¡Déjalos Bunny!"- El conejo no aguanto más, en un movimiento rápido tomo a la chica de la cintura y se la arrebato a Jack y sin girarse a ver la cara del resto comenzó a subir a la habitación de la niña mientras maldecía sin escrúpulos al chico

-"Quien se ah creído que es…*yo puedo llevarla*"-imitaba con tono burlón-"Si claro y después ambos con una pierna rota y yo de niñero hasta año nuevo, y Norte es un mal criador, mira que venir a tomar decisiones que no son suyas, ¿y que demonios le pasa a Tooth?, ¿cómo que se ven lindos?, la paleta es un esqueleto con piel, lindo mis pantuflas…"- Y siguió así con cada paso que daba, Aby levantando su mano hizo la seña de un pulgar y a lo lejos vio el mismo dedo levantándose en manos de Jack. Experimento uno completado. En brazos de Aster y con la cabeza oculta en su regazo Aby comenzó a calmar a Bunny haciéndole pregunta para distraerlo

-"¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaras en cama?"-El conejo sin mirarla le gruño una respuesta

-"Hasta que sea necesario"- Aby notando el aura molesta dejo sus intentos de comunicación y se centró en sentir el corazón de su padre contra su oreja derecha. Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación Aster se dignó a mirar a Aby al fin, pero cuando lo hizo su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. La pequeña sintiéndose tibia y tranquila había ido regulando su respiración hasta caer en un estado parecido al sueño. Su cabeza seguía en el mundo de los vivos, pero sus ojos permanecían en el mundo de Morfeo. Pegada al pecho de Bunny y con una mano enterrada bajo el denso pelaje parecía haber hallado un lugar propicio para descansar. El Pooka tuvo que tragar duro y muchas veces-"Este….ya llegamos"-Aby al escucharlo perfectamente asintió pero no se salió de su lugar. Bunny no supo cómo tomar su situación. No le molestaba, pero era vergonzoso y no sabía que hacer exactamente, para su alivio la niña abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezo e hizo amagos de bajarse. Cuando él pudo dejarla en el suelo la chica volvió a restregarse los ojos y le sonrió taciturna

-"Me dio algo de sueño"-Aclaro tratando de volver a la normalidad

-"Nada que algo de sueño no solucione"-Tercio Bunny tranquilamente mirando hacia la cama en señal de "Vete a dormir de una vez"

-"Si…..pero aún no puedo dormirme"-especifico la chica dejando al conejo descolocado de nuevo; a punto de preguntar que rayos sucedía ahora la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kopahk con paso lento se aproximó hasta su dueña, le dedico una mirada, apoyo la cabeza en sus pies y se tiró sobre el piso de madera. Aby sonrió con todos sus dientes-"Ahora sí puedo dormir"- Bunny suspiro y prefirió no decir nada. Ya había sido mucho por el día de hoy. Así que girándose procedió a dejar sola a la niña. Aby somnolienta le dejo marchar y una vez lo vio cruzar la puerta se lanzó a su mullida cama de pelos. El golpe aunque les dolió a ambos, la relajo y sin notarlo se sumió en el sueño, dejando atrás todas sus vivencias y lo pasado en medio de la selva, sus dedos aun llenos de tierra hasta las uñas vibró con fuerza y una sonrisa furiosa adorno su rostro inconsciente. Había regresado a casa, y esta vez, estaba lista para enfrentar lo que fuese.

* * *

Aster luego de tironearse las orejas al recordar que no le había cambiado las vendas a Aby regreso a paso rápido a la habitación, pero cuando llego junto a Tooth todo lo que vio fue a una niña durmiendo plácidamente al lado del enorme oso café. El hada se rio bajito y acercándose al vuelo le ordeno el cabello y le quito algo de la tierra pegada a su cara

-"Es tan linda Bunny…"-El enorme conejo acercándose asintió despacio, el hada acomodando despacio a la niña observo cada rastro de esfuerzo y sonrió con melancolía. Todos los guardianes eran conscientes del trato efectuado entre la menor y Bunnymund y aunque les doliera admitirlo, Aster había cometido un error al aceptar ese trato. Con solo un vistazo podían notar como el conejo se había encariñado a morir con esa pequeña, por no agregar que la misma Aby parecía respirar porque Aster lo hacía ¿Qué sucedería después? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el plazo se acabara? ¿Qué sería de ambos?

Bunny al lado de Aby dejo caer una manta sobre ella y el oso. Girándose y haciéndole un gesto a Tooth prefirió no decir nada sobre sus más recientes preocupaciones y por primera vez se cuestionó si 30 días serían suficientes….para él

Su propia voz y la de Aby rebotaron contra las paredes cuando cerró la puerta

"_treinta….papá…mío…."_

"_No hay días extra…"_

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

* * *

**_LAMENTO LA TARDANSA XD Espero ansiosa sus comentarios *O*_**

**_pd: si algunas frases salen pegadas me disculpo, no se a que se deba TWT_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Buenas gente bonita xD Lamento la tardanza, pero surgieron algunas cosillas que bueno...eso, la vida es complicada y ser universitaria cuesta más de lo que parece, aún así aquí me tienen**_

_**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que YO no soy un plagio de la historia una hija para Jack Frost, así que antes de opinar gente, vean las fechas de los fics y el asunto y bla bla bla. No los aburriré. Pero lo pongo por si las moscas. **_

_**AHORA SI ! Que empiece la función!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13:"Peón blanco a Caballo negro"**_

Aby despertó en medio de la madrugada. No pasaban de las seis y toda la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Norte roncaba en la habitación de abajo, Bunny dormía a tres cuartos del suyo y Jack al lado derecho de su habitación. Tooth y Meme se habían marchado entrada la noche, y aunque Norte les pidió que se quedaran fue imposible para ambos cumplir esa petición. Trabajo era trabajo. Y los sueños y los dientes no aparecerían y desaparecerían así porque si.

Bostezando y tratando de sacarse algo del pesado sueño de encima se puso de pie y salió de su cama dejando a su fiel amigo dormido en la habitación. Bajo a la sala de reuniones, se deslizo silenciosamente por entre los muebles y se paró en medio de la estancia, justo donde estaban localizados los bloques sueltos que ella misma había movido por la tarde. Moviéndolos sin tocarlos y dejándolos con cuidado en el suelo volvió a sacar una cantidad justa de tierra. Sentándose y moviendo con las manos su nuevo material comenzó a ejecutar algunos movimientos, figuras pequeñas que se movían como juguetes, cambiaba la consistencia de la tierra, de lodo a roca, de roca a lodo, y seguía moviendo las manos y los dedos casi sin fijarse realmente en lo que hacía. Aby a pesar de que parecía jugar, estaba pensando seriamente en sus limitaciones. Aby cero, su defensa personal y su bloque para la batalla tenía errores y no estaba perfeccionada. Era cierto que podía crear muchas como ella, pero era cierto que su energía se consumía rápidamente con solo una, en el caso de necesitar más apoyo no podría crear más, ya que de hacerlo se quedaría sin fuerzas, y sin fuerzas los clones caerían estruendosamente al piso. La tierra con la que jugaba cayó sobre su regazo.

Ese era el problema. Y la solución era seguir entrenando.

Sentándose en posición india Aby cerró los ojos y se preparó para abstraerse. Primero sintió la casa, luego a sus habitantes en cada habitación y finalmente la tierra debajo de ella. Palpitante, viva, llena de coraje. Y en el centro ella. El mundo se oscureció y solo quedaron sus sentidos al rojo vivo. Sentir a la tierra como un objeto era un error del más alto calibre, que muchas veces implicaba un castigo casi karmatico. La tierra estaba viva, nacían cosas de ella y cuando estas morían volvían con la tierra como un hijo perdido a su casa. La tierra era el todo y la nada. El principio y el fin de un ciclo. Ordenarlo y controlarlo era una tarea extenuante y casi desgarradora, sentir cada punzada, cada latido que no era suyo le provocaban un desgaste emocional y físico casi aterrador, pero resignada y llena de fuerza se obligaba a tomar ese problema para convertirlo en lo que era. Una ventaja sobre cualquier oponente.

Sin dudarlo abrió los ojos. Pero no vio la casa de Norte, vio cada habitación, cada minúscula fibra de madera, cada pedazo del recóndito cemento. Sus ojos conectados a la madre naturaleza le permitieron ver su gloria y la dejaron caer con suavidad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba quizá cinco minutos conteniendo la respiración dejo caer su espíritu y volvió a comenzar de cero. De esta forma pasaron dos largas horas. Pasado este tiempo fue obligado por su propio cuerpo a detenerse. Su cabeza ardía y sus ojos le lloriqueaban el esfuerzo. Parándose se dirigió al baño y hecho a correr el agua fría, y sin mucho preámbulo se metió con todo y ropa bajo el chorro helado. Calmando el ardor continúo por un rato más con lo que había empezado en la estancia de Norte. El tiempo paso rápido y cuando volvió a reaccionar los sonidos la inundaron de golpe. Los yetis se habían levantado, Norte estaba en proceso, Jack tenía un pie colgando de la cama y su padre…Abriendo los ojos de golpe dibujo una sonrisa torcida. Bunny no estaba en su cama. No estaba en la sala. No estaba en la ducha. No estaba en la cocina. ¿Dónde demonios…?

-"¡Aby!"-Claro, por supuesto, tenía que ser. Con un suspiro se giró y trato de sonreírle a Aster

-"Buenos días papá"-Bunnymund solo pudo mirarle realmente enojado.

-"¿¡Eso es agua fría!?"-Sin esperar la respuesta metió la pata al agua, Aby solo pudo ver como su padre sacando rápidamente la mano largaba el agua caliente, la sensación de calor contrarresto el frio de golpe y detuvo un par de escalofríos involuntarios. Ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado bajo el agua congelada-"¿¡En que estas pesando ahora!?"-Aby pensó que no tenía caso decir la verdad o una mentira, así que prefirió suspirar mientras pensaba en que decir.

-"Tenía calor"-fue lo que dijo resueltamente al enorme conejo luego de unos segundos, no era mentira, pero tampoco una verdad absoluta, y así estaba bien según ella. Bunny deseo con todas sus fuerzas invocar algo que se lo tragara antes de explotar

-"¡Estas toda mojada!"-Aby miro su ropa y las vendas casi deshechas. Bueno, ese si era un problema-"Llamare a Tooth"-expreso pasándose una mano inquieta por la cabeza. Al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de la niña, no verla y que luego de casi levantar al oso encontrara unos bultos de tierra en el salón fueron suficientes para su ulcera. Realmente ya ni dejarla sola podía.

-"Puedo vestirme sola"-aclaro Aby parándose apresuradamente con el pelo estilando-"No la llames no es necesario"-Pidió tratando de salir de la ducha. Aster con un ligero empujón de su dedo hizo trastabillar a Aby y esta volvió a caer sentada bajo la regadera

-"Escucha"-se masajeo las sienes, tratando de hallar paciencia en alguna parte de su cuerpo-"Te traeré ropa y cuando salgas de esa ducha hablaremos, seriamente, ¿Me oyes?"-Aby asintió y vio a Áster alejarse velozmente.

El agua siguió cayendo entre sus orejas y aburrida de esperar volvió a cerrar los ojos. La tierra hizo puente con su alma y su cuerpo quedo vacío de pronto. De nuevo los sentidos comenzaron a gobernar. Su olfato le regalo dulces aromas, algunos más añejos como el de la madera, otros más extraños pero igualmente embriagadores. Su boca pudo saborear una tarta que había caído de lado contra piso, demasiado cítrica y quizá se les había pasado la mano con la canela, la tierra misma sabía extraño, pero eso no era una incomodidad. Llegando al taller de Norte todas sus emociones se alborotaron. Tantos ruidos, tantos sabores, tantos olores, tantas sensaciones juntas en un puro y loco remolino de adrenalina congelada y solidificada con tierra y espacio. Perfecto. Realmente perfecto. Un suspiro arrebatador vacío sus pulmones y la obligo a volver. Las gotas de agua siguieron cayendo sobre su cabeza, y cada partícula fue sentida desde su coronilla hasta que cayó al suelo. Con una sonrisa noto como las cosas se amoldaban, como todo tomaba forma ante sus ojos cerrados. El entrenamiento funcionaba, ya no tenía que hacer grandes cosas para sentir todo a su alrededor. Aby cero sería un fantasma sin nombre ni apellido, una figura terrenal que respiraría su aire y soportaría cada golpe como un mero insulto y seguiría de pie. Preparadas, listas para el ataque.

-"¿Qué haces?"-Abriendo los ojos de golpe volvió a azotarse contra la cruda realidad. ¿Por qué no podía sentir a Bunny? Cuando estaba dormido era fácil de localizar y sentir, pero despierto, sus propios temores hacían alejar su esencia del indomable conejo. Respeto. Por su padre tenía un respeto que superaba hasta sus propios deseos. No podía acercársele por la espalda, no podía si quiera indagar en sus ojos verdes y buscar respuestas o dudas contra sí misma. Miedo y respeto a partes iguales. Respeto por su persona, miedo de ofenderlo. ¿Qué hacer en ese caso?-"¡Aby!"- Su reacción tardía le costó una mirada enojada, demasiado cansada como para sonreírle se mantuvo con el cabello sobre el rostro. Su manta de inseguridades.

-"Perdón…yo"-Aster no quiso seguir escuchando. Entrando en la ducha y mojándose el pelaje de paso tomo a la niña de los brazos y la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo, sacándola de ahí corto el agua y la dejo en sentada en la taza del baño. Necesitaban hablar. Mojada o no, tenían que hablar.

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?"-Sonó cansado, preocupado, mas no por eso menos molesto. Aby negó estilando agua, intentando comprenderse a si misma

-"Aby cero…tiene errores, no tengo suficiente fuerza,aun no es suficiente"-No podía explicar que todo lo que hacía era por culpa del monstruo de temores y pesadillas que habitaban en su interior. Tanto miedo a perderlo todo, de fracasar de no poder proteger a quienes más quería. Su cabeza seguía gritándole que no era suficiente, que no estaba dado todo, que seguía siendo la misma pobre e indefensa chica de hace una semana

-"¡No puedes seguir haciendo eso!"-Clamo el conejo dándose cuenta de lo que la niña intentaba, Aby solo dejo que el agua siguiera corriendo por su cabello, Bunny agachándose suspiro y puso sus manos en ambos hombros infantiles-"Escúchame, y escúchame bien, ya no puedes seguir así, terminaras por hacerte daño, todos estamos preocupados por ti"-Aby apretó los labios, esa no era su intención, ella solo quería dejar de tener miedo, sentirse fuerte, capaz de mover una montaña si con eso odia proteger a su gente-"Aby por Mim…eres una niña"-Aster a pesar de haber visto la fuerza de Aby seguía viendo a una niña, una que necesitaba algo de cariño y un par de lecciones sobre como pelar una naranja. La menor contuvo su necesidad de arrojársele a los brazos y trato de sonreír. Su cabello solo ayudo a que pareciera una pequeña y triste mueca. Bunny termino por ceder a su lado más amable-"Maldición…"- Su intento de regaño murió con esa palabra.

Tomando una toalla se la lanzo a Aby en la cabeza y comenzó a secarla. No sabía cómo hacer eso exactamente, él no se secaba, se sacudía un poco y ya, no sabía cuanta fuerza ocupar y no sabía si estaba secándola o metiendo su cabeza en un proceso de centrifugado, la única vez que había intentado secar a la niña había sido cuando esta había llegado mojada y congelada a la casa de Norte. Realmente el jamás en su vida había hecho algo como eso. Pero Aby paciente como ella sola dejo que su padre jugara a secarle el cabello. Se sentía cómoda y la condensación del agua evaporada hacia que el ambiente se sintiera cálido y agradable. Sin poder controlarlo comenzó a bostezar. Le hubiera gustado dormir otro rato, en brazos de Aster, acurrucada contra su pelo con olor a pintura de colores, pero sus ideas de sueño eran muy lejanas a la realidad. Se conformó con que le secaran el cabello.

-"¿Cómo demonios lo hace Tooth?"-Aby no pudo evitar estremecerse al contener su risa. Tooth era muy rápida para secarle el cabello. Lo estrujaba, y luego pasaba la toalla en forma vertical por toda la longitud de su pelo, pero si era honesta todo lo que quería era que su padre se demorara horas haciendo lo mismo. Era como un mimo y le gustaba eso-"¿Todo bien allá abajo?"- Aby sonrió mientras alzaba su mano en señal de "sí". El conejo suspirando aparto la toalla y observo su obra maestra. Si Norte hubiera estado a su lado le hubiera dado una paliza. El cabello de Aby parecía cualquier cosa. Estaba evidentemente enredado y tenía forma de pastelillo mal armado. Aby tocándose la cabeza comenzó a reírse con fuerza. Una carcajada absoluta que aumento al ver la cara de perturbación de su padre

-"¡Te quedo raro! Jajajaja…."-Y siguió riéndose con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. El guardián de la esperanza se quedó quieto y no dijo una sola palabra. Aby estaba desordenada, mojada y su cabello pasaría a la historia como el peinado más horrible del mundo. Pero por alguna razón desconocida la pequeña niña se veía preciosa. Su sonrisa era perfecta, blanca, linda. Sus ojos verdes dos luceros en medio del vapor y su cabello era sencillamente perfecto. La chica luego de votar sus temores en esa cascada de risa miro extrañada a su paralizado padre, Bunny siguió en su galaxia lejana-"Este….¿está todo bien?"- El conejo reaccionado al fin torció el gesto

-"¡Claro que no, mira esas fachas!"- Aby simplemente se miró las piernas y el pecho mojado

-"No esta tan mal"-comento más para sí que para su padre. Bunny negó y le mostro su ropa en uno de los estantes

-"Póntela y ya veré que hago con ese cabello"-Aby sonrió con una ternura inexplicable y asintió. Bunny se atraganto consigo mismo y salió rápidamente del baño. Ya afuera se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse, se apoyó contra la puerta del baño y espero paciente. Aby notando su presencia se apresuró en vestirse. Ya seca y con el pelo algo húmedo y sobre los ojos salió de nuevo al pasillo. Bunny agradeció que no demorara

-"¡Ya estoy lista!"-Exclamo feliz de estar con su ropa de nuevo. Amaba su abrigo y aunque el camisón blanco era bonito, prefería la ropa que le había confeccionado su papá. Aster la miro bien y suspiro mientras se sobaba el cuello

-"No creo que a Norte le guste"-Aby le miro extrañada

-"¿Por qué?"-Bunny disimulo su risa y miro hacia otro lado

-"Parece que acabas de salir de una lavadora"-menciono con burla, Aby solo se palpo el cabello y sonrió

-"¡Me gusta!"-Aclaro riéndose-"¡Me gusta, me gusta!"-Y sin más comenzó a saltar. Bunny mucho más contento con estas reacciones que si parecían las de una niña alzo una pata y le hablo

-"¿Quién quiere desayunar?"- Los ojos de Aby brillaron como dos estrellas verdes. Iba a desayunar con su padre de nuevo. Al fin podría volver a repetir lo de hace 4 días. Su mano se alzó con vivida alegría

-"¡Yo!"-Bunny no espero más.

El desayuno fue sencillo, hubo leche, galletas y sus adorados sándwiches con queso. Bunny tomo un café sencillo y se deleitó viendo como Aby comía. Esa si era una niña normal. No la máquina de destrucción ni el eslabón perdido de una dinastía. Norte luego de bañarse pasó a verlos y sonrió burlón hacia el conejo. Aster levanto un puño y el enorme hombre se sentó al lado de Aby como si nada hubiera pasado

-"¿Cómo dormiste pequeña? ¿Todo bien?"-Aby llena de pan y migajas asintió, su cabello en medio de saltos había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Norte le paso un paño por las mejillas y la menor apresuro la leche para poder hablar. Luego de suspirar de gusto y dejar el tazón en su lugar volteo a ver a Norte

-"¡Buenos días!, dormí bien, gracias"-Nicolás asintió y le sonrió a Bunny como si dijera "¿No es la cosa más adorable del planeta?" El conejo solo miro hacia otro lado avergonzado. No podía aceptar que eso ya lo sabía.

-"¿Y Jack?"-Cuestiono el de barba blanca en cuanto conto a los presentes-"No me digan que ese haragán no se ha levantado…"- Aby con medio pan en la boca contesto

-"Guiene gajando"-Aster le miro de soslayo

-"Aby,…no hables con la boca llena"- Aby trago y sonrió

-"Perdón, decía que viene bajando"-El conejo asintió y miro enseguida hacia arriba junto con Norte. La velocidad de los hechos los noqueo a ambos guardianes. Jack bajando de un salto pasó entre Norte y Bunny y los ignoro como si nunca hubieran estado de pie junto a él. Lanzándose sobre Aby con los brazos extendidos y sin controlar su propio impulso se fue al suelo con todo y niña.

-"¡Buenos días!"-Aby debajo de Jack riéndose y devolviéndole el loco abrazo contesto

-"¡Buenos días!"- Ambos niños abrazados no dejaron de reír aun viéndose en el piso. De alguna manera, desconocida hasta para ellos, su lazo de amistad se había afianzado hasta el punto de hacerse más firme que los medallones de acero de Aby. Como hermanos. Realmente como hermanos.

-"¡Jack Frost!"-Norte y Bunny se habían quedado de piedra. ¿De qué se habían perdido? El mencionado levantándose al vuelo con Aby aun abrazada a su escarchado poleron sonrió con todos sus dientes

-"¡Manda conejo!"- Bunny se quedó sin habla

-"¿Qué manera de saludar esa?"-cuestiono Norte con una ceja alzada

-"¡La nuestra!"-Grito Aby con los pies flotando y sin soltar al muchacho

-"!Jack, bájala, Aby deja de colgar de su cuello!"-Ambos chicos riéndose como si fuera un chiste obedecieron mas no se soltaron. Jack era el hermano mayor que no había pedido. Aby era la hermanita menor que Jack había perdido tiempo atrás y haberse dado cuenta de ello era el regalo más grande del mundo

-"¡Aby! ¿Terminaste de comer? ¡Demos una vuelta!"-Bunny sacando su voz gruesa se acercó a ambos niños con su mejor sonrisa plastificada.

-"Alto compañero, toma desayuno y de ahí veremos"- Aby comenzó a bajar las revoluciones al ver los mensajes físicos de su padre, pero siguió igualmente eufórica.

-"¡Hay sándwiches con queso!"-Jack tomando uno al vuelo lo partió por la mitad y le dio a Aby mientras el también comía

-"¡Amo estos emparedados!"-recalco el muchacho, Aby asintiendo siguió comiendo a la velocidad de un rayo

-"¡Hey!, ¡cálmense que se atragantan!"-Bunny no sabía por dónde pescarlos para detenerlos. Cada uno parecía más lleno de adrenalina que el otro. Aby terminando el emparedado junto con Jack, se apresuró a dar las gracias

-"¡Gracias por la comida!"-Jack bebiendo de golpe un vaso con leche se aseguró de seguirle el paso a la chica

-"¡Eso que dijo ella!"- Y sin más le tomo la mano a Aby y echo a correr

-"¡Oigan!"-Aster se quedó hablando solo. Norte riéndose y dejándose caer pesadamente suspiro

-"Menos mal, ya me estaba asustando"- Bunny le miro contrariado

-"¿Qué?"-Norte le dedico una mirada seria y comprometida. Era el momento de aclarar algunas cosas

-"Bunny, Aby es una niña, una niña que parecía cualquier cosa menos eso"-Aster sentándose comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería. Aby tanto en la fábrica de Norte como en la madriguera se había comportado de una forma casa estoica, demasiado centrada y quieta, casi como si temiera expresarse.-"Me alegra que este corriendo, ya era hora de ver algo más que simples sonrisas ¿O no lo crees así amigo?"-Bunny dejo su taza en la mesa. Ver Aby comportarse de manera infantil era lo que había estado esperando desde hace días, que se manifestara ahora y de golpe lo había noqueado un poco, pero aceptaba que ya era el momento

-"Supongo que tienes razón"-tercio algo inseguro-"En la madriguera solo se movía si se lo decía, era como tener una árbol decorativo"-menciono con cierta tristeza y preocupación-"Si te soy sincero no sé qué le sucede, es como si algo no le permitiera hacer nada"-Norte suspiro y evaluó todo lo sucedido

-"Tengo un presentimiento Bunny y no es bueno"-Dijo firme el hombre de rojo-"Mim no ah mandando a esta niña por nada, no se nos ha pronunciado, pero a ella si le habla"-Bunny atento lo animo a continuar luego de que Norte meditara un poco más el asunto-"Mim a planeado algo con esa niña"-Sentencio-"El problema es que no sé qué es"- Aster bajo la cabeza y pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Desde el inicio hasta el fin. Revivió momentos y busco piezas, y aunque le costara admitirlo Norte parecía llevar razón. Su estómago pareció achicarse de la nada. Una parte de él espero con ansias que su amigo estuviera equivocado. Ayudar a Mim no era particularmente algo agradable. Llevar a cabo sus tareas era difícil pero tolerable. ¿Por qué Mim había materializado a la madre tierra? ¿Qué buscaba con ello?

-"¿Tú crees que Mim nos oculta algo?"-cuestiono una vez más el conejo. Norte levanto un dedo solemne

-"No creo Bunny, estoy seguro"-

* * *

Habían pasado quince minutos. Quizá veinte. Quizá una hora. No importaba realmente. Su pecho acelerado subía y bajaba, lleno de adrenalina, felicidad y gritos atrapados. Jack a su lado tirado sobre la enorme sala de Norte estaba igual que ella. Habían jugado y lanzado bolas de nieve y tierra hasta aburrirse. Se habían retado mutuamente a una carrera y ambos habían perdido. Jack por no correr al ver a la niña desaparecer de su lado en un segundo y Aby por no avisar que sin sus pesas su cuerpo pesaba menos que una pluma. Considerando ambas cosas como trampa ambos aceptaron el empate y cayeron de espaldas contra el cemento. La vista del techo de la fábrica les regalo luces de colores y más felicidad enfrascada en juguetes.

-"¡Eso estuvo de locos!"-Jack tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Jamás había tenido a alguien que jugara a su mismo nivel. Aby era una rareza insospechada y él amaba esa rareza. Curiosa, explosiva, siempre lista. No había caras largas, ni nadie que dijera "más tarde Jack" Aby sin dudarlo había cogido su mano y había hecho propuestas hasta cansarse, y ahora tirado sobre el suelo e increíblemente agotado se preguntó cómo demonios había vivido tanto tiempo sin esa emoción salvaje en el pecho.

-"¡Hagamos otra cosa!"-Y eso era lo que le sorprendía. Aby no lo dejaba a medias, no parecía cansarse y siempre lo animaba a hacer más. No le pedía que se detuviera o que cortara el rollo, no le molestaba que fuera infantil y eso era excelente. El problema, era que ahora se le habían agotado las ideas y la mayor parte de su energía.

-"Te toca pensar"- Aby suspiro en medio de la risa que seguía apretujando su garganta. Jamás se había divertido de esa forma. Era nuevo, excitante, fantástico y liberador. No tenía que estarse quieta en algún lado, no había reglas que cumplir más que las de divertirse. Por Mim que jamás se cansaría de hacer eso. Pensando en qué hacer con Jack se enderezo y miro al guardián del invierno que descansaba a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía ladinamente. Su respiración se había regularizado y parecía listo para empezar otra vez. Buscando alguna idea en su cabeza medito por unos segundos, y cuando estaba a punto de declararse derrotada una idea algo loca salió a flote

-"¡Bailemos!"-Jack abrió un ojo y la miro de soslayo. ¿Bailar? Él nunca había bailado en su larga vida, había presenciado como algunas parejas bailaban, pero solo como publico

-"No se bailar"-Argumento sin muchos ánimos de seguir la propuesta de Aby. La niña le miro con sus ojos encendidos

-"Yo tampoco"-Y sonrió ampliamente mientras se paraba y alzaba una mano-"Por eso hay que intentarlo"- Jack dudo otro poco más pero termino por tomar la mano que se mostraba ante su rostro. No había nada de malo con intentar.

-"¿Y cómo lo hacemos?"-Cuestiono ya de pie. Aby se pasó la mano por la barbilla y lo pensó

-"Pues…solo he visto un baile en mi vida y era como así"-Abrazando a Jack por la cintura comenzó a girar lentamente. Jack algo avergonzado le devolvió el abrazo y giraron 360° antes de detenerse-"Eso no parece un baile"- Afirmo Aby luego de la improvisación. El duende del invierno se pasó una mano por el cabello. Bailar no podía ser tan difícil ¿o sí?

-"Una vez vi a un pareja hacer esto"-Paso una brazo por la cintura de Aby y tomo la pequeña mano rosada entre sus fríos dedos-"Ahora pone tu otra mano en mi hombro"-La niña curiosa le siguió el juego-"Y ahora se supone que hay que moverse"-Ambos niños tomando aire trataron de moverse, pero todo lo que hicieron fue girara nuevamente sin ritmo ni sentido. Jack tratando de mejorar sus pobres pasos comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, Aby trastabillando y agarrándose de su poleron empezó a reírse

-"¡Somos un asco!"-Jack sin parar de moverse rompió a reír con ella. Eran realmente un desastre

-"¡Somos los peores bailarines de la vida!"-Aby asintió y siguió girando con Jack

-"¿Qué se supone que bailamos?"-Cuestiono la niña luego de reír y abrazar a Jack de nuevo. El chico suspirando pensó que ese baile no tenía nombre alguno.

-"Que tal ponerle, …¡el desastre!"-La menor riéndose acepto el nombre. En su cabeza el pequeño y algo ridículo baile no era tan malo, pero aceptaba que quizá no era el mejor. ¿Qué les faltaba?

-"¿En los bailes no hay música?"-Jack que seguía girando y ya sintiendo que se mareaba tomo este detalle y se dio cuenta de que quizá por eso se veían tan desarmados.

-"Pues….si, pero no tenemos música grabada, y no se me ninguna canción"-Aby suspiro derrotada, peor el muchacho la animo enseguida-"¿No te sabes ninguna?, puedes inventar"-La niña apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jack pensó un poco la posibilidad, el chico abrazándola contra su pecho pensó que tenían que hacer eso, que tenían que lograr bailar de alguna forma. Jack abrazando a Aby se dio cuenta de que la niña no había pedido eso por simple ocurrencia. Había algo de trasfondo-"Aby….tú quieres aprender a bailar ¿Para bailar con el conejo?"-Aby ocultando su rostro en medio de la escarcha suspiro descubierta

-"¿Fue muy obvio?"-El chico negó con una sonrisa y apoyo su mentón entre las dos largas orejas de la chica

-"No mucho, me costó adivinarlo"-Aby sintiendo el frio sobre su cabeza dejo de moverse de pronto.

-"Oye Jack….tengo una canción"- Los ojos azules del muchacho brillaron con fuerza

-"¿Entonces que esperamos?"-Jack haciendo de las suyas entre risas tironeo a la niña y le miro a los ojos, la mirada azul quedo helada bajo la vacía de Aby-"¿Qué sucede?"- La menor mirándole algo asustada le contesto sin soltarle

-"Es que… no sé de donde saque esta canción, solo…solo llego"-El chico levanto una ceja

-"¿Y es una canción mala?"-Aby negó, asintió y suspiro

-"Es que no se"- Jack sintiendo una oleada de comprensión estrecho a Aby contra sí y trato de que su frío disipara dudas y temores, tristemente la niña solo pudo estremecerse y abrazarlo igualmente nerviosa. ¿De dónde venían esas visiones? Voces, música, una melodía. ¿Por qué?

-"Cántala"-Aby no tuvo fuerzas para negarse. Tomando aire agrupo las letras de su memoria y las lanzo al exterior

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine__  
__You make me happy when skies are gray__  
__You'll never know dear, how much I love you__  
__Please don't take my sunshine away…_

La letra aunque corta, siguió suspendida aun cuando Aby dejo de cantar. Jack luego de la primera palabra cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música. La niña cantaba de forma dulce y lenta, su voz le recordó sucesos de su propio pasado y lo relajo a un punto casi alarmante. Ahora entendía porque Aby no podía definir si la canción era buena o mala. Era linda, pero triste. Era una canción de despedida. Un adiós, y hasta siempre.

-"Es bonita"-decidió decir luego de unos minutos

-"Es muy triste"-acoto Aby sin dejar que el frío de Jack la perturbara, a pesar de estarse abrazando durante varios minutos. El chico notando como ambos comenzaba a desanimarse tomo a Aby de ambos brazos y la hizo girar

-"¡Bailemos el desastre otra vez!"-Aby le miro curiosa

-"¿Otra vez?"-Jack riéndose la tomo de la cintura y sonrió

-"¡Algún día dejara de ser un desastre si practicamos"- La niña devolviéndole una sonrisa con todo y dientes se afianzo de su cuello

-"¡Entonces intentemos!"- La siguiente Hora se dedicaron a "intentar" bailar. Por desgracia, ninguno tenía una base para nada, todo era improvisar y ver que se viera bonito. Pero pasados los minutos solo notaron que el desastre seguía siendo un condenadísimo desastre e incluso se atrevieron a pensar que estaba peor que antes.

-"Realmente somos malos"-Comento Jack de nuevo quieto en medio de la sala

-"Los peores"- Agrego Aby sonriendo.

-"La verdad es que si son un desastre"-Norte detrás de ellos considero que era momento de intervenir, llevaba un rato mirándolos y aunque se había ahogado entre la risa retenida y la ternura, sabía que tenía que ayudarles-"Pero todo es solucionable

-"¡Norte!"-Exclamaron ambos niños al ser atrapados. Jack soltando la cintura de Aby se alejó medio paso.

-"¿Tu sabes bailar?"-Aby emocionada de tener otro participante miro al hombre con enormes ojos sin notar nada de lo ocurrido

-"¿Qué si se bailar?"-Nicolás haciéndose el ofendido hizo un ademan con las manos-"¡Soy el mejor de mi clase!"

-"¿Y cuál es esa clase?"-Jack cruzado de brazos vio balbucear al dueño de la navidad, Aby ignorando el comentario le tomo de las manos

-"¿Nos enseñas?"- Norte sonrió con ternura

-"¡Pero claro pequeña!, haber Jack, se hombre y baila con Aby"-Jack suspirando tomo la posición inicial que habían ideado con la niña, Norte miro errores-"La pose inicial está bien"-Aby y Jack se miraron emocionados-"Ahora muévanse"-Los chicos alzando los hombros comenzaron a girar, Norte enseguida los detuvo-"¡No, no, no!, ¿Qué es eso? ¡Parecen patos!"- Jack lo miro con aura homicida. Aby jalándole el poleron azul volvió a llamar su atención

-"¡Entonces realmente somos muy malos!"-La cara de sorpresa de Aby basto para que el chico se riera con todas sus fuerzas. Era realmente adorable

-"Haber, retomemos, Jack no puedes mover a Aby como un coco batido"-Norte puso las manos en su cadera-"¡Es una dama, no una fruta!"-El chico se ruborizo. La niña en ningún momento se había quejado ¿Era muy brusco? -"Mira, estos son los pasos"-Los chicos mirando atentamente los pies de Norte se dieron cuenta de que realmente no sabían bailar. Había que moverse hacia los lados y dar pequeños saltos, no girar nada más-"¿Ven?, Ahora inténtenlo"- El resultado fue un desastre, pero no tanto como al principio-"Bueno…..es mejorable"-Argumento Norte-"Inténtelo otra vez"-Y lo intentaron muchas veces más. Una hora más tarde Aby ya se deslizaba lentamente, y aunque Jack aún estaba flojo en su modo de guía agradecía no estar girando como un idiota

-"¿Esto es bailar?"-Jack deteniéndose de golpe miro a Aby

-"Pues sí…. ¿No te gusta?"-la niña negó con cuidado

-"¡Claro que me gusta!, es solo…que siento que falta algo…"-Norte captando el problema se alejó rápidamente y volvió con una radio gris en sus manos

-"¡Ahora si será un baile digno!"-Apretando un botón un suave vals comenzó a salir por los parlantes, llenado la estancia con su dulce melodía

-"Es tan…"

-"¡Perfecto!"-El grito de Aby detuvo las palabras de Jack y el "es tan cursi que me tirare del balcón" se quedó encerrado en su boca. La canción siguió sonando y Aby sin Jack comenzó a danzar sola. ¿Cómo sería bailar con Bunny? Pensaba bailando con los ojos cerrados. Inundándose de música y sensaciones extra sensoriales. Ahora que sabía lo básico ya no tendría miedo de pisarle nada. Era un sueño algo ridículo, pero quería cumplirlo. Bailar con su papá.

-"Mi querida dama, ¿me concede esta pieza?"-Aby deteniéndose vio como Jack con una postura inclinada le ofrecía su mano. Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su blanco rostro. Riéndose decidió seguirle el juego una vez más

-"Sera un honor caballero"-Y inclinándose como si tuviera un vestido abrazo al chico y empezó el baile. Norte cruzado de brazos asentía. Los niños riéndose por las muecas de elegancia que intentaban ejecutar trataban de parecer mayores y volvían a soltar la risa cuando se daban cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían.Y así los encontró Bunny. Bailando en el salón. Norte haciéndole señas de que cerrara la boca lo llamo para que se acercara despacio. Aster embobado avanzo vacilante. Aby riéndose distraídamente no noto cuando el conejo comenzó a observarla.

Nicolás dándole una palmada en el hombro al conejo le mostro lo buen profesor que era haciendo ademanes con las manos y reverenciándose a sí mismo cada dos o tres morisquetas. Bunnymund puso los ojos en blanco pero no aparto la vista de Aby. La niña era delgada, y sus pasos livianos y sencillos. Tan sencillamente liviana que llego a pensar que ni la nieve se hundiría bajo sus impulsado por alguna sombra invisible avanzo derecho hacia ellos, pese a los esfuerzos de Norte por detenerlo. Jack que seguía bailando con Aby en su nube de juegos y fantasías sintió un pequeño toque en su espalda, girándose para ver qué diablos quería Norte ahora se hayo de frente con el conejo. El Pooka haciendo un gesto con la mano sin apartar la vista de Aby sonrió sintiéndose ridículo

-"¿Me permite?"-Jack asintió quedamente y soltó despacio a Aby. La niña por su parte se quedó estática y confusa. ¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Tanto se había distraído? ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

-"¿Papá?"-Bunny inclinándose tomo la pequeña cintura de Aby, y ella nerviosa y confundida se agarró enseguida de su costado al no poder tomarle del hombro.-"Yo…yo aún no se bailar bien"-Se apresuró a decir por miedo a hacer el soberano ridículo. Su padre le miro extrañado.

-"Bueno, se aprende practicando"- Aster era más alto que ella, y su cuerpo era 3 veces más grande, era cómo comparar un fideo con una rama. Lenta y suavemente el conejo tomo el ritmo de la canción, mientras Aby nerviosa le seguía el paso mirando hacia sus pies. Era un vals de lo más cursi y extraño. La melodía repetía sin control la misma frase una y otras vez

"_Ves que no puedo sonreír sin ti__  
__No puedo sonreír sin ti__  
__No puedo reír, no puedo cantar…"_

Aby ocultando su rostro en el pelaje de Bunny trato de recuperar el aire. Siempre había soñado lo mismo. Había practicado a girar con Kopahk imaginando que era su padre quien la hacía bailar por el salón, y había sonreído con tristeza al darse cuenta de que sus fantasías eran solo eso. Fantasías. El tiempo había dejado marcas que no tenían registro ni procedencia. De alguna forma las palabras que Manny le repitió por tanto tiempo sonaron irreales y grotescas. El gran hombre de la luna había dicho con voz solemne que ella no tendría una segunda oportunidad, le había dicho que sufriría y que tendría que ser fuerte, le prometió tiempo mas no una vida. Pero de alguna forma, eso estaba bien, era suficiente, realmente era suficiente.

-"No está mal"-Murmuro Bunny algo avergonzado pero contento-"Para ser una principiante no está mal"-Aby sin apartarse sonrió quedamente. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y sus pensamientos volaron en miles de direcciones.

Si pudiera rogar hubiera pedido cambiar su destino. Si hubiera podido llorar frente a su padre y confesarle la verdad lo habría hecho. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido que elegir entre ella y ellos habría sido más fácil. Pero para una decisión tan difícil la respuesta había sido sencilla. Ellos. Siempre ellos. Incluso por sobre ella. Mim no se había equivocado. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo soportaría perder todo cuanto añoro? ¿Cómo viviría sabiendo que murió antes de siquiera abrir los ojos? En medio de ese baile que no era más que una pieza torpemente ejecutada Aby deseo haber sido egoísta. Deseo abrazar a su padre y jamás dejarlo ir, incluso sabiendo que el enfermaría de los nervios a su lado. Deseo quedarse sentada junto a Jack y reír con fuerza mientras jugaba a no ser ella. Deseo crear juguetes con Norte, abrazar a Tooth y dormir con los sueños de Sandy. Deseo ser ridícula y caprichosamente egoísta. Apretando los ojos y pegándose a su padre como una estampilla trago el dolor en forma líquida y saboreo en su garganta la condena que llevaba escrita en los ojos. Todos sus deseos no eran más que los sueños de una niña. Pero como todo sueño, al abrir los ojos tuvo que despertar. Cuando lo hizo la música que antes llenaba el ambiente se había detenido, y Bunny le miraba preocupado, con sus esmeraldas dilatadas y asustadas.

Verde contra verde. Ojos siempre enojados. Ojos siempre tristes

-"Yo…"-Y entonces lo noto. La garganta se le apretaba, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, perdía control sobre sí misma y no podía evitarlo. Era tan feliz. Tan feliz que deseo serlo para siempre. ¿Eso estaba mal?

-"¿Aby que sucede?"-La niña bajo la cabeza. No quería contestar eso. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Una lagrima cayo hasta el suelo-"¡Aby!"- La niña negó. No podía angustiarlos. Escapando de los brazos de Bunny e ignorando a Jack y a Norte comenzó a correr lejos de Aster. El conejo conmocionado se quedó estático en su lugar. Si Aby se hubiera volteado quizá habría girado sobre sus pies, quizá hubiera confesado, y quizá el dolor hubiera sido menor. Pero en su mundo eso no era posible. Llegando al último piso se lanzó de golpe contra su habitación, Kopahk sentado de forma extraña abrió las patas, Aby fundiendo el concreto sello la puerta y se lanzó contra su pelaje oscuro. Sus sollozos se ahogaron contra el pecho del oso y cerrando los ojos volvió a soñar. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Kopahk sintiendo su miedo la meció con su fuerza algo bruta pero maternal. Él tampoco podía ayudarle, todo cuanto podía hacer era esconderla del mundo por algunos segundos y rogar porque fuera suficiente.

-"¡Aby!"-Bunny detrás de la puerta llamo con insistencia-"¡Aby ábreme la puerta!"-La menor comenzó a hiperventilar. Tenía que calmarse ¿Pero cómo?-"¡Oh me abres o la hecho abajo!"-Bien, era oficialmente una amenaza. Secándose la cara y recuperando el aire perdido se aproximó hasta la puerta mientras trataba de borrar las marcas de sus lágrimas, a medio camino Kopahk le gruño.

"_Todo estará bien"_

De alguna forma, Aby logro creerle. Sonriéndole, termino por abrir la puerta. Aster sin dejar entrar a los que se apegaban a su espalda entro y volvió a cerrar

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-Era la pregunta del año. Pensó Aby.

-"Yo…"-Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por minuto. O pensaba en una excusa rápida, o estaba frita-"Sentí que bailaba mal"-Ok, no era tan buena, pero era algo

-"¿Qué?"-Bunny le miro con cierto enfado. Tenía que ser un chiste-"¿¡Por qué pensaste eso!?"-La niña comenzó a mover las manos y abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de que hacia el ridículo se detuvo y hablo hacia el piso

-"No sé…"-Aster suspiro. Le había asustado otra vez

-"Bien, será mejor que bajes, Norte esta que le da un infarto y Jack se quiere poner a llorar"-detrás de la puerta la voz de Jack repercutió contra la madera

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"-Aby sonrió para sí misma. Quizá, podía vivir un poco más…quizá…

"_**El juego comenzó"**_

Aby mirando horrorizada a su padre perdió la temperatura. La voz de Pitch en su cabeza. La sentencia de muerte escrita en rojo y negro en forma lapidaria.

"_**Ven por mi…." **_

_¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto? _

"_**¿Eres o no eres Gea querida?"**_

_Maldición…_

-"¿Aby?"- La menor solo pudo mirar a Bunny totalmente estupefacta. Era claro que nadie más podía escuchar a Pitch-"¿¡Aby que sucede!?"- La tierra tembló bajo sus pies, pidiendo ser escuchada, alertándole que algo sucedía. Tenía que moverse, tenía que...

-"¡AAH!"-agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos sucumbió ante el dolor. La información llegaba a raudales, la tierra gritaba enloquecida contra su oído. Las voces de su alrededor se apagaron y su cuerpo en forma espiritual comenzó a moverse desesperado. Físicamente se le escapo un jadeo seco, el murmullo de una lamentación murió en su garganta y su mundo se apagó para prenderse de una forma distinta. Quemaba. La tierra se quemaba, se abrazaba a su corazón como un salvavidas y también la quemaba, dejando al descubierto su carne al rojo vivo y la ansiedad palpitante de quien no quiere morir así. Y la tierra blasfemaba, gritaba enfurecida, ardía por el fuego y la rabia.-"¡NO, DETENTE!"-No era posible. Pitch, ese grandísimo idiota estaba jugando con ella, había despertado una fuerza mayor a su propio control y le había avisado como para jactarse, que reverendo imbécil. La tierra aun chillando decidió soltarla al fin. Ya había dicho todo cuanto se podía decir. Abriendo los ojos Aby tuvo que usar toda la fuerza que le quedaba para regresar a su mundo físico. El sonido de miles de voces se aglomero contra sus orejas, la sensación de pérdida fue remplazada por un bloque que se transformó en su cuerpo, sus pulmones le recordaron que necesitaba respirar y por último la clara sensación de estar fundiéndose consigo misma le hicieron reaccionar. La escena que se plasmó entonces frente a sus ojos quedo grabada en sus recuerdos como una fotografía

Kopahk bloqueando a sus amigos y a su padre, mostraba los dientes y gruñía a todo aquel que quisiera acercársele, Bunny ya con las manos sobre sus armas esperaba con el alma en vilo. Aby notando la mirada asustada de todos tuvo que entrar a calmarse. Su oso no dejo de gruñir

-"Kopahk…está bien"-El oso se detuvo y miro con preocupación a su dueña. Aby sintiendo que sus entrañas seguían ardiendo no se atrevió a acercarse a nadie, así que desde su posición, pegada a la muralla de su cuarto y enterrando las manos en la oscura piedra tomo aire y comenzó. No había mucho tiempo-"Pitch ha Activado un volcán"-Bunny dejó caer su boomerang, Aby tuvo que ser fuerte y restarle importancia-"Tengo que ir para haya"-Norte estático pregunto como un idiota

-"¿Un volcán...?"-Aby se entregó a la rabia de la tierra

-"¡Lo ha despertado!"-gruño desesperada-"¡Tengo que detenerlo!"-Las imagen habían sido claras, demasiado hasta para su gusto. Tantas vidas en sus manos-"¡Me tengo que ir!"-exclamo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta en donde todos seguían parados. Bunny tomándola del brazo detuvo cualquier movimiento

-"¿¡Estás loca de remate!?¡No dejare que vallas allá, menos sola!"- Aby con el dolor de su alma se zafó y enfoco su mirada furiosa en los guardianes presentes

-"¿¡Saben cuanta gente morirá!?"-Bunny echo hacia atrás las orejas, sorprendido -"¡Miles!"-La menor apenas y era consiente que gritaba en vez de hablar-"¡Tengo que ir!"- Este último grito terminó por remecer a los presentes. Áster cargando el boomerang caído miro a Norte con seriedad

-"Espero que ese trineo esté funcionando amigo"-Aby de espaldas negó

-"No, iré sola"-Bunny se preparó para enfrentarse a la niña, la menor volvió a mirarle desafiante, no pondría en peligro la vida de los demás- "No"-Pronuncio solemne. Áster tuvo que controlarse para no gritarle como un loco a su infantil rostro. ¿Es que acaso no se miraba en un espejo? ¡Era una niña!

-"¡No vas a ir sola, y es definitivo!"-La niña mirando a sus otros dos acompañantes se dio cuenta de que por mucho que insistiera no lograría salir de esa casa si no era con ellos. A punto de intentar rebatir otra vez un dolor punzante se alojó en su pecho y pareció tragarse su corazón. Miedo y magma tomados de la mano decidieron recordarle que el tiempo comenzaba a hacerse escaso

-"¡AH!"-Tomándose el pecho con ambas manos trato de controlar el fuego que nacía desde sus entrañas, pero el calor la invadía provisto de vida propia. ¿Y ahora? Su pelo se sintió encendido, su cara pareció derretirse contra sus manos calientes, su propia piel pareció desprenderse para dejar su esqueleto carbonizado a la vista. ¿¡Y ahora!? –"¡JACK!"-grito haciendo saltar al chico por la impresión-"¡Congélame!"- Rogo perdiendo el control de sus fuerzas. Bunny y Norte quedaron atónitos por la petición, Jack en cambio se lanzó sin preguntar contra la chica. El fuego que los rodeo a ambos duro un segundo y una eternidad. Aby aferrándose a su frío amigo trato de volver en sí. El pacto que había firmado con la tierra era de entrega absoluta. Lo que sufriera una consumiría a la otra, y así por el fin de los tiempos.

El guardián del invierno no podía hallarse más sorprendido. Abrazar a Aby había significado acallar su conciencia y mandar al diablo la voz que le dictaba alejarse. La cara roja y encendida de la chica lo había puesto en alerta, pero al oír aquella suplica simplemente se había abalanzado contra el ardiente cuerpo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo demás lo verían después.

La menor respiro lentamente el vapor glaciar que se desprendió cuando fue atrapada por los delgados brazos. Relajo su cabeza contra el pecho congelado de Jack y comenzó a pensar en soluciones. La tierra bajo sus pies siguió gritando que las opciones ya estaban zanjadas, que no había más que hacer que acatar las órdenes impuestas por la naturaleza, pero Aby se negó a ceder. Ella no iba a rendirse.

Sintiéndose más estable se separó de Jack y le dedico una mirada severa a su padre

-"¡Si vienen conmigo hay que moverse!"

* * *

Aby quería arrancarse las orejas, quería verlas en el suelo junto a un montón de cabello y gritar como una condenada a la hoguera. ¿En que había estado pensando exactamente? Arriba del trineo de Norte y acompañada de los cinco guardianes volvió a intentar conservar la calma, ¿qué parte de nadie va conmigo no se habría entendido?, ¿qué parte de no es no, se le habría olvidado? Sentada entre Jack y su padre volvió a contar hasta un millón. Kopahk en la parte de atrás y casi como un bulto de carga gruño un par de palabras que decidió ignorar. ¿Mim se apiadaría de ella si se lanzaba trineo abajo? Suspirando acepto quedarse donde estaba, y rogar al cielo mismo por una oportunidad para alejarlos de sí misma. Aster, sentado a su lado trataba de pensar con la cabeza lo más fría que se pudiera. Desde que habían llamado a Tooth y a Sandy la actitud de Aby había cambiado. Su mirada se volvió fría y un tanto áspera, su mirada furiosa se había vuelto salvaje y ya para cuando subieron al trineo apenas y reconocía sus facciones. El silencio había hecho el resto. Bunny podía sentir como la niña parecía prenderse súbitamente en llamas para luego apagarse de pronto y no ser más que el triste recuerdo de una vela marchita, el ciclo era interminable y la chica seguía quieta y callada en su lugar. Recibiendo el calor y los gritos de la tierra, soportando todo y negándose a quejarse. Jack la había congelado una vez, y por desgracia eso solo había servido para aumentar el dolor una vez este remitió contra su pecho. El fuego que la corrompía no podía ser apagado de esa forma. Mientras la fuente siguiera escupiendo la rabia ardiente de su núcleo, el dolor seguiría consumiéndola lentamente.

Pasándose las manos por la cara trato de empezar a razonar. Tooth sentada delante de ella se veía tan feliz como siempre, Sandy le hacía figuritas de arena y Jack desde atrás animaba el espectáculo. Norte conducía como siempre con asombrosa locura su nave de regalos y su padre había permanecido tan callado como ella. Suspiro quedamente, guardándose los quejidos en alguna parte donde no fueran a salir. Todos lucían tan normales y felices que no pudo evitar sentirse paranoica. Toothiana a base de sonrisas le había prometido que todo saldría bien, y meme había hecho lo suyo. Ambos guardianes habían tardado tan solo minutos en llegar a la fábrica, pero para ella cada segundo había sido una eternidad. Poniendo su cabeza entre las manos volvió a maldecir a quien sea que pudiera ser maldecido. Su cabeza era una fuente que lentamente se llenaba de agua, si no lograba controlarse el vaso que contenía sus preocupaciones se daría vuelta y toda la verdad saldría a la luz.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"-La voz de Bunny rebotando contra las paredes de su conciencia la devolvió a su estado físico nuevamente. Viendo los ojos verdes enfocados en su persona solo atino a asentir, dando por finalizado cualquier intento de conversación. Para su sorpresa Aster decidió ignorar la indirecta e intentar con su última gota de paciencia obtener algo de ella más que simples gestualidades -"¿Puedes siquiera decirme algo?"-Aby suspiro. Atrapada como un vulgar roedor volvió a mirar a su padre. Que ganas de tirarse trineo abajo

-"Lo siento"-Expreso en un suspiro-"Estoy nerviosa"- Bunny le miro extrañado

-"¿Porque?"- Aby viendo que no sacaba nada con ocultar tantas penurias juntas decidió explicar cómo funcionaba el asunto

-"¿Sabes que es un volcán?"-Su padre negó cauteloso, la niña suspiro y hablo hacia adelante-"Un volcán es más que simple roca, un volcán realmente es una entidad, está vivo, así como tú, como yo, es…como un espíritu"- Su voz atrayendo a los demás guardianes genero nuevamente un silencio expectante. Aby juntando ambas manos comenzó a hablar olvidándose de a quienes se dirigía. Simplemente revelando la verdad de sus miedo-"Los volcanes son acumulaciones de dolor, la tierra siempre paciente alberga su dolor en diferentes puntos, conteniéndolo para no hacerse daño así misma o alguien más….sin embargo cuando no puede con algo simplemente estallan, en este caso, el estallido ha sido intencional, y no sé si pueda detener un espíritu furioso y dolido"-Terminando la pequeña explicación volvió a bufar el aire que pasaba por sus pulmones y se enfrentó a la mirada atónita de todos. Aster deseo no haber preguntado nada y los demás se tragaron sus comentarios.

Kopahk bajando la cabeza apoyo parte de su peso en el hombro de Aby. La niña al sentir la leve presión no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio. Siempre sabía que decir, incluso cuando no dijera nada un simple gesto hacia la magia. Más serena por ese simple toque volvió a mirar hacia el frente, su paz recientemente adquirida murió en cuanto vio la nube de humo negro. Su corazón recibiendo una oleada de furia envuelta en ceniza le hizo perder por segundos su temple y un pequeño quejido quedo prendido en sus labios cuando frente a sus ojos se alzó Arin. La montaña de la fuerza.

-"¡Por Mim!"-Aby asintió ante la exclamación de Norte. Por Mim y todos los santos. Calculando el tiempo por el olor del humo dedujo que solo tendría unos minutos antes de que el magma explotara frente a sus ojos y se volcara sobre toda la gente que vivía a sus pies.

-"¡Cuidado!"-Y entonces lo noto. Una nube de pesadillas tan negra como la oscuridad misma que se encerraba en los rincones se abalanzaba como una avalancha sobre ellos. Reaccionando antes que el resto se lanzó sobre sus amigos y tomando a Norte del Hombro lo tiro hacia atrás con el resto, Kopahk abrazándolos a todos detuvo cualquier escape y asintió a su dueña. La caída era inminente, pero eso no significaba que no fueran a intentar minimizar los daños. Viendo a todos en la parte de atrás cerró los ojos y recibió el primer impacto. Las arenas negras chocaron contra el trineo de frente y abrieron una grieta que se expandió hasta sus pies, Aby cerrándola y formando un escudo con sus manos retuvo como pudo a las insistentes pesadillas. Jack desde atrás le grito algo inentendible y luego sintió que chocaban contra la tierra. El remezón la hizo caer hacia un costado y darse de lleno en la cabeza con la base de endurecida caoba. Desde atrás el lamento de sus amigos la mantuvo consiente.

Maldito fuese Pitch y sus ideas salvajes.

-"¿Todos bien?"-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar cuando pudo estarse de pie sin querer lanzar el desayuno por la borda.

-"¡Tu cabeza!"-Jack en medio del enredo de manos y piernas grito espantado al ver a la chica levantarse. Aby suspiro al notar como un hilo de sangre corría por su cabello y la base de su nariz.

-"¡Aby!"-Bunny saliendo del budín de personas tomo a la chica por los hombros y evaluó en microsegundos los daños, cuando vio que no había más rasguños que el corte en la base del cráneo no supo si aliviarse o castigar a la niña-"¡Estás loca!"-Afirmo mientras seguía viéndola-"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!"- La niña a punto de contestar sintió una ligera corriente de aire atravesar sus oídos, al segundo siguiente tomo a Bunny desde los costados y lo lanzo contra el suelo. El conejo solo sintió una ligera brisa y luego la dura tierra chocar contra su espalda. ¿Y ahora qué sucedía?

-"¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?"-Reclamo tratando de incorporarse de inmediato

-"¡Aster detrás de ti!"-Norte a su lado miraba horrorizado hacia atrás, el conejo girándose como pudo y con Aby aun sobre su pecho vio con enormes ojos las dos dagas negras que se habían clavado en la dura roca que los rodeaba. Y él ni siquiera lo había notado. La niña parándose y mirando a su padre le dedico una mueca de dolor y angustia que se convino con la sangre que cayó dramáticamente hacia el suelo. Eso había estado demasiado cerca. Las disculpas y las palabras de amor y consuelo que deseo escuchar flotaron lejos de su alcance cuando la oscura presencia de su rival se hizo presente. Parándose frente a los guardianes en una pose que no se podía definir de otra forma más que defensiva miro con salvajismo al culpable de los últimos sucesos

-"Pitch"-Escupió con rabia

-"¡Querida!"-saludo el dueño de las pesadillas montado en su enorme caballo negro-"Tanto tiempo sin vernos y yo tan aburrido…"-Menciono lascivo y relajado. La menor ignorando el cordial saludo se puso en guardia, las pesadillas la estaban rodeando y lo que menos podía perder era tiempo. Tenía un volcán que detener.

-"¿Te ahorrarías el saludo?"-Sacando de entre sus ropas un delgado tubo de roca oscura sonrió con furia-"No estoy de ánimos"- El antiguo rey de las penumbras le devolvió la sonrisa filuda

-"Pensé que nunca lo dirías"- La risa macabra que acompaño esa frase la alerto de lo peor

-"¡Todos al suelo!"-Fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar antes de que una lluvia de flechas negras cubrieran el cielo. Usando el tubo y clavándolo contra el suelo género un iglú de roca que rogo resistiera todo lo que le caería encima. La oscuridad se tragó a los guardianes y solo quedaron sus jadeos asustados y el propio miedo de Aby en medio de la pequeña fortaleza.

-"¿¡Que fue eso!?"-Jack saliendo de su aturdimiento fue el primero en llenar de preguntas la extraña casa en donde habían sido encerrados. Aby desde su lugar y sosteniendo el tubo de roca fue sincera, directa y tal vez algo cruel en su tono

-"Eso es un demonio, un problema y no tengo tiempo para ninguno de los dos"-Arrancando la roca que se cernía a su mano formo una lanza y miro con sus ojos verdes que parecían ser la única fuente de luz además de la arena de Sandy-"Escuchen, necesito que se encarguen de ese idiota, yo tengo que controlar algo más"-El espíritu enardecido del volcán volvió a recordarle su tarea principal. Aunque le doliera admitirlo agradecía no estar sola en ese momento.

-"¡No!"-la chica sonrió con ternura a su padre. Siempre tendría que haber quien se negara-"¡Nos dividiremos y no iras sola!"- No podía aceptar eso. Ellos no podían hacer nada contra el magma y el fuego, pero si podían distraer a Pitch.

-"¡Pequeña!"-Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear Norte cuando la menor mirándoles a todos volvió a sonreír como si fuera a despedirse para siempre. Ignorando los balbuceos de Norte y la cara de estupor se abalanzo contra Bunny. Enterrando la nariz en su pelaje encontró un consuelo infinito y fuerzas para batallar por cien años más, Aster estupefacto no pudo corresponder la muestra de cariño, solo se quedó tieso, sintiendo como la niña se refregaba de manera insistente contra su pelaje, como intentando decir algo que no se podía expresar con palabras. Aby soltándole al fin le dedico una sonrisa y un par de palabras

-"No hay otra forma…cuento con ustedes"-Y sin dejarle más margen para quejarse levanto su lanza y la muralla que antes los rodeaba desapareció junto con la chica. Bunnymund alcanzo a efectuar un último grito y Aby se perdió en medio de una carrera que creyó interminable.

El tiempo había llegado a su fin

* * *

_**Bien chicas y chicos -w- hasta aquí espero sus hermosas palabras, abrazos y nos leemos!**_


End file.
